Mr Uncle Danny - Now That's a Surprise
by Lovemesomefrankr
Summary: Five years ago Danny's partner up and quit with really no explanation. Five years later, she goes missing due to an undercover case and her five year old child shows up on Danny's doorstep. What are the odds Millie's mind holds the clues to finding Jackie? All Reagans will be featured. I own nothing... I just love this show. Hope you enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

"Boys! Get upstairs and finish your homework. Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes," Linda said as she made her way into the livingroom to answer the knock at the front door. Just as Jack and Sean hit the top stair, she opened the door to find an elderly woman with a very shy five-year-old child peeking out from behind her. "Can I help you?"

"Hi. Mrs. Reagan, I presume?"

"Yes?"  
"Hello. I'm Helen Burkada from Child and Family Services. Is your husband home?"

"No. He hasn't made it home from work yet. Can I help you?"  
"We have a bit of a situation here that we need to discuss with Detective Reagan. Do you expect him soon?"  
"Yeah. Any minute actually. Why don't you come in?" Linda smiled warmly as Helen walked in with the child clinging to her coat, her brown hair spilling out from beneath the knit cap atop her head. "Hi there."

"Hi," the little girl whispered.

"Can I offer the two of you a drink? I was just finishing up supper."

"No. We're ok."

About that time, Danny walked through the door, much to Linda's relief. The awkward silence was killing her. "Hey Babe, who's…"

"Detective Reagan?" Helen asked as she stood to shake his hand.

"Yeah."

"Hi. I'm Helen Burkada from the Department of Child and Family Services out of Washington DC. I need to speak with you."

"Ok. Who's this?" Danny asked.

"The reason for the visit. Detective Reagan, meet Millicent Reagan Curatola. Millie for short."

"Curatola? As in Jackie?"

"Yes," Helen smiled. "Detective Curatola seems to have gone missing while working undercover in Washington DC. You were listed as immediate contact and upon further examination of her apartment, we found papers naming you legal guardian should something ever happen."

"What about her family?"  
"Her mother isn't in good health and we don't have any other leads on any other family at this time."

Linda could tell Millie was terrified. She was holding tightly to a stuffed mouse and had yet to look anywhere other than her shoes. "Hey Millie," she smiled as she bent down in front of her, "I'm Linda. These guys are going to talk for a while and I sure could use a hand with dinner. Do you think you could you come and help me?" Millie's big brown eyes looked up and into the kind face of Linda. She slowly nodded as she took Linda's hand and the two made their way into the kitchen.

Danny slowly got up and paced around the room, his hand on his forehead. "I'm sorry. I'm having a little trouble processing all of this. Can you start over?"  
Helen rehashed everything she had just said. How in the world could Jackie unintentionally spring a five-year-old on him? He didn't even know that she'd had a baby. And where was she? Even though they hadn't been partners for years, he was still greatly concerned about his old friend. "Look, Detective, here's the thing. Millie's been in CPS custody for two weeks now and we haven't heard a single word on the whereabouts of Detective Curatola. It's in my valued opinion, that she probably isn't coming back. Now we can take Millie if you want to sign over your rights, but she will become a ward of the state and will go into the system."

"What? No. Absolutely not. If Jack left her to me, then that's exactly where she will find her… when she comes home."

"I was hoping you would say that," Helen smiled as she stood to leave. "Millie's stuff is in my car. I'll be right back." Danny walked out to the car and collected the two suitcases out of the trunk. They returned to the kitchen to find Linda and Millie icing a chocolate cake. Linda could tell Danny had a slight look of panic on his face, but she just smiled with a calm reassurance that everything would be fine, no matter what had just transpired. "Millie, I'm going to leave you with the Reagans now. You be a good girl." Helen gave her a quick hug as a huge tear ran down the child's cheek. "You'll be fine. They are good people. I've already checked them out." And with that, Helen was gone and the Reagan household added one more member.

Danny slowly made his way over to where the tiny child stood, with a plastic spatula covered in chocolate icing in her hand, now tears streaming down both cheeks.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm a friend of your mom's. We used to work together."

"Where… is… she…?" Millie hiccupped through her tears.

Danny looked at Linda. He was at a loss. In less than thirty minutes he'd found out that his friend and old partner had had a child, gotten kidnapped, left the kid to him, and was now expected to raise her. Linda made her way over and took the spatula from Millie, tossed it in the sink, and picked up the small child. "There there, it's ok. I know all this is scary, but it's going to be ok. Mrs. Burkada said your middle name is Reagan, right?" Millie nodded. "You know why your mommy named you that? Because Danny used to work with her and our last name is Reagan. It's kind of like he's your uncle." Millie laid her head on Linda's shoulder as Danny walked over and joined them.

"Look, kid. I don't know where your mom is, but I can promise you, I'm going to do whatever I can to find her. Until we do, you think you could hang out here with us? We've got two boys that I'm sure would love to have a little sister." Millie slowly nodded.

"Speaking of boys," Linda said as Jack and Sean walked into the kitchen, utterly confused.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Join me in the livingroom," Danny said, pushing them through the doorway to the kitchen. He wanted to be able to temper their reactions without Millie present. Surprisingly, they were both ok with the new arrangement as long as they both got to keep their own rooms.

"Millie, I want you to meet our two boys. This is Jack Reagan," Danny said, pushing Jack in front of him.

"Hi," Jack smiled.

"And this is Sean Reagan."

"Hey."

"Ok. Well, let's eat."

And just like that, introductions were over and the Reagan family was complete. After dinner, Danny and Linda took Millie on a tour of the house and deemed the guest room her new official living quarters. "It will definitely need some work," Linda smiled. "This looks like a room fit for a grandma… not a five-year-old." Millie smiled. "Do you think you could help me decorate it?" She nodded as she yawned.

"I think someone is getting tired." Danny looked at his watch. "No wonder. It's 8 o'clock. Time to start getting you ready for bed." He looked to Linda. "You take her, I'll take the boys."

"Ok." Linda turned to Millie. "Do you prefer to take a bath or a shower?"

"Bath."

"Good choice."

Linda helped Millie wash her hair and got her out of the tub just in time. She was nodding off as Linda helped her put on her pajamas. She picked up the tiny girl and tucked her into her new bed before going to check on Danny and the boys, whom she found having a pillow fight in Jack's room.

"This does not look like winding down," she said as she stuck her head in the doorway. "Jack and Sean, in bed please."

"Mooooom!"

"Go on," Danny laughed. "Listen to your mother."

"What in the world are we going to do with a five-year-old?" Danny asked Linda as they climbed into be that night.

"What are we going to do with a five-year-old or what are you going to do with a girl?" she laughed.

"Yeah… that too."  
"It's going to be fine," she chuckled. "We will figure it out. I'll take her shopping tomorrow and we'll get some things for her room. You're working, right?"

"Yeah. I've got an early tour. I'm hoping to make a few calls to DC to see what the Hell is going on with Jack's case."

"Well, I'm sure you can get a little help from the PC if you ask nicely. Are you off the entire weekend?"

"I am now. I think it'd probably be a good idea to bond with our newest addition."

"I agree. Just don't turn it into an interrogation."

"Baez!" Danny yelled as he walked down the hall and toward their desks. "We got a case."

"Where's the file?" she asked, kicked back, drinking her first cup of coffee.

"Well…"

"Oh no."

"What?" Danny grinned.

"It's never good when you start with "Well…". It normally means that you are about to go off the reservation and I'm going to be forced to go with you and somebody is going to end up yelling at both of us."

"But won't it be fun?"

"That's debatable. So what's the case?"  
"Well, I acquired a five-year-old girl last night."  
Baez almost did a spit take "Wh-what?"  
"Yeah. CPS showed up at my house with Millicent Reagan Curatola."

"As in the famous Jackie Curatola? You slept with her?"

"What? NO! Apparently she made me godfather to her kid and now she's gone missing after some stupid undercover thing and I'm legal guardian to a five-year-old."

"Wow. So we've got to find Jackie?"

"Exactly."

"Well where was she last?"  
"DC."  
"Reagan, I don't know if you've noticed, but this is New York. We have no jurisdiction in DC."

"No… but we do have a telephone. No reason we can't call down there and nose around a bit." Baez frowned as she crossed her arms and looked at him. "Come on. She was my partner. I'd do it for you, I sure as heck gotta do it for her."

"Ok. Make the call."

While Danny and Baez were investigating a crime they shouldn't be, Linda took the boys to school and then headed to the store with Millie. The little girl was hesitant at first to pick out anything, but once Linda got her interested, she warmed up to the idea and thoroughly enjoyed herself.

"So I'm going to be living with you, right?"  
"Right," Linda said as she picked out a couple of bedside lamps to match the pale purple fuzzy blanket that Millie had chosen as her comforter.

"So… what do I call you?"

"Well, I like to think that your mom was like Danny's sister… which would make you my niece. So how about Aunt Linda?"

"Ok,'' Millie shrugged.

"And Danny can be Uncle Danny. Will that work?" Millie nodded as Linda breathed a sigh of relief. "Dodged another bullet," she thought to herself. "Hey Millie, I noticed you only brought one pair of pajamas. How about we go see if we can pick up another couple of pairs?"

By the end of the shopping spree, Linda had gotten a comforter, pillows, lamps, wall decorations, a small desk, a couple of pairs of pajamas, and a red lightbulb. She wasn't sure why, but Millie was adamant the only thing she truly wanted was a red lightbulb. No toys, no candy, just a red lightbulb. Linda, of course, was happy to oblige.

By the time they got home, it was time for lunch. Millie ate about two bites of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich before disappearing. Linda walked back to the table to find her missing and went on the hunt. She found the little girl curled up on the couch, sound asleep. While she had a break, she thought it the perfect time to call Danny.

"Hey Babe, how's it going?"

"Good. We got everything we need to outfit Millie's room. How is work?"  
"It's fine. How's she doing?"

"She was exhausted after shopping. She's down for a nap. I forgot little kids take naps. I'm going to try to get her room set up before she wakes up."

"Ok. It's a pretty light day today. Want me to pick up the boys?"  
"Will you? That would be great."  
"Will do. I'll see you in a little while. Love you."

"Love you more."  
"Love you most."

Linda managed to get everything put in place in Millie's room while she was sleeping. The only thing she didn't complete was putting together the desk, but she figured Danny and Jack could put it together when they got home. "Mrs. Aunt Linda!" Millie screamed when she woke up to an empty room. Linda couldn't help but laugh as she made her way into the livingroom.

"Hey, I'm right here," Linda smiled as she made her way over to the couch where Millie immediately climbed into her lap. "Did you have a good nap?" Millie nodded as she rested her head against Linda's chest. "What do you think the boys will want for supper tonight?"

Millie sat deep in thought for a moment. She had no clue what the boys would want, but she knew good and well what she wanted. "I bet they would love roast and potatoes with those little bitty carrots… and ketchup."

Linda smiled. "Ah. You think so?" Millie nodded emphatically. "I bet you're right. How about we go into the kitchen and see if we can find a recipe? I bet you could even help me peel the potatoes."

Linda gave Millie a potato peeler, a bowl, some potatoes, and plopped her in the corner of the counter so that she could keep an eye on the potato peeling process while she prepared the meat and carrots. Meanwhile, Danny picked up the boys from the front of St. Mary's Catholic School.  
"Hey guys! Ready to go?"  
"Where's Mommy?" Sean asked.

"She's at home with Millie. I got off early and thought the Reagan men could go out for root beer floats before heading home. You guys in?"

Their eyes lit up like it was Christmas. "Yeah!"

Danny wheeled in at their favorite diner and ordered three root beer floats. "So, what do you guys think about Millie moving in with us?"

Jack and Sean both shrugged. "Is she going to have to go to school?"

"Yeah. Eventually."

"Is she going to live with us forever?"

"I don't know. I'm looking for her mom, but if I can't find her, then yeah."

"Where's her Mom?" Sean asked, ever so innocently.

Jack rolled his eyes. "If he knew, he wouldn't be looking."

Danny frowned in Jack's direction. "I'm not sure, Buddy, but I'm going to keep looking."

They chatted a little more about their day and plans for the weekend before finishing their floats and heading back to the house.

"Take your stuff upstairs and change into some play clothes before you come back down," Danny directed as they walked in the front door. "Hey! Where are my girls?"

"Kitchen!" Linda called.

Danny walked in to find Millie still sitting atop the counter as Linda popped the roast into the oven. "Hey Babe," he smiled as he walked over and gave her a kiss.

"Hey yourself."

"Hi Silly Millie," he smiled as he turned and looked at Millie.

"Hi Mr. Uncle Danny."

"We're still working on the name thing," Linda whispered as they both tried not to die out laughing.

"What'd you two do today?"

"I got a purple fuzzy blanket."

"And some pillows, some pictures, a lamp, some pajamas, and a desk," Linda continued as Millie nodded in agreement. "And one red lightbulb." Danny looked at them both like they'd lost her minds. Linda just shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Mr. Uncle Danny, can you help me down?"

"Sure, Mil." As Danny picked her up and placed her on the floor, his phone rang. "Reagan?"  
"Detective Reagan, this is John Horowitz, detective first grade from the DC first district. I'm sorry I missed your call earlier."

"No worries, man. I was just wondering if I could talk to you about a case you caught…" Danny covered the receive as he looked to Linda. "It's the detective from DC. I'm going to take it outside." She nodded as he made his way out to the back yard. "It's regarding one of your fellow detectives, Jackie Curatola."  
"Ah yes. I've been expecting your call. I understand you and Jackie used to work together."

"Yeah. We were partnered together for three years. And apparently she left her daughter to me."

"I heard Miss Millie finally got placed with a family. I actually have something I need to send you. When we searched the apartment, I found a letter for you, explaining her decision to leave Millie to you."

"Can you take a picture and send it to me? I'm kinda at a loss here."

"Yeah. Be glad to. And if you come up with any leads, could you let us know? The case has gone cold down here."

"Will do."

Danny waited a few moments before the letter came through on his phone.

 _Reagan,_

 _If you're reading this, I'm assuming you have also met Millie. Surprise! Now you know why I left. I'm sorry Danny. I should've told you, but I didn't know how. What I did know was that should anything ever happen, the only person I trusted her with was you. You are the best father, husband, and partner I have ever met. I want Millie to have that. Be firm but fair. And know that I'll forever be jealous that she made it to the Reagan Sunday dinner table before me._

 _Love,_

 _Jackie_


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning Danny received a huge envelope from CPS with all of Millie's information. While the kids were in the backyard playing, he and Linda sat down at the kitchen table to sort through everything. "Here's her birth certificate," Linda said, pulling out the piece of paper.

"Aww…. Her birthday was less than six weeks ago, so she is a very young five-year-old. I guess that answers our question of whether or not she's started kindergarten or not."  
"Who's the father?" Danny asked. "And does it say why he didn't want his own kid?"  
"Paul Stavaros. Who's that?"  
"That idiot from Atlantic City. He's a male model. Explains why he didn't want Millie. Caring for a kid would put a damper on his social calendar."

"According to all of this, he was never in the picture, so at least we can take comfort in the fact she doesn't have to be sad he doesn't want her. She has no clue who he is."

"What else do we have?"

"Shot records, savings account information…it's like everything you would need to adopt a kid."  
"Come on Jack… there's got to be something here that will point us to where you are… what am I missing?"

"Dad! Come play!" Jack yelled, jarring Danny from his thoughts.

"Be right there!" Danny yelled back.

"Hey, have you told your family about Millie yet?"  
"I told Dad and I'm sure he told Pop and Erin, but I haven't had a chance to catch up with Jamie yet. I may call him this afternoon to come help put together the desk and I'll introduce them then."

"Mrs. Aunt Linda, can I have some juice?"

"Sure, Sweetheart," Linda said as she got up and got three juice packs out of the refrigerator. She gave one to Millie and one to Jack and Sean who rushed in behind her.

"How would you guys like fried chicken and macaroni and cheese for dinner?" Linda asked.

"Sounds great!" Jack smiled.

"With lots of cheese!" Sean added excitedly.

Linda nodded. "Daddy's going to call Uncle Jamie to come over and eat with us." Millie had no idea what that meant, but she knew it must be good because Jack and Sean got even more excited. "He's going to help us put together Millie's new desk and then I bet if you ask nicely, he'll hang out with you guys for a few minutes before he has to go home."

Danny gave Jamie a heads up on the events that had transpired before he came over that evening. By the time he arrived, Millie was half expecting a superstar by the way Jack and Sean had described him. They sat on the front porch, waiting on his arrival. When they saw his car coming toward the house, the boys yelled to alert Danny and Linda. Danny walked out on the porch as the boys bounded off into the yard to meet Jamie at his car. Millie hung back and hid behind Danny. Jack and Sean escorted Jamie all the way to the porch.

"And this," Jack said, taking the lead, "is Millie. Millie, this is Uncle Jamie."

"Hi Millie," Jamie smiled as he squatted down to eye-level as he stuck out his hand for a handshake.

"Hey Mr. Uncle Jamie."

Jamie gave Danny the same confused look that he had given Linda.

"Just go with it," Danny whispered.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Millie. Welcome to the Reagan family."

"Thanks."

After dinner, Danny and Jamie got to work on Millie's desk. After putting the legs on backwards twice and Danny threatening to throw the entire thing out of the window, they got it put together. "So, what's the deal? Any idea where Jackie may be or why she didn't tell you she had a kid?"  
"Nope. I have no idea. I know there has to be a clue somewhere in that pack of stuff downstairs, but I just can't see it. I've been over and over it."

"You'll find it, Danny."

"Thanks, Kid." He got up and stuck his head out the door. "Silly Millie! Come here, please!"

Millie looked to Linda who had just finished helping her with a bath. "One second!" Linda yelled as she helped her put on her new pajamas. "Hang on," Linda told Millie as she turned to run out the door, "they're not going anywhere." Linda finished buttoning her top before pointing to her house shoes. "Put those on and then you can go." Millie slipped her feet into the furry pink slippers and took off in a dead sprint.

"What do you think?" Danny asked.

"I like it!" Millie smiled as she ran over and took a seat at the desk. "Do I look like a grown up? I'm a whole handful now." She held up five fingers so they'd know what she was talking about.

Danny and Jamie chuckled as she pretended to answer calls and take down notes. "Don't grow up too fast, Millie," Jamie smiled. "Just stay five years old as long as you can."

"OK, Mr. Uncle Jamie," Millie yawned.

"Uncle Jamie!" Sean yelled as he and Jack ran in the door. "Come watch Double Dare Nightmare with us. They're about to make the guy eat sheep brain and a raw pig ear."

Jamie made a very disgusted face as they pulled him out the door and toward the livingroom.  
"Want to go watch for a few minutes before bed, Mil?" She nodded as she hopped off the chair and grabbed Danny's hand as they followed the boys. Jamie and the boys piled up on the sofa as Danny plopped down in his recliner and pulled Millie into his lap. He knew a few minutes of rocking would most definitely put her to sleep. He was right. Millie only made it to the first commercial break before she was nodding off. Danny kept trying to remind the boys to stop squealing once the show came back on, no matter how gross it was, because they kept waking her up. When he was convinced she was out for the night, he excused himself and took her upstairs to her newly decorated room, and tucked her in.

The following morning, the Reagans headed to mass. "Millie, are you ready to meet the rest of the family?" Linda asked.

"There's more?"  
"Of course there's more. You've only met Uncle Jamie. You've got to meet Aunt Erin and her daughter Nicki, and Grandpa and Pop."

Jack and Sean jumped out of the car and hurried into the church to find the rest of the Reagans while Millie walked in between Danny and Linda, each holding a hand.

"Hey!" Erin smiled as she and Nicki jumped up to greet the newest member of the Reagan tribe. "You must be Millie." She nodded as she looked to the very beautiful but very tall woman standing in front of her. Millie's eyes were wide as she stared up at Erin. "My name is Aunt Erin."

"H… Hi… Ms. Aunt Erin."

"It's ok, kid. She scares me too," Danny whispered as Erin gave him a dirty look and pinched the back of his bicep.

"Ow!" he growled as he swatted at her hands.

"And this is my daughter Nicki."

"Hi," Millie whispered, less intimidated by the small frame of her new cousin.

Frank walked over next and stepped right in between Danny and Erin. "Would you two behave? We're in church," he scolded his fully grown children before looking to Millie. "Hello Millie." He was a giant too, but there was something about his kind eyes that Millie liked and quickly trusted. "My name is Frank, but you can call me Grandpa."

"Really?" Millie smiled. "I've always wanted one."  
"Wanted what, Sweetheart?"

"A grandpa."

"Well, lucky for you, you've got two. See that guy over there talking to Father O'Rielly? That's my dad and your great-grandpa. We call him Pop."

"Cool." Millie's eyes sparkled as she took in the sight of Pop.

"Come on, let's take a seat," Danny instructed as he led her over to the pew where Sean and Jack had already claimed seats on either side of Jamie.

"Millie, have you ever been to mass?" Linda asked, anxious to see how this first one was going to play out. She knew the child's attention span probably wasn't going to be very long and she didn't know exactly how well an entire service was going to go.

"Yes ma'am. I used to go with Mama a lot."

Millie wedged in between Danny and Linda and took in about the first twenty minutes before becoming extremely bored. She looked around, observing and studying each member of the Reagan family. Pop seemed to be nodding off a lot. Grandpa looked very serious and extremely interested in the homily. Erin seemed to be taking notes and filling Nicki in on the parts she would miss. Jamie just kept whispering to Jack and Sean… she assumed he was just keeping them out of trouble. Linda looked as though she was listening to every word the priest said, and Danny… Danny looked like he was profiling the entire church. When he heard Millie's sigh and finally looked down to see her feet swinging and her face resting in her hands that were propped on her knees, Danny couldn't help but chuckle. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of bubblegum and handed it to her. Millie's eyes lit up and a smile crept across her face as she carefully unwrapped it and popped it in her mouth. It wasn't too much longer and they finally got to leave. Jack and Sean insisted on riding with Jamie, so it was just Millie, Danny and Linda for the ride to Frank's house.

"Mr. Uncle Danny, can I ask a question?"

"Sure, Mil. What's up?"

"We met Grandpa. What about Grandma? When do we meet her?"

"Sorry, kid. Grandma died a few years ago."

"Oh," Millie sighed sadly. "I bet Mama's dead too."

Linda gasped as she looked to Danny and he looked in the rearview mirror at Millie. "What would make you think that?"

"Because if she wasn't, she would've come back for me by now."

"I'm sure wherever your mama is, she wishes she could come back for you," Linda assured her as her heart broke for the poor little girl. "Uncle Danny's going to keep looking and trying to find her."

"Yeah," Millie sighed. The rest of the ride was silent. Millie's mind was filled with thoughts of Jackie, but Danny and Linda had no idea how to comfort her.

The Reagans enjoyed a relatively calm dinner. For once, there was lively discussion, but no fighting. Millie quietly took it all in as she pushed her carrots around her plate. When dinner was over, Jack, Sean and Nicki took Millie on a tour of the house. They landed back in the sunroom ten minutes later, playing board games while the adults watched baseball.

"Grandpa," Millie began as she made her way over to where Frank was kicked back, enjoying the game, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Frank pulled her up onto the arm of the chair so that she was seated beside him. "What's on your mind?"  
"Jack and Nicki said you were the most important cop in the whole city."  
"Well, I'm certainly not the most important because I think Uncle Danny and Uncle Jamie are pretty important, but I am the top boss of all of the cops."

"So, everybody in the whole state works for you?"

"Yes they do."

"So, you know pretty much everything thing about detectives and their cases?"  
"There's pretty much nothing that happens in the city that I don't know about. Why Millie? What's with all the questions?"

"Can you help Mr. Uncle Danny find my mama?"

"I'll try my best. You know, Millie, I used to know your mama when she worked with Danny."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. And you know what else? You look a lot like her."

Millie sat, deep in thought for a few moments. "I miss her."

"I know you do," Frank said as he wrapped his arms around her. "I know you do."

"Well look at that," Linda whispered as she relaxed back into the sofa beside Danny. "What is it with your dad? He's like the child whisperer."  
"Did you notice he's the only one that doesn't get four titles? I was afraid she was going to call him Mr. Commissioner Grandpa."

Linda smiled. "I think she likes him. Frank is a magic man."

"Go figure," Danny chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

Linda decided it would be good to get Millie into a routine, despite how much fun they had when she was hanging out at home. She was a relatively easy child and gave the Reagans virtually no trouble. They did feel it was best to get her into a routine like the boys, so Linda took her to the nursery school close by St. Mary's Catholic School and enrolled her. Millie wasn't fond of her first day of preschool. It didn't take her long to learn that Jaleesa was the class bully and nobody dared to cross her. The minute Jaleesa spotted Millie's bright pink lunchbox, she knew there had to be something good inside, so she made sure to corner Millie on the playground to let her know the "new kid" tax.

"What you got for lunch?" Jaleesa asked as she towered over Millie. She was only six months older, but she had about twenty pounds and two inches on the kid.

"I don't know. A sandwich and chips and a cookie probably. Why? What do you have?"

"Now I have a sandwich and chips and a cookie probably. Pay the new kid tax or I'll punch you in the face."

Millie frowned as she handed over her lunch. So much for that great day that Linda had promised her when she dropped her off. By the time 4:00pm rolled around, she was starving. Linda smiled as she signed the log and asked how the day went.

"Fine," Millie grumbled. "Can we go get something to eat?"  
"We're going home right now and I'll cook."

"Can't we go to a drive thru? Dinner will take forever."  
"What's gotten into you?" Linda asked. "Did they not let you nap today?"

"I'm just hungry," Millie sighed.

"Is there anything left in your lunchbox?"

"No ma'am."

"I'll cut you up an apple when we get home. You can snack on that while dinner's in the oven."

The next two weeks went the exact same way. Every day, Jaleesa took Millie's lunch. Finally, after two weeks, Millie had had enough. If Jaleesa was going to take her lunch, she was going to take someone else's. Millie however wasn't the aggressive type. She was much better at being sneaky. She asked Mrs. Jones if she could go to the restroom while everyone was outside. While in the room, she took a sandwich from Hannah's lunch, a bag of chips from Ellie's lunch, and a pack of chocolate chip cookies from Noah's lunch. While Millie didn't think anyone would notice, when lunchtime came around, they did notice. Hannah and Ellie were content to not make a fuss, but Noah wouldn't hush until his chocolate chip cookies were found.

"Mrs. Jones! Millie stole my cookies!"

"I did not!" Millie shot back.

"Yes you did!"

Mrs. Jones walked over to diffuse the trouble that was brewing.

"Now Noah, don't you think that Millie's Aunt Linda might have packed her cookies today?"

"Not those. Those are mine!"

"Are not!"

"Ok, that's enough. Noah, you may go pick out another pack of cookies from the snack bin." Mrs. Jones leaned down next to Millie's table. "Millie, did you take Noah's cookies?"

"Maybe." Millie could lie to Noah. That didn't bother her. But she couldn't lie to Mrs. Jones. The lady was practically a saint in Millie's eyes.

"Why did you take his cookies?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Millie sighed.

"You know I'm going to have to tell Mrs. Linda?"  
"No you don't."

"I'm afraid so. No more taking things that don't belong to you, no matter how badly you want them, ok?"  
"Yes ma'am."

Linda came to collect Millie at 4:00pm as normal, only this time, instead of signing her straight out, she had to stop for a conversation with Mrs. Jones. When she finished, she had a very serious look on her face, which made Millie slightly nervous. She calmly walked over to the time out bench, got Millie by the hand, and headed straight to the car. "Millicent Reagan, why did you steal Noah's cookies today?"

"I don't know," Millie sighed.

"Well you better start thinking about it and have an answer by the time Uncle Danny comes home." When they got home, Linda sent Millie straight to her room with strict instructions to sit on the bed or at her desk and wait for Danny.

Luckily, it was a somewhat light day, so he came home shortly after 5:00pm. Linda was quick to fill him in on the events of the day. "What in the world?"

"I don't know, but I told her she better be thinking of a reason."

"I'll go see if I can get it out of her."

Danny knocked on Millie's door and walked straight in. She was sitting on her bed, with her little feet dangling of the side. "Hey," Danny started as he took a seat beside her. "What happened today?"

"I got in trouble."

"I heard. Tell me what happened."

"I took Noah's cookies, and Hannah's sandwich, and Ellie's chips."

Danny and Linda only knew about the cookies so the rest were a surprise. Poor kid. She was as bad as some perps he'd seen. He asked one question and she spilled her guts. "Millie, we don't steal in this family and I'm pretty sure your mama wouldn't have let you steal either. Am I right?" She nodded. "Tell me why you took your lunch from your friends." She shrugged. "Did you not like your lunch that Aunt Linda fixed for you? She said it was all your favorites." Millie shrugged again. "Ok. Well, I'm going to run downstairs and help Jack finish his science project. When I come back, you better have an answer or you are going to get a spanking. Do you understand?" Her eyes got huge as she stopped swinging her feet and stared at the floor. Danny slowly raised her chin so that she had to look at him. "Millie?"

"Yes sir," she muttered.

"I'll be back in just a few minutes."

"What's the deal?" Linda asked as Danny walked through the kitchen before heading to the livingroom to help Jack. "What'd she say?"

"Not a word. Only she stole food from three kids instead of just one. We never have to worry about this one keeping anything from us. I asked one question and she spilled her guts."

"What'd you do?"  
"Told her she better have a reason for me by the time I came back or I'd spank her."

"Daniel Reagan!" Linda gasped.  
Danny chuckled. "Well I wasn't planning on actually doing it."

"You better not be!"

"Linda, we can't have a liar and a thief. Besides, if that were Jack or Sean, you would've lit them up with your wooden spoon the moment you walked in the door. Am I wrong?"  
"No, but she's a little girl. I realize that is sexist but it is what it is."

"Yes it is."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well, I already know what the problem is, but I can't fix it until she's ready to admit it. The only way she's going to admit it, is self-preservation. Thus, a completely empty threat."

Linda smiled as she shook her head at him. "You think you're so smart, don't you Danny Reagan?"

"I'm a detective," he grinned, standing directly in front of her.

"I know you are." She planted a kiss on his lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm going to help Jack and then I'm going to solve Millie's problem. How long until dinner?"

"Thirty minutes tops."

"Bet I can do it in fifteen."

Danny helped Jack for about ten minutes before heading back upstairs. This time, he found Millie at her desk, feverishly writing… or at least trying to write. She knew her ABCs and numbers just fine, but she couldn't read so she really didn't have any idea how to write words muchless a sentence. "Mil, are you ready to talk?" Danny asked as he noticed her studying the paper really hard.

"I can't tell you why I did it, so I wrote it down. You can read it." She looked away dramatically as if she had just ratted out the kingpin of a mob.

"Ok." He walked over and picked up the letter. He pretended to read it, looking at it seriously when inside he wanted to laugh out loud. He couldn't make out a single thing except for where she signed her name at the bottom. There were a lot of numbers and letters all jumbled together. He could tell she'd erased some words multiple times trying to get it exactly right. "I see," he said as he set it down. "Now I know why you couldn't tell me, but now that I've read it and I know everything, can you explain to me why it was necessary?"

"Mr. Uncle Danny, she takes my lunch every single day. So I figured I could do the same thing."

"I didn't bring my reading glasses," Danny lied. "Tell me what her name is again. "Jaleesa. She's made me pay the new kid tax every day and it's not fair. Besides, Noah and Hannah and Ellie had plenty of food in their boxes. It's not like they were going to miss what I took."

"Millie, why didn't you just tell Mrs. Jones that Jaleesa took your lunch?"  
"Didn't you read that part? It's in the letter."

"Where?" he asked, looking down at the paper while Millie pointed to the scribble in the middle. "Oh… she threatened you?" he took a wild guess, hoping it'd land somewhere close.

"Yes! She said she'd punch me in the face!" Her eyes got huge as she pointed to her face. "I didn't want to get punched in the face!"

"I see. Well, I'm going to have a talk with Mrs. Jones tomorrow and straighten all of this out."

"But…"

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that you don't get punched in the face."

"Ok," Millie sighed.

"Now, the next time something like this happens, I want you to come to me or Aunt Linda right away. No more taking it into your own hands. And no more taking anything that doesn't belong to you. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"And it might go a long way if you apologize to Ellie, Hannah, and Noah."

Millie thought for a moment and sighed. "Do I have to apologize to Noah? This whole thing is his fault."

Danny raised his eyebrows. "What do you think?"

"Fine," she grumbled. "I'll apologize to Noah too."

"Good girl. Now, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."

"All good?" Linda asked as Danny and Millie joined she, Sean, and Jack at the dinner table.

"We're good," Danny said as he took a seat and placed the napkin in his lap. "Sean, say grace."

After dinner Danny offered to get Millie ready for bed. He and Baez had been working feverishly to try and uncover any leads on Jackie's whereabouts while working their own cases, but kept coming up empty handed. They didn't have anything to go on, but thought Millie might know something. Every once and a while they would overhear her say something about Jackie but had never pressed her for any details about the day she had gone missing. Danny thought he might try and bring it up, as non-chalantly as possible. He knew if he were going to get anything out of Millie, he was going to have to do it soon. She had been with them for a little while now and he was certain her memories of any events involving her mom would soon be fading.

"So, Silly Millie," Danny began as he leaned up again the countertop, watching her splash around in the huge bubblebath, "tell me about your birthday. What did you and Mama do?"

Millie thought for a minute. Her eyes lit up and a big smile spread across her face as she remembered. "We went to the Spy Museum! Me and Mama spent the day there solving cases. She even said when I got 13, I could go back to the Spy School and do the sleepover where they solve stuff all night long!"

"That sounds fun. What else did you do?"

"Then we went to eat pizza. And do you know what, Mr. Uncle Danny?"

"What's that, Mil?" Danny chuckled.

"They even put sparklers on my pizza! They put five whole sparklers on there, because I'm a whole handful now!"

"You are a whole handful. A wrinkly handful. About ready to get out?"

"Not yet."

"So what did you after that?"

"We went to get ice cream. That's when Mama saw the man and we had to go home."

"What man, Millie?" Danny noticed an immediate change in her demeanor as she slunk down and went under water to rinse her hair.

"Ok. Ready to get out now," she said solemnly as she wiped the water from her eyes.

She pulled the plug on the drain and stood up as he reached for a towel and wrapped her up like a burrito. He plopped her down on the counter and began to brush her hair as she held tightly to the towel. "So who was the man, Mil? Did Mama work with him?"

Millie shook her head. "I don't know."

"What'd Mama do after that?"

"She called Uncle Botchy and went to work."

"Who's Uncle Botchy, Mil?"

"Her partner, silly," Millie chuckled as if Danny had lost his mind.

"Botchy?" Danny thought. "I have never heard of anybody named Botchy. Jackie's last partner's name was Sam Lansing." Millie grabbed the hair dryer and attempted to help Danny finish her hair while the wheels in his own head were turning. When he finished getting her dressed for bed, he handed her off to Linda. "I've got to make a call, Babe. Can you do the bedtime story?" Danny made his way to the basement to once again dig through the box of things he'd inherited from Jackie's apartment with all of Millie's information. There was nobody in that box named Botchy. Nothing even closely resembling that. "Who the Hell were you working with, Jack?" Danny grumbled as he threw the papers back into the box before dialing his partner. "Baez, I've got a name."

Danny and Maria discussed the case for as long as they could before Linda came down and told him to call it a night. She knew they weren't going to figure it all out in one evening and it wouldn't do either one of them any good to be exhausted the following morning. He agreed and followed her up to bed. The house was dark and quiet except for the occasional flash of lighting and clap of thunder. The rain trickled down the windows as the Reagans each slept soundly in their own beds.

"Mr. Uncle Danny! Mr. Uncle Danny!" Millie screamed at the top of her lungs as she sat up in bed with tears streaming down her face. Danny jolted awake and stumbled across the hall to Millie's room. He sat down on the bed as she jumped into his arms.

"What is it, Millie? What's wrong?"

"He was here!"

"Who was here?"

"The man. The man was here. The one Mama didn't like."

"I think you were dreaming, Mil. It's ok." Danny rubbed his own eyes trying to wake up enough to comfort her enough to go back to sleep. It didn't take long for the detective side of his brain to kick in. "What'd the man look like?"

"He's… scary."

"Ok," Danny soothed. "Well it's all over now. Think you can go back to sleep?" Millie rubbed her eyes as she shook her head 'no'. He knew it wasn't going to take too long for her to fall asleep, but he also knew he couldn't just leave her. She was in a very real panic and had a death grip on him that would rival any professional wrestler.

"How about we go sit in mine and Aunt Linda's room for a minute?"

"Ok," she whispered as Danny carried her across the hall and took a seat in the rocking chair in the corner of their room.

 _"_ Everything ok?" Linda asked.

"Yeah. Just a bad dream," Danny whispered as he rocked back and forth. As expected, it took all of about four minutes for Millie's breathing to even out and for her to fall fast asleep. Danny slowly got up, and took her back to her bed, tucking her in before returning to his own bed.

"It's been a while since I've rocked one to sleep," he yawned as he climbed back in bed.

"Good job, Mr. Uncle Danny," Linda chuckled as she rolled over.

"You know, I think I may have jarred a memory or two tonight. I may try talking to her again tomorrow. The sooner I figure out who this man is, the sooner I may figure out where my old partner is."

"Just don't push too hard, Detective. She's just a little girl."

"Yeah. A little girl with a big secret buried in that head of hers."


	4. Chapter 4

"Over here, Pop!" Linda yelled as she waved Henry over to where she was seated in the stands of the skating rink watching Jack and Sean warm-up for their hockey game.

"Hey," he smiled as he leaned over and gave her a hug. "Hey, Peanut."

"Hi Pops."

"Danny going to make it?"  
"He's going to try to get here by the second period. He and Maria had to wrap up a case."  
"I talked to Francis on the way. He should be here any minute."

"Millie, come sit up here by Pop," Linda said, patting the seat beside her. Millie sighed as she stopped making her stuffed rat Atticus dance across the chairs in front of them and jumped up in the seat beside Henry.

"When are you going to suit up?" Henry asked, noticing Millie looked extremely bored about sitting on the sidelines.

"I don't know, Pop. I don't know that I'd like to play hockey."

"What would you like to do?" Linda asked.

Millie's eyes lit up. They had finally asked and this was her chance. "Oh Mrs. Aunt Linda, I would really like to do gymnastics."

"Oh wow. I don't know about that. It costs a lot of money and you have to practice a lot. Have you ever done gymnastics?"  
"Yes ma'am. Mama used to take me every week."

"Really?"  
Henry sat and listened, very interested. Jamie, Erin, Nicki and Frank walked up just as the game started. Nicki was just as uninterested as Millie, so they chatted for most of the game. Danny showed up, as promised, at the first intermission. "How are we doing?" he asked, sliding into the end of the row beside Jamie.

"Jack scored one goal. Seany's had a couple of good passes."

"Good. Hey, Nic. Hey Mills." Danny waved down the row at the girls.

"Hey, Mr. Uncle Danny!" Millie chirped as she jumped up and climbed over Pop, Erin, and Jamie and jumped into Danny's lap. "Did you find Mama yet?"

"Not yet. We're still working on it though. Did you have a good day?"  
"It was ok," Millie shrugged. I didn't get in trouble if that's what you mean."

"Well that's not what I meant, but I'm glad to hear it."

"Did you catch bad guys today?"

"Yep. Me and Detective Baez caught three bad guys today."

"Good job."

"Thanks, Millie."

The Reagans picked up pizza and went back to Frank's house for dinner. After they finished eating, the kids piled up in front of the television in the sunroom and it took them all about ten minutes to fall asleep.

"Why are they so quiet?" Linda asked. "Quiet is never good."  
"I just stuck my head in," Erin laughed. "They turned on a movie and are all sound asleep."

"Good," Danny chuckled as he pulled out a bottle of scotch. "Let's have dessert."

The following day Linda got a call from Henry. "Hey, I'm going to pick up Millie. I'll bring her home later."

"Um.. ok, Pop." Linda was incredibly puzzled as Henry disconnected the call and walked in to retrieve Millie.

"I'm here for Millie Reagan."

"Hey Pop!" Millie yelled as soon as she saw Henry. "What are you doing here?"

"I've got a surprise for you. Come on."

Millie asked about a thousand questions as they traveled the eight miles to Bay Ridge Gymnastics.

"Know what that says?" Henry asked as they got out and walked toward the front door.

"I can't read, Pop." He chuckled as they both walked inside. Millie about bounced up and out of her skin when she saw the beam, floor, bars, and vault. "Oooooh, Pop!"

"I thought we could talk to somebody about getting you signed up. What do you say?"  
"Oh thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" Millie hugged him tightly and didn't let go.

Henry and Millie met with the director, Mrs. Marvalene, and signed up for one class a week for eight weeks. "Does she have any experience with gymnastics or are we just looking for basic tumbling?"

Millie looked at Mrs. Marvelene, completely offended. "I was a level four back home. I'm ready for high bar."

Pop looked slightly surprised, yet proud of Millie for standing up for herself.

"And how old are you?" Mrs. Marvelene asked.

"I'm five years old."

"Well I can't wait to see this. We'll see you tomorrow Miss Millie."  
"Thank you."

If Henry thought Millie talked a lot on her way to the gym, she didn't take a breath on their way home. She was talking a mile-a-minute. The minute the car stopped, she jumped out and sprinted into the house. There was no way he could keep up with her, so Henry took his time, hobbling in behind her.

"Mrs. Aunt Linda! Mr. Uncle Danny! Guess what?!" Millie yelled the moment she burst through the door. "Guess where me and Pop went!"

"What in the world?" Linda asked as she walked into the livingroom from the kitchen.

"What's with all the yelling?" Danny asked as he made his way downstairs.

"We went to the gym and I met Mrs. Marvalene and I can start tomorrow!"

"What are we starting tomorrow?" Danny asked. "Hey, Grandpa."

"I took Millie to Bay Ridge Gymnastics."  
"Oh Henry…" Linda began.

"Now don't worry. I know it can be a bit pricey which is why this is my thing. Well, mine and Millie's thing. I'll pick her up on Thursdays and take her to the gym while you take the boys to hockey. You don't have to do a thing."

"Are you sure?"  
"Absolutely. The boys have something. Now she has something."

"Thanks, Pop. Millie, can you tell Pop thank you?"

"Thank you, Pop!" Millie squealed, once again attacking him with a hug.

"You got it, Peanut. Don't forget to pack your gym outfit thing for tomorrow."

Millie didn't have to worry about packing her leotard. Linda found her already dressed in it when she went to tuck her in that night. "Where are your pajamas?" Linda asked as Millie flipped her way onto her bed.

"I don't need them. I figured I'd wear this under my clothes for tomorrow, then I won't have to take an extra bag. I might forget it. I can just take off my school clothes in the car and boom. I'm ready for gymnastics."

"No ma'am. That cannot be comfortable to sleep in. Hop up and let's put on your jammies."

"But Mrs. Aunt Linda, I am real comfy. See?" Mille stretched out on the bed and smiled at Linda as Linda walked over to her dresser and pulled out her pajamas.

"Then just humor me."

"Huh?"

"Up please." Linda took a seat on the bed as Millie got up and changed out of her leotard and into the pajamas. "Much better." She picked up the kid and placed her back in the middle of the bed. "Goodnight, Millie Reagan Curatola."

"Goodnight, Mrs. Aunt Linda."

When Millie and Pop arrived the next day, they were once again greeted by Mrs. Marvelene and then introduced to Mr. Harry, Millie's coach. He was a young, athletic guy that Millie immediately liked. "I want us to do a quick expo today just so I can see where you are, ok?"

"Ok. Where do you want to start?"

"Vault."

Millie took off in a dead sprint, hit the vault and landed in a perfect line on the large pad they had pushed up against it. At her age they were mainly focused on lines and the ability to push off the vault. Next they did beam. Harry was impressed how easily Millie navigated the beam with a few tricks and precise balance. He motioned for Marvelene as they made their way to the bars.

"This is my favorite!" Millie squealed with delight.

"You only use the low bar, right?"

"Yes sir. They wouldn't let me use high bar until I turn six but that's crazy. I know I could do it if I could reach."

"Well, this is day one. Let's stick with low bar."

Millie did a few flips and a handstand on the low bar before sticking a perfect dismount. "Floor now?" She led the way as Marvelene looked to Harry, completely dumbfounded. "Will you play something fast?" Harry put on one of his favorite songs and sat back as Millie did a few tumbling passes.

"Where did you say she studied?"

"Sara Shriffrin's Gym," Marvelene answered with wide eyes. "I'm going to make a call. I think we have ourselves a gymnast." Marvelene quickly made her way back to the office and placed a call. After a few minutes, she was connected with Sara.

"This is Sara Shriffin. How can I help you?"

"Sara, this is Marvalene Bakersfield from Bay Ridge Gymnastics. I won't take much of your time, but I have one of your girls here and I was wondering if you could give me a little background. I didn't believe her when she said she was level four at only five years old but…"

"So you have our Millie?"

"Yes! How did you…"

"I was wondering where she ended up. She's pretty amazing isn't she?"

"She just turned five!"

"I know. And I know kids are supposed to be six before you're a level four, but Millie's the real deal. Her technique is amazing. There's only one thing you have to keep a close eye on."

"What's that?"

"The kid literally has no fear. If she sees one of the older kids trying a hard stunt on the beam, she'll do it and she's literally chomping at the bit to go high bar. Just keep an eye out for that."

While Millie was living her dream at the gym, Jamie and Eddie were meeting Danny at the 5-4. "So what do you know?"

"Not much," Jamie answered. "Word on the street is that the ADTs are about to throw down with the Warrior Kings over a shipment that's supposed to be delivered tonight."

"Mob war?"

"I think bigger than that. I think they have decided what better time to take their stash and their lives as well. Whoever comes out on top will have run of the entire east side."

"And how did you find this out?" Maria asked, knowing Jamie was a beat cop and the ADTs didn't normally just come confide in a boy in blue.

"We were doing a stupid undercover assignment to try and nab the guys that were selling underage kids cocaine out of a club in Hell's Kitchen."  
"How in the crap do you stumble on this kind of stuff?" Danny asked, looking to Jamie who seemed to be a magnet for big cases.

"I don't know. What are the odds we get to go along for the takedown?"

"Not likely. If there's a mob war on the east side, you two knuckle heads need to be on the west side."  
"Come on, Danny. We brought the intel."

"When is this mob war?"

"Tonight. Shipment is supposed to arrive around 1 am at the docks."

"Looks like we have time to go home, get a bite to eat, and meet the SWAT team back at the docks," Danny looked to Maria."  
"I'll get a team and alert SWAT," Sarge assured them. "Be back here by 8pm so we can be in position to stop this before it gets started. I say we take out the ADTs prior to the shipment arriving and then grab the Warrior Kings when it gets here."

"Sounds like a plan," Maria shrugged. "I hope they cooperate."

"Go grab a bite. It's going to be a long night."

"You got it, Boss. Good work, you two."

Eddie and Jamie smiled as Danny and Maria grabbed their coats.

Danny called Frank on the way home to fill him in. "What else do you need?" Frank asked, trying to keep the concern out of his voice for his eldest.

"Nothing. Should be routine."  
"Nothing is routine about a mob war, Danny. You know that."

"I know, Dad."

"Make sure you wear a vest. And stay behind the SWAT. Don't go charging in front."  
"Copy that, Commissioner."

"Call me after."

"You got it, Dad."

Danny made it home just as Millie and Pop arrived. "Mr. Uncle Danny!" Millie yelled as she raced across the yard and jumped into his arms. "I did EVERYTHING this afternoon!"

"You did?" he smiled.  
"She's a natural. You wouldn't believe it!" Henry exclaimed.

"Did you find Mama today?"

"Not today. Still working on it. Let's go eat."

Jack and Sean entertained Danny and Linda with their stories of how their day went and then turned the floor over to Millie so that she could share a play-by-play on her experience at the gym. "Ok," Linda said as they all finished up dessert, "everybody upstairs for showers and bed. Boys, you go first. Millie, I'll help you as soon as they finish."

"Mr. Uncle Danny, wil you read me a story tonight?"

"Can't Mills, I've got to go back to work."

"Where are you going to be?" Linda asked.

"Down by the river…"

"NO!" Millie screamed as she jumped up and sprinted upstairs.

"What in the world?" Linda asked as she and Danny got up to see what was the matter.

"Girls," Sean sighed as he rolled his eyes. "I totally call dibs on her dessert."

"You're such a jerk," Jack laughed as he crashed on the couch with the television remote.

"Millie," Linda called as she and Danny went room to room. "Millie Reagan, answer me please."

"Hang on," Danny whispered as he stuck a hand in front of Linda to stop her from moving forward. "Listen." They strained their ears to see if they could distinguish from which direction the sniffles were coming. Danny smiled as he pointed to their bedroom and led the way. It took him about three seconds to assess the situation and walk over to the bed. He got down on his stomach and flipped up the bedskirt to reveal Millie underneath, sobbing. "Silly Millie, what is all this about?"

"You can't go. Please Mr. Uncle Danny… don't go!"

"Why, Millie?"

"You… won't… come back…" she sobbed.

"Of course I will. I'll be back in the morning probably before you go to school." Look, can you come out so we can talk?" Millie shook her head no as she buried her face in her hands. Danny sighed as he army-crawled as far underneath as he could get, blowing dust bunnies out of his way as he went. "Millie, look at me." The little girl slowly pulled her face up from her hands. "Why don't you think Uncle Danny will come home?"

"Because. If you leave and go to the river, you won't come back."

"Of course I will."  
"No you won't! Then Mr. Uncle Jamie will have to look for you and Mama."

"Ahh." The lightbulb went off in Danny's head. "Mills, did Mama go down to the river the night she left?" Millie slowly nodded. "And she didn't come home?"

"She said she had a case at the river but she'd be back in the morning. She didn't come back."

"I see," Danny said softly. "And you don't want me to disappear like Mama?"

"No, Mr. Uncle Danny. I love you."

"I love you too, Silly Millie. And I promise I'll come home. I just have to go help Detective Baez arrest a few bad guys first. "Look," Danny said as he pulled off his shield and handed it to Millie, "you know what this is?"

"Your badge?"  
"It's a shield and a shield's only job is to protect whoever's wearing it. So as long as I got this thing on, I'm going to be fine."

"You promise?"

"I promise. I'll be back first thing in the morning and I'll take you to school. Ok?"

"Ok," Millie sighed.

"Good. Now can we get out of here? The dust bunnies are about to make me start sneezing."

Millie climbed out much easier than Danny. Linda gave her a hug and took her hand to go take a bath. She got halfway out the door when she turned and sprinted back toward Danny. "Go with Aunt Linda," he said after a big hug. "I'll see you in the morning."

Linda walked over and gave him a kiss. "Danny, are you wearing your vest?"

"Not yet. I'll put it on when I pick up Baez."

"You come home to me Danny Reagan," she whispered.

"I will, Babe. I'll see you in the morning."


	5. Chapter 5

Millie got very little sleep that night. She tossed and turned, worrying about Danny. Around 4:00am she got up and made her way to the livingroom to sit on the couch and wait on him. She had just drifted off to sleep when the front door opened and an exhausted Danny walked inside. "What in the world are you doing up, young lady?"

"You came back," Millie smiled.

"Of course I did. I told you I would." He walked over and picked her up. "Now, let's get you back in bed so we can both get a few hours of sleep before I have to take you guys to school."

"Mr. Uncle Danny, can I sleep with you and Mrs. Aunt Linda?" Too tired to put up a fight, or spend time rocking her to sleep, Danny gave in and dropped Millie in the middle of the bed, beside Linda. He climbed in and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Millie curled up in the crook of his arm and didn't move a muscle for the rest of the morning. Linda awoke moments before the alarm was set to go off at 6:00am and saw Danny and Millie sleeping peacefully. She cut off the alarm and quietly climbed out of bed to go and wake the boys. Millie wouldn't miss anything if she were late for her school, but the boys might.

Danny finally awoke around 9:00am to find Millie staring at him, still nestled up against his chest. "Hey you," he yawned.

"Hi."

"I think we're late for school."

"That's ok. I don't like it that much anyway." Danny frowned down at her. "Can we skip, just for today?"  
Danny thought for a moment. There really wouldn't be a better time for him to drill down on the details of Jackie's case that might be hidden in Millie's memory. "Ok. Don't you dare tell your broth… Don't tell Jack and Sean."

"Pinky promise," Millie grinned as she stuck her tiny finger into the air.

"How about we get up and go get some breakfast?"

"Will you call Ms. Detective Baez and tell her to keep looking for Mama?"

"Will do, kid. Go get dressed and I'll call her." Millie jumped up and ran to her room to find the clothes that Linda had laid out for her while Danny dialed Baez. "Hey Partner, I've got about three minutes before Millie returns, so I'm going to make it quick. I'm going to spend the day with her and try to squeeze out as much info from her little brain about Jack's case as I can."

"Careful, Reagan."  
"Yeah. Yeah. I'll call you if I find out anything."

Danny and Millie made their way to his favorite diner and ordered themselves a big breakfast. "So, Mil," Danny began as Millie sat, coloring on the placemat, "I know you got real worried when I went down to the river last night." Millie nodded as she continued coloring.

"Can you tell me why?"

"I told you. Mama went to the river and then she never came back. I didn't want you to go away too."

"What do you remember about the night Mama went away? Did she say who she was going to meet?" Millie got quiet and still, something that wasn't unnoticed by Danny. "Millie…"  
"I wasn't supposed to hear."  
"Hear what?"  
"Mama talking to Mr. Sam. I was supposed to be in bed already, but I got up anyway and listened. She told Mr. Sam she had a meeting with Uncle Si and then she called Mrs. Flannagan to come over and stay with me until she came home. She was supposed to come right back."

The waitress walked up and placed a mug of coffee on the table for Danny and a cup of milk in front of Millie. "Thank you," Danny smiled, before turning back to Millie. "Go on, Sweetheart."  
"But she never came back. Can we talk about something else, Mr. Uncle Danny?"

"In a minute. What did Uncle Si look like? Do you remember?" Millie shrugged. "Did he have white skin like you and me or did he have brown skin like Jaleesa?"

"Brown."

"Was he tall like Grandpa or short like Uncle Jamie?"  
"Definitely tall. But he didn't have a mustache. He didn't have any hair. He was bald."

"Do you remember any tattoos or maybe did he have a limp or anything?"  
"I don't remember."

"What about the man? You told me one time there was another man. What did he look like?"

Millie's eyes went wide. "I don't know."

"I think you do." Danny's eyes narrowed as he leaned it. He wasn't sure how far to push, but everything he needed know, only one person knew. "Think hard, Millie."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," Millie said as her eyes filled with tears. "Please, Mr. Uncle Danny!"

"Ok," Danny sighed, seeing he'd pushed just a little too far. "Come here. I'm sorry." Millie got out of her side of the booth and climbed in his lap, burying her face in his shirt. He patted her back and kissed the top of her head. "We don't have to talk about it. I just thought you might be able to help me figure out the puzzle." About that time, the waitress returned with waffles, bacon, and eggs. "Hey look, breakfast is here. Let's eat."

Danny and Millie made their way to the park after breakfast. He pushed her for a while on the swings and nearly had a heart attack when she got on the monkey bars and started flipping. He quickly offered to call to meet Erin for ice cream if she would just stop scaring him to death.

"Hey Millie," Erin smiled as she walked up and Danny handed her the chocolate swirl he'd gotten her. "Why thank you, Daniel. What are you two up to today, besides playing hooky?"

"Nothing."

"We went to breakfast and the park and now we're here," Millie elaborated. "Ms. Aunt Erin, did you know that Pop is letting me do gymnastics?"

"Really?" Erin raised her eyebrows and looked a Danny who shrugged.

"It's their thing."

"And my coach's name is Mr. Harry and he's super nice. I think he may even let me go to high bar before too long even though you're not supposed to do that until you're at least six."

"Wow."

"Did you do gymnastics, Mrs. Aunt Erin?"

"No. I was a cheerleader, though."

"Oh." Millie looked less than impressed.

"That's kind of like gymnastics," Erin picked up for herself.

"I guess."

Danny snickered.

"Mrs. Aunt Erin, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, Millie. What is it?"

"What was Grandpa like when you were my age?"  
"My Grandpa or yours?"

"Mine."

"Well, he was my dad, so I guess you could say he was kind of like Uncle Danny is to you. He was funny and kind. He worked hard but he always made time for us. He taught me how to read and taught me to love the law. And sometimes he had to discipline Uncle Danny and Uncle Jamie which would make me laugh." Millie giggled as Erin continued. "He also makes the best hot chocolate in New York."

"What does he like?"

"Well, I think his favorite things are his faith, his family, and the job… and Teddy Roosevelt."

"Who's that?"

"A president."

"Hey, look at me for a sec," Danny said as he grabbed a napkin and attempted to wipe some of the chocolate ice cream off Millie's face. "You're wearing more than you're eating."

Millie couldn't wait for Sunday to arrive. She had been rolling over in her head everything Erin had told her about Frank. He was the only one that she absolutely adored that she hadn't gotten to spend much time with. She was up before the rest of the Reagans and had already gotten herself dressed by the time Danny and Linda got out of bed.

"Well good morning," Linda smiled as she found Millie, sitting on the couch watching cartoons. "Where are you off to so early?"

"I'm ready for church."

"I can see that. You know we don't have to leave for another two hours."

"Can't we go early?"

"Wow, never had a kid want to go to church early," Linda thought. "How about we start with breakfast and go from there?" Linda asked as she reached out and took Millie's hand and led her in to the kitchen so she could keep her company while she made pancakes.

Danny and Linda couldn't quite figure out why Millie was in such a hurry to get to church. She was rushing the family every step of the way. When they finally arrived, she was unbuckled and ready to jump out of the car the moment the moment the church was in sight.

"Hey, don't you unbuckle until the car stops," "Linda scolded.

"Sorry Mrs. Aunt Linda. I just want to get inside."

They pulled into the parking lot as Millie sat anxiously on the edge of her seat, ready to open the door.

"Do not get out of this car until we get out," Danny said seriously.

"But I…"  
"No ma'am. You wait on us. There are too many cars pulling into the parking lot for you to go running out by yourself."

Sensing Millie would never make it, Jack took the initiative to help out the little girl. "We've got her, Dad."  
"Thanks, Jack."  
Millie's eyes once again brightened as the boys got out of the Jeep. She grabbed their hands, dragging them toward the entrance. "Why the rush, Mills?" Jack asked.

"We got to find Grandpa."

"There he is," Sean pointed as they spotted their grandfather, talking to a few gentlemen in the crowd. Millie sprinted up to where he was, but knew better than to interrupt the conversation, so she waited patiently for her turn.

"I think someone's here to see you," Don McNevans smiled, pointing to Millie.

"There's my girl!" Frank smiled down at her.

"Hi Grandpa!" Millie stuck her arms straight up in the air for Frank to scoop her up.

"Where's everybody else?"

"Mr. Uncle Danny and Mrs. Aunt Linda were too slow. We came in without them. Jack and Sean are over there talking to some girls."

"I see." Frank looked curiously in their direction.

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute, please?"  
"Of course. Fellas, we'll catch up with you later."  
"Sure thing, Frank," they chuckled.

Frank walked off from the group with Millie still perched on his side. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I have a problem and I was hoping you could help me out."

"Depends on the problem. What's up?"

"I can't read."  
"Well, that's ok. That's why you go to kindergarten next year."

"No, Grandpa. I'm serious. I've got a test about Freddy Roosevelt and I can't study if I can't read. He was a president, you know."

"Ah yes. I think you mean Teddy Roosevelt."

"Yeah. Teddy. Will you teach me how to read? Ms. Aunt Erin said you taught her."  
"I did."

"Well?"  
"I'd be glad to teach you how to read."

"Oh thank you, Grandpa!" Millie threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "But don't tell anybody, ok? I don't want them to know I can read," she whispered in his ear. "This has to be something just you and me do with nobody else. I might just have to come over to your house every now and then when none of the rest of them are there so we can study… just you and me."

"It will be our secret," he assured her.

About that time Danny walked up and joined them. "Grandpa is the reason you were in such a rush today?"

"I needed to talk to him and I didn't want anybody to get the seat beside him."

"You unbuckle your seatbelt and try to jump out of the car again without me or Aunt Linda and you won't be sitting at all, get my drift?" he asked with a smile.

"Got it," Millie assured him, nodding her head.

"That goes for me too," Frank said with eyebrows raised as Danny reached for Millie.

"Let's go get a seat." Danny snapped his fingers at Jack and Sean to get their attention and pointed to the pew. They nodded and slowly made their way over to where Linda had already taken a seat.

After family dinner, Jamie took the kids out side to keep them entertained while Danny and Frank talked about Jackie's case. "You didn't tell me you made her cry!" Linda scolded.

"Well I didn't mean to. I was just trying to get her to think."

"No wonder the child nearly jumped from a moving vehicle."

Danny rolled his eye and smiled sarcastically at his wife. "Stop. It was not that bad."

"So you think you may be on to something?" Frank asked.

"I don't know. I hope so. Then again, I don't really like where my mind is going on this. Jack's either really deep undercover or… I don't really want to consider the other option. I mean, if I believe a five-year-old, she went to the river and never came back."

"Keep at it, Danny. You'll figure it out," Henry encouraged. "Just remember to be careful. Whoever snatched Jackie may not be too keen on you snooping around her case."

"Copy that," Danny sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Babe, what's up?"

"Well, the school just called and Millie needs to be picked up. Apparently she's not feeling well and they're afraid it's a bug. I'm about an hour away, can you get her?"

"Baez and I are stuck at a crime scene. I'll call Jamie."

Danny dialed up his kid brother and asked if he could take a ride to Millie's school. "Sure. Want me to take her to your house?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind. I'll be there as soon as I can. If not, Linda will be there in about an hour."  
"Ok Danny. I got her."

Jamie made his way to school and found Millie sitting in the nurse's office. "Hey, Cricket. Ready to go?"

Millie nodded her head as they headed back to Danny's house. Jamie noticed the moment they got back to the house, Millie didn't seem sick at all. She was talking a mile a minute and asking if he'd play games with her.

"I think you better take it easy. Danny thought you had a virus or something."

"I'm good now. Let's get some cookies. I know where Mrs. Aunt Linda hides them."

Jamie had no clue how to care for a sick kid, so he compromised and gave her the cookies as long as she'd sit still and watch a movie with him. It wasn't long until Linda made it home to assess the situation.

"Hey, how's my girl?"  
"I'm good. I want Mr. Uncle Jamie to play with me but he just wants to watch a movie."

Linda felt her forehead. "Millie, I thought you were sick."

"I'm fine."

"But the nurse called and said you felt hot and your tummy was hurting and you wanted to come home."

"I did."

Without further thought, Linda crossed her arms and peered down at the little girl. "Millicent Reagan Curatola, you do not fake being sick so that you get to come home and spend the afternoon playing."

"But I…"

"No buts, young lady. You are going to sit on that couch for the remainder of the afternoon and you are not going to play with Uncle Jamie or Jack and Sean when they come home from school. You are going to think about the consequences of lying. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Millie mumbled sadly as Jamie looked to Linda.

"I'm sorry she messed up your afternoon."

"No worries, Linda. I'm going to take off if that's cool though. I can still get in a workout if I leave now."

Danny gave Millie a similar blistering speech when he came home to find out that she indeed was perfectly fine. "Millie Curatola I cannot believe you lied to Mrs. Jones just so you could come home and play with Uncle Jamie. I have a great mind to take you over my knee, young lady," Danny said as saw Linda attempting to flag him down from the kitchen. "I've got more to say to you when I get back." He made his way to the kitchen to find Linda, who had just opened an email on her phone.

"Uh, Danny."  
"Yeah Babe."

"We suck as parents."

"Why?"

"Well, when I found out that Millie wasn't sick, I sent an email to her teacher to let her know that she would indeed be back in school tomorrow and also that I might sign her up for acting classes because clearly she's good at it."

"And?"

"And I just got a reply. Apparently Millie never said that she had a virus. She had gone to the bathroom and that horrible little kid Jaleesa was picking on the new girl and Millie told her that if she didn't stop, she was going to tell on her. The kid never stopped and Millie had to rat her out. When she did, Mrs. Jones said she got real flushed and told her that she felt sick so she sent her to the nurse. Apparently the nurse took her symptoms and drew the conclusion that it may be flu. She was just nervous but I guess she didn't know that's what it was."

"Oh. Crap. We do suck."

"Yeah. She was just sticking up for a kid and we have reamed her out and made her sit in time out for the past two hours."

"You made her sit in time out. That was all you." Linda frowned at him. She wasn't about to take the rap for everything.

"We need to go talk to her."

"After you." Linda grabbed his necktie and pulled him along behind her.

"Hey Mil," she smiled as they each took a seat on either side of the sad kid.

"Hi."

"So, tell us what happened in the bathroom today."

"There's a new girl in our class, Sarabelle, and Jaleesa was trying to make her pay the new kid tax. I told her to stop and she didn't. So I told her to again or I was going to tell Mrs. Jones because Mr. Uncle Danny said the next time she tried to steal lunch, I had to tell Mrs. Jones or I would get in trouble." Millie turned to Danny. "Please don't spank me, Mr. Uncle Danny. I did what you said. But when I told on her my face got real hot and tummy started hurting and Mrs. Jones sent me to the nurse and she sent me home. When Uncle Jamie came and got me, I started to feel better."

"Oh Millie, what you were feeling wasn't sick. That's what nervous feels like."

"Nervous?" Millie asked, having no clue what that meant.

"Yeah. It was just your body's way of telling you that you were uncomfortable with the situation," Linda explained.

"Oh. I didn't know that. I just knew I didn't feel good and I wasn't going to feel any better with Jaleesa looking at me. I was afraid she was going to punch me in the face." Millie gestured to her face, just as she'd done the first time she had a discussion with Danny about Jaleesa.

"I'm sorry we thought you lied. We should've asked you the whole story. We were wrong. Will you forgive us?"

"So I'm not in trouble?" Millie looked from Danny to Linda, trying to read their faces.

"No," Danny assured her as he scooped her up into his lap. "No, you're not in trouble. You did good today. I'm proud of you for sticking up for your friend."

"Cool. Can I go play with Jack and Sean now?"

"Yep," Danny chuckled. "Can I have a hug first?" Millie gave him a big hug before he sat her on the ground and she happily skipped off to go find the boys. "Well, I think we're forgiven."

"I still think I'll buy her something special," Linda chuckled as Danny slug an arm around her and kissed the side of her head.

Frank called the following morning to see he and Henry could take Millie for the night. He figured he should make good on his promise to teach her to read and no better time than after Henry brought her home from gymnastics. Millie, of course, was elated. Linda help her pack a few extra things in her gym bag and took her to school.

"You know, Mrs. Aunt Linda, we could just go ahead and go over to Grandpa's house and skip going to school today…" Millie said as she got out of the car. Linda grabbed her hand and headed to the front door.

"I don't think so."  
"But I won't miss anything and me and Pop could have a lot of fun today before gymnastics."

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh. I could even practice some tumbling in the front yard…"

"It's too cold for that. Besides, we're here," Linda smiled as she opened the door and took Millie to class.

"Mr. Uncle Danny let me skip," Millie sighed.

Linda shook her head as she tried not to laugh at the little girl. "And if he does it again, you'll both be in trouble. In please." Linda opened the door and pointed into the classroom. Millie sighed again as she started to walk inside. "Wait, hug first. I won't see you until tomorrow. I want you to have fun and be good for Pop and Grandpa."

"I will. Tell Mr. Uncle Danny to come get me if he finds Mama."

"I will." Linda gave her a hug. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Millie had a hard time sitting still all day. She was bouncing out of her skin by lunch. Mrs. Jones gave up trying to get her to actually go to sleep during nap time. She finally just agreed if Millie would lay their quietly, she wouldn't say anything else about taking a nap. Henry made his way to collect his great-granddaughter shortly before the school day was over. Little did he know, Millie had already packed up everything and was ready to fly out the door the moment he walked in to retrieve her. Once again, Millie was talking about two hundred words per minute as they made their way to the gym. Henry didn't say much, he just chuckled and nodded his head every now and then.

"Mr. Harry!" Millie yelled as she burst through the door. "Can I go high bar today?"

"We've talked about this…"

"No. You said I'm too young, but that has nothing to do with it. I'm strong enough. I can do it."

"Millie, it's not that you're too young. It's also that you're too little. Strength is a big part, yes, but you also need to be able to reach the bar. Why don't you wait until you grow a little?"

"I can do it, Mr. Harry."

"How about this, I let you try it one time, if Mr. Reagan agrees. You can do one rotation and then a simple dismount. If you don't make it, we don't talk about it again until you're about to turn seven. Deal?"

"Deal."

Harry made his way over to where Henry was seated on the side. "Mr. Reagan, we have a question for you."

"What's up, Mil?"

"Can I go high bar today?"

"I have advised against it, but Millie is adamant she give it a try. I told her if you would agree not to sue me if she falls on her head, I will let her try it. If she succeeds, we'll talk about adding it each week to our workout. If not, she cannot ask again until she's seven."

Henry considered the options and looked to Millie as if she were a soldier in his command. "Millie Reagan, can you do this?"

"Yes, Pop," she answered very seriously. "I can do it."

"And if you don't, you will be able to handle yourself with grace and you will not both Mr. Harry again until you're actually supposed to do it."

"Yes, Pop."

Henry looked to Harry and then back to Millie. "Ok. Let her do it."

Millie's eyes went wide as she attempted to remain cool but secretly she was bursting with excitement. "Ok," Harry smiled. "Let's see what you got."

"Go get 'em, kid," Pop encouraged as Millie took off to the uneven bars.

"Remember," Harry began as he moved the springboard into place, "you're going to have to push up and get your foot grip on the low bar."

"I know."

"And then explode off of there to reach the high bar."

"Mr. Harry, I can do it."

"Ok. Don't get crazy when you hit high bar. A simple rotation and a dismount will suffice."

"Got it."

"Ok," he smiled as they pounded knuckles, "Go get 'em, Mil. Be tough. Fly high." As much as Harry didn't think there was even a possibility that Millie could do it, every fiber of his being was rooting for her. She wasn't arrogant by any means, but there was a quiet confidence that couldn't be explained, coupled with a complete determination to prove her five-year-old self. Much like Harry, Henry was also trying to hide his excitement. He was sitting on the edge of his seat with fingers crossed that all went well.

Millie took a deep breath and sprung off the springboard, grabbing the low bar. She did a half rotation and then a full rotation before pushing herself up and flying off the low bar toward the high bar. Henry and Harry both held their breath as her little arms stretched as far as she could get them and she grasped the high bar. Henry fist pumped into the air as she did one more rotation and did a simple layout for a dismount. "Way to go, Millie!" he yelled from the sideline.

"You did it!" Harry yelled.

"I told you, Mr. Harry!" Millie grinned as she jumped into his arms. "I told you I could do it. Now can I start training on high bar?"

"Well, there's no going back now."

"Yes!"

"But what's the first rule in the gym?"

"Always have a spotter."

"Yes. And in this case, I'm your spotter any time you're on bars. No high bar without me. Deal?"

"Deal."

By the time Henry and Millie made it to Bay Ridge, Millie was almost out of gas. No nap was starting to catch up to her. Frank sent her upstairs to get a bath before dinner. He helped her into her pajamas before the three of them sat down at the table for a big bowl of Brunswick stew. Frank and Henry started talking about issues with the Mayor's office and after only about two minutes, they turned their attention back to their young houseguest to see that she had fallen fast asleep with her head atop her outstretched arm on the table.

"Looks like we won't be practicing any reading tonight," Frank chuckled as he picked her up to head upstairs.

"She's exhausted," Henry said as he followed. "Mrs. Jones said she didn't have a nap today. She was too excited about spending the night with her grandfather."

Frank plopped Millie in Danny's old bed and tucked her in before He and Henry went back down to the livingroom for a nightcap. As soon as they sat down, Danny called.

"Hey!"

"Hey Dad. How's Millie?"  
"She's fine. She's already in bed."  
"What? I figured a night with grandpa would make her want to stay up half the night. I was half expected you to have to fight a war trying to get her in bed."

"Well, Pop said her teacher told him that she didn't take a nap today. I think after an hour at the gym, she was spent. She only ate a few bites of stew before literally falling asleep at the table."

"Oh. Well, at least you should have an easy night."

"Yeah. How the game go?"  
"Jack scored twice and Coach Wade is thinking about putting Sean at goalie."

"That's good. Have you spoken with your brother?"

"Not today. Why?

"No reason."

"Why don't I believe you?" Danny asked. "What's up?"

"Just thought you may want to have a brotherly check-in. He caught a tough one this week."

"I heard. I'll give him a call tomorrow."

"And your sister?"

"What's wrong with Erin?" Danny sighed.

"Oh, Jack's in town… sitting across the aisle on a big case…"

Danny rolled his eyes as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Why and the world am I still having to take care of those two? Nobody checks on me when I have a bad day."

"Curse of being the oldest," Frank chuckled. "Where are you on Jackie's case?"

"Nowhere good. The deeper I get, the more I think she's not coming home… and I have no idea how I'm going to break it to that little girl that's sleeping at your house tonight. Dad, she asks me every single day about Jack."

"Kids are resilient, Danny. She'll be fine."

"I guess." Danny yawned as he looked at his watch. "I'm going to call it a night. I'll see you on Sunday."  
"Sounds good."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Reagan, I think we might have caught a break in Jackie's case," Baez said as Danny walked up to his desk carrying a bag of pastries.

"What's that, Partner?"

"Well, I started thinking. You said Jackie didn't have any siblings, right?"

"Right."

"So Uncle Si can't be an uncle. And Millie said that Uncle Si is the one that told Jackie about what was going on down at the river…"

"Yeah. So…"

"So just like Uncle Si isn't an uncle, he also isn't a Si, s-i."  
"I don't think I follow."  
"He's Uncle Ci, c-i. He's a confidential informant."

"You're a genius."

"I know," Baez smiled.

"Have you called DC?"

"Not yet. I didn't know how you wanted to proceed."

Danny sat down as Baez reached in the bag and pulled out a pastry. "Millie said Jackie was going to meet Uncle Si after she talked to Mr. Sam. We've got to call Sam. He had to know who Jack was working with."

"But if Sam knew she was going, don't you think he would've already checked into the confidential informant?"

"Well how else are we going to figure out who this guy is? There's not exactly a database for C.I.s. Besides. I'm not going to tell him everything. I'm just going to call to see if he knows anything about Uncle Si. I'll make it sound like I think he's actually Jack's brother and I'm looking to locate more of the family." Baez gave him a worried look. She didn't trust Sam at all. "Look, Baez. Jackie may've gotten fooled by a CI, but no way she's getting fooled by a dirty cop. She's way too smart for that."

While Danny was placing the call, Jamie and Eddie were patrolling downtown. "So what are your plans this weekend, Reagan?"

"Well, I got a call from my nephew Jack begging me to take him and his girlfriend out on a date, actually. He's taking some girl in his class ice skating, but didn't want his parents to be the one to drive them, so he asked if I'd do it. Unfortunately, I also invited Sean and Millie so it looks like I'll be babysitting two kids while making sure Jack and his dream girl behave themselves. Wanna go help?"

"Why not?" Eddie shrugged. "Sounds like fun. Besides, Jack needs someone there that isn't going to embarrass him."

"Why do you think I'm going?"

"Why do you think he agreed to letting the little kids go? He didn't want you being weird and overprotective."

"I am not overprotective."  
"Uh, yeah you are."

"I am not."  
"You freaked when Nicki even considered going on her first date and she's sixteen."

"Just meet us at the Iceplex at 7:00pm, Janko."

Millie was perched by the door, looking for Jamie out the window the moment Linda got them all home from school. "Millie, honey, he won't be here for another hour or so. Come sit down with me and tell me about your day," Linda said as she took a seat on the couch.

"You're sure it's going to be a whole hour?" Millie asked, looking back over her shoulder at Linda.

"Positive." Linda patted the seat beside her. Millie sighed before walking over and taking a seat.

"Whatcha want to talk about, Mrs. Aunt Linda?"

"Tell me about school. What did you learn today?"

"Carter's brother can burp the whole alphabet and Jax can fit two baby carrots up his nose."

Linda shook her head. That tuition they were paying was clearly going to good use. "Tell me what else you learned. Preferably something Mrs. Jones taught you."

"Oh. We added two more books to the Bible in the list we've learned so far."

"And what's that?"

"Matthew, Mark, Luke, John, Acts…" Millie sat and thought for a moment.

"Ro…" Linda prompted.

"Romans. First Carrinigans and Second Carrinigans."

"Corinthians," Linda corrected.

"Yeah. Corinthians."

"That's very good, Millie. What else?"

"Um…. We painted some. Did you know if you mix blue and yellow it makes green?"

"Really?"

"Uh huh. And red and blue are supposed to make purple, but it really looked more grey to me."

"I see." Linda sat, incredibly amused as Millie continued her stories from preschool. About half an hour later, Danny arrived.

"Mr. Uncle Danny!" Millie shouted as she climbed over the back of the couch and leapt into Danny's arms. "Did you find Mama today?"

"I'm working on it, Mil. I talked to Mr. Sam today to see if he could help me find Uncle Si."

"Why do you want to find him?" Millie whispered, wide eyed.

"I think he may know where Mama is. Can you remember anything else about Uncle Si? Maybe something Mama said to Mr. Sam that night?" Millie laid her head down on Danny's shoulder and got quiet. "Millie?" Linda shook her head so he wouldn't push.  
Lucky for Millie, Sean came barreling down the stairs to open the front door. "Uncle Jamie's here!" he shouted. "Let's go skating, Mil!" Jack followed suit, trying to be a little bit more chill than Sean, but nonetheless very excited.

"You look very handsome, Jack," Linda smiled. "Do you need money?"

"No thanks. I've still got birthday money."

Jamie walked in with a big grin. "Are my Reagan men and favorite five-year-old ready to go?"

Millie scurried down and joined the boys at the door.

"Wait," Danny said, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his wallet. "Here's skate rental money," he said, handing $20 to Jamie, "and Jack…"

"Yeah, Dad?"  
Danny handed him a ten-dollar bill. "Buy her some chocolate truffles. If you can find the orange kind, you'll have very good luck tonight."

"Thanks, Dad."

"You got it. Have fun. Be good."

"Thanks, Jamie," Linda smiled. "Call if you need us."

"I'll have them back by 9pm."

Eddie was already at the IcePlex when Jamie and company arrived. Jack jumped out and ran to meet Sommer who was already inside with her parents. Millie got out and grabbed Jamie's hand, as instructed by Danny, as they, along with Sean, walked up to meet Eddie.

"It's about time, Reagan. I thought the ice was going to melt waiting on you three. Hi Sean."

"Hi."  
"And you must be Millie. Hi there."

"Can you say 'Hi' to Officer Janko?" Jamie asked Millie who was still trying to figure out who this beautiful blonde woman was standing in front of her.

"Eddie," Eddie corrected. "It's Eddie."

"Hi Ms. Officer Eddie," Millie smiled. "You're very pretty."

"Aww. Thanks. You too."

Jamie helped Millie lace up her skates as he laid down some ground rules for her and Sean. "Stay where Eddie and I can see you at all times."

"Ok."

"And don't bother Jack."

"We won't. Can we go now?"

"Yeah. Go." Millie and Sean took off and had an absolutely wonderful time. For the most part, they managed to stay out of the path of Jack and Sommer. Jamie and Eddie also kept a safe distance. Jamie was perfectly content not to get on the ice, but Eddie had her heart set on skating, so he laced up and they slowly made their way around the rink.

Meanwhile, Danny and Linda were enjoying the much welcomed quiet time. "We've got the whole house to ourselves," Linda said as she walked into the livingroom with two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. "What do you want to do?"

"What do you think?" Danny smiled as he began to massage her feet.

"How about we start with a nice, hot bubble bath and see where that takes us?"

"Sounds like our honeymoon." Danny kissed the side of her neck as they both got up to head upstairs. "Bring the wine."

Back at the IcePlex, Millie and Sean were still going non-stop as Jack finally made his move and held Sommer's hand.

"Oooh. They have funnel cake!" Eddie smiled as her eyes lit up.

"It's 8:30pm," Jamie said rolling his eyes as he followed her off the ice and over to the concession stand. "Are you seriously going to eat that now?"

"Are you seriously asking me that question? It's funnel cake!" Eddie took a seat and dug into the deliciousness of her dessert while Jamie laughed at the powder sugar that she had pretty much gotten all over her mouth and nose.

"Is it time to go?" Sean asked when he and Millie finally noticed Jamie and Eddie were sitting off to the side, no longer on the ice.

"Just about, Bud."

"Can I go get a drink?" Sean asked as he pulled a couple of dollars out of his pocket.

"Sure. Take off your skates first and you can return them on the way."

"Well, I don't think we should go. I could skate all night," Millie yawned as she climbed into Jamie's lap and rested her head against his chest.

"You could?" Jamie chuckled. Sean scurried off to the concession stand as Eddie sat back and watched Jack and Sommer.

"How sweet is that?"

"What?"

"Puppy love! Look at the way he's looking at her. It's a first love, Reagan! Don't you just love the innocence? It's truly the sweetest thing I've seen all night."

"You're such a girl," Jamie laughed. "Hey Mi…" He looked down to tell Millie to start taking off her skates when he noticed she was sound asleep.

"I take it back," Eddie smiled. " **That's** the sweetest thing I've ever seen. You know, you look cute with a little girl, Reagan."

"I've had practice…" Jamie assured her. "Although it's been quite a while since Nicki was this little. Help me with her skates."

"Ready to go?" Jack asked as he walked up and joined them with an incredibly goofy grin on his face.

"Just about. Where's Sommer?"

"Her parents just came and picked her up. Need help with Millie?"

"Nah, I've got her. Just take her skates back for me."

"Ok."

"Thanks for the backup tonight, Partner," Jamie said in the most platonic way possible as he walked Eddie to her car. "I owe you one."  
"No worries, Reagan. You can thank me by buying lunch next week." Jamie rolled his eyes as Eddie smiled. "I had fun. I'll see you guys later."

As promised, Jamie had the kids home by 9pm. Danny and Linda were still laying in their bed when they heard him drive up. "Get up," Linda said as she sprung out of bed and wrapped her robe tightly around her before scurrying downstairs. Danny sighed, slid on his pajama bottoms and NYPD tshirt and followed. "Hey," Linda smiled, slightly flushed as Sean burst through the front door, followed by Jack who had a goofy grin on his face. "How was it?"

"We had fun. Office Eddie is so funny."

"Ah. Eddie went?" Danny smiled as Jamie walked through the door carrying Millie.

"I don't go anywhere without backup," Jamie grinned.

"And how did Sommer enjoy the evening?" Linda asked, turning to Jack who was still standing there smiling, reliving the night in his head.

"We had a great time. Thanks again, Uncle Jamie."  
"You got it, Jack," Jamie smiled as they watched Jack float up the stairs. "Somebody's got a major crush."

"I'd say so." Danny walked over and retrieved Millie from Jamie's arms. "How long has this one been out?"

"Half an hour or so. She fell asleep right before we left and never even stirred when I put her in or got her out of the car. She and Sean were non-stop though the moment we got there, so I'd expect they'd both sleep good tonight."

"Fantastic. We're going to recruit you for this sort of thing more often."

"Danny!" Linda playfully slapped him as she walked over and hugged Jamie. "Thank you for tonight. You and Eddie pick a day to come over next week and I'll feed you dinner."

"Thanks, Lin," Jamie smiled as he headed to the door. "I'll talk to you guys tomorrow."

Danny and Linda both turned to Sean who had managed to make his way into the kitchen and come back out eating a white powdered doughnut. "What?"

"No doughnuts. It's time for bed."

"But…"

"No buts. Let's go." Danny pushed him in the direction of the stairs as Linda turned off the lights and locked the front door. "Go get a shower."

"Jack's in there."

"You can use mine and Mom's. Go." Sean made his way to Danny and Linda's bathroom while Danny took Millie to her room and placed her on the bed.

"Did you find her pajamas?" Linda asked as she joined them.

"Haven't made it that far. I just got her shoes off."

Linda dug through the dresser drawers and pulled out purple and lime green stripped pants and a long sleeved purple shirt with a lime green and orange monster on the front. "Here you go. Want me to dress her?"

"Those are the ugliest pajamas I've ever seen in my life," Danny whispered. "I mean, you couldn't find a princess or something?"

Linda chuckled as she took Millie's sweater off and replaced it with the pajama top. "She picked these out all by herself."

"I can tell. Are we sure she's not colorblind?"

"Danny!" He chuckled as he handed Linda the tiny pair of pajama pants and pulled back the quilts as she finished getting Millie dressed. "I know one thing. This is one sound sleeper."

"Yep." Danny slid her up to the middle of the bed and tucked her in before turning on the nightlight and following Linda out of the room. Jack and Sean both walked down the hall wrapped in towels as Danny and Linda headed toward their room.

"Straight to bed," Danny said as he hi-fived them. "It's getting late."

"Goodnight, boys," Linda smiled as she hugged them both.

"Night Mom, night Dad," Jack and Sean said in unison as they walked into their rooms and Danny turned back to Linda.

"9:42pm and the kids are in their rooms. Ready for round two?"

"Absolutely," Linda giggled as she wrapped an arm around him and headed to their bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

"Reagan," Danny answered his phone as he and Baez sat looking out at the view of the Statue of Liberty.

"Danny, this is John Horowitz. There's been a development."

"What is it?"

"Alice Flannigan has been murdered."

"Millie's babysitter?"

"Yeah. I can't prove it's related, but she literally had no enemies and has never hurt a fly. It has to be because they think she knew something… or at least think Jackie told her something."

"Ok. What else?"

"I don't know if you were aware, but Jackie became a federal officer when she moved to DC."

"Ok. Great. Bigger charges when we find the person that took her."

"Danny… now that we have two people missing, one a federal officer, the feds are taking over. They want to talk to Millie. Whatever she knows, we need to know before anyone else gets hurt."

"I'll talk to her again and let you know."  
"You've already tried and it didn't work. They want to send a child psychologist up to press her. They think they can get out whatever memories that kid has in her brain. If we don't find whoever this Uncle Si is we may never find Jackie."

"John, tell me. Who besides you knows that I have Millie?"

"Nobody really besides CPS. They've reassigned me from the case. Marshall Morgan will be up tomorrow by 10am. Have your wife bring Millie to your precinct and you can watch behind the glass. Sorry, Danny." With that, John ended the call.

Danny got real mad real fast. For one, nobody just waltzed into his city and started ordering him around, secondly, nobody was just going to bust in and interrogate one of his kids, and thirdly, it was Marshall Morgan, the Federal Agent that Danny hated with a fiery passion. "What is it, Reagan?" Baez asked.

"There's been a development," Danny grumbled as he sped off toward 1PP.

"Where are we going?"

"To talk to the Commissioner."

Danny made his way quickly up to the 14th floor with Baez begrudgingly trailing behind. She had absolutely no desire to go to 1PP, especially unannounced. "Baker I need a minute with the Commissioner," Danny said, rather abruptly when he entered the outer office.

"Hello to you too, Detective Reagan."

"Hey Reagan! Hey Baez!" Sid Gormley smiled as he spotted them from down the hallway. "What are you two doing up here?"

"I need to talk to the Commish. Is he in?"

"Baker?"

"He's in with Deputy Chief Collins," Baker answered, beginning to get annoyed with Danny's tone.

"Come get a cup of coffee with me," Sid said, noting her displeasure. "Baker, will you please call me when he's free?" She nodded, not looking up from her computer screen.

Danny huffed as he walked off while Baez mouthed, "Sorry," to Baker.

"Tell me what brings you up." Sid said as he handed them each a cup of coffee.

"I got a call from DC. Apparently the feds have taken over Jack's case and they are coming up with a psychologist tomorrow to interview Millie."

"Ah. And you're pissed that they're stepping on your turf."

"No. I'm pissed they're going to interrogate a five-year-old."

"Ok. Let's talk about something else. Tell me about a case that you are actually supposed to be working. Any kickback on the Warrior King bust?"

"Not really. They've been pretty quiet."

"How about the subway shooting?"

"Got two in custody."

"And how about you, Baez? Is he treating you good?"

"I'm surviving," Maria smiled wryly as Frank walked in behind her.

"Hey Boss!" Sid smiled as Baez somewhat snapped to attention. Danny didn't have time for all that.

"We need to talk," he said as he blew by Frank, headed toward his office.

"Hi Sid. Hello, Detective Baez."

"Good morning, Sir."

"Will you be joining us?"

"Come on, Baez!" Danny yelled behind him.

Maria and Frank exchanged a glance as they both turned and headed back to Frank's office. "So what brings you to the 14th floor?" Frank asked as he walked in and took a seat behind his desk.

"I need help. I got a call from the detective on Jack's case. Millie's old babysitter has been killed and now the freakin' feds are taking over the case and they are sending a child psychologist to my precinct tomorrow to interrogate her."

"And why are you so fired up?"

"She can't handle it!"

"She can and she will."

"Dad, she's not ready for it! You've seen how she gets when that night is mentioned. This is going to crush her."

"Danny, it's a child psychologist. It's not like the DA is going to put her on the stand and grill her. You know as well as I do time is running out on finding Detective Curatola. If these people can help…" Danny glared at him. He knew Frank was right, but that wasn't making it any easier. "She'll be fine. I'll come over tonight and talk to her. Now until then, get back to work on the cases you are supposed to be working and quit snapping at everyone in your path."

"Yes sir," Danny sighed as he and Maria got up to leave.

"And apologize to Baker on the way out."

"Will do."

"Nice to see you again, Detective Baez."

"Goodbye, Sir." Maria was trying everything in her power not to laugh. Clearly, this was a glimpse of how Frank used to reign in Danny as a child.

True to his word, Frank made his way to Danny's house after work. "Hey Frank," Linda smiled as she opened the door.

"Hey, where is everybody?"

"Jack and Sean are still next door playing video games and Danny should be finishing up Millie's bath any minute. Come in."

"I'm assuming he filled you in on why I'm here."

"Yeah. He was hoping you may walk in with the news that you've squashed the whole thing, but I'm assuming that's not the case?"

"You would assume correctly. Your big, bad husband will never admit this, but he needs closure in this case just as much if not more than Millie."

"I agree."

"Do you really think she can handle it though? She shuts down every time Danny even mentions that night."

"She'll be fine."

"Grandpa!" they heard Millie squeal from the top of the stairs as she took off in a dead sprint.

"Careful," Linda warned, fearful that she was about to tumble all the way down the staircase.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought if it was ok with you, we might hang out for a little while and I might read you your bedtime story."

"Really?" Millie's eyes lit up.

"Yep. Sound good?"

"That sounds amazing!"

"Good because I brought a new Teddy Roosevelt book that none of these guys have ever seen before. Would you like that?" Millie shook her head up and down with great excitement. "But first, we need to have a little talk."

"Uh oh."  
"Why uh oh?" Frank asked as he sat down in Danny's recliner and placed Millie on the arm of the chair, looking eye level at him.

"Because normally when grown-ups say that, it means I'm in trouble."

"Well you aren't in trouble. We just need to talk about something that you have been avoiding. Do you know what 'avoiding' means?" Millie shook her head 'no'. "It means that when someone wants to talk about something, you would rather talk about something else."

"Oh." Millie sat there for a minute reading Frank's face before she sighed. "You mean Mama."

"You're a smart girl, Millie. And Uncle Danny tells me that you have secrets from the night your mama went away but you don't like to talk about it." Millie didn't say anything. "Here's the thing," Frank continued. "Uncle Danny and Mr. Sam have been working really hard to find your mom, but they need your help. Since you don't like to talk to Uncle Danny about it, somebody is going to come all the way up to New York from Washington DC to talk to you… and he's bringing a friend." Millie started to get extremely nervous and shake her head back and forth. "And they want to talk to you tomorrow."  
"No. No. No. No. No." Millie said, extremely agitated and on the verge of tears. "I don't want to talk to any of them, Grandpa, or their friends."

"Hey now," Frank said as he placed his hands on Millie's arms and squeezed gently, trying to snap her out of the fit she was about to throw, "you're a Reagan, right?"

"Not this time, Grandpa. I'm Millie Reagan Curatola and I don't want to talk to nobody."

Frank thought for a minute. "How about if I sit with you?"

"Really?" Millie sniffed.

"Yep. I'll sit in the room and Uncle Danny will be right outside. Will you talk to them then?"

Millie sighed. "I guess," she said sadly.

"Good girl. Just tell them what you remember and everything will be fine."

The following morning, Linda took the boys to school and then she and Millie headed to the 54th Precinct around 10am. Danny could tell she was nervous the moment they came in by the way she was clinging to Linda. The normally bubbly child looked exactly as she did the day Helen Burkada dropped her in their kitchen.

"Hey, Babe. Hey, Mil," Danny said as he gave Linda a kiss then kissed Millie's forehead. "You ok?"

"Where's Grandpa?"

About that time, they saw everybody stand up and salute. "I think he just got here," Linda whispered.

"Wow," Millie's eyes went wide. "He is important."

"Uh huh. And as long as Grandpa's in there, you don't have anything to worry about."

"Marshall Morgan," Frank said as he walked up and shook hands with the federal officer standing off to the side.

"Commissioner. This is our psychologist, Dr. Weaton."

"Frank Reagan," Frank extended his hand. "I'll be sitting in."

"We really prefer to do this one-on-one. You can watch behind the glass…"

"Well, this is my city and I prefer to do it this way. I'll be sitting in and if at any time I don't like how things are going, I will pull Millie out."

Morgan and Weaton clearly didn't like Frank laying down the law. Frank didn't really care what they thought. "You can't…"

"Or we could always not do this."

"Fine," Weaton said. "Let's go."

"Millie," Frank said, as he turned to the Reagans with a kind smile, "you ready?"

"You're fine," Danny encouraged. "Go with Grandpa."

Millie reached for his hand and followed him into the interrogation room. For the most part, Weaton was kind. Millie told him exactly what she'd told Danny, but didn't elaborate on any of the finer details. She didn't mention anything about the man they saw while getting ice cream. When Dr. Weaton pressed about what she heard Jackie discussing the night she went missing, Millie did her normal retreat and told them she didn't remember. With Frank's gentle encouragement, Millie slowly recounted the conversation Jackie had with Mrs. Flannagan, including that she was going down to exchange some information because she was getting threats.

"Why didn't Mr. Sam go?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do. Why did Jackie say Sam wasn't going Millie?"

On the verge of tears, Millie looked to Frank. "This is the last question, Millie. Can you answer it? Do you remember why your Mama said she was going alone?"

"She… um… said that it was too much of a threat to Mr. Sam's family. The man knew who we were and to protect me and Mr. Sam's family, she had to go alone."

Weaton's ears perked at Milile's mention of "the man". "Who's the man, Millie?"  
"Can we go please?" Millie asked. "I answered his questions and you said that was the last one."  
"Yes, sweetheart."

"Like Hell!" Morgan growled as he burst through the door. "We need more time."

"No," Frank said flatly. Danny was right on Morgan's heels as Frank and Millie stood up. "Det. Reagan, take Millie out to Linda, please."  
"Come on, Mil," Danny said as he scooped up Millie and took her out.

"Look, Reagan, we came a long way and we need more information. She's barely told us anything!"

"Number one," Frank said, taking a deep breath. "Call me by my first name, Commissioner. Number two, she's told you all she's going to tell you. Now if we find out any more, we'll let you know, but your constant badgering of a little kid is only going to break her."

"No number three?" Morgan asked sarcastically.

"Number three, this is my city. Let's not forget that. Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"Did I do something wrong, Grandpa?" Millie asked as Frank and Danny walked Linda and Millie to the car.

"You did great," Frank smiled.

"You taking her to school?" Danny asked.

"Nah," Linda answered, sensing that probably wouldn't go over too well. "We're going to grab some lunch before I drop her off with Henry for gymnastics tonight. Right, Millie?"

Millie nodded. "Ok. I'll see you when you get home. Have fun at the gym." Millie couldn't stop staring at Weaton and Morgan who were now standing at the front doors of the 5-4. "Millie," Danny snapped his fingers to get her attention away from them. "Put them out of your mind, ok? Have fun today and don't worry about them. Understand?" Millie nodded slowly. "I'll see you later."

Harry could tell something was slightly off with Millie when she wasn't quite as sharp or fiery as normal. He finally figured the best way to motivate her was to tell her the big news. "Millie Reagan, pull it together. Guess what we have coming up in less than ten days."

"What?"

"We've got an exhibition and all of your family and friends are invited. It's the first big event before season begins. You want them to see you on the high bar don't you?"

"Yes sir."

"Ok, then. Let's do this!"

Millie was still quiet when Henry took her home. He agreed to wait and they would ask the family to the exhibition after Sunday dinner. Danny was going to ask if she wanted to talk, but he took one look at her and knew that talking was the last thing she wanted to do. After Linda got her bathed and dressed for bed, Danny offered to let her go watch some television with him. They made their way to the livingroom and took a seat in Danny's recliner as he turned on some old school cartoons. Millie didn't say a word as he rocked back and forth. It took a little longer than normal, but she eventually fell asleep. "Coming up?" Linda whispered to Danny who had also fallen asleep.

"Yeah," he yawned as he got up. "What are the odds she'll make it through the entire night by herself?"

"I'm sure we'll hear her if she doesn't." Linda led the way upstairs and hurried into Millie's room to turn on the nightlight and turn back the covers.

As always, Linda was right. Shortly before midnight, they heard a scream, the patter of feet, and their bedroom door swing open.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?" Linda asked.

"I had a dream that man was yelling at me and Grandpa wasn't there," Millie answered, wiping her eyes.

"Come up here." Millie climbed into the middle of the bed as Linda wrapped her in her arms. "You're ok. It was just a dream."

"I don't like him."

"Me either," Danny agreed.

Millie reached up and put her little hands on either side of Danny's face so he'd look right at her.

"Really?"

"Really." Linda frowned at him. "Well, I don't. Goodnight, Mil."

"Goodnight, Mr. Uncle Danny."

The following day was one for the books. Linda dropped the kids off as normal and headed out to run some errands. Little did any of them know, Marshal Morgan and Dr. Weaton were making their way over to Millie's Day School. They spoke with the Principal and showed their badges and demanded to speak with Millie. "Should I call Detective Reagan?"

"No. It's not within his jurisdiction. Besides, we were with him yesterday and this is just a follow-up. It won't take long."

Mrs. Lancaster made her way to Millie's room and retrieved her. "Hi Millie, I have some policemen here who need to talk to you." Millie froze. "Come on." She led Millie to the conference room where Dr. Weaton and Marshal Morgan were seated.

"Hey Millie, come on in. Thank you, Mrs. Lancaster. That will be all."

"Grandpa said I didn't have to talk to you anymore."  
"Well, he changed his mind. We need you to tell us about the man. I know you know his name. So tell us right now." Millie sat quietly. "You know your mom went missing because the man saw you, right? You are the reason she's not here right now. Don't you want to be the reason we arrest the guy?"

"I didn't do anything," Millie squeaked out as tears began to form in her eyes. "You can ask her when Mr. Uncle Danny finds her."  
"He's not going to find her, Millie. Don't you think he would've done that by now? It's up to us. Now tell us, who is the man? Who is it?!"

Millie got even more scared when Morgan raised his voice. Weaton wasn't doing a whole lot of anything. He just sat quiety and observed while Morgan scared Millie straight. "Jonavan Grey. Mama told Mrs. Lancaster he was the forcer."

"Now, was that so hard? If you'd told us that in the beginning, your mama might have actually made it home alive?"  
"Mama's dead?" Millie began to sob.

Dr. Weaton frowned at Morgan. "Well, it's likely," he shrugged. "What else can you remember?"  
"I want Mr. Uncle Danny!" Millie screamed.

"Hey!" Morgan snapped, slapping the table. "I need you to focus. What did the man look like?"

"Mrs. Lancaster!" Millie jumped up and ran to the door. "I don't want to talk to them anymore!"

"I think you need to leave," Mrs. Lancaster said to the men as Millie wrapped her arms around the principal's waist.

"I'm sorry she's upset, but you don't want to be charged with obstruction of justice do you? We just have a few more questions."

"Not without a parent present."

"In loco parentis. That's you. Sit in with us for a few more questions. Millie, come back in here please."  
"Noooo."  
"We just need a description! You were so close."

"Noooo!"

"Look. We clearly aren't getting anywhere else today. Now I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Millie was inconsolable after they left. Mrs. Lancaster tried unsuccessfully to get her to calm down, but after about fifteen minutes, she decided to try some backup. She called over to St. Mary's to see if they would send over Jack. "Hey Mil, what's going on?" Jack asked as he walked into Mrs. Lancaster's office a short time later.

"He…said… Mama's… dead…" Millie sobbed.

"Who, Millie?"

"That man!"

"Some FBI agents came by that met with her and your dad yesterday and they wanted to question her. It didn't go well. I was hoping you might calm her down a bit."

"Hey look at me," Jack said as he got down on Millie's level. "It's ok. You know Dad's looking for your mom."

"Noooo Jack!" At that point, she was crying so hard she was starting to gag. Jack looked at Mrs. Lancaster and shrugged.

"I'm going to call Dad. This one is above me." He pulled out his phone and dialed Danny's number. "Mil, can you calm down just a little so I can hear Dad and tell him to come over here?"  
Danny answered after the first ring. "Hey Jack, what's going on? Why are you calling from school? Is everything ok?"

"Hey, I'm over at Millie's school. Apparently some FBI guys came by today…"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Yeah and I don't know what they said but Millie's really upset. I can't get her to calm down. Can you come help?"  
"I'll be right there." Danny ended the call and slammed his fist down on his desk. "Baez, I've got to go. The Feebs have been harassing Millie."

"Don't do anything you'll regret!" Maria shouted as Danny flew out of the precinct. It didn't take him too long to arrive at the Day School. He ran straight in and was escorted to Mrs. Lancaster's office. His bloodpressure got even higher when he got near the door and heard Millie still sobbing.

"Hey," Danny said as he charged in and picked up Millie. "Hey Mils, tell me what happened."  
"That… mean… man… said… it… was… my… fault… and… Mama… was… dead!" Millie hiccupped.

"What?!"

"And he screamed… and hit the table…"

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them the man's name but they wanted to know what he looked like and they said you couldn't find Mama…"

"I don't know what was said, Detective Reagan. They came with their badges and said you'd all met together yesterday and they had a few follow up questions. I asked if I needed to call you but they said no. They only had her about fifteen minutes and I heard Millie freak out. When I went to get her, they said I was obstructing justice, but I insisted they leave."

Millie was still sobbing as Danny tried to get her to calm down. "Millie Reagan, look at Uncle Danny. It's all over. You need to calm down before you get sick." Millie tried very unsuccessfully to pull it together as she clung to Danny. Jack stood beside them, patting her on the back.

"It's ok, Millie. We've got you."

"Grandpa wasn't here. He said I didn't have to answer any more of their questions."  
"I know, baby." Danny wiped her eyes and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Don't you worry. Grandpa will take care of those men for what they did to you, ok?"

"Can… we… go… see… him?"

"How about you, me, and Jack go get Sean and we all go get some pizza for lunch and then go home for the rest of the day?"

"Uh Dad… me and Sean are staying at the McAllister's house tonight," Jack reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Danny turned back to Millie. "How about this? You and me will go grab a bite to eat and we'll see if Grandpa can meet us for lunch. What do you say?" Millie nodded. "Ok. Mrs. Lancaster, I'm going to take her, and I'll make sure Jack gets back across the street."

"Ok. I'm so sorry about this, Detective Reagan."

After depositing Jack, Danny placed a call to Frank's cellphone. "Hello Detective."

"Not detective today, Dad. Can you meet me and Millie for lunch? Morgan and Weaton just left her school and she is hysterical."

"I'll be right there. Where are we going?"

"How about Hal's?"

"I'll be there in ten." Frank ended the call and looked to Garrett, Sid, and Baker who were camped in his office. "I've got to go take care of something real quick, mainly keeping my eldest from killing a federal marshal. Can we push this until after lunch?"

"Absolutely."

"Need any help, Boss?" Sid asked.

"No thanks. I can handle Daniel."

Danny called Jamie next. "Hey, have you had your meal yet?"  
"Just about to. What's up?"

"Come to Hal's and Dad will buy you lunch."

"Why are you eating with Dad?"

"I need to talk to him, but I need somebody to sit with Millie."

"Why do you have Millie?"  
"Why are you asking me a hundred freakin questions? Just bring Eddie and come to Hal's." Danny ended the call, leaving Jamie extremely confused.

"How do you feel about Hal's for lunch?"

"A greasy cheeseburger and onion rings? Absolutely."

All of the Reagans arrived pretty much at the same time. "Hey, there's Mr. Uncle Jamie," Millie said as Danny opened her car door and grabbed her hand as she jumped down.

"Yep."

"And there's Grandpa!"

"Hey!" Frank smiled as he walked over and picked her up. "Do me a favor and go in with Uncle Jamie and tell them I want a big glass of iced tea. I'll be in there in two minutes. I need to talk to Uncle Danny first. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir," she assured him as she hopped down and grabbed Jamie's right hand and Eddie's left hand.

"Get one for me too, Mils," Danny winked at her.

"Hey, Cowboy. Hi Officer Janko," Frank said, suddenly realizing he hadn't greeted Eddie or Jamie.  
"Hello, Sir," Eddie stuttered, looking like a deer in headlights. Jamie laughed at her obvious discomfort. As soon as they disappeared into the diner, she pinched his arm as hard as she possibly could. "You didn't tell me the Commissioner was going to be here!"

"He's not the commissioner right now. He's just Grandpa. Right, Cricket?"

"Right." The trio made their way over to the large table in the corner.

"Can I get you started with some drinks?" the waitress asked.

"Grandpa wants an iced tea and Mr. Uncle Danny wants an iced tea."

"What do you want?" Jamie chuckled.

"Red Kool-Aid."

The waitress looked to Jamie. "Will fruit punch work?" Jamie smiled and nodded. "And for the two of you?"

"Water."

"Water." Eddie waited before she walked off before turning her rage back on Jamie. "Although I may need a vodka and water because I'm having lunch with the Police Commissioner of New York with no prior warning! You are a dead man, Reagan."

"Millie, tell Officer Eddie to be nice to me," Jamie laughed as he patted Millie on the back.

Millie looked up from where she had been coloring her menu. "You better be nice, Ms. Officer Eddie. Mr. Uncle Danny says Grandpa will get people that are mean to us."

"That's exactly right."

Meanwhile, outside, Frank was doing his best to keep both himself and Danny calm. "Morgan went into her school, basically lied to the principal, pulled her out of class and took her into an interrogation room with just he and Weaton."

"What all did they ask her?"

"She said that he told her it was her fault Jackie was missing and that she was dead."

"What else?"

"I don't know. That's all I could make out amidst the sobs. Lancaster said that they had her in there for over 15 minutes before she ran to the door screaming."

"Have you called Morgan?"

"Not yet. I want to go find him and…"

"Not an option."

"Dad, explain to me. Who does that to a five-year-old and thinks it's ok?"

"Doesn't matter. I'll call Washington and straighten this all out. Your job is to take care of Millie. Do you know if she gave them any usable information?"

"I think she gave them a name. You think I should press her on it tonight since it's all so fresh or what?"

"I would approach it as getting her to tell Linda what happened, then slip in the questions on the finer points. The kid's probably got PTSD from today. You don't want her to think you're doing the same thing that they did."

"You're probably right. And the boys aren't home tonight so it will just be the three of us."

"Want me to come over and help?"

"Let's get through lunch and see where we land."  
"Ok. You lead."

Danny and Frank made their way into the diner and took a seat, both with cheesy grins on their faces so Eddie and Jamie could both tell that something was up, but neither of them asked.

"What'd you pick out to eat Millie?" Frank asked as she jumped out of her chair and made her way over to where he was seated. He picked her up and plopped her in his lap as he began to look over the menu himself.

"I'm not hungry, Grandpa."

"Oh come on. There's a ton of good choices here. How about a hamburger?" Millie wrinkled her nose. "Ok. No hamburger. Chicken fingers?" Millie shook her head 'no'.

"Oooh, I know," Jamie grinned. "Millie wants a big bowl of Brussel sprouts!"  
"Eww. No thank you, Mr. Uncle Jamie."

"Come on, Mil. You barely touched your breakfast and you didn't eat anything last night. How about a grilled cheese?" Danny asked.

"Ok," she shrugged.

"Good choice," Frank agreed. "I think I'll get a Reuben, in honor of Pop. It's his favorite." He sat down his menu and wrapped his big arms around Millie to ensure she felt safe before turning his attention to his youngest. "So, I hear you two tag-teamed Jack's date last week. How'd it go?"

"Fine," Jamie shrugged.

"Eddie?"

"It was fun. Jack was a perfect gentleman, so we really didn't do anything for him. We just had to watch Sean and Millie. I think you may have a couple of speed skaters in the family."

"I can only imagine. If they skate faster than they run, I don't know how you kept up with them."

"Micro-chipping," Jamie dead-panned.

About half way through lunch Danny got a call from Linda. In all the commotion, he'd forgotten to call her so he gave her the two-minute version and assured her they'd talk more when he got home. Linda was an absolute basket-case. Who would've ever thought Danny Reagan would be the voice of reason in a conversation? He convinced her to cap her rage and figure out how they were going to mend a broken Millie.

After lunch, Jamie and Eddie were the first to excuse themselves so they could get back on the street. They said their goodbyes and scurried off. Frank said he too had to return to 1PP, so he got up and walked Danny and Millie to the Jeep before heading to his own vehicle. "If it's ok with you, I'm going to swing by after work. I think this may be a two-man process."

"Sounds good, Dad."

Danny headed home, half expecting to talk to Millie, not fully knowing how she was going to react to any more questions. He wasn't, however, expecting her to fall asleep on the way home. He tried to wake her when they got there, but she was out cold.

"It's her nap time," Linda whispered. "She'll be up in an hour. Sit down with me and tell me what happened today." Danny recounted everything he knew. Linda sat on the edge of her chair like a lioness whose cubs were being threatened. She looked like she was about to pounce and probably would have if given the opportunity. "Have you called those… those heartless monsters?"

"No. I'm under strict orders from the Commissioner that he will handle Washington. Our main focus is to be on…"

"Millie," Linda sighed as Danny nodded. "You going to go back to work?"

"Yeah. If you think you're good. I left in a bit of a hurry, so it might be a good idea to go tie up all my loose ends for the weekend. If she wakes up freaking out, let me know and I'll come right back. Dad's supposed to come over when he gets off so we can try and figure out if she was able to give them any more information that we don't have."

"Don't worry," Linda smiled. "We'll be fine. We'll make cookies or something."

"Thanks, Babe."

Linda made sure to stay in the livingroom in case Millie woke up. She figured it'd be best if she didn't leave her alone, for fear if she did wake up in a panic, it may take a while to calm her down. After about an hour, she noticed the small child start to stir. She had a worried look on her face as she started to ask for Danny. Linda gently stroked the side of her face. "Millie, wake up." Millie's eyes went wide as she looked up into the kind face of Linda. "Hey there."  
"Hi Mrs. Aunt Linda. Where's Mr. Uncle Danny?"

"He's at work. He'll be home soon. And guess what. Grandpa's coming to dinner too."

"What about Pop?"

"Well, I don't see why not. How about this? How about you and me go buy groceries and take them over to Pop's house and we cook dinner for our favorite Reagan men? We'll get all their favorites."

"Ok."

Linda and Millie hopped in the car and started to the store. "What are we making, Mrs. Aunt Linda?"

"Well… I was thinking a fresh key lime pie for Grandpa because that's his favorite, those little cocktail weenies wrapped in bacon for Uncle Danny because that's his favorite, maybe a roast and little carrots and potatoes because that's…" she looked in the rearview mirror and smiled as Millie's eyes lit up.

"Millie's favorite!"

"Right. That's Millie's favorite."

"What about Pop?"

"Well, Pop likes cannolis. I guess we could make him some cannolis."  
"And what about Mrs. Aunt Linda?"

Linda thought for a minute. "You know what I love, Millie?"  
"What?"

"A fruity drink… like the kind people drink at the beach."

"With a little umbrella?"  
"Yeah. We'll see if we can find some umbrellas."

Millie and Linda collected all of their grocery items, along with a couple of different colors of nail polish for manicures after dinner, and made their way to Bay Ridge. Henry was already dressed in his apron and had one laid out for both Linda and Millie. "There's my girls!" he smiled as he greeted them both with a big hug.

"Pop, guess what."

"What?"

"We got everybody's favorites."  
"You did? That's fantastic."

"I hope you got me some cannoli in there."

"We do! But we got to make it first."

Henry chuckled as he helped them unload and start cooking. They had everything completed right on time for Frank and Danny to walk through the door. "Something smells delicious," Frank said as he took off his suit coat and slipped on a sweater.

"Mr. Uncle Danny, we made everybody's favorites."  
"You did?" Danny smiled as he picked up Millie and looked over to Linda. "What's Mama drinking?"

"Just a little fruity something," Linda answered. "Don't worry, it's safe for all ages."

"To get through tonight, I may need one that's only safe if you're above 21."

Once dinner was over, they all retired to the livingroom. "Hey Millie," Danny started. "Do you think you could tell Aunt Linda and Grandpa what happened today?"

Millie once again got very quiet. "Do I have to?"

Frank took a seat beside her. "It's very important that I know exactly what they said before I talk to their bosses."

"Are they in trouble?"

"Very much so." They sat for a minute as Millie began to wring her hands. "It sure would be a big help, Mil."

Millie sighed. "Ok." She recounted the story as best she could, raising her voice and slamming her little fist down on the couch just like Morgan had done. Frank tried his best to maintain an outward appearance of calm. Linda did not. Danny, sat quietly, taking the more pertinent notes on his phone. Texting Jackie all the information they didn't formerly have. "Grandpa," she said when she finished, "do you think Mama's dead?"

Frank looked to Henry as Danny looked to Linda, before they all looked back to the face of Millie who looked like there was a very real possibility that the wrong answer to that question may very well break her.

"You know what, Millie? I don't know. That's my honest answer. I don't know where your mama is, and neither do those men who were so mean to you. But I can promise you, we won't stop looking for her. And the moment I find out, I will let you know."

"But why did they say that? And why did they say it's my fault?"

"Sometimes when grown-ups can't figure something out, it makes them angry, and when they get angry, it spills out on whoever is around them. It's not right and they shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry for how they spoke to you, Millie."

"It's ok, Grandpa," she sighed. "Mr. Uncle Danny, can we go home now?"

"Sure, Mil."

Linda took Millie to the Jeep as Danny wrapped things up with Frank and Henry. "Now are you as pissed off as me?" Danny asked.

Frank furrowed his brow. "I never said I wasn't. As I said before, you take care of Millie… I'll take care of Morgan and Weaton. That's an order."

"Copy that," Danny mumbled.


	9. Chapter 9

"Silly Millie!" Danny yelled into the bathroom as Linda was helping Millie finish her bath. "Did you use soap or do you still smell like stinky feet?"

"Mr. Uncle Danny!" Millie laughed as Linda wrapped her in a towel and lifted her out of the tub. "I don't smell like stinky feet!"

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure!"

"Ok," Danny chuckled. "Are you ready for bed? I've got your covers pulled back and Atticus is waiting on you."

Millie stuck her head out the door and motioned for him to lean down. "I think Atticus would rather sleep by himself tonight. I'm just going to have to sleep with you and Mrs. Aunt Linda."

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh."

"What'd Mrs. Aunt Linda say about that?"

Linda smiled as she walked over to the door. "Mrs. Aunt Linda says come back in here so we can put your jammies on… then we'll talk about bed."

"Please, Mr. Uncle Danny," Millie said as she stuck out her bottom lip and looked up at him as angelic as humanly possible. "Pleeeeeease?"

Danny grinned as he rolled his eyes. This little girl had him wrapped around her tiny finger and he knew it. "Ok. All tickets to Sleepy Town via the big bed expire in three minutes so you better get dressed and get to it, forthwith!" Millie's eyes lit up as she raced over to Linda and got dressed before barreling down the hallway and flipping into the bed. "Right on time and hopefully without any broken bones. Stop it with the flipping."

Millie crawled up in the crook of Danny's arm and rested her head against his chest.

"I love you, Mr. Uncle Danny."

"Love you too, kiddo. You know you've got to go back to your bed tomorrow, right?"

"Shhhh!" Millie shushed as she put her finger over Danny's lips. "Now's not the time." Danny again died out laughing as Linda made her way in and turned off the light. "Mrs. Aunt Linda, do you know how to braid hair?"  
"Not really. I bet Aunt Erin does though. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Goodnight."

When family dinner rolled around on Sunday, Linda finally figured out the reason for the question. Henry tapped his glass with the side of his fork immediately following the prayer. "May I have your attention, please?" Everyone got quiet as they looked down the table at the patriarch. "Millie and I have an announcement." Millie grinned as she got up and made her way to the end of the table beside Henry.

"What's going on, Cricket?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah…" Danny looked to Linda and then to Henry and Millie. "What have you two done that I don't know about?"  
"Well," Henry continued, "as you all know, Millie and I have been going to the gym every Thursday night and if you didn't know, she's pretty amazing." Millie beamed as he turned to her. "Go ahead. Tell 'em."  
"We've got a hexabition…"

"Exhibition," Henry corrected.

"Exhibition coming up on Saturday and I want you all to come. It's kinda like a meet, only we're not getting scored."

"You're ready for that already?" Danny asked.

"She's not only ready… she's really good," Henry grinned. "It starts at 10am. I expect to see all of you there by 9:45am."

"We wouldn't miss it," Frank assured them.

"We can't wait to see it!" Erin agreed.

"Mrs. Aunt Erin," Millie began as she made her way back to her seat, "do you know how to braid hair?"

"As a matter of fact I do. I used to have to braid all of the cheerleaders hair…" she noticed Millie scowl at the word 'cheerleader'. "Yes, Millie. Would you like me to braid it for the exhibition?"

"Yes ma'am. We're supposed to treat it just like an actual meet."

"I'd be honored."

"Yeah, Millie we can look up some fun hairstyles after dinner," Nicki suggested. "It will be fun."

There was once again a fight to get Millie in her own bed that night. She tried everything in her power to keep Danny and Linda in her room all night. Finally, after she ran out of all options and they turned out the lights and went to bed, she jumped up and ran to Jack's room and jumped in bed with him. "Jack, please, please, please, can I stay with you tonight?"

"Sure, Mil," he yawned, rolling over and pulling back the covers. "Hop in."

When Danny and Linda found Millie in their oldest's room, Danny returned to work the following morning more determined than ever to make Morgan and Weaton pay and to find Jackie's kidnapper. They had spooked Millie so bad they had gotten her off her routine and Danny was in no mood to have to start over with her. Maria was waiting the moment he walked in to the precinct to hear what the commissioner had done to the feds.

"I don't know," he grumbled. "I'm under strict orders not to interfere."

"Well, this may excite you. I ran Jonavan's name. He does indeed go by "The Enorcer" and I have a description. He's been in the system for quite some time and sounds exactly like what Millie described." Danny looked up at her. "We got him, Reagan. Now we just have to find him."

Danny worked late every night that week. After he and Baez would finish their caseload for the day, they would kick into overdrive and chase leads regarding Jonavan Grey. When Friday came, Linda put her foot down and made him take off. The boys had a hockey game and she was not about to let him miss it.

"Mr. Uncle Jamie," Millie smiled as he took a seat beside she and Nicki, "you're coming to my hexibition tomorrow, right?"

"Your exhibition? Wouldn't miss it for the world, Cricket."

"Will you bring Ms. Officer Eddie? I like her."  
Nicki got a huge smile on her face. "Yeah, Uncle Jamie. I'm sure Eddie would looooooove to spend an afternoon with you."

Jamie narrowed his eyes. Millie's request was innocent. Nicki's remark was not. "You know, Cricket, you are quickly becoming my favorite niece." Nicki howled with laughter as he put her in a headlock.

"You know something," Danny sighed as he slid into the empty seat beside LInda. "Millie hasn't asked me one time this week if I've found Jackie."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing," Linda assured him. "I think she's just been focused on her exhibition." Danny sat quietly, clearly a million miles away. "What? What did you find out?"

"Jonavan Grey's DNA popped in Alice Flannagan's apartment. They think he killed her. And if he killed her…"

"Good Save, Sean!" Erin yelled loudly interrupting his thought. "Did you guys see that? Sean just saved a goal!"

"Yeah," Danny lied as he and Linda both began to clap and cheer. "Way to go, Seany!" He gave Sean a thumbs up as the team skated by to go to the locker room for their first intermission.

"Ms. Aunt Erin," Millie began as she crawled over everyone and held on to Danny's hand as she looked to Erin, "you're still coming to do my braids tomorrow, right?"

"Absolutely. I'm going to meet you and Linda at the gym at 8:30am."

"Cool," Millie smiled.

"What do you say?" Danny asked.

"Thank you."

True to her word, Erin showed up the next morning at 8:30am on the dot and braided Millie's hair before successfully pinning it up and hosing it down with hairspray. Linda and Erin left Millie with Coach Harry and the rest of the coaches and gymnasts and went to save seats for the rest of the Reagans. Eddie walked in just as the exhibition was getting ready to begin.

"Hey everybody."

"Hi Eddie!" the Reagans all smiled and waved as she took a seat beside Jamie.

"You came?" he replied, rather surprised.

"Millie asked me to. No way I was disappointing that kid. She reminds me of me. She's smart… cute… charming…"

Jamie rolled his eyes. 0o"You're also late."  
"I would've been on time, but I overslept because somebody wanted to play darts until 2am."

"That was all you. If you could've just lost gracefully, we could've ended at 10pm, but noooooo. You wanted to keep going until you got a win." Eddie and Jamie continued their banter as Frank surveyed the room.

"She's not actually going to flip over that thing is she?" he asked as he pointed to the vault.

"They won't do the big flips like on television," Henry informed them, as he had already appointed himself the official spokesperson for the morning. "The goal is to bounce of the springboard, handstand over the vault, and land on that big, foam mat in a straight line."

"Oh she's got that," Linda assured them. "She does that every night before bed."

"That's what she's been doing!" Danny exclaimed.

"Here they come," Sean alerted everyone as the girls all began to march into the gym and lined up beside the vault. The crowd of onlookers, which was mostly friends and family of the gymnasts, clapped and cheered before Mrs. Marvalene grabbed a microphone and welcomed everyone before introducing the coaches and explaining what all would happen for the afternoon.

"And with that, sit back and enjoy the show!"

Each girl took their turn on the vault. Jack and Sean were enamored with the two older girls in the group and everyone else sat enamored with the fact that the little ones had the strength to bounce over the vault. Once finished, the girls made their way over to the beam. "Well this one looks easy enough," Frank said. "There's no running and jumping. They just have to balance, right?"

"It's four inches wide and four feet off the ground. Do you think you could do a back hand stand on that, Francis?" Henry asked, rolling his eyes.

"No, Pop."  
The Reagans watched as they eagerly waited for Millie. When her turn finally came, Mrs. Marvalene smiled as Millie saluted and jumped on the beam. She did a few small jumps before doing a backbend, which turned into a handstand. She wobbled a few times, but managed to stay on the beam, before cartwheeling off the end for her dismount.

"I'm glad that's over," Erin sighed when she finished. "That one made me a nervous wreck."

"Why didn't you guys ever put me in gymnastics?" Nicki asked as they waited on the other girls to finish. "I might've actually been good at this."

"You weren't interested in gymnastics. You wanted to be a Wilderness Girl."

"Well clearly that didn't work out. What happened?" Jack snickered, thinking of Nicki's inability to do anything outdoorsy.

"We went on one overnight camping trip. She got lost, fell in the lake, and came back with a terrible bout of poison ivy," Erin answered as if it were one of those memories she would much rather forget.

"I think this one will make everyone a nervous wreck," Sean whispered as he pointed to the girls as they made their way to the uneven bars. Millie had maintained total concentration until they moved to her favorite event. She was so excited she could explode, so she turned to the crowd to make sure they were all watching. Her smile encompassed her entire face as she gave the Reagans a thumbs up.

"Go get 'em, Mils!" Henry cheered as Mrs. Marvalene hurried the girls along to get ready.

"This is like basketball, right? They're going to bring in the kiddy bars for the little kids?" Danny asked as he stood up to get a better view.

"Those are their bars," Henry said.

"No, Pop. There's no way those are the bars Millie is about to flip around on. Those are higher than monkey bars. I couldn't even reach those."

"Why do you think she's been so excited about the high bar?"

"Absolutely not. She's not getting on that." He started to walk down to the floor to stop it himself.

"Sit down, Daniel. She can do it and she's excited about it. I will shoot you before I let you ruin this for her."

"Pop!" Erin scolded.

"Well, you get my point."

"Ohhhh…. I don't think I can watch this," Linda stuttered nervously as Millie's time drew closer.

When it was her turn, Coach Harry decided to give her a small pep talk before she started. "Ok Mils, this is it. It's totally ok if you want to stay low bar. It's just an exhibition."

"No way. You said there's no going back to low bar."  
"I was hoping you'd say that," he smiled. "Let's show these people what you can do, what do you say?"

"I can do it, Coach Harry."

"That's my girl. Don't forget to explode off the low bar. Be strong, fly high." They touched knuckles as Mrs. Marvalene once again announced Millie. She used the spring board to get onto the low bar. She made one rotation fully extended before doing a quick round-a-bout, halfway extended and then pushed up onto the low bar.

"Here we go," Pop announced as Linda buried her face in her hands and Danny tensed up. "Push off hard, Millie!"

Millie gripped her toes on the low bar and, just as she and Harry had been working on, exploded off the low bar and caught the high bar. She only did one rotation before doing a full layout dismount. Mr. Harry gave her a hi-five as she hurried back over with the other girls.

"How in the heck do you watch this every week?" Danny asked, paler than a ghost.

"Some days they face plant when they miss the high bar, so this was a good day," Pop answered flatly.

The final event was the floor. Mrs. Marvalene took a moment to explain to the crowd that this was indeed her favorite because it truly showcased each girls' personality, and the girls didn't disappoint. They only got to do a few tumbling passes, but between the fun music they got to pick out for themselves and the slight pandering to the crowd the exhibition ended with a bang. After the last gymnast finished, Mrs. Marvalene made them all line up in the middle of the mat for a final wave to the crowd. The Reagans were all on their feet, clapping, cheering, and completely amazed at what they'd just seen. Millie ran up as soon as they were released and jumped into Frank's arms. "What'd you think, Grandpa?"

"You were amazing!"

"Great job, Mil! That was awesome! You did great, Millie!" the Reagans all agreed as Millie went around hugging each of them.

"Ms. Officer Eddie, you came!"

"Of course, Millie. You were awesome! Cool outfit."  
"Thanks. Mrs. Aunt Erin did my braids."

"I'm digging it. Think we could get her to do Uncle Jamie's hair like that?"  
Millie threw her head back and laughed. "I don't think so."

"Hey you," Linda smiled as she leaned down to hug Millie, "you did such a great job! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Aunt Linda!"

Harry walked over to meet and greet the Reagans. "Hey Mils, is this the family?"

"It sure is, Coach Harry. This is Mrs. Aunt Linda and Mr. Uncle Danny, and Mrs. Aunt Erin, and Nicki, and Mr. Uncle Jamie and Ms. Officer Eddie, and Jack and Sean," Millie said as she pointed to each member of the family. "And you know Pop. And this is Grandpa."

"It's nice to meet you all," Harry chuckled. "I have so enjoyed getting to hang out with Millie every week. She's pretty amazing as you saw today."

"She is a special girl. We had no idea she could do all that," Danny smiled.

"Anytime you guys get ready to do a few more days a week, I'll adjust the schedule. She's good enough to be in the bigs one day."

"We're just going to try to get through pre-school first," Linda chuckled.

"Who's ready for lunch?" Henry asked, walking them all toward the door. "Millie, what are we having?"

Millie looked to Jack and Sean. "Pizza," they whispered.

"Pizza, Pop."

"Pizza it is. Officer Janko, you coming?"

"I… uh… well, I had planned to…"

"Oh, please come," the kids all begged. "It'll be fun!"

"Come on," Jamie smiled, "we all know you don't have plans."

Eddie wrinkled her nose. "Yeah… I really don't."


	10. Chapter 10

"What are we doing this afternoon?" Millie yawned as everyone finished their pizza.

"Well, once we leave here it will be about time for your nap, so I'll take you home and Aunt Linda is going to buy some groceries. I think the boys are going to go with Uncle Jamie for the afternoon."

"I don't need a nap," Millie frowned as she yawned again.

"Ok," Danny chuckled, sure that she would fall fast asleep about two minutes after she got in the car.

"Change of plans," Frank interrupted. "The boys and Nicki are still going with Jamie, but Linda and Erin have reservations at the spa at Hotel Wellington."

"What?" Danny, Erin, and Linda all asked confused.

"You are going to go home and pack a bag because Pop and I have reserved two rooms, one for you and Linda and one for Erin."

"Really?"

"Yep. Consider it an early Christmas gift from me and Pop. We'll take Millie and Jamie and Eddie are going to take the other three to see Transformers."

"I wanna go," Millie mumbled.

"Sorry, Mils, you're not old enough," Jack said. "This one might be a little scary for you."

"No it won't."

"Silly Millie, I already can't get you to sleep in your own bed. If you go watch a bunch of machines taking over the world, you'll be in the big bed until you graduate." Millie crossed her arms and frowned up at him.

"You bringing these three back to me or are you keeping them?" Frank asked Jamie as they all got up to leave.

"I don't have enough beds. I'm definitely bringing them to you. We'll be back later tonight. Bye, guys."

Millie was clearly annoyed with getting left behind, but didn't say anything else. She just sat with her arms crossed. "You want me to take Millie with me or is she going with you and Pop?"

"I think it will be easier if she just goes with me," Frank said.

"I'm not taking a nap, Grandpa," Millie grumbled, defiantly.

Danny looked down at her and raised his eyebrows. "Millie Reagan…"

"It's ok," Frank assured him. "You don't have to sleep."

"I don't?"

"Nope. Pop and I are going to nap. You can sit and wait on us to wake up." Frank knew good and well she'd be asleep by the time they pulled out of the parking lot, but he figured to avoid the fight, he'd just let her believe she was getting her way. He took her hand and led her over to the car as Danny followed.

"Hi Mr. Jim," Millie muttered as Jim opened the door to the backseat.

"Be good for Grandpa," Danny said as he buckled Millie into Frank's SUV and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Just as suspected, Millie was asleep within the first three minutes of departure. She never even stirred as Frank carried her inside and plopped her down on the sofa in the sunroom. True to his word, he and Henry also took a seat and also enjoyed an afternoon nap. Danny dropped off all of the requested luggage and then made his way to the hotel. Linda and Erin had already enjoyed both a facial and a massage when Danny arrived and made his way to the room. He quickly plopped down on the bed and turned on sports as he waited on Linda. She and Erin took their time in the steam room and whirlpool before finding their way upstairs.

"What are your plans?" Linda asked as they rode the elevator up to the ninth floor.

"I have a book and a bottle of wine. I will probably order room service and sit on the balcony for most of the night."

"Sounds good. I'm not sure we'll be leaving the room either."

"I had a feeling," Erin laughed as they got off the elevator and went opposite directions down the hallway. "See you guys in the morning."

"Jack…" Erin called as she made her way inside to find the shower running and her ex-husband's clothes hanging over the back of the chair. She hadn't told Danny or even Linda that she had invited him over for the night. She picked up his shirt and smelled it. Memories flooded back of their honeymoon and she smiled. No matter what he did, she was always going to love him. She dropped her robe and made her way into the steamy shower.

"Hello Detective," Linda grinned as she made her way inside and directly in front of the television. Danny's eyes glistened as he hit the power button and tossed the remote control to the side.

"Hi there. Did you ladies enjoy yourselves?"

"Uh huh. Have you showered?"

"Nope. I was waiting on you. I've already got the candles lit… just waiting on you to begin running the tub. Give me two minutes and join me."

Linda made her way over to the small table where there was a bottle of champagne and chocolate covered strawberries. She poured a glass for herself and Danny and then made her way into the bathroom for a very relaxing bubble bath. She slipped into the steaming hot water and rested her back against Danny's chest. He kissed the side of her neck as she melted into his arms. "Hey Danny."

"Yeah, Babe," he whispered as he continued kissing her neck.

"What do you think about adopting Millie?"

"Huh?"

"Millie. What do you think about adopting her? Just so she knows she always has a family. You know, so she always has somebody to show up for these sort of things."

"She has a family," Danny answered. "She knows she's part of our family and we'll always be there. Besides, what if Jackie comes back. She'd really be confused if we adopted her and then her Mom came back to get her."

Linda thought for a moment before dropping it. Clearly he wasn't ready to give up hope just yet on finding his old partner, even though by all accounts, the chance for a happy outcome was become bleaker by the day. "Hey Danny."

"Yeah Babe?"

"Do you think Erin is ever going to get married again and experience this? I mean, she's still a young, beautiful woman."

"I don't know."

"Well, do you think Jamie is finally going to…"  
"Linda?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we not talk about my siblings. You're killing my mojo for sexy time."

"Got it. Sorry," she chuckled as she turned her head and found his lips.

As the residents of Hotel Wellington were enjoying a magical night, the rest of the Reagans were busy turning Frank's sunroom into Marine Headquarters. Jamie and Jack took the lead on making a fort out of sheets and couch cushions while Millie and Nicki put together an assortment of campground snacks. Sean, meanwhile, was collecting every single Nerf dart and Nerf gun that he could find.

"So what's the plan, Francis?

"They get twenty minutes of all out Nerf war, then we'll eat, watch a movie, and hopefully have them in bed at a decent hour."

Poor Frank. His great plan did go off without a hitch… until the movie was over and the kids were still wired. The minute the credits rolled, Millie and the boys jumped up and reignited the Nerf war. There were no signs of slowing down when Henry finally surrendered around 11:00pm and went to bed. Frank looked to Jamie for help. When he saw that his youngest had conveniently left him in the crossfires and instead had made his way upstairs with Pop, he figured he'd have to fight this battle on his own.

"Ten hut!" he finally yelled as all the kids came to a screeching halt. "I'm declaring a cease fire. Anybody with the name 'Reagan' anywhere in their name, has to be in a sleeping bag or bed of their choice in the next five minutes or else. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" they all giggled as they saluted. Jack and Sean took off toward Danny's old room. Jamie retreated to his childhood bedroom, and Nicki and Millie made their way to Erin's old room.

When the adults returned the following day to pick up the kids, they were refreshed, renewed, and ready for another week of raising their rambunctious brood. They had no idea how much that rejuvenating weekend was going to come in handy the following week.

As much as Danny had enjoyed not having to disappoint Millie everyday when she asked if he'd found Jackie yet, he was starting to get worried as she had begun asking about her and talking about her less and less. He and Linda tried to keep her memory alive as much as possible without upsetting Millie, but it was proving to be a struggle. Danny wasn't yet ready to give up hope that he was going to find his partner and sadly, it was sickness that sparked Millie's renewed interest in getting her mom home.

"How was your day, Millie?" Linda asked, looking in the rearview mirror to Millie who was leaned against the window, with her eyes closed.

"Fine."

"Do you feel ok?"

Millie shrugged.

"Did you take a nap today?"  
"Yes ma'am."

Linda could tell she wasn't going to get anywhere, so she just left it and let Millie sleep on the way home. Jack and Sean were much more talkative once they got in the car. In fact, they talked non-stop until she pulled into the driveway.

"Wake up, Mills," Sean said as he and Jack unbuckled their seatbelts and prepared to jump out of the car. "Let's go play basketball."

"Change out of your uniforms first," Linda directed. "And Millie, put on some play clothes." The kids made their way upstairs to do as Linda said while she made her way to the kitchen to start supper. A few minutes later the boys ran past the kitchen and out into the backyard. Once Linda finished prepping supper, she walked out to check on them. "Where's Millie?"

"She was taking a nap," Sean said as he took a shot. "She didn't want to play so we left her upstairs."  
Curious, Linda made her way upstairs. Millie was sound asleep when she walked in so she gently placed her hand on her forehead to check for fever. She felt a little warm but was tightly wrapped in her fuzzy, purple blanket as if she were cold. Convinced she had the beginning stages of flu, Linda made her way back downstairs and found some fever reducer. As much as she hated to wake the kid, she needed to make sure her fever wasn't something crazy. She returned a short time later and woke her up long enough to check her temperature and give her the medicine.

Danny made it in by 6:30pm. "Hey! Where is everybody?" he yelled as he dropped his keys on the table beside the front door.

"Dad!" Jack and Sean yelled as they bounded down the stairs and attacked Danny with a hug. "Wanna battle robots?"

"Sure guys. Where's Millie?"

"Upstairs taking a nap."  
"Come on! Let's play."  
"Can I eat first?"

"Ok. You got ten minutes."

Danny laughed as Linda joined them. "Hey Babe," he smiled as he planted a kiss on her. The boys took off back upstairs as he held her in his arms for a minute. "How was your day?"

"It was fine."

"So Millie's napping? At 6:30pm?"

"I think she might have the flu. She said she felt ok, but she's got a fever and has been sleeping for most of the afternoon, despite getting a nap at school today. Can you go check on her while I heat up your dinner? And take her some juice. She hasn't had a thing."

Danny made his way upstairs to find Millie, still in bed. "Hey Silly Millie," he smiled as he walked in and took a seat beside her. "How are you feeling?"  
"Ok. Just tired."

"Yeah. Aunt Linda said you've been sleeping all afternoon. Think you can sit up and eat if I bring you some dinner?"

"I'm not really hungry, Mr. Uncle Danny. My head hurts."

"Yeah. You do need to drink a little bit though. Try some of this juice." Millie sat up and took a few sips. "You want me to put on a movie?"

"No sir." Danny looked at her puzzled. This was definitely not the Millie he was used to. "Can I lay back down now?"

"Yeah, Mil." He tucked he back in.

"Thank you," she sighed as she rolled over and went back to sleep.

Danny looked troubled as he walked back downstairs. "How's she feeling?" Linda asked.

"She said ok. She's just tired. Took a few sips of juice and went back to sleep. Did you call the pediatrician?"  
"Yeah. He seems to think it's just the flu, but I'm still going to take her in tomorrow, just to be sure."

The following morning, Jack woke up before the rest of the family and headed to Millie's room to see if she was better. He had actually started to miss his little shadow… mainly because in Millie's eyes, he could do no wrong. When he got into her room, he saw her laying on her side with her eyes open, but something wasn't quite right. He shook her, but couldn't get her fully alert. Sensing something was wrong, he tore out in a dead sprint to Danny and Linda's room.

"Dad!" Jack yelled as he sprinted into their bedroom out of breath. "I think something's wrong with Millie."

"What is it?" Danny asked as he sat up, rubbing his eyes, slightly disoriented.

"It's like she's awake but she won't say anything."  
Linda looked at him in a panic. "I'm sure she's fine. I'll go check it out." Danny followed Jack to Millie's room, but after taking one look at her, he yelled for backup. "LINDA!" Faster than humanly possible, Linda flew in in her pink housecoat.

"She's unresponsive."

"Millie!" Linda said, checking for a pulse and trying to see if she could hear air moving. "Millie Reagan, look at Aunt Linda." When nothing changed, Linda looked to Danny. "We need to call an ambulance and get her to the hospital now."

"Let's take my car. I can get us there quicker. Jack, can you stay here with Sean until Pop gets here?"

"Yes, Dad."  
Danny wrapped Millie in her beloved purple blanket and sprinted down the stairs and out to the car, with Linda following behind. They jumped in and sped off. The moment they got in the car, Danny dialed Pop and explained the situation. He assured him he would head over to their house right away. The next call he placed was to Frank, who was already headed into the office.

"Hey, what are you doing? Want to meet for breakfast?" Frank asked warmly as he answered the phone.

"Dad, it's Millie. She's lethargic and unresponsive. We're headed to St. Vic's."  
"I'm on my way," Frank assured him before ending the call. "Change of plans, Jim. We need to go to St. Vic's, forthwith."

"How's she doing, Babe?" Danny asked, glancing in the rearview mirror as he weaved in and out of traffic.

"Still nothing," Linda answered as she held Millie in the backseat.

Danny had Millie to the hospital in record time. He pulled straight up to the ER doors as Linda jumped out and ran inside. "Jessie!" Linda shouted as one of her fellow nurses ran up to see what was wrong. "We found Millie unresponsive this morning!" She placed Millie on a stretcher as a handsome doctor joined them.

"What do we have?"  
"This is Millie. She's five years old. She slept most of the afternoon yesterday and all night last night. She had a fever of 101. I gave her one dose of children's Tylenol last night. When we got up this morning she was lethargic and mostly unresponsive. We thought it was just the flu."

"Is she allergic to anything?"

"Not to my knowledge. We just got custody of here about a month ago, so I'm not really sure. She's never been sick."

Dr. Carson pushed Millie back into a curtained off area. "Let me work her up. I'll be out as soon as we know something."

Danny came running into the emergency waiting room as soon as he parked the car. "Babe, how is she?"  
"We don't know yet. They have her in the back trying to figure out what's going on." They both stood staring at the doors.

"I got a call from Pop. He's at the house with the boys."

"Good."

They stood, holding one another for what seemed like an eternity until Frank and Jim walked up behind them.

"Danny, how is she?"

"Still waiting."

Frank walked over and hugged Linda. "We thought it was the flu," she sighed. "I should've brought her in last night."  
"She's going to be fine," Frank assured them both as they all took a seat in the corner of the waiting room.

It wasn't too much longer until Dr. Carson finally reappeared. Danny, Linda, and Frank all jumped to their feet. "How is she Jon?" Frank asked, clearly taking the lead.

"She's awake, Commissioner. She's still got a slight fever and when we put her in a gown, we noticed she has a rash on her back."

Linda thought quickly. "Meningitis?"

"That's what we're thinking. We need to do an LP to make sure."

"LP?" Danny asked. "What's that?"

"A spinal tap," Linda whispered.

"You're going to knock her out, right?" Danny asked, slightly panicked, knowing that a spinal tap was literally the worst thing he could think of for a five-year-old.

"We'll give her some medicine to help her relax."

"If it is meningitis, what's the prognosis?" Frank asked.

"If it's viral, she'll should be better in seven to ten days. If it's bacterial, it may be a bit more serious. We won't know until the LP."

"Thanks, Jon," Frank smiled, with a handshake."  
"You got it, Commissioner. Linda, do you want to come back and hold her still?"

"Sure." She handed her purse to Danny and followed Dr. Carson.

"Want my help?" Danny asked.

"I think you better stay out here with Frank. We'll be back in a little while."

"Want me to call Erin to bring you some clothes?" Frank chuckled, pointing to Danny's pajama pants as they rejoined Jim.

Danny looked down. "I do look ridiculous. We didn't have time to think. I just grabbed Millie and ran. I've never seen one of my kid's so lifeless, Dad."

"It's a terrible feeling. I remember when Jamie was about three and we took you guys canoeing at Carney's Cove."

"Oh yeah. Kid thought he was an Olympic swimmer."

"Yeah when in reality, he could barely figure out how to stay right-side-up with his floaties on. We had turned out backs for a second and he was in the water.

"And he got trapped under the boat."

"Yeah. When we pulled out his limp, little body, our hearts dropped."

"Good thing you had enough sense to do CPR."  
"Just like you had sense enough to jump in the car, in whatever state, and bring Millie to the hospital. And at least you're wearing pants. I was in my Hawaiian print swimming trunks and bucket hat."

After about forty-five minutes of wishing they could take away Millie's pain, Dr. Carson finally reappeared.

"Hey guys, spinal tap was successful with minimal struggle. Millie's resting now. As expected, she does appear to have viral meningitis, so unfortunately there's nothing we can really give her. She should be better within a week to a week and a half."

"Thanks, Doc," Frank said, with a relieved smile.

"Can we see her?"

"Yeah. Head on back. Curtain three."  
Danny, Frank and Jim all headed back. Jim stood outside of the curtain while Danny and Frank went in. "Hey Granddaughter," Frank smiled as Millie lay on her side, holding Linda's hand.

"Grandpa," she smiled, weakly. "They stuck a needle in my back."

"I know. I'm sorry. But the good news is, you'll be better real soon."

"Hey girl, Danny said as he leaned over and kissed the side of Millie's head, "you about scared me to death. Don't do it again."  
"Sorry, Mr. Uncle Danny."  
"It's ok," he chuckled. "I'm just kidding. When you get to feeling better, we'll go get frozen yogurt and you can pick all the toppings you want."

"All I really want is Mama. Grandpa, can you please find her today?"

"We're trying, Millie," Frank sighed as they all looked to each other and then back to the sad little girl in front of them.

"When can I go home?"  
"You've got to lay real still for about an hour," Linda said, "or else you might get a headache. Then we can go home."

Dr. Carson released Millie around lunch time. Frank went to the office as Danny and Linda returned to their house. Linda took Millie straight upstairs and back to her bed. "All right, sweet girl. I know it's no fun, but you need to stay in bed today. I'm going to go fix you something for lunch. What movie do you want to watch?"

"Doesn't matter," Millie sighed.

Linda turned on Pippi Longstockings and took a seat on the bed beside Millie. "How do you feel about some tomato soup and a grilled cheese?"

"Ok."

"Do you want anything else? Maybe some yogurt?"

"I just want Mama," Millie said sadly as tears ran down her face.

"I know you do," Linda said, trying to comfort her. "Try to rest. I'll be back in just a little bit."

"Danny!" Linda called as soon as she hit the bottom of the stairs.

"What is it, Babe?" he asked as he and Henry walked in from watching Sean and Jack pommel each other in the backyard.

"Millie's melting down upstairs. Can you go? I need to fix her something to eat."

"What happened?"

"She's missing Jackie," Linda said sadly. "Poor kid."

"I got her," Danny assured her as he gave her a kiss and headed up the stairs.

"Care if I join?" Henry asked.

"Sure, just keep your distance so you don't get sick."

"I don't get sick, Daniel. Let's go."

"Silly Millie," Danny smiled as he walked in to find Millie curled on her side, quietly crying into her pillow, "look who I brought."

Millie wiped her eyes and looked up at Henry. "Hi Pop," she sighed.

"Hiya, Peanut. You've got exactly nine days to get better before we have to get back in the gym."

"Slow your roll, Grandpa," Danny quickly interjected. "We're going to make sure Millie is completely better before she starts all that jumping and flipping again. Isn't that right, Mil?"

Tears continued to flow from Millie's eyes. "Sure, Mr. Uncle Danny."

"What in the world?" Danny asked as he sat down on the bed beside Millie. "What's going on? Do you not feel good?"  
"Not really. I want Mama!"

"I know and I'm sorry she's not here. But I'm here and Pop is here and Aunt Linda and Jack and Sean. What can we do to make it better?"

Millie didn't say anything.

"Hey Mils," Henry began as he rolled her desk chair over to the side of the bed, "tell us what your Mom used to do when you were sick that would make you feel better."

Millie thought for a moment. "I can't remember."

At that moment, Danny knew what was really going on. On top of Millie just genuinely not feeling well, she, herself, thought she was forgetting Jackie and that adding to her level of discomfort. "You probably can't remember because you don't feel good. I bet if we think together we can figure it out."

"Ok."

Danny got up and walked out for just a moment, only to return moments later with a cool washcloth. "Now when I was a little boy and I was sick, my mom would take a cool cloth like this, fold it up, and put it on my forehead."

"Yeah," Millie agreed. "Mama used to do that."

"Let's see," Danny continued as he once again sat down on Millie's bed, "she also used to sit beside my bed and run her fingers through my hair until I fell asleep."

"Mama did that too."  
"What else did Mama do?" Pop asked as Danny gently stroked Millie's hair.

"She sang to me."

"Ah," Danny said as he smiled. "I think I could handle that."

A few minutes later, Henry slipped out as Linda slipped in to find Danny singing softly as Millie drifted off to sleep. "How is she?" Linda whispered.

"She doesn't feel good, but the real problem here is that she's afraid she's forgetting Jackie. She couldn't remember what Jack used to do to make her feel better when she was sick, so I threw out a few suggestions and we managed to stir up her memory."

"How in the world did you figure that out?"

"I'm a detective."  
"Yeah you are."


	11. Chapter 11

It didn't take long before Millie was back to her old self and nobody was more thankful for that than Linda. It was absolutely breaking her heart to see Millie so upset and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't comfort her. Danny told Baez it was time they doubled down and got some closure, one way or the other. She agreed as she could tell the stress was clearly taking a toll on her partner. That night, after the kids had been put to bed, he and Baez once again began to comb through the Millie box. After an hour of staring at the letter from Jackie, Danny slammed his fist on the table. "Where is it?!"

"Calm down, Reagan. We just have to keep looking."  
"Millie needs her mom now. Dang it, Jack! Where are you?" Danny threw down the paperweight that he had been holding in frustration. When he did, it stuck in the bottom of the box.

"Reagan." Baez said as she looked inside.

"Sorry."  
"No Reagan, look. This box has a false bottom."

"Huh?" Danny hurried back over to the box and immediately dumped everything on the table before ripping out the false bottom. Inside, they found all of Jackie's notes on the case, paperwork declaring her a federal agent, and two letters… one addressed to Danny and one addressed to Millie.

Danny took no time in ripping his open.

 _Reagan,_

 _I hope you found this and you're the one reading it. As you can tell from the notes on my case, I stumbled on to something much bigger than the crimes of the BSB. This one goes all the way to the top. Sam is part of the DOJ and the reason I'm in all of this to begin with. He's a good guy. Don't go after him. I don't trust Morgan or Botchy. Look there first and anyone that works with them. I'm going to meet my CI down at the river tonight. He's supposed to have info that's going to blow some people very high up the DOJ… Right now all I have are the initials CM. I'm very concerned that they know I'm on to them, so if I don't come back, look there. Last night, the BSB kingpin (Donovan Grey) saw me out with Millie, thus, why I'm going down to the river tonight to put an end to all of this. I gave her the middle name Reagan so that if something happens to me tonight, you can drop Curatola and just call her Millie Reagan so they won't come after her too. She's a smart girl and knows more than she should on this and I think they know it. Sorry to put this on you, but I need her taken care of and I'm too deep to get out now. CM said I may go deep undercover if something goes wrong tonight "if they are able to get to me" before something bad happens. I'm afraid, though, it is a set up and the DOJ isn't going to protect me. If I end up a sacrifice, give Millie this letter when you think she can handle it. I'm sorry to put this on you, Danny, but I know you'll take care of the most precious gift I've ever been given. And if something happens, don't pursue it. I don't want you or Millie in danger and more importantly, Millie needs a father. (And yes, you can stop hating on Paul already – I know you never liked him – Get over it.) Please be careful. These guys are ruthless. Thanks for taking care of my baby._

 _Love,_

 _Jackie_

"What is it?" Baez asked. "What's she say?"

"We've got to go see Dad. We need a list of people that work at the DOJ."

"Department of Justice? You think he can get it?"

"He has to."

"Do we have names?"

"We have initials. Let's go." Danny grabbed the box and hit the door.

"Wait Reagan, you think he's up?" It was getting late and catching the PC in his pajamas was not something for which Baez was ready.

"I'll call him on the way. Linda!"  
"Yeah?" Linda asked as she walked in to freshen her cup of tea.

"We're going to run to Dad's. We've got a lead. You good?"

"Yeah. The kids are already in bed."

"Ok. Be back later."

"Be careful," she said with a kiss to his lips. "Bye Maria."

As promised, Danny did call Frank on the way over, so Frank had a slight warning that they were about to bust through his door. Pop was already in bed, but Frank was still up, reading. "Dad!"

"Hey," Frank said, joining them in the kitchen as Danny dumped the contents of the box on the dining room table. "Hi Detective Baez."

"Hello, Sir."

"Dad, read this." Danny shoved the letter in his face. "I need you to get us names at the Department of Justice." Frank read as Danny stood impatiently beside him. "Who do you know at the DOJ? Do we need to call Baker?"

"Hold on," Frank ordered as Baez chuckled. "I haven't even finished reading this yet. Calm down and give me a minute." Danny sighed deeply and rolled his eyes as he sat down and drummed his fingers on the table.

Baez waited until Frank finished reading and looked up before she began. "What do you think, Sir?"

"Well, it looks like this is lining up with what we expected before. I have a contact at the DOJ, but we don't know where the infection has spread or how high it goes. We've burnt our bridge with Morgan, so I know we're not getting any help from him. Best case scenario is we find out whoever CM is and confront him."

"How do we find that out?"

"I can get us a list."

"What about Botchy? Millie mentioned an Uncle Botchy way back, but we never really got anywhere."

"Did you ask John Horowitz?" Frank asked.

"No. They kicked him off the case before we could discuss it and I don't trust any of the rest of them… for obvious reasons."

Frank scrolled through his phone as Danny and Baez threw out ideas of where to go next on the case. "OK. It looks like we have four options for CM. There's a Chandra Willamy, a Clark Winston, a Cruce Wallace and a Chen Wong."

"How do I get to them?"

"I'll work on that."

"But that's my starting point. What am I supposed to do until then?"

"For starters, take your partner back to her car and let her go home. It's late and you're not going to find Jackie tonight, so cool your heels until tomorrow. This is going to take a little bit of time. We've got to be careful about how to do this because we don't know who we can trust and according to this letter, you need to be on high alert and protect the kids. I'll work on getting you a meeting with the mysterious CW."

"But Dad…"

"In the meantime, call Horowitz and Sam and see if they know anything about Botchy."

"I…"

"I'll let you know when I know something."

Danny knew there was no point in arguing. Frank had spoken. "Yes sir," he muttered.

"It was good to see you Detective Baez. Have a safe trip."

"Thank you, Sir," Maria smiled as she pushed Danny toward the door.

Danny went home to find Linda still awake, sitting on the couch with a glass of wine. "Hey. How'd it go?"

"Babe, what are you still doing up? It's late."

"Waiting on a hot detective to come home and have his way with me."

"Well, let's get started," Danny smiled as he slid down beside her and began kissing the side of her neck.

"But he's not here yet…" Linda dead-panned as Danny stopped and looked at her, completely unamused.

"Funny."

"I thought so," she chuckled. "Tell me what your dad said."

"You really know how to kill the mood for sexy time, you know that?"

Linda wrinkled her nose then gave him a long kiss. "Jackie first. Sexy time later."

Danny rehashed his and Maria's conversation with Frank. Linda could tell he wasn't thrilled with the idea of having to wait. Danny Reagan was not one to ever be known for his patience.

"What else?" Linda sked.

"That's it. I told you everything."

"No you didn't, Danny Reagan. You may be the detective, but I **know** you. Something else is bothering you that you aren't telling me."

Danny took a deep breath. "I'm just worried. We're getting close to the end of this thing and I don't know how it's going to turn out. What are we going to do if it turns out Jack isn't coming back? How are we going to tell Millie?"

"Let's cross that bridge when we come to it. Think of it this way. What if you find Jackie and we suddenly have to give up her and Millie to Witness Protection to never see them again? I don't know about you, but I've grown quite attached to that little girl."  
"Exactly. Don't get me wrong, I hope and pray we get Jackie back alive…"

"Oh me too."  
"But I am going to miss being Mr. Uncle Danny."

Danny and Baez wasted no time the following morning in placing a call to John Horowitz. While he didn't know the real name of Botchy, he did allude to the fact that Botchy had been involved in a number of cases involving the Boundary Street Brotherhood and he could supply them with the names of the detectives that had worked the cases where Botchy came into play. Sam knew Botchy's name was Gary Botchison, but wasn't sure where to find him. Apparently Botchy had gone off the grid shortly after Jackie was snatched and hadn't been heard from since.

Frank got Danny a meeting with all four members of the DOJ with the initials CM. After a thirty-minute meeting with each, it took Danny Reagan all of two days to find Botchy, get a lead on Jackie, and assemble his team. He had the lead and was ready to go in with the assistance of the FBI. He was hesitant about telling Millie why he was going to Washington DC for a few days. Linda strongly advised against it. She was on edge from the moment he walked out the door with Maria. Frank would've never showed it, but he was on edge to. It was a dangerous operation, but he'd never seen Danny more determined to close a case in his life. He was also slightly comforted by the fact that while Danny had put all this together, he was out of his jurisdiction, so he wouldn't be running the show. He was going to have to take a backseat to the FBI and the DCPD.

In a little less than twenty-four hours after departing New York, Danny, Baez, Sam, the FBI team, and the DCPD SWAT executed the raid on the 666 Demons Eastport Warehouse. The 666 Demons were the sworn enemies of the Boundary Street Brotherhood. Chen Wong from the DOJ wasn't 100% sure how Jackie had been transferred to the BSB, but he had it on very good authority that's where she was. The team went in, guns-a-blazing and apprehended everyone in sight, only Jackie was nowhere to be seen. Not convinced to give up so easily, Danny thought through everything.

"What is it Reagan?" Baez asked as she saw him rolling over ideas in his head.

"That box had a false bottom. What if this floor has a trap door? I've never been in a drug house where there wasn't some type of drug hidden in a trap door."

Once again, Danny's instincts proved to be spot on. They tapped around until they found a trap and sure enough, they found Jackie.

"Jack!"

"It's about time, Reagan," she smiled weakly as Danny lifted her out of the basement.

"Get a bus!" Baez yelled as the team swarmed in their direction.

There wasn't much said between Danny and Jackie on the way to the hospital. She asked, of course, about Millie, but other than that, he just sat, holding her hand. After the doctor gave her a once-over, she was ready to go.

"Just stay a night for observation!" Danny argued.

"No way. I haven't seen my kid in months. Take me home, Reagan!" She looked to Baez for help. "I see you haven't been able to teach him any manners either." Baez smiled as Danny rolled his eyes.

They did end up staying overnight, just so Jackie could meet with her bosses and get her exit papers. She assured them her undercover work was over. She was going to retire and look for something in New York, a little less likely to get her kidnapped again. Danny pulled into his driveway in Staten Island about noon the following day. "Wait here," he whispered as he opened the front door. "Silly Millie! Come here please!"

He heard little footsteps running from Sean's room before Millie appeared at the top of the staircase. "Mr. Uncle Danny, you're back! Did you find my Mama?" she asked as she had literally dozens of times since Jackie had been gone.

"Well… as a matter of fact…"

Jackie walked in the door as Millie gasped and her eyes went wide. "Mama!" Linda was holding her breath afraid the kid was going to go tumbling as Millie took off in a dead sprint down the staircase. Her feet barely even touched the floor as she bounded off the last stair and flew into Jackie's arms.  
"Hey you!" Jackie cried as she hugged her tiny look-alike. "I've missed you."

Millie didn't let go for a long time. When she finally did, she just had one thing to say. "Mr. Uncle Danny?"

"Yeah, kid?" Danny smiled as he walked over beside them and Millie wrapped one arm around his neck. "Thank you." She gave him a kiss to the cheek and then returned to the death grip on Jackie.

Frank called and asked if they'd all like to go out to lunch, his treat. They all agreed and met him at the MidTown Diner. "Grandpa!" Millie yelled as they all piled out of their cars. "Look! It's Mama!"

"Hold on," Danny said grabbing her arm. "Don't run. There are cars."

Jackie made her way around as Millie grabbed her right hand. "Grandpa! Look!"

Frank smiled as he made his way across the parking lot. "Detective Curatola, it's nice to have you home," he said with a bear sized hug.

"Thank you, Sir. It's good to be back."

Jackie ended up with a nice settlement from DC and by the end of the weekend, had rented a small house in Danny's neighborhood. "Millie Reagan Curatola, are we ready to go to the new house?" she asked.

"Can't we just live with Mrs. Aunt Linda and Mr. Uncle Danny? I already have a room here."

"And you'll have a room at our new house." Millie looked up at her Mom. "Are you sad to leave the Reagans?" Millie nodded. "Well the good news is, we're just down the street. We're only six houses away."

"You can come over here any time… as long as you ask your mom first," Linda smiled as she gave Millie a hug. "We'll see you at your gymnastics meet next Saturday and dinner on Sunday."

Millie looked a little sad as she reached up to Danny who picked her up and squeezed her tight. "Don't forget me, Mr. Uncle Danny."  
"Are you kidding? I'm going to stop by and check on you every afternoon, and if you need anything at all, you get Mama's phone and you call me. You remember the number right?"

"Right."

Danny wiped the one stray tear from her cheek before kissing the middle of her forehead. "Love you, kiddo."

"Love you too, Mr. Uncle Danny."


	12. Chapter 12

**Fair Warning: I know some of you were big fans of Jackie. If you want a Jackie happily ever after, DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER. The last chapter was your "And they lived happily ever after. The End." If you were a fan of the Danny/Millie relationship, please continue this little journey with us. This was my way of keeping them together. I hope you enjoy! (PS I wasn't kidding about if you want to keep a happy Jackie memory in your head, don't continue.)**

Millie and Jackie's long awaited, joyous reunion only lasted a week, but it was the best week of their lives. They went to the theater, the skating rink, the spa… pretty much anything Millie wanted to do, Jackie was up for it. The most exciting event came on Saturday morning when they went to Millie's gymnastics meet. Millie couldn't wait to show Jackie everything she'd been working on. She had to introduce her to everyone in the gym. Coach Harry tried to get Millie to calm down a little before each event. She was so amped up he was terrified she was going to fly right over the vault and the high bar. She was going faster and higher than she'd ever gone before. She medaled twice, much to the delight of Jackie, and of course all the Reagans who had come to watch.

"What's going on, Jack?" Danny asked as she took picture of Millie receiving her medals.

"Look at that! She won!"  
"I know that. What's going on with you?" He could tell something was up, but she tried her best to hide it.

"I'm just sad I missed so much."  
"No. There's something else. I mean, it's been a while, but I know you better than anyone else in this room. What's going on?"

"Let's talk about it later."

Millie ran up and jumped in her arms. "Did you see me, Mama?"

"I sure did!" Jackie gave her a big kiss to the side of the head. "You were amazing!"  
"Hey, can I get a hug?" Danny asked as he reached to take Millie out of Jackie's arms.

Millie gave him a big hug. "Look!" She held up the two small medals for him to inspect.

"Wow, Mils… you think this is real gold?"

Millie's eyes went huge. "I bet it is," she whispered.

"Hand me that camera," Linda chuckled as she reached for Jackie's camera. "You three look at me and smile." Millie put her right arm around Jackie's neck and her left arm around Danny's and smiled. The mantle above the fireplace would soon have the perfect picture of the perfect day. And then, as wonderful as it was, it ended equally as horrible.

That night, Danny and Linda settled on the couch with a glass of wine after Jack and Sean had gone to bed. "Millie looked happy tonight," Linda smiled.

"Yeah. Made me realize how much I've missed that kid. I think she's grown."

"Danny, it's only been a week."

"Did you see her? She didn't have to stretch as hard to reach the high bar. I'm sure she's taller."

"Ok," Linda chuckled.

They hung out downstairs for a little while before heading to bed. The two of them had just drifted off to sleep when they were suddenly startled awake by a noise at the front door.

"Mr. Uncle Danny! Mr. Uncle Danny!" It didn't take long for both Danny and Linda to wake up or to recognize the screams from outside their bedroom window.

"Millie!" Danny exclaimed as he jumped up and grabbed his gun and shield.

"What?" Linda yawned.

"Millie's downstairs. I bet they've got Jackie…"

"Why do you think that?"  
"Why else would a five-year-old be at our door at midnight? Stay up here with the boys."  
Danny sprinted downstairs and opened the front door to find Millie hysterical. "Millie, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Danny asked as scooped her up and brought her inside, checking her for injuries.

"Mama!"

"What happened? Where's Mama?"

"That man hurt mama and Uncle Botchy helped him load her up in the car. I bet they're going to the hospital. Mama said I couldn't get in a car with anybody but her and you. Will you take me? We've got to go find her. She's hurt."

"Was Mama awake when she got in the car?"

"I don't think so."

Danny's heart sank but he couldn't let it show. "How did you get here?"

"Mama told me if she ever gave me the code word, I was supposed to run as fast as I could to your house. Right before the man came in and started screaming, Mama said she loved me and zita voitheia."

"What's zita voitheia?"

"It means get help in Greek. So I waited until they left and I got out of the closet and ran as fast as I could here. Come on, Mr. Uncle Danny. I need to go to the hospital and find Mama."

"What else did the man say?"

"He said he knew she sold them out and that she'd pay… and… and…"

"What? What happened next?" Millie was literally shaking. "Millie tell Uncle Danny what happened next."

"He shot his gun!" Millie wailed as she buried her face in Danny's chest. Danny tightened his grip on her, offering what little comfort he could. Whatever Millie had just witnessed was awful and he knew they'd just jumped right back into the midst of the nightmare they'd been living since Millie showed up on his doorstep the first time.

"Did they say where they were going?"

"They said the East River. Is that where the hospital is? Mr. Uncle Danny, last time Mama went to the river she didn't come back for a long time."

"Linda!" Danny yelled up the stairs before turning back to Millie. "Mil, can you tell me who the guys were?"  
"It was Uncle Botchy and the Scary Man."

"Donovan Grey?"

Millie nodded.

"What is it?" Linda asked as she hurried down the stairs.

"Millie, I need you to stay here with Aunt Linda?"

"No, Mr. Uncle Danny! We need to go to the hospital! We've got to find Mama!"

"Not yet. Stay here."

"NO!"

"They killed Jackie," Danny mouthed to Linda as he passed Millie off to her. Linda's face went white.

"Mr. Uncle Danny!" Millie wailed.

"Stay here. I'll be back."  
"Da.. Danny are you wearing a vest?" Linda stuttered, clearly concerned this night had very good intentions of taking a few more awful turns before it was all over.

"I'll put it on on the way."  
"Call for backup, please."

"On it." Danny sprinted out the door as Millie continued to sob hysterically. Linda didn't really know what to do other than just try to console her as much as possible and keep her from running out the front door after him.

Danny's first call was to Baez to meet him by the river. His second was to Frank. After relaying everything he knew, Frank put a quick stop to his son's plan.

"Go to your precinct and wait. That's an order!"

"Dad! I have to go now!"  
"No you don't. Now I hate to say it but Jackie's is by all accounts probably already dead. I do not want two of my detectives to end up the same way. Go to your precinct and I'll have SWAT and ESU assembled in less than an hour. You can all go over together."

"Dad!"

"Danny, Go!"

Frustrated, Danny called Baez and told her to change directions. They met at the 5-4. Baez knew it was going to be like walking into a gas can and Danny was the match that was about to blow the place to smithereens. He was so fired up she wasn't quite sure how to approach, she just prayed the Commissioner or at least Sarge would be there to try and reign him in. Frank did show up as he normally did when one of his detectives had been harmed and, alongside Sarge, gave them their marching orders. As much as Frank wanted to have a father/son before Danny left, all he got was a brief moment of eye contact when directing them to be careful and get the job done. The minute they were released, Danny was out the door with Baez running behind.

They weren't quite sure where to even begin. All they knew was that Millie had told them to go to the river. Having run all scenarios through his head, Danny immediately went down to the bridge. It literally took less than forty-five minutes for Frank to get the call from the Sarge that he'd been dreading. "Commissioner, we have retrieved the body of Det. Curatola from the river. Preliminary reports indicate that she was already deceased upon arrival."

Frank took a deep breath. He knew he had a job to do that was far from over for the night. He had Commissioner duties to perform, he needed to get in touch with Danny who he knew was probably spiraling out of control rather quickly, and he had the job that he'd promised a certain five-year-old months earlier… he had to tell Millie. After conversing with the head of ESU and the Sergeant on the scene, Frank called Danny.

"Can't talk Dad. I've got to find these guys."  
"Danny, do you want to go with me to tell Millie?"

"I can't do that right now. I have to find who did this and make them pay. The trail is cold but I think if we…"

"Danny."

Danny took a deep breath. "She's really gone this time, Dad."  
"I know. And before this gets out, I need to go make good on my promise to Millie. I have a feeling she's going to want you there."

"Yeah…" Danny sighed. "I'll meet you at the house."

Back at the house, Linda was at a loss. Millie still hadn't calmed down. She was still crying and begging Linda to take her to the hospital. Sean had managed to sleep through the entire thing, but Jack had come down to try and help, and quickly learned that he too was at a loss. Frank waited outside until Danny arrived.

"You ok?" he asked as Danny joined him at the end of the sidewalk.

"Yeah…" Danny said, staring blankly. Frank could tell he wasn't ok, but that was expected. Danny was normally robotic when it came to emotions of the job, but Jackie was different. She had meant the world to Danny when they rode together. Raising her kid had added to that attachment. "How are we going to do this?"

"This is my job. I'll tell her. Just be there."

"Thank goodness," Linda said, exasperated when Danny walked through the front door. "Uh oh. Hi Frank."

"Hey Grandpa," Jack said softly as he sat on the couch with Millie.

"Grandpa! I need to go to the hospital to see Mama!" Millie screamed as she bolted for the door. "Mrs. Aunt Linda won't take me. Will you? Where's Mr. Jim? He can drive!" She ran out the front door and straight into Jim, who normally stoic, turned and wrapped his arms around her.

"Millie, wait!" Linda yelled.

Frank didn't say anything as walked out, reached down and picked her up, and walked back inside and over to the couch. "Millie, we need to talk for a minute." Oddly enough, Millie immediately calmed, looking to Frank with her big, brown eyes. Danny took a seat to her left as Frank sat down on the coffee table right in front of her.

"Mr. Uncle Danny, did you find Mama?"

Danny was trying with every fiber of his being not to let his eyes fill with tears. "Millie," Frank began. "Do you remember when you first came to live with Uncle Danny?"

"Yes sir."

"And do you remember the promise that I made to you when you asked me to find your Mama?"

Millie's eyes filled with tears. She knew exactly about what he was speaking. She may've only been five, but she was smart. "Grandpa, no." She started shaking her head back and forth. She didn't want to hear what was coming next.

Frank reached out and took her hands. "Millicent Reagan Curatola, at 1:25am I received a phone call from the Sergeant of the ESU task force that they had located the body of Jacqueline Rose Curatola. It appears that she had died instantly from a single gunshot wound to the heart."

"No, Grandpa, please. Please. I just need to go to the hospital and see Mama. She was ok. We just had a perfect day. We were going to breakfast tomorrow before mass. Please Grandpa."

"I'm sorry, Millie. Your mama's not coming back this time."

"Noooo," Millie buried her face in her hands and began sobbing again. Danny gathered her into his arms as Linda instinctively put her arm around Jack. It was too much. Every fiber of their beings was being ripped apart. Millie was inconsolable and bolted out of Danny's arms and back out the front door, quicker than any of them could catch her. Once more, Jim was there. He couldn't understand a word she said, he just knelt down in front of her and offered a shoulder on which to cry. He didn't say a word. He didn't have to. All of the Reagans were fighting tears. They all stopped, just outside the door and let Jim handle it. While none of them had ever seen the warm and fuzzy side of Jim Nusaforo, something about that moment seemed incredibly right. When he finally did speak, they couldn't make out what he said to her, only that the Commissioner's #1 on detail was down on one knee, on the sidewalk, with his arms wrapped around a tiny five-year-old, whispering something over and over into her ear, while a single street light glowed above. Danny started to move outside to go retrieve Millie, but Frank stopped him when he saw Jim hold up a hand.

"Give them a minute," Frank said.

After about ten minutes, Jim stood up with Millie still wrapped around him. He walked over to the family without a word, and handed her off to Danny before returning to his post.

"I'm so so sorry, Millie," Danny whispered as he turned and went back into the house. He took a seat in his recliner and slowly began to rock as Millie quietly cried on his shoulder. Frank nodded to Linda to follow him to the kitchen before sending Jack back upstairs to get some sleep.

"This is going to hit them both hard. Danny probably more so than Millie."

"You think?"  
"She's a kid. She's resilient. Danny… Danny's had a lot of losses. Some he takes harder than others." Linda nodded. "I'm going to try to get him to take off for a few days. He needs to be here for Millie. And there's no way he's going to have a clear head if he tries to investigate this case."

"Thank you, Frank," Linda sighed as she leaned in for a hug.

"Hey, if either of them start to spiral…"  
"You'll be my first call."

Frank made his way back out into the livingroom. "I've got to go to 1PP."

"I'll head back to the 5-4 in…"

"No. You're officially off duty. Take a week at least. You're needed here," Frank said, gesturing to Millie who was still curled up on Danny's lap, crying softly.

"Dad! I'm…"

"That's an order, Detective."

"Millie, you want to tell Grandpa, "bye?" He's leaving."

"I… want… Mama…" she hiccupped as once again, their hearts broke. Frank walked over and placed his hand on the side of her face in a comforting manner.

"I'll be back later."

Afraid once again that Millie would dehydrate, Linda came in moments later with a bottle of water. "Millie, sweetie, can you drink some of this water for Aunt Linda?" Millie just shook her head back and forth as Danny continued rocking, patting her on the back. It was nearing 2:30am and they knew she was exhausted. Heck, they were exhausted.

"You want to go to the big bed and try to get some sleep?" Danny whispered. Again, she shook her head. Linda looked to Danny as if to question what the plan may be now. Clearly there was nothing that could be done. Millie's world was shattered. They didn't know exactly what she'd seen and they didn't have a clue how to fix it. "I guess we're going to hang out here, Babe. Why don't you go on up and try to get some rest?"

"I'm going to go check on Jack," Linda said softly. "I'll be back."

Millie finally drifted off to sleep around 3:15am from pure exhaustion. Once Danny heard her stop crying and her breathing even out, he didn't dare move. Linda walked back down after making sure Jack was settled and spread a blanket on top of them before turning out the light and stretching out on the couch for some much deserved rest. Sean stumbled downstairs around 7:30am in search of Linda and breakfast.

"Moooom," he yawned as he shook her shoulder. She bolted awake and immediately started shushing, trying to get him to be quiet so he wouldn't wake Millie. Danny's eyes popped open as well when Millie began to stir. Poor Sean caught a death stare, but thankfully Danny was able to rock Millie and get her right back to sleep. "What'd I do?" Sean asked, completely oblivious. Linda clasped a hand over his mouth and pushed him into the kitchen so she could explain the situation. Jack carefully made his way downstairs not too much later.

"I'm going to call Uncle Jamie and see if he'll come get you guys for church. Daddy and I might be over for lunch… depending on how the morning goes, but if not, I'll be over to get you later. I want you to be good and don't fidget during mass. Understood?"

"Yes, Mom," they both echoed as they got up and headed back upstairs to get dressed. Linda called Jamie, who agreed to come over right away and get the boys. It only took about twenty minutes for him to arrive. He softly knocked on the front door before popping his head inside. He made eye contact with his older brother, who looked exhausted. Millie's eyes were tightly shut, signifying she wasn't asleep, she just didn't want to wake up and face the day.

"Hey," Jamie whispered as Linda went up to collect the boys.

"Hey," Danny mumbled.

"Tough night?"

Danny nodded.

"Mr. Uncle Jamie," Millie began as her little eyes once again filled with tears, "Mama's dead."

"I'm so sorry, Cricket," he sighed. "I know it's not enough, but I am so so sorry." He bent down and picked her up as she reached up for him. He held her tight as she cried on his shoulder, just as she'd done on Danny's the night before. Linda, Jack, and Sean shortly joined them and just looked on, trying to figure out what to say. "Hey, will you do something with me this week?"

"Huh?" Millie asked, wiping her eyes.

"Can I come over and get you one afternoon this week? I sure could use a buddy to hang out with."

"O… ok," Millie sniffed.

"Thanks, Mil." Jamie kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to run upstairs and get a shower real quick," Danny whispered to Linda.

"Ok. We'll be fine."

Linda walked over and retrieved Millie. "We may see you guys for lunch. We'll see how it goes…"

"Sounds good. Don't worry about these guys. I can bring them home if I need to."  
"Thanks, Jamie."  
"No problem. Bye Cricket."

"Do you think you could eat some breakfast?" Linda asked as she walked into the kitchen and sat Millie down on top of the counter.

"No ma'am."

"Can you at least drink some juice for me?"

"Where's Mr. Uncle Danny?"

"In the shower. He'll be right back. How about you help me make him some breakfast?"

"We were supposed to go for pancakes!" Millie wailed as she jumped off the counter and sprinted upstairs. Linda ran up after her and made it up the stairs just in time to see her dart underneath their bed.

"Danny, we're up here!" Linda yelled into the master bathroom to give her husband a heads up that he wouldn't be the only one in the room and would indeed need to be clothed or at least be wrapped in a towel. "Millie, can you come out, please?" Linda asked as she bent down and picked up the dust ruffle from the bed. Millie didn't say anything, she just lay on her side, curled up in the fetal position, crying her eyes out.

It wasn't long before Danny popped out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around his waist, in search of some clothes. "What's going on? Where's Mil?" Linda shook her head as she pointed under the bed. "Let me grab some clothes," Danny sighed. When he got dressed, he dropped to a knee, preparing to crawl underneath the bed yet again. "Remind me to get bed risers next time we're at the store." Linda smiled as he dropped to his stomach and inched his way underneath.

"Silly Millie, can we talk?"

"My heart hurts, Mr. Uncle Danny. I need Mama."

"I know. Can you come out and sit with me though? It's really hard to talk to you with dust bunnies going up my nose."

"Just let me stay under here, please."

"Can't do it, Millie Reagan. I'm going through this with you. I won't ever leave you, I promise."

"You can't promise that, Mr. Uncle Danny. Mama said she'd never leave me, but Grandpa said she's not coming back this time."

"Your mama didn't lie, Mil. She's never going to leave you. She's going to be right here," he said pointing to her heart, "and right here," he pointed to her head, "forever."

"Really?"

"I promise. We won't ever forget her."

Millie thought for a minute and sighed. "Ok." She slowly pulled herself up and slid out from under the bed as Danny wiggled his way back out.

"Would you like to go over to Grandpa's house?" Linda asked as she picked her up. "We can just stay here if you like."

"No, it's ok. We were supposed to go eat at Grandpa's today anyway."

Linda walked out into the hall and headed down to Millie's room. "I bet Pops is really going to want to see you. Let's go find you some clothes." She opened the closet and began thumbing through the clothes that Jackie had left at their house for Millie. "You want a dress or jeans?"

"Doesn't matter."

Linda thought for a minute before her eyes began to sparkle and a huge grin spread across her face. "I know. How would you like to wear the new sweater that Uncle Danny bought you for Christmas?"

"But it's not Christmas yet."

"That's ok. We'll think of it as an early Christmas present." Linda walked over and pulled out a navy blue sweater with white reindeer all over it. "What do you think?"

"Oh I love it!"

"Good. Uncle Danny picked it out especially for you when we went shopping last week."

"I sure did," Danny smiled as he joined them. "Need help?"

"Can you cut the tag off?" Linda asked, tossing him the sweater. "Let's see," she said, digging through the chest of drawers. "How about these red pants?" Millie just shrugged. Linda tossed the pants on the bed before sitting Millie down on the bed as well. "If you two can handle this, I'm going to find socks, shoes, and a hairbrush.

"I think we can handle it," Danny assured her as he pulled Millie's pajama top up over her head and replaced it with the new sweater. "What do you think?" he asked as she got up and took off her pajama pants. He held the red pants up so she could step into them and snapped them closed.

"I love it."

"Me too," he smiled. "These pants are way too long though. Let's roll them." Linda returned with navy and red striped socks, a pair of brown boots, Millie's hairbrush, and a couple of hair ribbons.

"Here Daddy," she said, tossing the socks and boots in his lap.

"Are you good with a couple of braids, Millie?" Linda asked as she started brushing her hair. Millie nodded. In no time at all, Danny had her socks and shoes on and Linda had successfully given Millie two braids, made even cuter with white hair ribbons tied to the ends of them. "Ok, sweet girl. Let's go."

Danny placed a grey toboggan on her head, picked her up, and held her back for a once over. "Now we're ready," he smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Danny, Linda, and Millie ended up arriving at the Commissioner's house right as everyone else was making their way back from mass. "Millie Reagan!" Henry yelled as she walked inside.

"Hi Pop." She made her way over to where he was sitting in his straight backed chair. He sat down his crossword puzzle and pen before pulling Millie into his lap. "Mama's gone."

"Bad things happen in life, Peanut."  
"Bad things keep happening to **me** , Pop." She rested her head on his chest as he pulled off her hat and sat it on his side table beside his crossword puzzle.

"How's she doing?" Frank asked as Danny and Linda walked into the kitchen to help with lunch.

Danny and Linda exchanged a glance before each taking a deep breath. "It's been a rough morning."

"It takes time," Frank assured them.

"Where are we on the case?"

"Not for you to worry about. We are handling it."

"Hey," Erin sighed as she breezed into the kitchen, kissing Frank on the cheek before turning to Linda for a hug and finally to Danny. "How are you?"

"Been better."

"Where are you on the funeral arrangements? Can I help?"

"Jackie's mom is in a home, so really it's just up to us how to handle it. There isn't anyone else. I wasn't really planning on reaching out to Millie's biological dad. I figured that would just open up a can of worms we don't need."

"I have people that can handle it," Frank assured him. "You don't have to do it."

"No I should. She was my partner and she's Millie's mom. It's my responsibility."

"How's Millie?" Erin asked.

"Ask me again in a week."

That week was tough. Danny, Frank, and Linda planned the service the following morning, while Henry stayed at home with Millie. The day of the funeral, Millie was once again inconsolable. She didn't want to go, but she also didn't want to not go. None of the Reagans were quite sure how to handle it. They didn't want to push her either way. When she finally decided to go, she clung to Danny for dear life. The Reagans all filed into the second row of the church. The place was filled with cops from the NYPD, DCPD, FBI, and other various departments from up and down the east coast. Danny knew there was no way he was going to be able to give a eulogy, so he just held tightly to Millie who was in his lap with her face buried in his chest for the duration of the funeral. Frank got up and spoke, as per usual, and then the bagpipes started, leaving not a dry eye in the house.

When the funeral was over, tons of people came up to offer their condolences. Fortunately for the stoic Danny, Millie provided a perfect buffer. When people continued to approach, Jamie came to the rescue. He could tell Millie was getting more and more upset by all the well-wishers. "Hey Cricket, want to come hang out with me for a little while? I need your help with something."

"Thanks," Danny whispered as he handed her off to Jamie. "We'll call you when we leave."

"Is Ms. Officer Eddie coming?" Millie asked as Jamie made his way through the crowd.

"Do you want her to come with us?" Millie nodded. "Then let's go get her." Jamie spotted Eddie in the corner talking to Baez and nodded as if to tell her to join them. She walked over and patted Millie on the back.

"Hey," she sighed, looking at the poor kid.

"Hey. We're going on a little adventure and Millie wants you to come with us."

"Sure."

They took off from the church and made their way down to the local animal shelter.

"What are we doing?" Eddie asked as a smile spread across her face.

Jamie turned to the backseat where she was sitting with one arm around a sad Millie. "Well, I've been wanting a puppy. Do you think you could help me look for one?" Millie nodded her head enthusiastically. "Good. Let's go."

The trio made their way into the shelter and requested to view the dogs. A very nice lady named Shiloh took them to the back and let them walk through. Millie led the way, taking her time to examine every single cage. There were tiny dogs and cute little puppies, but none of them seemed exactly right. As they turned the last corner, Millie spotted a one-year old pit bull. It was grey and white and had tons of energy. It's feet almost seemed too big for it's body as it stumbled around it's small enclosure.

"How about that one, Mr. Uncle Jamie?"  
"That's exactly the one I was looking at Mil. How'd you know?"

"What's that one's name?" Millie asked, pointing at the cage as she looked up at Shiloh.

"That's Gunner. He's been that happy since day one. Most animals get depressed when they come here. Gunner seems to make the best of every situation. He's a strange little fellow."

"How come nobody adopted him yet?"

"Everybody that comes in here is looking for a puppy… and they're all scared of pits."

"Scared of this thing?" Millie giggled as she bent down and he walked over and began licking her face through the cage. "That's silly."

"I think we've found the one," Eddie whispered.

"I agree," Jamie laughed. "I really did just come to look… but…"

"Can we take him home?" Millie asked.

Shiloh looked to Jamie. His eyes began to sparkle as Eddie nodded at him enthusiastically. "Yep. We just found the newest member of the Reagan family."

"Yay!" Millie exclaimed as Shiloh grabbed a leash and opened the gate. Gunner jumped out and tackled Millie with wet, slobbery kisses. She and Eddie took him outside for fresh air as Jamie filled out the paperwork and paid the adoption fee. Jamie checked his phone on the way out the door and noticed several missed calls from Danny. He called him back as he walked over to where Millie and Eddie were playing with Gunner.

"Kid, where are you? Where's Millie?"  
"She's fine, Danny. We just had to pick something up. We're headed back now."

"Well we're all at Dad's, so hurry up."

"Ok. We'll be there in a few."

Danny and Linda both opened the door, wide-eyed when Jamie, Eddie, and Millie all bounded in the front door with Gunner. "If you bought her a dog, I'm going to shoot you," Danny whispered to Jamie as Millie introduced all of her cousins to the dog.

"Calm down, it's mine. She picked it out for me."

"OH. In that case, cute dog."

After consulting with the NYPD child psychologist, Dr. McGilley, Danny and Linda attempted to get Millie back to school as quick as possible. "Children need a routine. When everything else in their world is out of control, school is the one place where they know what the plan is minute-to-minute. It's a safe environment."

"But I don't want to go back to school," Millie whined. "I want to stay home with you."  
"I've got to go back to work," Danny said as he searched her closet for something to wear, making a mental note that he had to get over to Jackie's house, once it was cleared as a crime scene, and pick up the remainder of Millie's clothes. They still only had the few things that Millie had decided to leave for when she came to visit. "How do we feel about a skirt and leggings today?" he asked as he pulled out a cotton, knee length pink skirt, green long sleeved shirt with a pink heart in the middle, and multi-colored leggings. Millie shrugged sadly. Danny sighed as he walked over and dropped the clothes on the bed then bent down so he could be eye-to-eye with her. "Look Mil, I think it might be a good thing for you to go back to school and see your friends. I talked to Grandpa about it and he agrees. You might even enjoy it. Just give it a try, huh?"

"Ok," she sighed.

"Good," he smiled. "Put your clothes on and run downstairs. I'm taking you guys to school so we're going to go pick up some doughnuts."

Millie got dressed and brushed her teeth before making her way downstairs to find Danny sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading the paper. "Where's Mrs. Aunt Linda?"  
"She had to go to work early."

"How am I supposed to fix my hair?"

"I can do it," Danny lied. "No problem. What do you want? A piggy's tail? A Boston braid? An up-do?"

"Do you know how to do any of that?"

"No. But that's why we have the internet." After watching numerous clips and unsuccessfully trying to figure out how to braid hair, Danny finally resorted to two very uneven pig tails. "Perfect," he smiled as Jack tried to fake a nod of approval. "Let's go."

Millie made it a whole two hours at day-school before melting down. The kids were all in line waiting on snacks when Sam said, "Hey, there's your mom." He was talking to AddieBeth, but Millie instinctively looked around for Jackie. After realizing what she'd done, the waterworks began. Mrs. Jones tried to get her to calm down. When that didn't work, she called for Mrs. Lancaster. When that didn't work either, they called Henry.

"I'll be right there," he assured them as he jumped in his car and headed toward the school. The thought crossed his mind to call Danny and Linda, but he decided to assess the situation first. He met Mrs. Lancaster out in the front office. She informed him of the situation and suggested he take Millie home for the rest of the day. She didn't want to push her and assured him it'd be find if she took her return to school slowly… maybe a few hours each day until she got comfortable again. Henry thanked them and followed Mrs. Lancaster back into her private office where he found Millie, seated in one of the guest chairs, her eyes red and puffy. "Hiya Peanut!"

"Hi Pop," she sniffed as she got up and went straight into his open arms.

"Ready to go home?" Millie nodded as he patted her on the head. "Ok. Let's go." He didn't ask any more questions. He just loaded her up and took off. "Want to go to the gym for a little while?"

"Can we?"  
"Yep. I already checked with Coach Harry. He's going to meet us there. I brought your stuff." Henry drove her over to the Gym and stood guard outside the car as she slipped into her leotard. True to his word, Harry met them at the front door. "Hey Mils."

"Hey Mr. Harry," Millie said as she fist-bumped her coach, "can we start with floor?"  
"Sure," Harry agreed. "Go do a few warm ups while I get your music ready."

"I don't need music today, Mr. Harry." Millie made her way over to the mat and took off in a dead sprint. So much for warm ups.

"Stretch first, Mil," Harry shouted. Millie stopped for about two minutes and stretched half-heartedly, then returned to full-out, competition mode. "How is she?" Harry asked Henry.

"Not good. Thanks for doing this."

"You got it. We can work as long as she wants… unless she gets too reckless and in that case, I'm shutting her down."

"Whatever you say. I'm going to take a seat. Do your thing, Coach."

"Millie, take a break for a minute," Harry said as he walked up to her. "What do you think about trying a back tuck after your back handspring?

"Ok," she quickly agreed and turned to begin another tumbling pass.

"Hold on. Let's talk it through before you try it. So when you come out of the back handspring, you're going to jump straight up and tuck your tiny self into a ball and rotate backwards. It's almost like you're doing another back handspring, only without arms or legs. You're going to have to really push off with your legs when you jump. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Find your focus spot and stick the landing. Don't buckle your knees. Leave room for a bend."

"Ok."

Harry had to admit, he was a little nervous. Millie's thousand-yard stare wasn't making him feel any better or that she was hearing a word he said. He just hoped she wasn't going to break her neck giving it the first try. As with all things Millie, she didn't disappoint. It wasn't clean, but she did somewhat stick the landing. Mr. Harry fist pumped, yet Millie's expression never changed.

"Let's do bars," she muttered as she walked past him and headed into the opposite end of the gym.

"Wait up, Mil," Harry said as he trotted to catch up with her. Millie was walking with a purpose. She never even heard him. Millie got to the low bar and looked for Harry. She knew the golden rule of bars was to never, ever start without him.

"Ready?" she asked impatiently as Harry made his way to the side.

"Ready."

"I want to sole circle."

"What?"

"Sole circle. I want to do that. Teach me."

"That's level five, Mil. Why don't we just run through your routine?"

Millie leapt onto the low bar and began her routine. Harry could tell she was off. She cast to horizontal, did a long hang kip, a back hip circle and then squatted on the low bar before leaping to the high bar. Henry happened to look up just as Millie went flying through the air. However, instead of grasping the high bar as she had done literally dozens of times before, she fell flat on her face. Henry jumped up as Millie lay flat. It took her a minute and then she began kicking the mat as hard as she possibly could and pounding her fist. Once he realized she was ok, he sat back down.

"Hey!" Harry rushed over and knelt down beside her. "You ok?"

"I'm very angry, Mr. Harry."

"I know," he said with a pat to the back. "Ready to get up and try again?"

"Ok."

Millie got up and tried again. This time she couldn't land the dismount. "How about we call it a day on bars, huh?" Harry asked.

"I think I'm done with all of it for the day," Millie sighed.

"Ok. That's ok," Harry said as he lent her a hand in getting up off the mat.

"How about we go get some lunch, Peanut?" Henry asked as he saw them walking his way. Millie just shrugged sadly. "You know, I should probably call your Aunt Linda and tell her I have you," Henry smiled as they walked to the car. He pulled out his cellphone and began dialing.

"Hey Pop," Linda chirped as she signed off on a patient file.

"Hey Lin. I just wanted to let you know I have Millie."  
"Did the school call you?"

"Uh huh. We're going to grab some lunch and I'll bring her home later on this afternoon.

"Is she ok?"

"She will be. We'll see you in a while."

"Thanks, Pop."

Henry took Millie to his favorite deli for lunch and then they headed back to the house. Millie was quiet for most of the afternoon. Henry didn't push her to talk or nap or really do anything. He figured she'd do all of that when she got good and ready. She stretched out on the floor and colored while he kicked back in his chair and enjoyed the last few chapters of his book. When he finished, he got up and moved to the sofa, before he turned on the television to watch an old western. Millie rolled over, hopped up, and stretched herself out beside him with her head in his lap. In about four minutes, she was asleep and slept until Linda arrived. Henry had also dozed off and was only awoken by Sean and Jack tickling his nose. "Hey Pop!" They laughed as Henry cracked open his eyes and looked up at them.

"If you were my Marines, I'd court martial you," he mumbled. "Where's your mom?"

"In the car. She was chatting with Dad. She asked us to run in and get Millie." Millie stretched and looked up at the boys. "Come on, Mil. Ready to go home?"

"I guess," Millie yawned. "Is Mr. Uncle Danny home?"

"Not yet. He will be in a little bit though."

Linda walked in just as Millie was climbing onto Jack's back for a piggy-back ride to the car. "Hey, Pop. Hi, Sweet Girl." She smiled as she came in and placed a kiss to the side of Millie's head. "Have you two had a nap today?"

Henry chuckled. "We may've rested our eyes a bit."

"You guys head to the car so we can make dinner for Daddy. I'll be there in just a second." Linda waited until the kids walked out before asking Henry about the day. He told her everything Mrs. Lancaster had said and then everything that went on at the gym. "Thanks for everything you did today."

"You're welcome. There's nothing I wouldn't do for my ggs… or my favorite daughter-in-law."

"Thanks, Pop," she chuckled as she gave him a hug.

Danny called on his way home to assess how things were going. Linda was somewhat shocked and extremely relieved to report that things were fine. The boys were upstairs playing video games and MIllie was helping with dinner in the kitchen. "Should I pick up some cupcakes?"

"I think that would be a great idea. Want to see what Millie thinks?" LInda walked over to where Millie was stirring the chocolate pudding. "Uncle Danny has a question for you."

"Hello?" Millie answered as she wiped her hands on the front of her shirt.

"Silly Millie! What's going on? Are you having fun with Aunt LInda?"

"I guess. I'm stirring the pudding."

"Stirring the pudding or licking the spoon?" Danny could hear Millie giggling. "That's what I thought. Want me to pick up some cupcakes to go with your pudding?"

"That sounds great!"

"Chocolate?"

"Strawberry."

"Ok. I'll be home in just a little bit. Don't eat all the pudding."

Danny walked in just in time for dinner. "I'm home!" Millie sprinted out of the kitchen and straight to the front door. Danny tossed his keys on the credenza just as she jumped into his arms. "There's my favorite girl. Hey Mil."

"Hey Mr. Uncle Danny," Millie laughed. "Mrs. Aunt LInda's supposed to be your favorite girl."

"She is, is she?" Danny smiled as he carried her into the kitchen and kissed Linda. "Well, I have you know Millicent Reagan Curatola, Mrs. Aunt Linda is my lovely wife, my forever girlfriend, my soul mate on earth, and my favorite leading lady. But you, Millie, YOU are my favorite girl."

"I love you, Mr. Uncle Danny." She squeezed him tightly as he sat down at the table.

"So tell me about today." Linda looked over at Danny as Millie grabbed his badge and ran her fingers over it. "I heard you spent the day with Grandpa. What was he up to?"

"Nothing."

"Did you have fun at the gym?"

"Not really."

Danny again looked to Linda, who just shrugged as she put the finishing touches on dinner. "You didn't have fun at the gym?" he pushed. "That doesn't sound like the Silly Millie I know. What happened?"

"I couldn't do bars. I fell. Twice."

"That's ok. That's why you get back up and try again."

"I didn't get up and try again today."

"Well, that's why you go back tomorrow," Linda smiled as she sat the fried chicken and mashed potatoes on the table. "But right now, I need you two to go get the boys. Dinner's ready."


	14. Chapter 14

"SIlly Millie! Time to get up and get ready for school," Danny announced as he walked into Millie's room after waking up Jack and Sean.

"I don't want to go," Millie pleaded as she pulled the blanket up over her head and curled herself into a ball.

"Come on. It's Friday. Last school day this week. I've got to go to work and so does Aunt LInda, but we can all sleep in tomorrow."

"Can I just stay with Pop again?"

"You can't. Pop left to go fishing with some of his old buddies real early this morning. He won't be back until late tonight. I think you need to go to school. It will be good for you to go see Mrs. Jones and all your buddies. You'll be home in less than nine hours then we have the whole weekend off." Danny walked over to the closet and found a purple jumper, long sleeved yellow shirt and colorful tights. "How do we feel about a purple dress today? Maybe this weekend I can go over and get the rest of your clothes so you have more options. How's that sound? Mil?" Danny walked back over to the bed and pulled the blanket back to find Millie with tears streaming down her face. "You really don't want to go today do you?" Millie shook her head no as Danny gently placed one hand on the side of her face and attempted to wipe a few tears with his thumb. His heart broke for her. He could tell she just wasn't ready to rejoin society, no matter what the child psychologist had said. "Ok. Let me figure something out." Danny knew Frank was out of the question, Linda was already at work, Erin was trying a huge case, and he himself had to go wrap up a homicide with Baez. Jamie, however, had pulled a double the night before so he wasn't doing anything but catching up on sleep. "Baby brother it is," he mumbled as he pulled out his phone and dialed.

"What's up Danny?" Jamie yawned as he squinted at the alarm clock.

"Hey. I know you're exhausted, but I need a favor."  
"What's that?"

"Millie's just not ready to go back to school today and literally you're the only one that can keep her. Linda will be off by 2pm, but I can try to get out as soon as me and Baez wrap up the McCardy homicide. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Jamie agreed. "Do I need to meet you or are you dropping her?"

"Well at this point I'm running late. Can you meet me at St. Mary's when I drop the boys?"

"Sure. 7:30am good?"

"Yep. See you then."

"Ok, kid," Danny said, looking down at Millie. "Let's go meet Uncle Jamie and you can stay with him."

"Can… I… wear… your… sweatshirt?" Millie sniffed.

"You know, I figure Uncle Jamie's actually going to want to go back to sleep, so yeah. Follow me into my room and I'll find one for you to put on over your jammies. Grab your boots."

Danny found MIllie an NYPD sweatshirt, which swallowed her whole. It didn't matter. She was so miserable he knew they wouldn't be hitting the town. Jack and Sean were already dressed and downstairs by the time Danny and Millie made it down. They loaded up and once again went to find doughnuts for breakfast. The boys jumped out of the car, being sure to stop and speak to Jamie before sprinting into the school. "Hey Cricket," Jamie said as he opened the car door for Millie to jump inside. "Hey Danny."

"Hey. Thanks for doing this."

"You got it. Take your time. I can bring her home later tonight."

Jamie looked in the rearview mirror to a sad Millie as he drove off. "Whatcha want to do today?"  
"Mr. Uncle Danny said I had to be quiet and let you rest. He said to watch a movie or something so you could sleep."

"He did, huh? Well, Mr. Uncle Danny's not coming with us, so we'll do whatever Mr. Uncle Jamie says. And I say, we ask Millie what she wants to do."

"I'm good with going back to bed and watching a movie. Can Ms. Officer Eddie come?"  
Jamie looked at her curiously. He couldn't figure out what Millie found so fascinating about Eddie, but if it made the kid happy, he was willing to give Eddie a call. He definitely wouldn't mind hanging out with his partner. "You want to give her a call and see if she'll come over?" He handed his phone back to Millie. "Press the number four and the green button."

"Reagan, why in the world are you calling me at 8am?" Eddie grumbled after the second ring.

"Hi Ms. Officer Eddie. It's Millie."  
"Well hey Mil," she chirped a little sweeter. "What are you doing this morning?"

"I'm spending the day with Mr. Uncle Jamie. We're headed back to his house to watch a movie and relax. Will you come over?"

"Um. Well. I mean I guess I could. What'd Uncle Jamie say?"  
"He told me to call you."  
"Oh. Ok. Well it's going to take a little while. I need to get dressed."

"You don't have to. We're wearing our jammies."

"It's a pajama party?"

"No. We're just wearing our jammies and watching movies." Eddie chuckled. "Did you work last night with Mr. Uncle Jamie?"

"Yeah."  
"Then you can nap and I'll watch the movie. See you in a bit."

Eddie arrived shortly after Jamie and Millie. Somewhat nervous, somewhat curious, she knocked on the door, relieved when Jamie answered.

"Hey," Jamie smiled. "Glad you could make it."

"Thanks. I hope you're cool with this. I just can't tell that kid no."

"Of course it's cool. I can't tell her no either… especially now. Come on. She's in the living room."

Eddie, Jamie, and Millie all piled up on the sofa and watched a few minutes of cartoons before Jamie drifted off to sleep followed shortly by Eddie. When Millie looked up to see the two of them sound asleep, she curled up in the crook of Jamie's arm and rested her head on Eddie's shoulder. In no time at all, Millie joined them in a peaceful rest.

Around 10am, Millie got hungry and carefully got up and made her way into the kitchen in search of something to eat. While Erin's house was full of healthy snacks, Jamie's house was full of delicious snacks. He still kept things pretty healthy, but he had an entire pantry shelf full of different types of cereal which was pretty much everything Millie needed in the morning time to make her happy. There was every sweet, delightfully, flavorful thing one could think of on that shelf. Millie looked over each and every box. When she finally narrowed it down to to of her favorites, she decided to just pour both into her bowl. Too short to reach anything, it felt like it took her forever to drag a barstool over to the cabinet to collect a bowl, refrigerator to collect the milk, and pantry to collect her cereal choices, but she finally succeeded, sat down, and had an absolutely delightful second breakfast.

Eddie woke up when she realized Millie was missing and went on the hunt. "Hi Mils," she yawned as she walked in the kitchen in search of where Jamie kept the coffee. "Having breakfast?"

Millie smiled over her huge cereal bowl. "Want some? Mr. Uncle Jamie has a bunch of choices."

"Coffee first," Eddie chuckled.

Shortly after Eddie brewed a cup of coffee, Jamie woke up and made his way into the kitchen. "Hey."

"Hi Mr. Uncle Jamie. Want some breakfast?"

"Whatcha eating, Cricket?"

"Chocolate Puffs and Fruity Ohs."

Jamie gave a disgusted look to Eddie as she shrugged. "Coffee, Reagan?"

"Yes, please."

Jamie took a seat beside Millie as Eddie walked over and poured him a cup of coffee. For the first time in his life, he could actually see himself married with a kid… and he liked the idea. He sat back and smiled as Eddie came over and took a seat opposite the two of them.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked.

"Nothing," he shrugged. "What do we want to do today, ladies?"

"Mr. Uncle Danny said I had to sit quietly so you could rest."  
Jamie frowned. "Number one, I'm plenty rested. Number two, Mr. Uncle Danny isn't here so we're going to do whatever we want to do. I spent my whole life listening to him and today, I'm in charge."

"Cool."

"So. What one thing could me and Officer Eddie do with you that would make you smile today, Cricket? What is something you enjoy… besides gymnastics?"

Millie bit her lower lip as she sat, deep in thought. "There is one thing… but we don't have the stuff."

"What is it, Millie?" Eddie asked.

"Do you know who Bob Ross is?"

Jamie looked very surprised. "I do know who Bob Ross is. How in the world do you know who Bob Ross is? He was waaaay before your time, Cricket."

"Me and Mama used to watch him every night before bed. It used to help us relax. I love Bob Ross. I kinda want us to watch him and try to paint a picture."

Eddie and Jamie exchanged a glance. "Sounds like a plan. We do need to go get stuff though… but I'm in my pajamas and don't have real clothes."  
"Me too," Millie agreed.

"Well, I guess that leaves it up to me," Jamie chuckled as he got up to go get dressed. "Don't worry, I'll be your hunter and gatherer."

"While you're gone, Millie and I will make some cookies. You do have cookie stuff, right, Reagan?"

"Yeah. Frozen cookie dough is in the freezer. Foolproof family recipe," Jamie winked as Eddie rolled her eyes.

Jamie quickly made his way down the street and bought three 11x14 canvases a giant variety pack of different colored paints, and one large bag of brushes.

"Doing some painting today?" the lady behind the counter asked, clearly interested in Jamie.

"Babysitting my niece," Jamie answered as he thumbed through his wallet.

"Awww. How old is your niece?"

"Five."  
She rang him up, clearly trying to throw him as many signals as possible. Jamie was not picking up anything she was laying down. "That is so sweet of you! I have a niece that three. She doesn't paint yet but I'd love to have a boyfriend who would want to spend an afternoon painting with her."

"Yeah…"

"I'm actually about to get off. Do you…"  
"Oh wait. Let me get two roses as well," Jamie said, pointing behind her. "That will be a nice surprise for my two girls waiting on me at home." He caught himself as he walked out thinking once more how good it felt to think of having someone at home waiting on him, particularly Eddie.

Meanwhile, back at the apartment, Millie helped Eddie take the cookies off the cookie sheet and placed them on a plate in the middle of the table. "Mrs. Officer Eddie, do you like Mr. Uncle Jamie?"

"Of course. He's my partner."

"I don't have a partner."  
"No. But one day you'll have a best friend… and that's kinda the same thing. I've got his back and I know he's always going to have mine."

"I think you should join the family."  
"Huh?"

"Don't worry. You can. I'm not really a Reagan either, but they let me be. You should be too. We can be partners that way."

Eddie smiled as Jamie walked through the door. He had the shopping back in the crook of his left arm and his right hand behind his back. "Guess what I have?" He dropped the bag on the counter as Eddie and Millie looked on.

"What's behind your back?" Millie asked.

"Close your eyes." Millie squeezed hers tight as Eddie looked on. "You too," he instructed.

"Ok."  
Once their eyes were closed, Jamie placed a rose in each of their hands.

"How pretty!" Millie beamed as she took a deep breath to smell her rose,.

"Aww. Thanks, Reagan," Eddie smiled. "What'd we do to deserve this?"  
"Well, apparently, it's National Give-A-Pretty-Girl-A-Flower Day and I told the people at the store that I had two pretty girls at home. They insisted I get two roses." Millie giggled as Eddie rolled her eyes.

The trio spent the afternoon eating cookies and attempting to paint a winter masterpiece. Millie loved watching Jamie and Eddie bicker over the right way to mix the colors and paint the landscape. She threw her head back on laughter when Jamie took his freshly dabbed paintbrush and placed a dot of blue paint on the tip of Eddie's nose. For the first time in a week, Millie forgot her cares and worries, forgot her broken heart, and just enjoyed being with her uncle.

Danny called just as they began washing out their brushes. "Hey, how's it going over there?"

"We're fine," Jamie chuckled as Eddie attempted to scrub the blue paint off her nose and the red paint off her cheek.

"I'm sorry I got caught up in this case, but I can head that way now."

"No rush, Danny. We're fine. Take your time. In fact, I can bring Mil home later if you like."  
"No. I'll come get her on my way."

"Whatever. Take your time. We're fine."

Jamie, Eddie, and MIllie decided their next afternoon activity would be learning how to do the newest stupid pop culture dance craze. They tried a few times to get all the moves down, but soon collapsed on the couch in laughter. "I've got to get going…" Eddie said as she looked at her watch.

"Don't leave," Millie begged.

"Mil, I haven't put on real clothes today. I need to go home and shower and at least attempt to eat something healthy."

"Got a hot date?" Jamie asked.

"No. But I also don't want to explain my presence should you have a high ranking visitor this afternoon."

"It's none of his business," Jamie rolled his eyes. "Besides, he's not coming over tonight."  
"Well you never know, and I don't intend on finding out."

"Chicken."

"Lamb chop."

The two partners stood inches away from each other, smiling and staring into each other's eyes.

"Thank you for coming over, Ms. Officer Eddie. I had a good time with you today." Millie walked over and gave her a hug.

"Aww. Me too, Mil. We'll have to do it again sometime."

It wasn't long after Eddie left that Danny come to retrieve his smallest family member. "Silly Millie!" he yelled as he walked in the door.

"Mr. Uncle Danny!" she squealed as she jumped off the couch and leapt into his arms.

"Hey. Did you have fun today?"  
"We painted a picture… and watched a movie… and made cookies… and tried to learn how to the Shokie Shuffle but that was too hard…"

"Sounds like it was a full day. Did you let Uncle Jamie rest at all?"

"Plenty," Jamie cut in as he handed Danny a soda. "We had a great time."

"Mr. Uncle Danny… can I have a cat?"

"I don't think we need a cat."  
"But Mr. Uncle Jamie has Gunner and we all like him."

"Uh huh."  
"Please?" Millie batted her eyes as she rested her head on Danny's shoulder.

"We'll talk about it. Why don't you tell Uncle Jamie thank you so we can get going?" He sat her down so she could go over and hug Jamie.

"Thank you, Mr. Uncle Jamie. I had fun today."

"Me too, Cricket. Come over any time."

Millie tugged on his sleeve so he bent down so that she could whisper into his ear. "You should marry Ms. Officer Eddie so she can be here all the time. I like her."

Jamie chuckled. "I'll work on it," he whispered back. "But that has to be our secret."

"Ok."

"Ready?" Danny asked from across the room.

"Ready."

"Thanks again, little brother. I owe you."

"No problem, Danny."


	15. Chapter 15

"Dad! Do you know what today is?" Sean asked.

"Friday?" Danny answered as they sat down for dinner.

"It's the official start to Christmas vacation! No more school for two weeks!"

"Really?"

"Really," Linda nodded, with eyebrows raised. "We've got two days to figure out what to do with these three for the next week and a half."

"We can stay home," Jack assured them. "I can handle it."

"We'll see…" Danny said, unconvinced Jack could handle himself and two little kids, all day long.

About halfway through the meal, there was a knock on the door. Danny got up to go and see who it was while Millie got up and stood beside LInda. "It's ok," LInda assured her, noticing that she looked terrified.

"Yeah Mil, bad people don't knock," Sean laughed.

"Sometimes they do," she whispered.

"Well that's definitely not a bad person," Jack smiled as he heard the voice coming from the other room.

"Hey, look who's here!" Danny announced as he walked in with Frank.

"Grandpa!" the kids shouted.

"Hello! Didn't mean to interrupt dinner. I just needed to drop something off to your dad and thought I'd say hi."

"Want some dinner, Frank? We have plenty."  
"Nah," he answered as he walked around and hugged Linda. "I need to get going. The detail is out front."

"Mr. Jim's out there?" Millie asked as her eyes lit up.

"Uh huh," Frank answered, nodding his head.

"Can I go see him for a minute?" Frank turned to Danny.

"Put your shoes and your coat on and I'll stand at the door and watch." Millie took off and threw on her boots, on the wrong feet and pulled on Jack's coat which nearly swallowed her whole. Danny chuckled as he watched her attempt to navigate down the sidewalk.

"Mr. Jim!" she yelled as she waved at the black SUV. He jumped out and met her halfway.

"Hi, Miss Millie!"  
"Hey, Mr. Jim!"

"What's been going on?"

"Nothing. Sean and Jack are going to a birthday party tomorrow at the skating rink. I'm not going though because I don't know the person. That's ok though. Me and Mrs. Aunt Linda are going to do something around here I guess."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah. When's your birthday, Mr. Jim?"  
Jim stopped and though for a minute. "It's actually in six days. I hadn't even thought about it until now."  
"Is Grandpa going to give you a party?"  
"Probably not, Mil. I don't think your Grandpa likes to go skating."

Millie threw her head back in laughter at the thought. "You're funny, Mr. Jim. Don't you worry. I will invite you to my next birthday. It's not until October, but you can come. I would have invited you this year but we didn't quite know each other yet, now did we?"

"Nope."  
"What's your favorite cupcake? I like strawberry. Sean likes chocolate and Jack likes vanilla. And we all like sprinkles."

"You know what I like, Mil? I like the birthday cake flavor."

"Ooooh yeah. Those are real good."

Danny followed Frank out onto the porch. "Come on, Mil! Mr. Jim's got to take Grandpa home!"

"It was good to see you, Mr. Jim," Millie smiled with a big hug.

"You too, Miss Millie."  
"Bye, Grandpa," she waved as she ran past him and into the house.

He turned around and looked to Danny, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Millie Reagan Curatola, back to the table, please and finish your green beans," Linda instructed as Millie walked inside and kicked off her boots and Jack's coat.

That night after everyone was in bed, Linda finally got to ask Danny the question that had been on her mind. "What'd Frank want?"  
"He got the final reports on Jack's case and was passing them along, with a friendly reminder that there is really only one thing left to do before closing this entire case for good."  
"What's that?"

"Officially adopt Millie."

"It makes sense, but why the rush?"  
"It's been suggested that dropping the name Curatola may take any bounty off that might currently be on Millie's head.

"But Curatola is the one thing linking her to Jackie."  
"I know."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

About that time, they heard the patter of feet running across the hallway. "Millie Reagan Curatola is that you?"

"I need to talk to Jack!"

"No ma'am. It's late. Back to bed!"

The following morning, Millie was up before the rest and ran into Danny and Linda's room and jumped into the bed between them. "Mrs. Aunt LInda," she whispered as she cupped her hand to the side of Linda's face.

"What's wrong, Millie? LInda whispered without even opening her eyes. It was entirely too early to be up on a Saturday.  
"I want to go to the store with you today."  
"Ok. We'll go in a little while."

"Don't forget me."  
"I won't," Linda yawned. "Go back to bed. I'll get you up when it's time to go."

Millie sighed as she rolled over and rested her head right beside Danny's on his pillow. She quickly fell back asleep. Danny rolled over a an hour later and cracked open his eye only wide enough to see his favorite five year old right beside him. When he stirred, so did Millie.

"What are you doing on my pillow?" he asked as Millie grinned.

"I didn't want Mrs. Aunt LInda to forget me. I have important business today."  
"And what's that?"

"I need to go to the store. How do I get money?"

"What do you need money for?"

"I want to buy something."  
"What do you want to buy?"  
"You sure do ask a lot of questions, Mr. Uncle Danny."  
"I'm a cop," he dead panned. "Whatcha want to buy?"

"It's a surprise."  
"Oh. In that case. You work for it. You do some chores, we'll give you money."  
"How long will that take?"  
"How much do you need?"  
"I don't know yet."

"Can you two possibly finish this conversation downstairs?" Linda asked. "One of us is trying to finish a dream over here."

"You got us in trouble," Danny smiled as he got up and picked up Millie.

"You asked too many questions."

As promised, LInda took Millie with her to the store. Linda had never been a fan of having the kids tag along, mainly because the grocery store was a bit of an escape for her and more practically, she could get done a lot faster if she didn't have kids to keep up with. Millie was different though. Danny had instructed her to stay right with LInda, so she held to the side of the cart, carefully observing as Linda placed items inside. "Can I go look at the cupcakes?" she asked as they entered the bakery.

"Just stay where I can see you," LInda instructed as she tried to select the freshest bread.

Millie carefully looked over all of the cupcakes, cakes, and cookies. "Hey, are you looking for something in particular?" a man asked as he peered down at Millie. Her eyes got wide as she ran back over to where Linda was.

"Hey, everything ok?" MIllie nodded as she regained her death grip on the side of the shopping cart. Linda made her selections and headed toward the check-out. "Ready to go?" Millie nodded again. Danny was waiting at the front door when LInda and Millie got home to help them unload.

"Mr. Uncle Danny!" Millie yelled as Lina handed her a light shopping bag to carry in, "I got a question for you."  
"You _have,_ " LInda corrected.

"Have what?" Millie asked, ever so confused.

"You don't got a question…"  
"Yes I do."  
"No. You _have_ a question."

"That's what I said."

Danny was trying his hardest not to double over in laughter listening to their conversation. "What's on your mind, Millie?"

"How long will it take me to get $13.95?"

"Is that how much you need?" Millie nodded. "Well, let's unload the groceries and we'll make a chart. How's that sound?"

"Ok."

They got everything unloaded and Danny grabbed a piece of paper and a marker while Millie took a seat at the kitchen table. "Ok. Let's think of all the chores you can do and list them. Then we'll put a dollar amount beside each one."

"Take out the garbage," Millie suggested.

"Good one. Kitchen garbage can be $1 because it's as big as you. Bathroom garbage $.50."

"Dusting?"

"That's a good one. Dust the entire livingroom, $2. What else?"

"How about folding some laundry?" Linda asked as she walked though with a laundry basket full of towels and washcloths.

"$3 for the basket, but you have to put it away too."

"Think I can help Grandpa too?"

"We'll see."

Millie got right on her chore list. She didn't think she had any time to lose. She had five days to earn her $13.95. She went to look at the garbage, but it had already been taken out. She helped Linda fold the towels and put them all away, scoring her first $3, then moved on to dusting the livingroom.

"What does she need $13 for anyway?" Danny asked.

"I have no idea," Linda answered as they both grabbed a drink out of the kitchen while Millie was in the livingroom dusting.

"Are there toys at the grocery store?"  
"There that one aisle, but we didn't even go there and she stayed with me the whole time. This makes no sense. I kept asking if there was anything special she wanted to eat, but she said no."

"Huh." Danny had started to go question the kid, but when he walked into the livingroom, he quickly forgot about it and nearly had a heart attack instead. He found Millie teetering atop the entertainment center, trying to dust the top shelf. "Whoa!" he yelled as he ran over and grabbed her and sat her feet firmly on the ground.

"Mr. Uncle Danny! I'm not finished."

"Yes you are. No climbing on the furniture."

"But I couldn't reach the top."

"You're only responsible for the parts you can reach."

"But I need the whole $2."

"Why, Mil? What's the rush to get money?"

"I just need to get $13.95 by Wednesday."

Millie continued her quest at Frank's house the following day after mass. "I'll give you each $10 if you'll go down to the basement and carry up all of our Christmas decorations so we can get everything decorated this week," Frank said.

Millie's eyes got huge. "I got it, Grandpa!"

Jack, Sean, and NIcki weren't as quite as eager, but after a nod from Danny, they all got up an accompanied Millie to the basement. Once they had everything piled in the livingroom and began decorating, their Christmas spirit returned. They had a blast decorating the tree and watching Danny and Jamie string the Christmas lights. Millie's eyes sparkled as Erin carefully took out the pieces to the nativity scene and placed them on the hearth.

"So what does everyone want for Christmas?" Henry asked, taking a seat in his recliner. "Because you know if you don't tell me what you want, you get underwear." Nicki, Jack, and Sean quickly produced a list so that Henry could surprise them. "What about you, Peanut?"  
"Can I have one of these?" Millie asked, still not taking her eyes of the nativity.

"You want a nativity?"  
"Very much so."

"Is that it?" She nodded. "Ok."

Henry ended up babysitting all of his grandchildren the following week. When Wednesday rolled around, MIllie couldn't wait to get up. "Mr. Uncle Danny! Mr. Uncle Danny!" she yelled excitedly as she ran down the hallway and burst through their bedroom door.

"Silly Millie! When are you ever going to learn to get some sleep?"  
"I need to go to the grocery store. Pleeeease!"

"Why?"  
"I need to buy something and then go to Grandpa's office. Please?"

"I'm not taking you to 1PP. Grandpa has to work."

"Please, Mr. Uncle Danny. Please!"

LInda could tell this was more than just buying a toy. "This is important to you, isn't it?"  
"It's Mr. JIm's birthday! He said Grandpa won't throw him a party. I want to take him those birthday cake cupcakes. Please?"

LInda's heart melted. "I get off work at 3pm. I'll take you then and we'll go see Mr. Jim. Ok?"

"Oh thank you, Mrs. Aunt LInda. Thank you!"

As promised, Linda got off work shortly after 3pm and headed home. Millie was sitting on go in her favorite purple princess dress with a sparkly crown and her rain boots. "Ready?" Linda chuckled.

"Yes ma'am."

They stopped at the grocery store first. Millie pulled out her plastic baggie full of dollars and quarters. She quickly made her way back to the bakery and found her half dozen birthday cake cupcakes with white icing and sprinkles, with a list price of $13.95. She carefully carried them up to the cash register and handed the cashier her money.

"15.21," the cashier said. "I like your crown."  
"I thought it was $13.95," Millie said, eyes wide.

"It is before tax."  
"I got it," LInda said as she dug through her purse and handed the cashier two extra dollars. "I never paid you for dusting the top part of the cabinet. Millie sighed a deep sigh of relief while LInda winked at the cashier.

"Enjoy!" the lady chirped as they took off and headed to 1PP.

It didn't take long at all for the two of them to talk their way up to the 14th floor. Millie was so excited she basically sprinted to Baker's desk.

"Well hi there, Millie. You look very nice today. Are you hear to meet with the Commissioner?

"No Mrs. Detective Baker. I need to see Mr. Jim."

"Mr. Jim? Nusaforo?"

"Yes, please. Today's his birthday!"

"She's been planning this a week," Linda informed Baker.

"Let me call him up," Baker smiled as she got on her special phone and instructed JIm to come upstairs. "Want to go in your grandpa's office and surprise him?"

"No ma'am. Mr. Uncle Danny said pacifically…"  
"Specifically," Linda corrected with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Specifically, not to bother Grandpa."

"Ok."

About that time, the doors opened to the Commissioner's private elevator and out stepped Jim.

"Mr. JIm!" Millie shouted. "Happy Birthday!"

"What's all this?" Jim asked, nearly speechless as he picked up Millie.

"It's your birthday party! I got your cupcakes and everything… and wore my best dress."

"She did it all on her own," Linda told him.

"Mil, this is just great. The best birthday I've ever had. Thank you!"

"You're welcome. I wish we had balloons."  
"Don't need them. This is perfect. Can you stay and have a cupcake with me?"

Millie looked to Linda for approval. "Absolutely. This is your party."

"Here," Baker said as she cleaned off space at the end of her desk. Pull that chair up over there on that side," she pointed to an empty seat along the wall, "and this one over here and now you have your own little table."

Millie and Jim took a seat on either side. "Care for a cupcake?" Jim asked. Linda passed, but Baker obliged. "Wait," Millie said, I forgot the candle. She held up one finger in front of JIm. "We'll pretend this is it. Make a wish." Jim closed his eyes and pretended to think real hard before blowing out his pretend candle. "Yay!"

"Do I hear my granddaughter out here?" Frank asked as he walked through his office door.

"Sorry, Grandpa," Millie whispered. "I wasn't supposed to bother you."  
"You will be sorry if you come all the way up here and don't tell me hi," he said with a smile. "What's going on?"  
"It's Mr. Jim's birthday and we're having a party."  
"Ah."  
"Want a cupcake, Boss?" JIm asked.

"Absolutely."

It wasn't long before Garrett and Sid also joined in on the festivities. Jim was smiling, almost as big as Millie. "Can I get a picture of all of you before we go?" Linda asked. They all turned around, with Millie right smack in the middle and smiled for the camera. "I think that will look just perfect on the Commissioner's desk."

"Me too," Millie agreed. After a few more minutes of small talk, it was time to go.

"Miss Millie, thank you so much for my party. This has been my best birthday ever."

"Good," Millie smiled with a huge hug. "Happy birthday, Mr. Jim!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning: Danny spanks Millie in this chapter, so if that freaks you out, please stop reading now and wait until the next chapter is posted.**

"Hey Mil," Danny whispered as he stuck his head in Millie's room, "want to go with me to meet Grandpa for breakfast?"

"Sure!" Millie grinned as she jumped up in her bed and sprung into Danny's arms.

"Good. Let's get you dressed. We've got to go get Aunt Linda one last Christmas present when we get finished." Danny walked over to the closet and grabbed a pair of jeans, a long sleeved white shirt, and a black sweater with a polar bear on the front. "Here. Put this on and grab your boots. Millie scrambled to get herself dressed while Danny once again went in search of a hairbrush. He didn't want to wake up Linda to fix her hair, even though he could've used the help. When he got back, Millie was dressed and trying to pull on her pink snow boots. "How do we feel about pig tails?"  
"Ok," Millie shrugged.

Once dressed, Millie followed Danny downstairs. He grabbed her pink puffer coat and zipped it up for her, placed a black beanie on her head and black gloves on her hands before the two of them headed to the car. "Hop in and buckle up."

"Mr. Uncle Danny, I'm five now. I don't need this booster seat or this seat belt."

"I know you're five now," Danny smiled as he got eye level with her. "I also know that if I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times. Buckle up and do not unbuckle until we get there."

"So why are we going to eat breakfast with Grandpa anyway?" Millie asked on their way to the restaurant.

"He's going in to work for half a day and I told him I needed to go shopping for Aunt Linda."

When they pulled up at the restaurant, Millie got incredibly excited. She spotted Frank and Jim just about to walk inside.

"Mr. Jim!" she shouted as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"Hey," Danny said. "Not yet. We've got to get parked.

"It's Mr. Jim!" she shouted again as he pulled into a parking spot and she opened the car door.

"Hold on."

"But it's Mr. Jim, Mr. Uncle Danny! Hey Grandpa!" Millie took off in Frank's direction before Danny could catch up. Unfortunately for Millie, the car about three rows down from them was just about to pull out of his parking place.

With ever the watchful eye, Frank yelled, "Stop, Millie!"

Millie froze as the car slammed on it's brakes and Danny reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Uh oh," Millie squirmed, knowing immediately she was in trouble.

"Uh oh is right," Danny said, with eyebrows raised as he squatted down and looked her right in the eye. "What have I told you about unbuckling and getting out before me or Aunt Linda?"  
"Not to."

"Right. Why?"

"Because it's dangerous."  
"Yeah. Like just now. You almost got run over by a car."

"I'm sorry. I wanted to see Grandpa and Mr. Jim."

"You will. But right now, what did I tell you would happen if you did this again?"  
Millie gulped. "I'd get a spanking."

"Exactly." Danny grabbed her hand and led her into the restaurant.

"But you don't have to, Mr. Uncle Danny," Millie whined. "I won't do it again."

"Like you didn't the last ten times I told you not to do it?"

"But I mean it this time."

"Close call?" Frank asked with eyebrows raised as he sat, letting his heart rate and blood pressure return to a normal level after watching his favorite five year old nearly turn into a pancake in the parking lot.

"We'll be right with you, Dad," he said as they passed Frank's table and walked into the restroom. "Millie Reagan Curatola, do you understand why you're in trouble?" Millie nodded her head sadly. "You are not to unbuckle until me or Aunt LInda tell you to and you are never to run through the parking lot again. You wait on an adult. Do you understand?" Millie nodded again. "Ok," Danny sighed as he turned her around and applied five swift licks to her backside. Danny knew good and well he had hurt her spirit more than her bottom. In fact, he was pretty sure she didn't feel a thing through her jeans, but nevertheless he couldn't help but feel a little guilty for making her cry. He knelt down again as Millie threw her arms around him and cried on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Uncle Danny!" she wailed.

"There, there," he soothed as he picked her up and patted her on the back. "You're fine. Everything is ok. All is forgiven. Just don't do it again. I don't want you to get run over by a car." Danny gave it a couple of minutes so Millie could calm down then took her out and sat her on the sink counter. He grabbed a paper towel and wiped her eyes. "Here. Blow," he said as he held it up to her nose. "Now. Let's go see Grandpa."

"And Mr. Jim?" she sniffed.

Danny rolled his eyes and laughed. "And Mr. Jim." Millie latched on to him as he picked her up and carried her out to the table.

"Everything ok?" Frank asked as Danny took a seat and placed Millie in the chair beside him.

"We're fine," Danny assured him. "Just had to have a discussion about running through traffic."

Frank noticed Millie was relatively quiet for the duration of breakfast. He assumed it was because of the events of the morning, but wanted to do a little further investigating before closing the case. "Excuse me for a second guys, this is Baez." Danny got up and walked outside so he could hear better.

"Hey Granddaughter, what's going through your brain?"  
"I'm sad, Grandpa."

"Because you got in trouble?"  
Millie nodded.

"Well, just don't do it again. All if forgiven. Your dad… your Uncle Danny isn't mad at you."  
"But Jaleesa says if you get in trouble, you'll get moved."

"Moved where?"

"Mrs. Burkada will come back and move me to a new family." Millie immediately burst into tears. "I don't want to leave, Grandpa. I'm sorry I was bad!"

Before Frank could even respond, Danny came back and took a seat. "Whoa whoa whoa. What happened? What's wrong?"

"Millie is afraid her placement is going to change since she got in trouble," Frank explained.

"What placement? What are you talking about?" Millie was inconsolable as she climbed into Danny's lap. "Hey, look at me. what placement?"

"She thinks she's going to have to go to a new foster home."

"What? You're a Reagan. That's crazy!" Danny laughed as he kissed the top of her head. "You aren't going anywhere except to help me pick out Christmas presents."

"No..." she hiccuped. "Jaleesa said that one time she got in trouble and the next day they moved her to a new family.

"Millie," Frank began. "Do you know if Uncle Danny had to move every time he got in trouble when he was a kid, he would've moved every week."

"Really?"

"Really. Getting in trouble is just a part of growing up. It doesn't make you bad. It just means Uncle Danny cares enough to make sure you stay out of danger."

"Yeah, kiddo. And as far as placement, you're only place is a the Reagan family dinner table with me, Aunt LInda, Jack, Sean, Nicki, Pop, Uncle Jamie, Aunt Erin, and Grandpa. Ok?"

"Ok."

"You know what I think," Frank said. "I think this is an excellent time to discuss making you a permanent member of the family."

"Permanent?" Millie asked. "What's that mean?"

"I think it'd be a good idea for Uncle Danny and Aunt LInda to formally adopt you… time for Uncle Danny to be your dad. What do you think, Millie?"  
Millie sat for a minute in quiet contemplation. "Does that mean Mama's not my mama anymore?"

"No, Mil. It doesn't mean that at all," Danny assured her. "Your mama will always be your mama. Forever. That will never change. You two were a family. But now that Mama's gone, we want you to be part of our family too. That way, nobody can ever take you away from us. What do you say?"

A big smile spread across Millie's face. "I think that sounds real good." Danny sighed a huge sigh of relief as he held tightly to his favorite five year old.

"Ready to go buy Aunt LInda some jewelry?" Millie nodded excitedly. "Ok. Give Grandpa a hug and thank him for breakfast."

Millie jumped down and made her way around the table where Frank engulfed her in a giant sized hug. "Thank you, Grandpa."  
"You're welcome. Have fun today."  
"Can I go see Mr. Jim for a minute?" Millie asked as Danny took one last drink of his orange juice.

"Yeah. Go see Mr. Jim."

Millie ran to the door where Jim was standing guard. "Well, that went better than I thought," Danny said as he and Frank got up to follow Millie.

"Kids are resilient. I think it will do her wonders to have this behind her. It will do you all wonders." They sat and watched as Millie jumped into Jim's arms and began talking a mile-a-minute. "She sure does love Jim."

"You got that right."

After chatting with Jim for a minute, the Reagans headed to the parking lot. Millie didn't take a single step outside of the diner without gripping Danny's hand tightly. He chuckled to himself as they manueverd their way to his Jeep, with one final wave to Frank and Jim.

Danny and Millie spent the better part of the morning in the mall, looking for just the right gifts to complete their Christmas list. Jack and Sean were easy. They both wanted video games. Danny found the perfect necklace for Linda with all three kids birthstones in it. When they rounded the final corner, there sat Santa in all his glory.

"Wow!" Millie whispered.

"Want to go see Santa?" Danny asked.

"Can I?"

"Sure." Danny hopped in line. "Want a picture?"

"No sir. I just need to tell him something." Danny was completely fine with that. It would save him $20.

When Millie's time came, she carefully made her way forward. Santa had a kind face, a real beard, and the spirit of Christmas twinkling in his eye. "Hey there, Millie," he smiled as he lifted her onto his lap.

"You know my name?" she whispered in amazement, completely forgetting that Danny had just introduced her to Santa's elf.

"I do. I'm pretty sure saw it on the nice list just this morning." Millie's eyes sparkled. "Tell me, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Well, Mr. Uncle Danny," she whispered as she pointed in Danny's direction, "just told me that him and Mrs. Aunt Linda were going to adopt me."

"Oh really?"  
"Uh huh. So if you could bring me a cat to adopt, that's really all I want. I want to give it a home like I just got."

"Hmmm. I'll see what I can do. Do you want anything else?"  
"No, Santa. That will be all. Unless you can bring Mama back."

Santa's heart broke for the kid. "You've been a very good girl this year, Millie. I hope that you and your Uncle Danny have a very Merry Christmas." He handed her a candy cane as she skipped back over to where Danny was waiting.

"Mama! We're back!" Danny announced as they made their way in the front door.

"Kitchen!" Linda yelled as Millie took off upstairs to find Jack and Sean. "How'd it go?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Linda gave him a puzzled look. "Well, Millie got her first ever Reagan spanking…"

"WHAT?!" Linda shrieked as she took the wooden spoon she was stirring the spaghetti noodles with and lit into Danny.

"Ow! Wait! Stop!"

"Daniel Reagan!"

"She unbuckled her seatbelt, ran behind a car, and nearly got run over, LInda. It was necessary, and she's fine. She was over it in like two minutes."

Linda raised the spoon to pop him again, then relented. "Go on."  
"So then we had breakfast with Dad, one thing led to another, and we talked about finalizing the adoption. Millie's in."

"In? As in she's good if we go ahead and make it legal?"  
He smiled. "Sure is. I'm going to call Erin and see just what we have to do to get it going."

"Oh that's so exciting. We're getting a girl!"

"Well technically we have one… we're just making it legit."

"But it's going to be legal and final. She'll be just as much ours as Jack and Sean."

"Yep," he smiled as he walked over and embraced her, giving her a kiss. "Before long, Millie will be an official Reagan and I'll be Mr. Uncle Daddy Danny."

LInda hugged him tightly and kissed him again before raring back and popping him once more with her spoon. "OW! What was that for?"  
"Don't you dare spank that baby again. Especially before breakfast."

"Yes ma'am."

The Sunday night before Christmas, the Reagans gathered at church to support Sean and Millie in their Christmas play. Sean was the kings that came bearing frankincense and Millie was the little angel on top of the nativity. "Do not move from this spot," Danny said as they put Millie in place. The last thing he wanted was a five year old with a broken leg.

"Copy that, Mr. Uncle Danny," Millie smiled with a thumbs-up. "How do my wings look?"

"Super shiney."

"Cool."

Christmas Eve, the Reagans all made their way to Bay Ridge for family dinner. When Danny pulled into the driveway, the kids all jumped out of the car with their overnight bags, raced up the sidewalk, and bounded in the front door. "Grandpa! We're here! Merry Christmas!" they all shouted.

"Hey!" Frank smiled as he walked into the livingroom with arms wide open, ready to receive them.

"Hey, guys, need a little help," Danny said as he and Linda struggled to bring in all the gifts.

Jack and Sean walked back outside to help finish unloading as Millie made her way into the kitchen to find Henry.

"Happy Christmas, Pop!"  
"Well hiya, Peanut. Merry Christmas to you! Are you ready for your first Reagan family Christmas?"

"I guess. What are we doing?"

"Well, tonight at 6:00pm on the dot, we'll eat supper. Then your Aunt Erin and Aunt Linda will help you guys make cookies for Santa. After that, your grandfather will read the Christmas story and we'll make a big pallet for you guys in the floor of the livingroom so you can wait for Santa. Tomorrow morning, we'll wake up and have cinnamon rolls and hot cocoa as we open presents."

"Pop, did you get me a nativity?"

"Rule #1, never tell what gifts are under the tree."

"So you don't want me to tell you that we got you a new green sweater?"

"Nope," Henry chuckled. "Not until tomorrow."  
"Ok." Millie shrugged.

Erin, Nicki, and Jamie arrived shortly after Danny got the Jeep unloaded. Erin and Linda finished up supper while the men talked shop and the kids played a board game. Just as Pop had said, at 6:00pm, all of the Reagans gathered around the table. There was a huge ham, mashed potatoes, green beans, stewed carrots, and rolls. After dinner, the kids made their cookies, then took their baths, put on their pajamas, and made their way downstairs. Danny and Jamie had built a blazing fire while Erin and Linda collected blankets and made a huge pallet. Nicki, Jack, and Sean settled in as they had done every year before, waiting on Frank to start reading. Millie, on the other hand, opted to curl up in the crook of Jamie's arm on the couch.

"Are we all here?" Frank asked, surveying the room.

"Hold it," Danny grinned as he stepped over Erin's feet and crash landed on the love seat next to Linda with a mug of hot cocoa. "Ready."

"Ok. Here we go." Frank read Luke chapter two as everyone listened intently.

"Mr. Uncle Jamie," Millie whispered as Frank came to the part about the manager. He leaned down so she could whisper in his ear. "Do you think I got one of those under the tree?"

"A nativity scene?" Millie nodded.

"Did you ask Santa for one?"

"No. I asked Pop."

"In that case, I think the odds are pretty good."

"Are you two listening?" Frank asked, with eyebrows raised.

"Sorry, Dad," Jamie smiled.

"Sorry, Grandpa. I was asking Mr. Uncle Jamie if he thought Pop wrapped up a nativity under that tree for me?"

Frank smiled. "You'll find out tomorrow."

When the story was over, the kids snuggled down to fall asleep. Neither Nicki, Sean, or Jack was interested in trying to stay up for Santa. Millie was somewhat intrigued, but too tired to keep her eyes open. She jumped down beside Nicki and was out in about two minutes.

"Remember when that used to be us?" Erin asked.

"Yeah. Joe kept us up all night looking for Santa," Danny said. "Come to think of it, I've never had a good night's sleep on Christmas Eve. Joe, Marines, kids. None of those three allow for a solid eight hours on Christmas Eve."

"Remember when Jamison freaked out over the fire in the fireplace?" Pop asked.

"I was afraid Santa would get burned up and it'd be our fault and we'd never get presents again," Jamie countered in his own defense. "So Joe used the fire extinguisher to put it out."

"I thought Dad was going to kill him," Erin laughed.

"It wouldn't have been so bad had he only sprayed the fire, but he sprayed the entire living room. It looked like Christmas morning inside!" Frank laughed.

The following morning, the kids were up early and soon all of the grown-ups were too. Henry made his famous cinnamon rolls and hot cocoa and served them in the living room where the kids were happily opening their stockings. "Breakfast!" he announced as he sat down everything on the coffee table. Shortly after everyone had eaten, they passed around gifts.

Millie went straight for Pop's present. Much to her delight, she unwrapped a perfect olive wood nativity set from the Holy Land. "Oh Pop! It's beautiful! Thank you thank you thank you!" Millie squealed as she ran and jumped into his arms.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!"

"Mil, you want to open another one?" Danny asked as Millie sat off to the side, admiring her nativity and setting it up just right.

"I got my present. This is what I wanted."  
"Well you got a few more. Why don't you see what's inside all of them?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Mil. Come see what everybody else got you."

Millie opened Erin's present next and found a whole kit-n-kaboodle full of fingernail polish. It had every color under the sun in it as well as hair bows and headbands. Jamie's gift followed and was a huge box. Inside, Millie found canvases, paint, and paintbrushes, as well as a big sketch book, colored pencils, pastels, markers, and crayons. Frank's gift was two-fold. His first gift was a set of kid-friendly Teddy Roosevelt books and a renewed promise to help her learn how to read. THe second gift was another year of gymnastics, courtesy of he and Pop. Danny and Linda had the sad task of practical gifts, such as clothes, shoes, and a new gymnastics leotard. Finally, it was time for the Santa present. Millie watched carefully as Nicki and Jack opened up the latest gadgets that each of them had been dying for and Sean got a fancy drone with a camera attached. Her gift was different, though. All she got was a card and a little collar.

"What'd ya get, Mil?" Sean asked.

"I don't know. I can't read," she sighed. Frank chuckled as he walked over and looked at her card.

"Ahhh. I see."  
"What is it, Grandpa?"

"Well, it's a voucher."  
"What's that mean?"  
"It's like a ticket to go pick up your present."

"What present?"

"Well, what'd you tell Santa you wanted?"  
Millie thought for a moment before her eyes began to sparkle and she stated to bounce. "A cat?! Did Santa get me a cat?!"

"Yep. Santa said he didn't know what color you wanted though, so here's a voucher to go down to the shelter and pick out whichever cat you want to adopt."

"AHHHH!" Millie shrieked. "Did you hear that Mr. Uncle Danny?! Santa got me a cat!"

"I heard," Danny groaned, not quite as excited. He couldn't deny that he was thrilled she was happy on her first Christmas without her mom, even if it did mean adding one more member to the family for him to have to look after.

"Can we go now?"

"Nope. It's not open today. I bet they'll be there tomorrow though, and you can go first thing."

MIllie was up bright and early the following morning. "Mr. Uncle Jamie," she whispered at his bedside. "Mr. Uncle Jamie…"

"Yeah, Cricket. What's up?" he asked as he rolled over but didn't open his eyes.

"Will you take me to get my cat?"

"Uh huh. Can we wait until the sun comes up? I don't think they are opened yet."

"Ok," she sighed as she climbed in bed beside him. He smiled and held back the covers as she snuggled in right next to him.

True to his word, Jamie got up and got dressed to take Millie to the shelter. "Guys, I've got Millie. We'll be back in a little while!" he shouted up the stairs as the two of them took off.

"What do you think, Mil? You want a kitten?"

"I don't know," Millie bounced excitedly. They were the first people through the doors when the shelter opened. Millie marched up to the counter and handed the lady her voucher. "Hello. I would like to adopt a cat, please."

"Ok. You want to take a look?" She nodded excitedly as the lady led she and Jamie back to the cat room.

"All the kittens are over here," she said pointing to the kitten room. "And these are the older cats." Millie looked at the kittens, but just as when she had come with Jamie looking for Gunner, she passed them up and went to the older ones.

"Oh I like this one," she said, reaching for a long-legged, big bellied, shaggy black and white cat. It almost looked like a teddy bear when she picked it up.

"That's a ragdoll cat. They love everybody and are more like a lapdog than a cat. They're very co-dependent and love to be dragged around by little girls."  
"I could do that," Millie assured her. "What's his name?"

"Gus."

"I like Gus."

"You know, this voucher here is either good for one kitten or two adult cats. And Gus is two years old which makes him an adult cat."

"Oh I don't know if Santa knew that," Jamie said, trying to ward off the lady putting an idea in Millie's head, but it was too late.

"Really?"  
"Yeah. And if you like Gus, he has a best friend named Phil that would sure be sad if he were to go."

"Oooooo! Is that Phil?" she asked as a brown and white cat raised his head up and flopped it back down.

"It sure is."

"So I can get both of them with my Santa letter?"

"You sure can."

"Look, Mr. Uncle Jamie!" Millie said as she gathered the top halves of both Gus and Phil in her arms, "I can get both of them!"

"Oh boy," Jamie grinned nervously. Sure, Danny was going to kill him for coming home with two cats, but he wasn't about to kill the spirit of Santa Claus for Millie. They went up front and Millie sat in the floor with her two newest friends while Jamie filled out all of the paperwork.

"How's your dog working out for you?" Shiloh asked as she breezed into the office.

"He's great," Jamie smiled and then looked back to the kind lady that had been helping him. "And no, he doesn't need a best friend." She chuckled as they finished up. "Let's go, Cricket." They put Phil in one cardboard carrier and Gus in the other and off they went. As soon as they got in the car, Millie had them back out and in her lap.

"Mr. Uncle Jamie, we only have one collar. What are we going to do?"

"I'm sure we can pick up another one sometime. They don't need them just yet anyway. You'll have to give them a bath first."

"Ok," Millie shrugged, satisfied with that answer.

When they got back to Frank's house, Jamie loaded both cats back into the carriers and followed a very excited Millie inside. "Mr. Uncle Danny! Mrs. Aunt Linda! Grandpa! Come look and see! Look what I got! Pop!"

The entire Reagan clan gathered in the livingroom just in time to see Jamie walk in carrying two carriers.

"Why are there two?" Danny asked skeptically. "Who is the other one for?"

"Look!" Millie squealed as she opened the first carrier. "This is Gus!" she again pulled the limp cat out of the carrier. He was nearly as long as her and perfectly content to let her only hang on to half of his body while she tried to navigate the other box. "And this," she turned and handed Danny Gus, "and this is Phil!" she continued as she pulled the equally as aloof Phil out of the box. "They're best friends. And Santa's letter was good for two cats!"

"Santa's letter was for $40. That's how much it costs to adopt a kitten," Danny grumbled to Jamie. "Why are you here with two cats?"

MIllie didn't want a kitten. Adult cats are half price. You should've told Santa to put "One Cat" on the certificate. Instead, you put a dollar amount and Millie had enough dollars for two cats."

Danny rubbed his forehead as Millie stood beaming up at the Reagan family. "Well that's just great, Millie," Frank finally said. "I think Phil and Gus will be very happy to be Reagans."

"Me too, Grandpa."

That night, all of the Reagans went back to their own houses. Getting Millie to sleep in her own bed wasn't a fight or even a discussion. Danny and LInda went to tuck her in and found her fast asleep with Phil and Gus.

"Well, I think somebody's happy," Linda smiled.

"I'd say so," Danny chuckled. "Not gonna lie, wasn't too happy about them bringing two cats back, but if it keeps her in her own bed, I'm all for it."

"Good job, Santa," Linda whispered as they crept out. "I think she had a great first Christmas without Jackie."  
"I'd say so," Danny agreed as they both made their way to bed. "Before too long, we'll do the adoption and this whole nightmare will be over. Millie will be a Reagan and we'll all have a new normal."

"Goodnight, Mr. Uncle Daddy Danny," Linda smiled as she gave him a kiss.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Aunt Linda."


	17. Chapter 17

"Will that be all, Commissioner?" Erin asked as she stood up, signifying the end of the meeting.

"I believe so, Counselor."

"Great," Erin smiled, dropping the formalities. "In other news, we're having a Reagan family meeting tonight. Danny's bringing Chinese. We'll be at your house at 6pm. Can you be free by then?"  
"Why a meeting?"

"It's all good news, I promise." She turned to Baker and Garrett. "Can you have him out by then?"

"I think we can manage," Baker assured her.

"Good. I'll see you tonight." With that, she picked up her stuff and left.

In the meantime, Danny was rounding up his crew. "Hey! Everybody under 22, come downstairs now!"

Jack, Sean, and Millie made their way down to where he was standing at the base of the stairs as Linda made her way in from the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"Reagan family meeting at Grandpa's at 6pm. "Is all homework done?"

"Almost," Jack and Sean answered in unison.

"Good. Get finished up. We're leaving in less than an hour."

"What's a family meeting mean?" Millie asked.

"Normally nothing good," Jack sighed.

"Tonight it is," Danny assured them. "Go finish homework. We've got to pick up the Chinese food on the way." Jack and Sean trudged back upstairs. MIllie turned to follow but Danny grabbed the back of her shirt. "Hey. You stay down here with me and let them work." Millie turned and jumped into his arms. "How was your day?"

"Fine," she shrugged. "Did you catch any bad guys?"  
"Uhhhh…." Danny thought for a minute. "Three."

"Good job."

"Thanks," he chuckled.

"What did you do today?"

Millie tapped the side of her chin with a finger, pretending to think. "I painted a picture at school. We practiced the words to the National Anthem. I got put in time-out for…"

"You got what?!" LInda asked as she quickly rejoined the two of them.

"I got put in time-out for telling Avery I was going to kick him in the throat if he pulled my hair again."

"There will be no kicking in the throat, young lady. Do you understand me?" Linda asked with eyebrows raised.

"Yes ma'am," Millie sighed. She looked back to Danny. "Will you teach me how to box? That way I can punch him in the throat instead of kicking him."

"Millie!"

Danny chuckled. "Let's you and me go feed Phil and Gus before you get in trouble."

"Ok," Millie shrugged, happily.

By the time they picked up the food and made it to Bay Ridge, the entire Reagan family was already at Frank's. Danny handed each of the kids a bag of food and they all made their way inside. They gathered around the table, said grace, and dug in.

"So, why the summit?" Jamie asked. "What gives?"  
"Well, we've got some news," Danny smiled. "Erin's been working on some paperwork for me and it just got completed today."

"Well, me and Jack. He helped."

"Your ex? What paperwork?" Pop asked.

"Well…" Danny looked down the table to the boys. "Jack, Sean, drumroll please." The boys exchanged a smile as they began to drum on the table top. "On Friday, everybody plays hooky."

"What?" Nicki, Sean, and Jack all smiled.

"Us too?" Jamie asked.

"Adults too," Linda smiled. "Frank, I get that you probably can't play hooky, but if you can take a long lunch and meet us at the courthouse, that would be amazing."  
"What are we doing at the courthouse?" Henry asked.

Erin pulled out a folder and held up the first piece of paper on the inside. "We're going to have a little party with a judge and adding one more member to the Reagan family. Permanently."

"You're getting married?" Jamie asked.

"What? No."

"It's Millie's adoption day!" Danny announced. "We're going to finalize the adoption. One Miss Millie Reagan Curatola will officially become a permanent member of the Reagan family."

"Really?" Jack and Sean smiled. Linda nodded emphatically, proud that her boys seemed to be excited to be getting a little sister.

"What do you think, Mil? Ready to join the Reagan family forever?" Danny asked to Millie who was still just twirling her lo mein noodles around on her fork.

"I kinda thought I already had."

Henry clapped his hands as they all laughed.

While everything was set, there was still one more issue for Danny and Linda to discuss with Millie. They waited until Thursday night to approach the subject. Danny and Frank had had a long discussion about the adoption and the fact that it may be best to change Millie's last name so that whoever had been after Jackie wouldn't be able to find her if they did come back looking. LInda had just gotten her tucked into bed with Phil and Gus when Danny walked in to say goodnight and decided now was as good as time as any to have the discussion.

"Silly Millie, can we talk for a second?"

"Sure," Millie smiled. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, you know we're going to do the adoption tomorrow…"  
"Uh huh."

"And while it will make you permanently a member of the family, it won't change that Mama is your Mama."

"I know."

"But here's the thing. I was talking to Grandpa and what do you think about changing your last name to Reagan?"  
"I can't do that, Mr. Uncle Danny."  
"It won't make you any less Mama's. We just think it might be best for you to have our same last name."

"No, Mr. Uncle Danny. I can't because my middle name is Reagan. I can't be Millie Reagan Reagan. That's silly," she laughed.

Danny looked at Linda and chuckled. "Well how about this… what if you picked your new middle name?"  
"I could do that?"

"You sure can. Pending it's nothing crazy."

MIllie sat deep in thought for a minute. "What was Mama's middle name?"

Danny had to sit and think for a minute. "Rose."

"That. I like that. Millie Rose Reagan."

Danny and LInda both smiled with tears in their eyes. "Perfect."

The following morning, Danny and Linda got up early to make breakfast before getting everyone up to get dressed. They made bacon, eggs, and biscuits. Jack and Sean were up the moment the bacon smell wafted upstairs. Millie soon followed when she heard the boys on the staircase. "Guess what I bought this week?" Linda smiled as the kids all took a seat at the table. She walked into the living room and came back out holding three outfits on clothes hangers.

"New clothes?" Sean pointed out the obvious.

"Yep. We've all got a nice new outfit for Adoption Day."

After breakfast, they all went upstairs and got dressed. Sean and Jack both had green and blue checked button up shirts. Jack's was paired with a green sweater and Sean's was paired with a blue one. Both got a new pair of khakis. Millie got a similarly colored blue sweater and blue and green skirt. Danny wore his blue tie, underneath a green pullover and LInda's green sweater blended right in with the rest.

"Let's fix your pretty hair," Linda smiled as she walked into Millie's room where Millie was attempting to put on her tights and boots. LInda pulled back the top and tied it with a ribbon while MIllie's long brown curls spilled over her shoulders.

"Ready to do this?" Linda asked. Millie nodded.

"What about Gus and Phil? They're Reagans, right? Don't they need to go too?"

"They already had their adoption day, remember? Uncle Jamie got to be the judge and sign those papers.

"Oh yeah."

Thankfully, there wasn't too long of a wait once they got to the courthouse. All of the Reagans piled into Judge Lovett's chambers. After getting sworn in, the Judge got straight to business. He asked if Danny and Linda were prepared to take on one more mouth to feed for the rest of her life. He asked if they would love Millie as their own and care for her, to which they were quick to assure him, they were. THen he turned his attention to Jack and Sean.

"Are you boys ready to accept the responsibility of taking care of a little sister?"

"Yes sir," they replied in unison.

"Do you promise me that you will protect her?"

"Yes sir," they assured him, with all seriousness.

"Will you keep her safe and show her the ways of being a Reagan?"  
"Absolutely."

"Good. I believe you. Now Millie, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Millie smiled as her eyes lit up. She was getting rather bored so when he finally looked her way, she was ready to talk. She let go of Danny's hand and made her way over to the Judge's desk before they could catch her. She jumped up in his lap as he smiled. He had a kind face and a white beard that reminded her of Santa.

"Are you ready to become a Reagan?"

"Well, the way I see it, I have been for a pretty long time now. I might as well be forever."

"Can you tell me what you like about the Reagans and if you think it will be a good place for you to stay forever?"  
"Ok." Millie looked at the spread of Reagans before her. "First there's Mrs. Aunt Erin. She's the tall lady. She's very smart. She tells me about Grandpa and about Mr. Uncle Jamie and Mr. Uncle Danny when they were little. And she braids my hair real good for my gymnastics meets. I like gymnastics."

"Really?" Judge Lovett asked, extremely interested and trying not to laugh.

"I do. I'm pretty good."

"Ok," he chuckled. At that point he couldn't hold it in.

"Next to her there's Nicki. She's really nice. She plays dress up with me and throws wonderful tea parties, even though sometimes I know she probably doesn't want to. Oh and she lets me bake with her. We make really good cakes and cookies." Judge Lovett nodded and smiled at Nicki. "Then there's Mr. Uncle Jamie. He's the best. He took me to adopt Phil and Gus. They are my cats. He also taught me how to paint like Bob Ross. I love Bob Ross." Millie leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I also think he needs to marry Ms. Officer Eddie, but he said he's going to have to work on that."

"Oh?" Judge Lovett said with wide eyes as he exaggerated his look of surprise for his young guest.

"Uh huh."

"What in the world is she telling him? Jamie whispered.

"Who knows…" Danny laughed.

"And then there's Pop," Millie continued. "He's Grandpa's dad. He tells me all about Reagan history and he takes me to gymnastics every week. He is the one that got me started back in gymnastics. He explains it to all the rest of the family. He also is a good nap taker. We take a lot of naps together." Judge Lovett chuckled again. He too was a grandfather and could appreciate a good nap. "Next to Pop there's Grandpa. He's the most important cop in the whole city of New York. People salute when he walks into a room. He has a really cool partner named Mr. Jim. I threw him a birthday party this year. We had birthday cupcakes."

"Really?"  
"Uh huh. Anyway, Grandpa is the best. He gives big bear hugs and when he picks you up, he's so tall you can see the entire room. He's teaching me how to read. He knows all about Teddy Roosevelt and he really likes key lime pie. And he's real funny when he's getting on to Mr. Uncle Danny, Mrs. Aunt Erin, and Mr. Uncle Jamie. And he's teaching me the words to the National Anthem so I can be a good patriot." Judge Lovett nodded. "Want me to keep going?"

"Uh huh," he smiled, not ever having one to go on quite this long, but Millie was so entertaining, he was willing to make his next appointment just a little late.

"Then there's my brothers, Sean and Jack. They take care of me when Mr. Uncle Danny or Mrs. Aunt Linda are at work. They let me play with them and sometimes, if I get scared at night, they let me sleep with them. Sean sneaks down and gets us cookies for a midnight snack while Jack looks under my bed and in my closet for monsters that hide in the dark." Danny frowned in Sean's direction as he smiled. Millie had blown their secret.

"Are they good brothers?"

"The best."

"Good."

"And then there's Mrs. Aunt Linda. You know her already. She's not Mama, but she's a very good second. She does everything a good Mama does. She cooks the best roast with those little bitty carrots, and she takes care of me when I'm sick."

"You think she'll be a good fill-in mama?"

Millie nodded. "I do."

"And finally?"

"Finally, there's Mr. Uncle Danny."

"Tell me about Mr. Uncle Danny."

"Well, here's the thing. I've never had a daddy before. I don't know what they're really supposed to be like or do. I mean, I've seen Pop be a dad to Grandpa. And Grandpa be a dad to Mr. Uncle Danny, Mrs. Aunt Erin, and Mr. Uncle Jamie. And I've seen Mr. Uncle Danny be a dad to Jack and Sean and me… and even Nicki sometimes."  
"And?"

"And, I think if there was a gold medal for being a dad, Mr. Uncle Danny would get one. I think he learned all the good stuff from Pop and Grandpa, and now he does all that with all of us. He tells me about Mama. He sings to me. He teaches me to dance. He tells me I can be great. He makes sure I wear my seatbelt every time we're in the car. He sits up with me when I have a nightmare. He's been there through all the bad stuff… and he always comes back. I don't want to live anywhere in the world other than with Mr. Uncle Danny."

"Is that it?" Judge Lovett asked.

"I think so. I mean. I don't know you that well, but if you'll sign me up to be a Reagan, I'll like it. Not just like it, I'll LOVE IT. Get it? Your last name is Lovett?" Millie giggled.

They all chuckled as Judge Lovett threw his head back and laughed. "You are one amazing little girl, Millie. I guess there's only one thing left to do." He picked up his pen and signed the paperwork in front of him. The Reagans all took a collective breath while Linda and Erin both got a little teary eyed. "Millie Rose Reagan, I hereby officially make you an official member of the Reagan family. Congratulations!"

"Oh thank you, Judge Lovett!" Millie said as she threw her arms around him.

"You're welcome. Why don't you invite the family up and we'll all take a picture?"

The Reagans all gathered around for a picture. Danny picked up Millie so that she could be right in the middle with Judge Lovett. She had one arm slung around Danny's neck and one around the judge's neck. After pictures were taken, they all thanked the judge and headed out for lunch as they had done many times before, only this time, the Reagan family was complete.


	18. Chapter 18

"Dad, I think somebody's in the house," Jack said as Danny pulled into the driveway.

"You guys stay here." Danny grabbed his gun and ran to the front door. He quickly popped his head in and assessed the situation before entering quietly and going on the hunt to find the intruder. It didn't take long for him to make it to the kitchen and see the outline of his useless brother-in-law with his head stuck in the refrigerator. "JIMMY!"

"Danny! Hey, buddy! Easy there with that gun. I wasn't going to take the last piece of pie."

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"I was just in town and thought I'd pop in to meet my new niece."

"Where's your car?"

"Across the street."

"Who ya running from, Jimmy?"

"Nobody. No worries." Danny shook his head in utter disbelief. "So where are the kids?"

"In the car. I'll go get them. Don't eat that pie."

Jack and Sean both took out in a dead sprint when they heard Uncle Jimmy was in town. They loved his immaturity and tall tales. Millie hung back with Danny, not quite sure what she thought about this new uncle. Jimmy regaled them with stories about his latest escapades. He was still going strong when Linda got home. "How about this? How about you guys go for a romantic night out and I'll take these guys for dinner and a hockey game?"

"I don't know, Jimmy…"

"Come on! How often does Uncle Jimmy get to do something fun for these guys?"

"Why don't you just stay here and order pizza?"

"Come on, Danny! A hockey game is way more fun than an afternoon at Fort Reagan."

LInda walked in during the conversation and was quickly bombarded with pleas from the boys to agree to a night out. It took her equally as long, but she finally relented and agreed to let them go. "Sweet!" Jimmy yelled as he hi-fived the boys. "Last one to the car is a rotten egg!"

"Come on, MIllie!" Sean yelled as he grabbed her hand and they took off in a dead sprint.

"Hold it!" Danny yelled as they all came to a screeching halt on the front lawn. "Don't go running across the street. Millie, we've got to get your booster seat out of mine or Aunt LInda's car."

"I don't need it, Mr. Uncle Danny. I'm big enough."

"Not yet." Danny went to his Jeep and removed the booster seat from the back and hauled it over to Jimmy's car to install it. Once he had Millie securely fastened in the backseat, he looked her square in the eye. "Uncle Jimmy doesn't drive as good as Uncle Danny, so you listen to me. Keep this seatbelt on until the car turns off. Understand?"

"Mr. Uncle Danny…."  
"I mean it. Do not unbuckle until that key is out of the ignition." Millie sighed. "That goes for all three of you," Danny continued, looking to his boys. "Because if you do, you're going to have a very hard time sitting down when you get home. Millie Reagan, you know this to be true. Copy?"  
"Copy," they all answered.

"Have fun," he smiled as he kissed Millie in the middle of the forehead. "Jack, call me when you guys head home."

The evening started out great. As promised, Jimmy took them for pizza and then to the game. He sprung for seats right beside the ice, so all three kids ended up with a souvenir hockey puck. Danny and Linda had enjoyed a nice dinner and then quickly headed home for a little adult time before the kids came home.

"Let's go get ice cream and then we'll head back," Jimmy said, as they left the arena. "Sound good?" No way were the Reagan kids about to turn down ice cream, so they happily agreed to a small detour. Unfortunately, that's when things took a turn. Unbeknownst to Jimmy, one of the sharks he was running from was at the restaurant across from the ice cream parlor. The minute he spotted Jimmy, it was on. Jimmy rushed the kids along, not even giving Millie time to get properly buckled before speeding off.

"Seany, help! Mr. Uncle Danny's gonna be mad."  
"It's ok, MIl. I got ya," Sean said as he got her buckled then buckled himself, while trying not to drop his double chocolate scoop.

"Uncle Jimmy, are we in some kind of trouble?" Jack asked as he held on to the arm rest while Jimmy sped through traffic.

"Nah. Just got to get home."  
About that time, they got tapped from behind by the large SUV that was chasing them. "What was that?!" Sean yelled.

"It's ok. We're good," Jimmy said as he pushed the gas pedal to the floor. "Just got to get out of traffic."

"I'm calling Dad." Jack pulled out his phone and dialed Danny.

"Hey, you guys on your way home?"  
"Dad! Somebody's chasing us."  
"WHAT?!" Danny panicked sat up in the bed. "Who, Jack? What's the car look like?"  
"It's black… with tinted windows. It looks like the one that Grandpa rides in."

"Does JImmy know who it is?"  
"Who is it, Uncle Jimmy?"  
"Somebody I owe some money to…" Jimmy said as he tried to speed ahead.

"Somebody Uncle Jimmy owes money. DAD! They just hit our bumper!" Jack shrieked as he braced himself against the dashboard.

"Where are you?" Danny asked as he jumped up and began putting on his clothes.

"Uncle Jimmy. Where are we?!"

"Tell him we're about to get off the 78 at the Golf Course," Jimmy said, checking his rear view mirror and driving as defensively as possible.

"Dad!" Sean yelled from the back seat, "Help!"

"Mr. Uncle Danny! I'm scared!" Millie echoed.

"Stay on the phone," Danny said, switching it to speaker. "I'm calling it in." He grabbed LInda's phone and called 9-1-1. LInda freaked when she heard Danny yelling at the dispatcher to send help. She got up and threw on some clothes before sprinting downstairs after him.

"I'm going with you."  
"Linda, stay here. I'm going as a detective."  
"Like Hell. My kids are in that car. I'm either riding with you or I'm taking my car."

"Let's go."

"Jack, are they still following you?"

"Yeah… we're trying to get some cars between us and them."

"Help's coming, buddy. Just hang on. Is everyone buckled?"  
"Yeah, Dad."  
"Do me a favor. Cover your head and face with your arms. Tell Sean and Millie to do the same."

Jack relayed the message as Danny and LInda got in the car and sped off. It only took about seven minutes for a radio car to arrive, but that was just long enough for the SUV to fly up to the drivers side and push Jimmy off the road and straight into a tree. The radio car pulled up shortly after the crash and called for an ambulance before running to the car to check out everyone inside. Danny and Linda arrived, shortly thereafter in a sheer panic when they heard the crash and Jack stopped responding. LInda was out of the car and in a dead sprint to the side of the road before Danny even had their car in park.

"Hold it ma'am. We're assessing the situation."  
"Out of my way. Those are my kids!" Linda yelled as she pushed past the police officer and over to the side of the car where the EMTs were working.

"Jack! Sean! Millie!"

"Mama!" She heard Sean yell from his side of the car as the EMTs took him out and placed him on a stretcher.

Linda sighed one sigh of relief when she saw him. He was banged up but ok. "Mom!" she heard Jack whimper from the front. "I'm stuck!" The footboard on Jack's side had gotten crushed and he most definitely couldn't get his foot out. He was stuck and in a significant amount of both panic and pain. Danny quickly made it down and to his window to try and calm him down while the paramedics attempted to cut away the metal to free him.

"Mrs. Aunt LInda!" LInda could hear Millie but she couldn't find her.

"Millie?"LInda made her way to the other side of the car where they had Millie strapped to a backboard. Once she'd laid eyes on all three, she was able to exhale for the first time. "Jimmy?" she asked.

"He's unconscious. We've got him en route to the hospital."

LInda rushed to Millie's side and leaned over the headboard. "Hey, Sweet Girl," she smiled as she leaned down and kissed MIllie's forehead.

"Where's Mr. Uncle Danny?" Millie sobbed.

"He's over there talking to Jack. These guys are going to take you up to an ambulance and we'll be right up there, ok?"  
Millie's eyes got as big as saucers, but Linda knew she was fine and she desperately wanted to go and check on Jack again. They'd just gotten him free and were loading him onto a backboard when she walked back around. She took one look at his foot and knew it was broken. They all made their way up to the roadway where the ambulance drivers were getting ready to go.

"Can we put the two little ones in one and let their Mom ride with Jack?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, but we need to get going."

"Mr. Uncle Danny!" Millie screamed as they loaded her up. She and Sean both were beginning to panic. They didn't like being strapped down and unable to look around.

"Hey," Danny said as he jumped in the back with them. "I need the two of you to be brave and ride with these guys to the hospital. I'm right behind you.

"Don't leave!" Sean begged. "I can't move my head!"

"It's ok. That's just because of the neck brace. They'll take it off when you get to the hospital and they x-ray your neck. Look, I need to drive my car and Mom's going to ride with Jack. Can you hold Millie's hand for me until you get there? It'll only be about twelve minutes. I'll be there the minute they open the doors."  
Trying to channel the courage of his big brother, Sean sighed and nodded as Millie continued to cry. Danny jumped out and got in his car as the two ambulances pulled off. He got right behind them and followed them directly to the hospital. He called Frank on the way.

"Dad, can you come to the hospital?"  
"What's wrong?" Frank asked.

"The kids were in a wreck with Linda's idiot brother. I think they're going to be ok… I just…"  
"We're on our way. I'll tell your brother and sister."

As promised, Danny was waiting for Jack and Millie the moment the ambulance doors opened. He had somehow managed to pass the ambulance and beat them to the hospital, even without using lights and sirens. The paramedics had given Jack a fair amount of morphine, so he had calmed down a good bit. MIllie and Sean were about as far from calm as one could get. They were both freaking out, with good reason. Danny tried to calm them down as the doctors rolled them into the emergency room. They were still holding hands until their gurneys parted and they each had to go to a different trauma room to get checked out. At that point, MIllie lost it. She was terrified.

"It's ok, Mil!" Sean yelled from the room beside her. "I'm right here!"

"Seany! I want to go home!"

The doctors tried their best to calm Millie down so they could do their assessment, but weren't very successful, so when they finally finished, they rolled Sean into the same trauma curtain.

"You ok?" Sean asked as he grabbed her hand.

"We're going to get your parents," Dr. Mallard said. "We'll be right back." Danny rushed in the moment he got clearance.

"How's Jack?" Sean asked.

"He's ok. They're x-raying his foot right now. How are you?" he asked as he leaned over the gurney. "Ok. My arm is killing me."

"Well don't move around yet. Yours may be broken too, and I bet they're going to have to sew up your head. That's a pretty nasty cut. What about you, Mil? What hurts?"

"I wanna go home," Millie cried.

"I know. We're going to just as soon as they let you guys go. Aunt Linda said they have to look at you from head to toe to make sure everything is ok."

"Where… is… she…?"

"She's with Jack. His foot is hurt."

"I want to sit up!"

"You can't yet. They need to read the x-rays first."

Millie struggled against the neckbrace and straps that were holding her to the backboard. "Get me out of here!"

"Hey, calm down," Danny instructed. "You're fine. Just relax. Look at Sean."  
"I want out!" She kicked as hard as she could.

"Hey!" Danny said a little louder as he leaned over her gurney. "You're fine." Luckily, the doctor came in and agreed to let her up.

After a full workup, Millie was diagnosed with some cuts and bruises, and some cracked ribs. Sean had a cracked shoulder and needed a couple of stitches just above his right eye. Jack took the brunt of it being in the front. He had a broken right ankle, a broken nose, numerous cuts and bruises, and a busted lip that required a few stitches. Jimmy had a concussion, broken leg, broken arm, two black eyes, and a broken nose.

"We're going to get you a sling for that shoulder, Sean, and stitch up that eye," Dr. Sellers said. "As for Millie, everything looks good. She does have a few cracked ribs from the impact of the seatbelt, so just make sure she stays up and moving. Pneumonia loves broken ribs."

"Will do, Doc. Thank you," Danny smiled as he shook hands with the doctor.

"Hang tight, guys. We'll have you ready to go in just a little bit."

Frank made his way in after the doctor left. "How can I help?"

"I want to go home, Grandpa!" Millie sniffed.

"Come here," Frank said as he carefully picked her up and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

"They're about to come stitch up Sean. I'll stay with him if you'll take her. I'm sure LInda will stay with Jack unless he has to go in to surgery."

"Sure thing. Everybody's in the waiting room. We can go sit out there if that will make it easier.

"Yeah.. I don't think this should take too long. Jack's a different story."

"How about I hang out here for a minute until you can run over and check on him?"

"Good idea. I'll be right back, guys."

Danny made his way into the triage room next door. "Hey Babe, what's going on?"

"Who's with the kids?" Linda asked, panicked.

"Dad. What's going on with Jack?"

"They need to put a few screws in his ankle. They're about to take him up to surgery now. He's going to be here for the night. How are Sean and MIllie?"

"The're fine. Sean's got a cracked shoulder and needs a couple of stitches and Millie's got a broken rib, but all things considered, they're fine. So what's the plan? "

"I'm not leaving Jack. Do you think your Dad or Erin could take the little kids home with them?

"Oh yeah. I'm sure Dad wouldn't mind."

"We're going to take Jack up for surgery now," the orderly said as he pushed Jack's gurney past Danny and LInda.

Linda bent down and placed a kiss in the middle of his forehead while Danny ruffled his hair. "We'll see you in a little while, buddy." Jack just smiled. He was so full of morphine, he wasn't worried at all.

Danny and Linda made their way back over to where Dr. Sellers was just about to stitch up a very nervous Sean. Frank was sitting at his side with MIllie still perched in his lap. "Mama!" Sean shouted.

Linda quickly made her way over, kissed the top of Millie's head, and took Frank's seat so that she could comfort Sean.

"How about I take Mil out to see the rest of the family while ya'll handle this?" Frank asked.

"Good plan," Danny grinned. "We'll be out as soon as this is done."

Frank navigated his way back into the waiting room where Millie was greeted warmly by the Reagans.

"How do you feel, Cricket?" Jamie asked.

"It hurts when I breathe."

"She's got a few cracked ribs," Frank clarified.

Erin smiled as she pulled out her phone. "Has Jack already gone up to surgery?"  
"They took him up a few minutes ago and they just walked in to stitch up Sean."

"Are we taking this one and Seany home with us?" Henry asked as he patted the top of Millie's head that was rested up against Frank's shoulder.

"I think so. It shouldn't take too much long with Sean. Jack's going to be a while and will be here for the night, so we might as well get them home and get them in bed. They're going to be pretty sore tomorrow and I know they're both exhausted."

"How's Jimmy?" Erin asked.

"He took the brunt of it. From what I could tell, he's going to be ok. It's going to take a while, but he will be fine. Danny may kill him. Linda may kill him. But the wreck isn't going to kill him."

It wasn't too much longer until they rolled Sean out. "Heard any more from Jack?" Frank asked.

"They got surgery started and said it'd take about two to three hours, depending on how bad it is."

"What about Jimmy?"  
"When he recovers, I'm going to kill him," Linda said without smiling.

Frank raised his eyebrows to the rest of the family in an "I told you so" manner as they all attempted to stifle their chuckles.

"So, you don't mind taking these guys home with you? LInda's going to stay the night and I'm going to stay until I get them in a room."

"Don't mind at all. We'll be just fine. Call and let me know how Jack does."

"Will do." Danny leaned down and kissed the top of Millie's head and ruffled Sean's hair. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

"I know you need to go get everybody some clothes, but you can come stay with us," Henry suggested. "The drive may be a little shorter."

Frank and Henry took Sean and Millie back to Bay Ridge. Both kids were exhausted by the time they arrived.

"We need to get baths before bed," Frank said. "I'm sure you are all germy from the hospital. Sean, you go up to your dad's old bathroom. Millie, you can take mine."  
"I'm too tired, Grandpa," Millie yawned.

"I know, but it will make you sleep better. Come on."

Sean got in and out quickly and was already in bed by the time Frank rounded up underclothes and one of Danny's sweatshirts for Millie to sleep in after she took her bath. "Here, let's prop up your arm," he smiled as he walked into Danny's old room to check on him. "How's that?"

"Good, Grandpa. Goodnight." His pain medicine had kicked in and he was out in two minutes.

"Night, Sean." Frank sat with him for a moment, just long enough to offer up a prayer of thanks that he wasn't anymore hurt than he was. "Ok, Millie, let's go get you a bath. Can you do it or do you need help?"

"Mrs. Aunt Linda always make sure I get the soap out of my hair."

"I think I remember how to do that," he smiled. "Your Aunt Erin used to have the same problem."

After getting Millie out and dressed, Frank asked the million dollar question. "You want to sleep in Aunt Erin's bed or Uncle Jamie's?"

"Uncle Jamie, I guess. Will you stay with me though?"

"I'll stay until you go to sleep. How about that?"

"Ok."

Millie climbed into Jamie's bed and snuggled down as Frank tucked the blankets tightly around her. "What else do you need?"

"Phil and Gus."  
"Well, they're already sound asleep in Staten Island. They'd get very cranky if we woke them up now. How about we read a story?"  
"Ok."

Frank pulled a chair up beside the bed, grabbed a book off Jamie's bookshelf, and began reading. In less than five minutes, Millie was out. Once again, Frank offered up a prayer of thanksgiving, turned on a night light, and walked out. Shortly after he sat down with Pop for a nightcap, Danny called.

"Hey, Jack's out of surgery and everything looks good. How are things there?"  
"Both kids bathed and in bed."

"They give you any trouble?"

"Not at all. Sean said his arm was hurting though. Ask Linda when she wants me to give him another dose of his pain medicine."

"She said he should be ok until he wakes up in the morning."

"Ok. You coming here or you going home?"

"I'm going home to pack LInda and Jack a bag. I'll get up early and drop it off before heading over there."  
"Take your time. I may go into the office, but Pop will be here. I figure the two upstairs will spend most of the morning in bed. I have a feeling they'll be even more sore tomorrow."

As always, Frank was right. Both kids woke up even sorer than the night before. He went up to check on them and found Sean in a considerable amount of pain between his collarbone, his head, and his neck. Frank assured him that it was whiplash. "Why don't you just stay in bed?" Frank suggested. "I'll go down and get you a heating pad and some medicine to see if we can ease up the pain."

"Ok," Sean sighed.

"Grannnnnnndpaaaaaa!" Millie groaned as soon as she heard him in the hallway. He chuckled as he made his way inside.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?"  
"My side hurts real bad."  
"Yeah? Let me see."

MIllie pulled up Danny's old sweatshirt to reveal a huge purple and black bruise on her left rib cage.

"Ahh yes. I see. I bet that does hurt."

"My neck hurts too. Where's Mr. Uncle Danny?"

"He'll be here soon. Why don't you stay in bed and I'll send him up when he gets here?"

"I want to go downstairs with Pop."  
"Ok," Frank shrugged as she got up and followed him downstairs. As she had told him, she went straight over to where Henry was in his chair reading the paper.

"Hey Peanut. How are we feeling this morning?"

"Everything hurts!" Millie answered, ever dramatically.

"Come now," he said as he gathered her into his lap. "Let's watch a few cartoons until Uncle Danny gets here."

"Can we call him?" Millie asked pitifully.

Henry looked to Frank. Millie wasn't really one to complain about pain, considering he'd seen her fall in gymnastics hundreds of times. "Sure." He picked up the phone and dialed Danny.

"Hey Grandpa! I'm just leaving the hospital and I'm headed that way."

"Good. Millie wants to talk to you."

Henry handed her the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Millie. What's going on? Did you have a good sleep?"

"Everything hurts," she whimpered.

"I know."

"And my side is all blue and purple and it hurts real bad."  
"I bet. I'll look at it when I get there."  
"When will that be?"

"Not too much longer. Only about ten minutes."

"What about Mrs. Aunt LInda?"

"She's with Jack. Have you had breakfast?"

"Not yet."  
"Well why don't you see if Pop will get you some breakfast and I'll be there by the time you're done. Ok?"

"Ok. Are we going home after that?"

"Not yet. We'll talk about it when I get there." Danny wasn't about to tell her she was probably going to be at Frank's for another night.

Frank had already taken Sean his medicine and gotten him comfortable on a heating pad by the time Danny got there. Millie still hadn't gotten out of Henry's lap, nor had she eaten breakfast.

"Hey!" he called as he walked in through the kitchen and went straight to the livingroom.

"Mr. Uncle Danny!" Millie raised up slowly.

"Told you I'd be here soon," he smiled as he walked over and picked her up before going and sitting on the couch. "Now, what's going on?"

"My side hurts real bad."

"Let me see," Danny said as he pulled up the side of Millie's shirt and looked at her very bruised rib cage. "Are you wearing my sweatshirt?" he smiled as MIllie nodded. "That does look like it hurts. Remember what Dr. Sellers said. It's going to be sore for a while. Would it help if we wrapped it up with an ace bandage?"

Millie nodded. "My neck hurts too." She pulled her hair over to the side so Danny could look at it.

He pretended to examine it as he lightly tapped his fingers on either side of the back of her head and up and down her neck.

"I think you've got a little case of whiplash. It should go away in a few days, but we'll make sure to massage it a little each night until it feels better."

"Ok."

"Now, can you get up and go eat some breakfast while I go check on Sean?"

Millie shook her head 'no' as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. Henry shrugged as Danny looked to him . "I think somebody missed you."

"Well, I guess we'll both go check on Sean. We'll be right back, Grandpa."

Danny made his way upstairs and found Sean resting comfortably. The medicine Frank had given him had worked and had him just about ready to go back to sleep. "Hey Dad. How's Jack?"

"He's doing ok. They did surgery on his foot last night. He was asleep when I left him. They said they may keep him at the hospital one more night."

"So we're staying with Pop again?" Sean was quick to put the pieces together.

"Probably so, bud. I brought you some clothes and pajamas."

"So Mom's going to stay with Jack again?"

"We'll switch out in just a little bit. She's going to come see you guys while I stay with him, then she'll probably go back and stay the night with him again." Sean sighed deeply. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now. My shoulder was hurting real bad and my neck."  
"Yeah. I think Grandpa has you set up now. Just get through today and you'll start to feel better tomorrow."

"Ok," he sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Hey, you do need to try to get up at some point today and move around just so you don't get too stiff."  
"I will later."

Danny pulled the quilt back up over Sean's shoulders before he went back downstairs, Millie still in his arms. "How about we get you something to eat now?" he asked as they walked in the kitchen to find Henry dishing up chocolate chip muffins, Millie's favorite. He took a seat at the table with Millie in his lap while Henry placed a plate of scrambled eggs in front of them. Danny picked up the fork and stabbed at the eggs before handing it to Millie. She ate a few bites, but wasn't particularly interested. She just wanted to be held.

Frank sat down and the three men had a cup of coffee. Danny filled them in on everything he knew about Jack's surgery and recovery time.

"Who's taking care of Jimmy?" Frank asked.

"Linda's parents got there late last night. They'll be taking him with them as soon as he's released. Any word on who did this?"

"We got the plates off the red lights they blew through. I don't think it will be long before we find the car… although I'm pretty sure the guys that were in it have probably dumped it. Loan sharks aren't dumb."

"They were dumb enough to loan money to Jimmy and actually think he would pay them back."

"True. So what are your plans for today?"

"I told Millie I'd hang out here for just a little bit, then I'm going to go relieve LInda at the hospital for a while so she can shower and see these two. I'm sure she's going to want to stay with Jack again tonight unless they decide to release him."

"Are you not going to eat anything?" Danny asked as he looked down to Millie. She shook her head 'no'. "You want me to go put you back in bed?" Again, she shook her head 'no'. "Ok. Let's just sit for a little while."

Around lunch, Danny switched out with LInda, much to Millie's protest. She didn't appreciate getting left behind, but Henry was quick to take her to the sunroom for some cartoons. Sean joined them for the first time, taking it very slow. Frank was proud to have both kids in one spot so he could quit going up and down stairs checking on them. LInda, half exhausted, came in and went straight to the kids. While MIllie had been a bit clingy to Danny, when LInda came in, it was Sean's turn to be clingy. Linda stayed until supper, attending to their every need, then left to go be with Jack for the night, sending Danny back to Bay Ridge. Both kids were at the table enjoying soup when he got there. After dinner, Sean headed back to the livingroom to watch a Western with Henry and Frank. Millie didn't care where she went, as long as she was going with Danny. He soon joined them in the living room and took a seat in the rocker. The sooner he got Millie to sleep, the sooner he could crash himself. He was exhausted and it was starting to show. After about two minutes of rocking, they were both sound asleep.

The following morning, Jack was finally released. Danny loaded up Sean and Millie before going to the hospital to pick up Jack and LInda. When they finally got home, LInda got all of the kids comfortable on a pallet in the livingroom, put on a movie, and disappeared upstairs with Danny for a long, hot bubblebath.

"How are you feeling, Babe?" Danny asked as he sponged some water onto her neck with a big, pink loofah.

"Tired," she yawned as she relaxed back onto him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah?"

"And grateful…"

"But?" Danny could sense hesitation in her voice.

"We could've lost our kids, Danny. One or all of them."

"Shhhh…." he shushed as she became teary eyed at the thought. "They're all downstairs. They're banged up, but they're ok."

"Yeah. I should probably get back down there. They may need something."

"They're fine."

"But what if Jack needs to get up?"  
"He's fine," Danny assured her. "Everything is fine. Just relax for a minute." He massaged her shoulders as she took a deep breath and literally melted into his arms.

Much to Linda's relief, the kids were indeed fine when they got back downstairs. Jack and Sean had managed to plug in their gaming system and were playing football, while Millie was drawing on the large tablet Jamie had gotten her for Christmas.

"Whatcha drawing, Mil?" Danny asked as he dropped down on the couch beside her.

"A turkey riding a raft down the river."

"Ok," Danny chuckled.

"Want to help?" Millie asked as she stuck the markers up in his face.

"Sure. What do you want me to color?"  
"His feathers."

He smiled as he grabbed the orange, leaned over and propped up on his right elbow and began coloring.

"You don't have to worry about staying in the lines. Mrs. Jones says it's important, but according to Pop, sometimes you have to draw your own lines."

"That's very good advice, MIl," he smiled as he leaned over and kissed her shoulder before beginning work on the feathers.

That night, Linda insisted everyone go to bed early. After getting the kids tucked in, she and Danny collapsed as well. "Did you lock the door?" Danny asked.

"The front door?"

"No. The bedroom door."  
"Why?"

"Because if you locked the bedroom door, we can do grown up things without a five-year old busting in, ruining the mood, and ending up in therapy for the rest of her life for what she may see when she walks in."

Linda jumped up and locked the door before turning off the lamp and diving under the sheets with Danny.

Around midnight, Linda awoke with a strange feeling. "What's wrong, Babe?" Danny mumbled when he felt her stir.

"Something's not right. I'm going to check on the kids."

LInda went to Jack's room first, assuming if anyone needed something it would be him. When she found him sound asleep, she moved on to Sean, who was also dead to the world. The final stop was Millie's room where she found no Millie. She started to panic, but on her way back to their room, heard the television. She made her way down the stairs to find Millie, solemnly sitting in front of the television.

"Millie, what are you doing up? It's late?"

"I needed to watch cartoons."

"No ma'am. You need to be in bed," Linda said as she cut of the television and reached for Millie's hand to lead her back upstairs.

Millie jerked away, much to LInda's surprise. "I need to watch it. I'm sad!"

"Why are you sad?"

"I just am. You're not Mama. You can't help," Millie said as she started to cry.

Linda sat for a moment, deciding if she should push or if that would make it worse. "Could Uncle Danny help?" Millie nodded. "I'll go get him."

Sadly, Linda made her way upstairs. "Danny, Millie's downstairs."

"What's she doing downstairs?"  
"Watching television."  
"Well tell her to get her little but upstairs and in bed."  
"I tried. She won't come and now she's crying and said I'm not her mom and can't help." Danny could tell LInda was deflated. "She wants you."

"Let me go see what's going on," Danny yawned as he got up and grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. He made his way downstairs where Millie had turned the television back on and was staring blankly at Porky Pig.

"Millie Rose Reagan, it's late. What's going on?" Millie shrugged as she looked down at the floor. "Is your chest hurting?"

"No sir."

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"No sir."

"Then what is it Mil?"

"I'm sad, Mr. Uncle Danny. And when I'm sad, Porky Pig always makes me laugh, so I came to watch."

"But it didn't work tonight?"

"No," she answered softly.

"Well tell me what made you so sad."

Millie looked to Danny with big tears in her eyes. "Mama's not coming back."

Danny took a deep breath as he sat down on the coffee table, directly in front of her. "You're right. Mama's not coming back. She died Millie. She can't come back."

"But that's not fair. Everybody else in my class gets a mama." She swung her feet and looked back to the floor as she muttered, "Jack and Sean get a mama."

"You're right. It's not fair. But remember? Aunt Linda's a great mama. And while she's not your real mama, she can do a real good job at pretending to be."

"But she's not _mine_ and if I start to like her, I'm going to forget Mama and I don't want to forget."

"What are you afraid you're going to forget?"

"Everything. Like, Mama's eyes. I know Mrs. Aunt LInda has big blue eyes but I can't remember what Mama's looked like."

Danny thought for a minute. "They were hazel."

"Huh?" Millie asked, very uncertain of what that meant."

"They were hazel. Your mama had magical eyes. They could either be green or brown, depending on what the day was."

"Oh…" Millie sat quietly, contemplating what Danny had said.

"You know, I can help you out with this problem."

"How?"

"Well, your mama was my very best friend. I knew her better than just about anybody. We spent a lot of time together so I know a whole lot about her. So when you feel like you can't remember, you can just ask me. If you think you're starting to forget something, just ask me and I'll remind you."

"What did she smell like?"  
"Vanilla and brown sugar. That was her favorite…"

"Lotion!" Millie said as her eyes got bright. She always put it on her hands and elbows before she left and she'd rub the rest on her neck so everytime I hugged her, I could smell it."

"Uh huh."

"See, Mil. You're not going to forget Mama. I've got lots of memories I can remind you of."  
"Ok."  
"And you know what else?" Danny got up and sunk down beside her. "It's ok for you to love Aunt LInda too. You're heart is big enough to love her and Mama."

"You really think so?"

"I really do. I think Mama would want that. After all, she left you with us. She must've known Aunt Linda would take good care of you."

"I'll try."

"And you don't have to love them the same. I love Aunt Linda different from how I love Aunt Erin."

"You do?"  
"Yep. It's completely different. But I still love both of them."

"Ok," Millie sighed. "I'll try."

"Good girl. Now what do you say we go back to bed? It's way past your bedtime." Danny picked her up and headed upstairs. He tucked her back into bed and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams," he said as he made his way out and back to his own room.

"Did you fix it?" Linda asked as she heard Danny close the door, throw his shirt on the chair in the corner of the room, and crawl back into bed.

"I think so. She was missing her mom."

"Ah."

"She's freaking out that she knows more about you than she can remember about Jackie."

"Well now it makes sense why she would have nothing to do with me."

"But I have assured her, she has a big enough heart to love both of you, so we'll see how it goes."

Danny cozied up beside her and was about to go back to sleep; however, Linda was wide awake. "I don't know how to connect, Danny. She's fine with you, but there's just an invisible wall between the two of us. I just can't get there."

"That wall is Jackie. It's just going to take time, Babe. She's never had a dad, so I'm not being compared to anyone."

"But what am I going to do? When she was sick, she wanted you. When she got hurt, she wanted you… and I just took care of the boys."

"Well, they're yours too. It's a good thing you took care of them. It's just going to take time, Babe. You're putting way too much pressure on yourself. You'll get there with Millie… just not in one night."

"I guess," Linda sighed.

The following morning, Frank called to check on the status of his grandkids and Linda filled him in on their various ailments.

"And how about you?" he asked. "How's the mother holding up?"

"Better today. If you'd been here last night, not so good. I'm having trouble connecting with a certain five year old. I thought when the adoption went through, we'd magically be a family, but it's still a bit of a struggle."

"Of course it is. Millie's grieving a loss."  
"I know. She misses Jackie."

"Yeah. But also while we're celebrating an adoption, she's grieving the loss of her Curatola life. Her name, her home, her family... I don't think she means not to connect with you.. I think she's just having a hard time with all of it. That's a lot of big changes for such a little girl."  
It was like a lightbulb went off for Linda. "Of course! Frank, how are you always right?"  
"A lot of experience," he smiled. "Hang in there… and call me if you need me."


	19. Chapter 19

Sean, Jack, and Millie slowly began to heal. Linda somewhat enjoyed their limited mobility because it meant lots of family time and a chance to really bond with Millie. They played just about every single board game and card game in the house. They painted together, told stories, and watched movies. By the time Valentine's Day rolled around, Jack was out of his cast, Sean and Millie were in full form, and Danny and Linda were ready for a break. Henry and Frank offered to keep all of the grandkids so Danny, Linda, and Erin could have a night out. The kids all rushed into the house at Bay Ridge with all of the grown ups following behind. Frank, of course, stood with open arms, ready to greet them.

"Hey, all of you, look at me," Danny instructed as all four kids chattered non-stop about their plans for the evening. They stopped and looked up at him. "Be good for Grandpa. Don't keep him and Pop up all night. Copy?"

"Copy," they all smiled at him.

"We'll see you at church on Sunday."

Danny and Linda quickly made their way to the hotel and decided just to stay in and order room service. Erin, had a similar idea, and snuck away to a quaint little Inn where she met Jack who had already picked up sushi for the two of them. After a very intimate night, Danny and Linda were refreshed and happy.

"I love our kids, Babe," Danny smiled, "but I'm real ok if we just leave them with Grandpa and stay here forever."

"I wonder what they're doing."

"No telling. With Nicki there though, I'm sure she's in charge so it can't be anything too bad. She is just like my sister. She's probably teaching them everything they'll need to learn the first year of law school."

Linda yawned. "What time is it?"

"A little after 8am. What do we want to do today?"

"I'm real good with this," Danny smiled.

"Good," Linda giggled as she ducked back under the sheets. Meanwhile, across town, Jack and Erin were enjoying scones and hot coffee in the sunroom of the Firefly Inn. They were knee deep in conversation and innocently flirting when all of a sudden they made eye contact with a couple that had just come around the corner and was looking for a place to sit.

"Jamie?" Erin looked at her younger brother who looked as though he'd just stolen the last cookie out of the cookie jar.

"Hey, guys," Jamie stuttered, as he stood, holding Eddie's hand with a huge smile on his face. "What are you doing here?"  
"What are _you_ doing here?" Erin asked her brother, knowing his affection for Eddie, yet also knowing Frank would kill him if he knew he was dating his partner.

"You didn't see us."

"And you didn't see us." While Erin knew Frank would come down on Jamie for dating Eddie, she also knew she'd have to deal with Frank, Henry, and Danny if they found out she was back with Jack. That was enough to buy her silence and Jamie knew it.

"Ok."

"Ok."

Jack laughed at the siblings awkward exchange as Jamie and Eddie scurried off.

Back at Frank's, Nicki, Jack, Sean, and Millie were getting ready for a night out on the town. Henry had bought theater tickets and the four kids were about to jump out of their skin with excitement.

"Alright troops, fall in!" Frank yelled as he stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting on the grandkids to appear. They all ran down in a hurry, the boys putting on their sports coats as they jumped down the stairs. Nicki helped Millie wrap her scarf around her neck and finished buttoning her coat. "Fall in for inspection of the ranks." They all chuckled as he surveyed the four of them. "My my… that's a good looking group if I've ever seen one. Pop? You ready."

"Ready, Francis. I've got the tickets in my pocket. Let's go."

"Grandpa," Millie said as they drove into the city, "are we going to get 3-D glasses with this movie? Jaleesa said they went to a 3-D movie and it looked like the people were jumping off the screen."

"We're not going to a movie, Mil," Jack laughed.

"Well where are we going?"  
"Broadway."

"What's that?"

"We're going to the theater," Frank explained. "It's a play… so like a movie, only in real life."  
"Oh." Millie sat deep in thought for a moment. "So like when I was in the Christmas play at church?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

"What are we seeing, Grandpa?" Nicki asked excitedly.

"Well, it had to be something you would all enjoy… so how do you all feel about _The Lion King_?"

"YES!" they all shrieked.

"I was hoping for that reaction."

The Reagan children thoroughly enjoyed themselves. They all sat, mesmerized by the lights and costumes. Henry kept looking to make sure everyone was awake and behaving, and couldn't help but chuckle. Their eyes were glued to the stage the entire show. They never moved. It was already 9:30pm when the show ended. As much fun late night milkshakes sounded, Frank knew he to get them all in bed or their would be four kids that slept through mass the following morning.

Surprisingly, the younger kids did very well getting up and getting ready the following morning. It was Frank's older children that were having trouble. He and Henry had their four up and dressed and sitting in the family pew by 10:45am. Jamie rolled into the parking lot at 10:55am, just ahead of Erin. Neither said a word as they scurried inside and made it to their seats just before the service began. Danny and Linda joined just after 11:00am. All of the kids just looked at their guilty aunt and uncles as Frank and Henry both shot the three of them a disapproving look.

"Hey Mr. Uncle Danny!" Millie whispered excitedly as she waved down the pew to Danny.

He smiled as he waved back. Millie managed to make it all the way to the collection before asking Frank if she could go down and see Danny. Since there was a break in the service, he obliged and Millie happily climbed over Nicki, the boys, Jamie, Erin, and LInda before jumping up in Danny's lap. "Hey SIlly Millie!" He gave her a big hug and a kiss to the top of the head. "Say hi to Aunt Linda."

Millie looked over to LInda. "Hi Mrs. Aunt LInda." She quickly looked back to Danny, "I missed you," Millie whispered as she cozied up in the crook of his arm for the duration of the service.

"Missed you too, kiddo," he chuckled.

When the service was finally over, everyone got up to head out. "Glad you could make it before communion," Frank poked as his kids filed out the pew in front of him.

"Sorry Dad," they all muttered as they shuffled past him. Frank chuckled as he remembered similar conversations throughout their lifetime. First as little kids when they would fight during mass and he would spend the hour giving them death glares and would eventually take one or all four out for a little "chat". Then again as teenagers when they would oversleep and show up late, running in to try and avoid the inevitable lecture from Pop. Finally as young parents when they had way too much to do and not enough sleep.

Danny had Millie perched on one hip as he hugged Nicki and the boys. "Did you guys have a good time?"

"Grandpa took us to see _The LIon King_ and it was amazing!" Nicki gushed.

"Really?" Erin asked as she too walked over to hug her daughter.

"Yep. We went to the city last night and introduced these guys to the theater," Frank continued.

"It was so cool!" Sean gushed. "The animals came through the seats. They were huge!"

"They were?" Linda bent down and kissed the top of his head before pushing the boys toward the door. "How about you tell us about it as we go get lunch?"

The young Reagans talked non-stop during lunch. They told the older Reagan children all about the play, dinner with Frank and Henry, and pretty much everything else they did from the time they were dropped off until mass that morning. Danny, Linda, Erin, and Jamie were all on such a high, they just sat with smiles on their faces and listened intently… or at least pretended to listen.

That night, after baths had been taken and everyone had retired for the night, Jack, Sean, and Millie all ran and jumped in bed with LInda and Danny.

"I thought I had already tucked you three in for the night," Linda smiled.

Jack got on one side of her as Sean got on the other. "We just wanted to say we missed you guys… and we're glad you're back."

"Yeah," Sean continued. "We had lots of fun with Grandpa, but we're glad you're home."

"What about you?" Danny asked as Millie made herself comfortable between he and Sean.

"I just wanted to sleep in the big bed."

They all laughed as Danny tickled her. "Well don't get comfortable. You're all going back to your rooms so me and Mama can have the big bed."

"You know, I have a Reagan boy on either side of me. If we want to make it even, Daddy needs a Reagan girl on either side of him. What would you guys say if we had another baby?" LInda asked as Jack and Sean shot her a death glare.

"Are you?"

"No. I just wanted to know what you'd say."

"No, Mom. We're good. The three of us are all we need."

"Yeah," Millie agreed. "You only need one Millie."

"We do?" Danny laughed.  
"Absolutely," Millie answered seriously.

"But…"  
Millie put her finger over Danny's lips. "Only one Millie, one Jack, and one Sean. No more."

"Well," LInda chuckled, "I think we have our answer."

"Alright," Danny smiled. "Get up and get back to bed, our only three."

"Oh, I just need to stay right here five more minutes," Millie yawned as she snuggled up next to Danny. "I'm already warm and cozy."

Danny shook his head at Linda. There definitely wouldn't be a fourth Reagan child made tonight. By the time they were all asleep, Gus and Phil had even joined them so there was literally no moving room in the bed, no matter how big it was. It didn't bother the kids in the least. They were all perfectly content, as were Phil and Gus.

"Hey Mama," Danny whispered, "I take it back. As much as I enjoyed this weekend… and believe me, I _really_ enjoyed this weekend… I wouldn't want to be anywhere but here."

"I agree," LInda smiled.

Danny and Baez drew the short straw the following week and ended up working all midnight tours. The kids were somewhat less than excited to hear that they would have to be quiet in the afternoons so that Danny could sleep until time to go to work, and they were even less excited that he wouldn't be there at night. Linda prepped for a full on meltdown from Millie and quickly enlisted in Jack's help to try and soften it a bit.

"But if we be real loud and he can't sleep, can he just stay home?" Millie asked truthfully as she sat with Linda in the living room, putting stickers in her sticker book.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because he still has to work. That's just the rule. And we don't want him to be sleepy. He's got to be fully rested to catch the bad guys.

"But we could just try it tonight."  
"No ma'am. If you're loud, you go to time-out. End of discussion."  
"But I don't want him to leave again," Millie whined as Jack walked in on the discussion.

"It's only three more nights, Mil, and one of those you'll be at gymnastics."

"But I miss Mr. Uncle Danny. What if I have a bad dream? Or what if there's a monster in my closet? Or what if I get punched in the face at school?"

"Two of those three things definitely aren't happening," LInda said. "As far as the dream, if you have a bad dream, we'll deal with it. Why don't you come help me start dinner? We're going to make some chicken and dumplings."

"How about if I just go sit outside his room until he wakes up?"

"No," LInda said, knowing good and well Millie would make enough noise to wake up the already exhausted Danny.

"Come on, you can draw him a card while I work on dinner."

The kids were bathed and ready for bed by the time Danny got up, dressed, and ready to head out for the night.

"Alright, everybody, give Daddy a hug so he can get going," LInda said to her pajama clad crew that sat, bundled up on the couch together watching Jack play a game on his iPad.

Jack gave Danny a high-five. "Bye, Dad."

"Be careful, Dad," Sean said with a hug.

"Always am, buddy."

"Don't go. Pleeeease," Millie begged as she stuck out her lip and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ahhh. You're killing me, kid," Danny said as he kissed her cheek a few times. "But I've got to go to work or I'll be in trouble with Grandpa. And you don't want me to get in trouble with Grandpa do you?"

"I won't tell him."

Sean and Jack both chuckled. "You won't have to. Sarge will."

"But what if somebody tries to break in the house?"

"No worries, Mil. I've got this," Jack assured her. "I'm the man of the house when Dad's gone."

Millie loved Jack, but looked at him with absolutely no faith that he could protect the family as he and Sean got up and headed toward the staircase.

"See, you've got two brothers. They've got your back just like I used to have Aunt Erin's back. Why don't you head on up with them and I'm sure Jack will check for monsters in the closet?"

Millie tried her last resort. "But what if I told you I was too sick for you to leave?" She propped her elbow up on Danny's shoulder and rested her head atop her hand. "That my tummy hurts, and my head hurts, and I have fever, and probably a broken leg…"

He turned his head to look right in her eyes. "What if I told you you'd get a spanking for lying?" She finally relented with a deep sigh. "Three more nights," he said as he planted a final kiss on her forehead. "Be good for Aunt Linda. I'll be back in the morning before you guys go to school." He sat her down and turned to kiss Linda.

"What if we oversleep? Can we not go to school and just hang out here? And go to breakfast? And to the park for icecream?" Millie asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"No," Danny laughed as he swatted her backside and pointed toward the staircase. "Now go to bed."

By Friday, Danny was exhausted. While he did love the insanity of New York at midnight, his internal clock was still set to days and he was wearing down. It did not help that Millie was even more relentless for him to stay home when Sean and Jack went to a sleepover for the weekend, leaving just she and Linda at home on Friday night.

"How about this?" Linda suggested. "How about we make some popcorn and rent a movie?" Millie shook her head angrily. "Do you want to get your art stuff for Uncle Jamie and do some painting or coloring?"

"NO. I want Mr. Uncle Danny!"

"Millie! Lower your voice, please. Uncle Danny isn't up yet. We need to let him sleep at least another couple of hours before he goes in. How about we play with the paper dolls I bought you?"

Millie crossed her arms to show her disgust. At that point, Linda gave up and was content to let her sit and be mad. Much to her relief, Jamie called a short time later. "Hey LInda, what's up?"

"Not much. If you're looking for your brother, he's on nights this week so he's still in bed."  
"No I was looking for Millie actually. Danny told me she may be giving you a run for your money, so I thought I'd offer to take her off your hands for a while."

"I hate to say it, but that would be amazing!"

Jamie chuckled. "I'm just getting off work, so I'll swing by and pick her up in about twenty. I thought we'd go to the Big Rock, LIttle Island, indoor climbing center. That should wear her out so she won't have the energy to give you a hard time. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect." Linda turned to Millie who was still sullen on the sofa. "Hey you, guess what."

"What?" Millie grumbled.

"Uncle Jamie is on his way to pick you up." Millie's brow unfurrowed just a bit.

"Where are we going?"  
"It's a secret. You're going to have so much fun. Why don't you go grab some of your athletic pants, a sweatshirt and your good tennis shoes?" Millie jumped up to head upstairs when Linda immediately thought twice about sending her up on her own. "On second thought, hang on. Let me go with you. We need to be quiet and not wake up Uncle Danny."

They made their way upstairs and after some debate over whether or not Millie should wear a Christmas sweatshirt, she got dressed and ran downstairs to wait for Jamie. As promised, he was there in twenty minutes, with Eddie in tow.

"Hey, Cricket! Ready to roll?"

Millie smiled. "Sure am. Hi Ms. Officer Eddie."

"Thanks, Jamie," Linda smiled as she gave him a hug.

"No worries, LInda. We'll be back about 9pm."'

"Can you make it 9:30pm so that…" LInda darted her eyes upstairs… "we can avoid a meltdown?"

"Ah," he nodded at the realization of what she was saying. "Will do."

"Let's go," Eddie chirped as she stuck out a hand and led Millie to the car.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, how do you feel about climbing up a wall?"

Millie cocked her head to the side. "Huh?"

"Trust me. You'll like it."

And like it she did. Millie had a blast. Jamie and Eddie thoroughly enjoyed themselves too. When Millie got tired, they would race each other and let her declare the winner. To say it was a successful evening would be an understatement. When they felt that they had officially climbed every inch of the Staten Island Big Rock, Little Island, the three adventurers went out in search of dinner and of course, Jamie let Millie pick.

"How about…" Millie tapped her finger to her chin, deep in thought, "Oodles of Noodles?"

"Want a big bowl of noodles?" Millie nodded her head excitedly.

"Noodles it is," Jamie smiled as they headed toward the restaurant.

There was only about a ten minute wait, so they took a seat next to an elderly couple. "Hi," the old man smiled. "What's your name?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Millie looked to Jamie. He could tell she wasn't sure whether she was supposed to answer him or not. After all, Danny and Linda and Jackie, he was sure, had preached stranger danger. Millie was even more weary after what she had witnessed the night Jackie was taken, but these poor people didn't know any of that.

"It's ok, Cricket. You can talk to him."

"Good," Millie answered, turning back to the gentleman. "I'm Millie."

"That's a good rule, Millie. How about I introduce myself so we aren't strangers. I'm Milton."

Millie got a wide smile. "Ha! Look at that! I'm Millie and You're Milton. We should be friends!"

"I think so," he chuckled. "How old are you?"

"Five."

"We have a granddaughter that's five. Her name is Bella. This is her favorite place to eat."  
"Mine too," Millie smiled.

"Let me guess… I bet you like, macaroni and cheese?"

"I love macaroni and cheese! I also like the cheese noodles with pizza sauce. What about you, Mr. Milton?"

"I like the Chinese kind… the Lo Mein Noodles are my favorite."  
"Oooh. Those are good too. Grandpa likes them and he puts vegetables and chicken in them."

"Canterbury!" the hostess yelled as Milton and his wife stood to go. "That's us. It was nice to meet you, Millie."

"You too, Mr. Milton."

"You've got a sweet little girl," he said as he turned to Jamie and Eddie. "You're doing a great job."

Rather than correct him, they just smiled. Millie however, cracked up as she jumped in Jamie's lap. "He thought you were my dad, Mr. Uncle Jamie!" Millie threw her head back in laughter.

Jamie chuckled right along with her. "What do you think Uncle Danny would think about that?"

"He'd tell Mr. Milton he was crazy!"

Meanwhile, Danny had woken up and decided to go ahead and get up an hour early to try and combat some of the Millie drama, completely unaware that she wasn't even home.

"What are you doing up?" Linda asked, as she sat in the livingroom, folding clothes.

"Came to take Millie off your hands."

"Your brother took care of that."

Danny squinted his eyes as a smile spread across his face. "So… we're alone?"

"Uh huh."

"For how long?"

"Oh… we've got another hour and a half easy."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Absolutely!"

As promised, Jamie and Eddie brought Millie back shortly after 9:30pm. It didn't much matter, the kid was so exhausted, she slept the entire way home and never even stirred when Jamie took her out and carried her inside. "Can you carry her upstairs?" Linda whispered.

"Of course," he smiled as he took off upstairs and put her in bed. Linda and Eddie both followed him up so Linda could change her into pajamas. "Hang out for a few minutes and we'll have coffee.

"Ok," they both shrugged. Once Linda had Millie dressed and tucked in, she looked around for Phil and Gus who had both wandered in, waiting on all of them to leave so they could go to bed.

"Come on, you two," she whispered as she picked up Gus, and then Phil and placed them on the bed, before turning on the nightlight and slipping out.

"So the cats are working out?" Eddie asked as they made their way downstairs.

"For the most part, they've kept Millie in her own bed, and we don't have to do anything with them because she thinks they are her dolls and they think she's their mother. It's been fantastic."

Linda poured them both a cup of coffee and cut them each a slice of chocolate cake. "So it went well tonight?"

"I'd say it was a success," Jamie answered. "She didn't give us a bit of trouble.

"I really appreciate it. It was about to be World War 3 here."

"She just misses Danny," Eddie smiled. "Try not to take it personally. Things will be better next week if he's back to days."

"He better be or I'm moving you two in with us."

The following morning, Millie had Linda up bright and early so that they could cook a full breakfast for Danny. He was surprised when he walked through the door to smell a delicious feast. He had fully expected the two of them to be sound asleep and wasn't sad at all about wanting to join them in at least a few hours of rest.

LInda heard Danny's car pull up and his keys jingling in the front doorknob. "Hey Mil, Daddy's home."

Millie eyes brightened as she threw the silverware onto the table and took off in a dead sprint to the front door. She made it just as a tired Danny Reagan walked inside.

"Mr. Uncle Danny!"

"Hang on one second," Danny said as he tossed his keys on the table beside the door and walked over to the closet to put his gun in his safe before turning back around and opening his arms. "Ok." Millie jumped into his arms as he gave her a big hug. Millie wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he made his way into the kitchen. "Hey Babe."

"Hello, Detective Reagan," Linda smiled as she walked over and gave him a kiss. "How was work?"

"Wild. I'm beat."  
"Well, have a bite to eat, get a shower and get some rest. We're going to buy some groceries so the house will be quiet."

"No," Millie grumbled. "I'm gonna stay here."

"No ma'am," Linda said as she sat the biscuits on the table. "We need to let Daddy rest and there's no way he's resting with us here. We'll go get groceries and do a little more running around and then we can come back and have lunch with him."

"But I don't want to go with you. I want to stay with Mr. Uncle Danny," Millie said, rather indignantly as Danny took his seat at the table and plopped her in the chair beside him.

"Millie…"

"What in the world?" Danny interjected, sensing Linda's patience was wearing thin.

"It's been like this all week."

"Have you been giving Aunt Linda a hard time?" Danny asked. Millie looked up at him and shrugged. "Millie Reagan, you know better than to make things tough on Aunt LInda when I'm not here."

Millie sighed when Danny raised his eyebrows and looked down at her. "I know."

"Good," Danny said as he grabbed a biscuit and cut it open to put some jam inside.

"But I can still stay here with you and not go shopping with Mrs. Aunt Linda." Linda rubbed her temples as she took a deep breath. "You tell her I can."

"Aunt Linda needs your help buying groceries."

"Nuh uh."

"It's the principle of the matter," LInda said, exasperated. "You're coming with me because I said to come with me. Uncle Danny needs a few hours of rest. I need to go shopping. You cannot stay home by yourself; therefore, you are coming with me. End of story."

"But I don't want to," Millie persisted. "I'll be good here. I promise."

"Deal with this, please," Linda said as she got up and went to get the coffee pot out of the kitchen.

"You're going with Aunt LInda."

"But…"  
"You and me will hang out all afternoon and all day tomorrow. But this morning, you're going to hang out with Aunt LInda. And you're going to be a good girl. Is that understood?" Millie furrowed her eyebrows as she looked up at him. She was not a fan of not getting her way and wasn't quite ready to give in. She may not be Danny Reagan's biological child, but she definitely had his stubbornness. Linda chuckled from the doorway of the kitchen as she watched the standoff. "And if you don't, you and I are going to have a similar discussion as the one we had at the restaurant and it's going to end with you having a warm backside. Copy?"

"Copy," Millie finally relented.

"Good. Because I promised Aunt Linda that I would never again spank your bottom before breakfast."

"That sounds like a good rule," Millie agreed as she grabbed a biscuit and began picking it apart.

"Want some jam?" Danny reached over and broke her biscuit apart and filled it with jam as her eyes sparkled and she smiled up at him.

"Mr. Uncle Danny?"  
"Yeah?"

"You promise we'll spend the whole day together when I get back?"  
"Promise. We've got to go watch Sean's soccer game, then we'll go get something to eat, and come home and do whatever you want to do."

"All the way until 10 o'clock tonight?"

"I think your bedtime is before that."

"But we have to make up for you being gone this week."  
"We'll see. Eat your breakfast."


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey, Mrs. Aunt Linda, can I ride?" Millie asked as she stood at the side of Linda's shopping cart.

"Sure," LInda said as she stepped back and let Millie climb on the back of the cart and hold on to the handle. It actually made things easier because it kept the kid contained to one space and LInda didn't have to worry about her wandering off to look at something else. "You know, Millie, I was thinking we might could pick up some peanut butter cookie dough and some Reese cups, and make some of Uncle Danny's favorite cookies."  
"Ok."

Linda and Millie shopped for at least forty-five minutes and that was after going to the post office, picking up Sean a new pair of shin guards, and wandering around a boutique looking for Easter dresses. Needless to say by the time they made it back to the house, they were both pretty tired. "How about we take a nap?"  
"No. If Mr. Uncle Danny wakes up, we got to be ready to play."

"Then how about we just sit for a minute and watch some cartoons?" Linda knew if she could get Millie still, she could get her to sleep. However, about the time that they sat down, they heard Danny get up and make his way downstairs.

"Mr. Uncle Danny!"

"So much for a nap," Linda thought as Millie jumped up on the sofa and jumped into Danny's arms.

"Hey you!" he smiled as he sat down beside Linda, with Millie in his lap. "Did you girls buy groceries?"

"We did and we got cookies to bake you."  
"You did?"

"And we got Seany shin guards."

"Awesome. So what's up next?"

"Well we were about to rest for a few minutes, but Millie heard you get up so there's no rest in sight."  
"We've got to finish Grandpa's car!" Millie squealed with excitement. "And we can play Hi Ho Cherry-o. And we can rollerskate. And we can…"

"Whoa whoa whoa. One thing at a time. What's this about Grandpa's car?"

"Me and Jack have been working on it. We got to put our pictures in it."

"Ok. Want to do that first? We have to leave for Sean's game in…" Danny looked at his watch, "exactly one hour."

"Let's go, let's go!" Millie yelled as she jumped down and grabbed his hand, attempting to pull him off the sofa.

Danny smiled as he looked over to Linda and gave her a kiss. "I've got this one. Get some rest."

Millie sprinted up the stairs and pulled out the tiny police car she and Jack had been working on all week. They had taken one of Jack's old model cars and painted it to look like a NYPD cop car. "Now, what are we doing?" Danny asked as Millie carefully pulled out pictures of all of the family members.

"We're going to cut out everybody's face and put it on the windows. Grandpa, Jack, Nicki, Seany and me go up front," she explained as she pointed to the driver's window, front windshield, and passenger's side window. "You and Mrs. Aunt Linda go here. Pop and Mr. Uncle Jamie go here… and Mrs. Aunt Erin will be in the back."  
Danny chuckled at Erin going on the back windshield. "How'd you decide on that one, Mil?"  
"I rode with her one time and she yells at other drivers."

Danny cracked up. "That is so true. Where are the scissors?"  
"Mrs. Aunt LInda won't let me use them."  
"Ah. I see. I'll go get some." Danny returned shortly with scissors and proceeded to cut out everyone's face while Millie applied a few dots of glue and placed them on the windows. "What made you think to do this, Mil?"  
"Grandpa has lots of stuff in his office. Me and Jack thought he could use one with our pictures."

"I like it," Danny laughed as he sat back and watched her put on the finishing touches. "Now what? You have exactly…" he looked at his watch, "seventeen more minutes before we have to get ready and go."

Millie looked around the room. "Let's… read my new book from Grandpa." Millie jumped up and grabbed her newest kid's history book and stretched out on her stomach on her bed.

"Ok." Danny stretched out beside her, propping himself up with an elbow. "How about you practice reading to me?"

"I don't know how," Millie sighed.

"What's this letter?" Danny asked, pointing to her book.

"R."  
"And what's R say?"  
"Ruh."

"Yep." They continued their phonics lesson for the next fifteen minutes, never making it past the first page, but Millie enjoyed every single minute until Danny looked at his watch and realized it was time to go. "We've got to get going, Mil, but we'll keep working on it and you'll be reading before too long."

Millie shrugged as they got up and joined LInda downstairs. She handed Millie a jacket, hat, scarf, and gloves. It was a bit overkill, but better safe than sorry. When they made it to the field, Danny spotted Jack from afar. Sean was already on the field.

"Hey Millie!" they heard a little voice yell from behind them as they sat their chairs up at the end of the field.

"Hi Addi!"

"Wanna play?"

"Sure!" Millie let go of Danny's hand and started to sprint off.

"Hey, stay on this end where I can see you. Copy?"

"Copy!" Millie shouted over her shoulder.

"She's got a friend!" Linda gushed as Danny looked at her like she was insane. "That's the first kid I've ever seen her interact with besides our two and Nicki."  
"Huh… I guess you're right."

Danny kept one eye on Millie and the other eye on Sean for the first thirty minutes. She and Addi had a wonderful time running, playing with the assortment of toys Addi had brought, and doing a few flips here and there. Unfortunately, Addi's brother's game ended before Sean's and she had to pack up and leave. Millie was less than excited as she slowly trudged back over to where the family was all seated, cheering on Sean.

"Hey, did Addi have to go home?" Linda asked as she handed a somewhat sweaty Millie a juice box.

Millie nodded. "Can we go home?"

"Not yet. There's still another twenty minutes or so. Here," LInda said as she picked up Millie's jacket that she had ditched earlier and held it out for her to put on, "it's getting cool again." She got Millie all zipped up and looked at her sad face. "Want to sit with me and cheer on Sean?"

"Not really," Millie sighed.

"Want to lay down on this blanket and rest for a minute?"  
Millie shook her head back and forth. Ever the observant one, Danny took note of Millie's demeanor and knew exactly what to do. "Want to go with me to get a cup of coffee?" he asked.

"Ok," Millie shrugged as Danny picked her up and walked the long way to the concession stand. By the time he returned, she was sound asleep.

"Here you go, Mama," he smiled as he placed Millie in Linda's lap and she covered her up with a blanket.

"This is the only time I get the child," Linda chuckled to Melanie Liles, the mom that was sitting next to her.

"Oh really?"  
"Yep. This one is a total daddy's girl."

Danny chuckled as Melanie's husband, Dan, made his way over to join them. "So is this your newest one?"  
"Yep. She has two gears. Full speed and sound asleep."

"Other than that, she adjusting well?"  
"Pretty well. Losing her mom brought on some challenges, but she's been a welcome addition. At this point we can't any of us remember life without Millie."

"How are the boys?"  
"Very protective. They've done really good with all of it."

"That's great, man. I'm so glad to hear it."

Millie, Jack, and Sean had all the fun with Danny they had so desperately missed once they got home. They took turns picking one fun thing to do after the other and even though Danny was running on fumes, he did every single thing that the kids asked. Luckily, he was able to outlast them and they all dropped by 10:30pm. Danny left Jack and Sean piled up on the couch and picked Millie up and carried her up to bed.

"What about the boys?" Linda asked.

"They're too heavy," he chuckled as he plopped Millie in bed and pulled the covers up around her shoulders. "You got Phil and Gus?"  
"One and two," Linda smiled as she handed them both to Danny and he dropped them on the bed as well.

"Sexy time?" he asked.

"Absolutely!"

As always, Millie was wide awake before the rest of the Reagans even stirred the following morning. It took her about two seconds to leap out of bed and run in a dead sprint to Danny and LInda's room. When they felt a tiny thirty-seven pounds crash down onto their mattress, both of them were jolted wide awake.

"Mr. Uncle Danny, are you awake?"  
"Nope," Danny mumbled. "Still asleep."

Millie thought for a moment then cracked up. "No you aren't!" She crawled to the top of the bed beside him and pried his right eye open with her finger and thumb.

"What are you doing out of your bed? It's too early to be up."

"It's time to get up! We've got time to play before we have to go to church… unless we skip church today…"

"Danny frowned, still not willing to open both eyes. "What do you think Grandpa would say if we skipped church?"  
"Have fun?" Millie giggled.

"I don't think so. Why don't you go back to bed and we'll get up in just a little bit and cook breakfast for everybody?"

"But if you get up now, we can play _before_ breakfast."

"Millie Reagan, go back to bed," LInda finally grumbled. Normally she was willing to be the patient one, wanting so badly for Millie to love her as much as she loved Danny; however, 5:00am was not the time to be patient.

Completely ignoring Linda, Millie turned back to Danny. "Mr. Uncle Danny," she whispered, "come on."

"Millie," LInda directed, "back to your room. Now."  
"Whhhhhy?"

"Because if you get up now, you're going to sleep through mass. Go back to bed and we'll get up in a little bit and you can spend the day with Uncle Danny."

"But…"  
"You heard Aunt Linda. Back to bed. I'll come get you up in a little while," Danny instructed, sensing if he didn't put his foot down, there wouldn't be any peace for the rest of the morning because one of the two of them was going to end up in tears.

Millie huffed as she got up and stomped back to her room and slammed her door.

"You going to let her get away with that?" LInda asked.

"Well I can't go after her without getting up and putting on clothes, thus why I didn't take her back to bed myself. She's just tired. Give her a few more hours of sleep and she'll be fine."

"You are spoiling her."  
"No I'm not."  
"You let her get away with murder."

"I'm sorry," Danny sighed as he rolled over and began to kiss the side of Linda's neck. "I'll do a better job of being the bad cop. I promise."  
"I don't want you to be the bad cop… just a little discipline here and there might not be a terrible thing."  
"You know, you're the one that told me not to spank her before breakfast."

"And I meant that… until I realized that the child is never going to love me so there's no point in letting her get away with murder."

"Linda Reagan, Millie loves you. It's just going to take time."  
"She's never said it to me. Not once. But Daddy Danny gets an "I love you" every single night."

"Babe, I told you. She's never had a dad so the bar's not set real high. In fact, the bar couldn't possibly get any lower. Mom's on the other hand… she had a really good one. It's just going to take time."  
"I know," Linda said as she melted into his arms. "It just makes me sad."

As expected, Millie was sound asleep when Danny finally did get up and put on some pajamas. He stopped by her room, but decided to wait just a little longer to wake her. He went downstairs to find the boys also still sound asleep. He put on some coffee and walked outside to get the morning paper, before taking a seat at the kitchen table. About halfway through the sports section, he heard the very familiar patter of little feet coming down the stairs.

"You were supposed to wake me up," Millie frowned as she rubbed her eyes.

"I was about to," Danny smiled as he picked her up and put her on his lap. "I just had to have my coffee first." Millie continued to rub her eyes as she leaned her head up against his chest. "You ready to help me make pancakes for breakfast?"  
"With chocolate chips?" she yawned.

"If we have some, yes. I was thinking blueberries and maybe slice up some bananas to go on top."  
"That sounds like breakfast with Mr. Uncle Jamie."  
"It does?" Danny laughed.

"Uh huh."

Danny and Millie hit the kitchen and made a ton of pancakes for the family. While the family was enjoying the fruits of their labor, a visitor burst through the front door in a flurry of excitement. Terrified, Millie ducked for cover as the rest of the Reagans turned around to see who was singing her way into the dining room.

"Linda! Linda! It finally happened! I'm ENGAGED!"

"Ahhhhh!" LInda screamed as she jumped up and went to hug the mysterious stranger.

"Mil, you ok under there?" Danny laughed as he and the boys looked under the table to a terrified five year old that was holding on to the table leg for dear life.

"Come out, Mil, it's fine. It's just Claire. She's mom's cousin."

"Why is she shouting?" Millie whispered to Jack.

"She's excited. It's fine. I promise."  
Millie inched her way out from under the table and held onto Jack's hand as Linda and Claire talked excitedly about the way the engagement had happened. When they finally realized there were more people in the room than just the two of them, they turned around and Claire greeted the remaining Reagans.

"And you must be Millie. Lin has told me so much about you!" Claire said as she darted over for a hug. Millie immediately jumped to the other side of Jack, still unsure.

"It's ok," Linda said, "this is my cousin, Claire. Can you come over and say hi?"  
Millie leaned forward just enough to see her, "Hi," and then stepped back to where she was completely blocked by Jack. Danny stood up and greeted Claire with a hug and a kiss to the cheek.

"So who's the lucky guy?"

"His name is Sawyer. He's a fireman." Danny frowned. "You stop it right there, Daniel Reagan. He's a good man."

"He better be," Danny mumbled.

"We've been together for quite a while, so we're ready to do this. We were thinking the first weekend in May." She turned to Linda. "Will you be my Matron of Honor?"

"Of course!" Linda gushed.

The wedding planning soon commenced each afternoon at the Reagan household. "I think we have everything!" Claire declared after about six weeks. "Except a flowergirl." About that time, Millie ran in behind the boys with dirt on her face and a bow and arrow in her hands.

"Freeze!" Linda yelled. "Why are you covered in dirt?"  
"We're playing war with Collin and Carson and Marc and Miles."

"We just needed to grab something out of the basement," Jack explained.

"Well don't get any dirt on the furniture."

"Copy!" the kids started to run down to the basement.

"Wait!" Claire yelled as they once again came to a screeching halt. "What about Millie?"  
"What about Millie?"  
"My flowergirl!" Claire got up and walked over to the very messy five-year-old. "Millie, would you do me the honor of being my flower girl?"  
"What's that?"

"You would wear a pretty dress and walk down the aisle at my wedding and drop flower petals."

Millie looked at her very confused. "Do I have to pick them up?"

"No, Silly," Linda assured her. "You just get to stand up front with me during the wedding ceremony."

"Ok," Millie shrugged. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah. Go."

"I'm taking that as a yes," Claire giggled as Millie and the boys took off in a dead sprint.  
"She's five, what do you expect?" Linda shrugged.

When Danny arrived home that afternoon, a steady rain had just begun and the dirt that Jack, Millie, Sean and their friends had been rolling around in, had turned to mud. They all ran up to greet him, literally covered from head to toe in mud. He could really only see the whites of their eyes. He just chuckled as he looked at the three of them. "Your mother is going to kill you." About that time, Linda walked to the door to call the kids out of the rain. Her eyes got as wide as saucers when she saw them.

"Hey Mama," Danny smiled as he ducked into the house, out of the rain and left the kids on the porch.

"What in the world?!"

"It started raining," Millie shouted through the glass.

"Clearly."

"I think they're having fun."

"I think it means I'm going to be washing mud out of everything!"  
"Want me to hose them off before they come in?" Danny asked.

"Yes. I'm officially off duty. Daddy Danny can handle this. Make sure you don't get mud on the floors."

Of course, Danny made it a game. They played freeze tag with the water hose and the kids had a wonderful time. When they were finally rid of most of the mud, Danny ordered them to leave their clothes in the mudroom, wrap in a towel, and run to the bathroom to take a bath. He'd let Jack get a ten minute head start so that he would be out of the way for Sean to run next. He took Millie with him and dropped her in his and Linda's bathtub.

"Mr. Uncle Danny!" Millie shouted as Danny gathered her clothes down the hallway.

"What, Mil?" Danny asked as he made his way back into the bathroom, where she sat amidst 5,000 bubbles.

"Ms. Claire."  
"What about her?" Danny asked as he laid out her clothes on the bathroom counter and reached for a towel out of the linen cabinet.

"When she gets married, will she get a Millie?"

"I don't know, Mil. Sometimes when mommies and daddies get married they adopt a Millie like me and Aunt LInda did. And sometimes they have a baby, like we did with Jack and Sean. It just depends."

"So do all babies come from a mama and a daddy?"

"Yep. Let's talk about something else," Danny said, desperately trying to avoid the conversation. "Don't forget to scrub the dirt out of your ears."

"So who is mine?" Millie pushed as she scrubbed the back of her neck and behind her ears.

"Your what?"  
"Who's my daddy?"  
"Me, Silly. Remember when we went and saw Judge Lovett and signed those papers? I'm officially in charge of Millie Rose Reagan and I say use a little more soap under your chin. You're still a muddy mess."

"No I mean before that," MIllie pushed as she dunked her washcloth back into the tub and the mass of bubbles. "I remember Mama, but I don't remember Daddy. Where is he?"

Danny's blood ran cold. The question he'd been dreading had arrived, just not in the fashion he'd been expecting. If possible, this was better. He fully expected the question of Millie's paternity to come up during a heated argument when she was a teenager and he'd corrected her for doing something wrong. He had anticipated a, "You're not my father!" moment. What he hadn't expected was it to come in the form of the most innocent question possible and he wasn't quite sure how to answer it. On one hand, he could just be honest and tell her what he knew and make her face the fact that her mom was gone and her dad had never wanted anything to do with her, and on the other hand, he could just lie and say she didn't have one.

"I'm not sure, Mil. All I know is, your Mama said that I'm the only person she ever wanted to be your dad, so I am."

"Ok," MIllie shrugged.

"Now, can we finish washing that dirt out of your hair and get out of here?" he asked as he walked over and took a seat on the side of the tub.

"Sure."

"Good. Hand me the shampoo." She handed Danny the bottle of strawberry scented shampoo. He squeezed a liberal amount into his hand and began washing the dirt out of Millie's hair. "Rinse." Millie ducked back under and washed the soap bubbles out of her hair… as much as possible considering the entire tub was filled with bubbles.

"Ok. Hand me the conditioner."

"Hang on, I got soap in my eyes."

"Uh oh." Danny grabbed a washcloth and rinsed it out with fresh water before handing it to Millie for her to wipe her eyes. "Better?"

"Better," she nodded as she handed him the conditioner.

"Hang on, let me see that." He grabbed the washcloth and scrubbed the dirt off her forehead before again, squirting condition into his hand and working it into Millie's hair as she regaled him in stories from the day. "Ok, pull the plug." Millie pulled the plug on the tub as Danny turned on the showerhead and got the water temperature just right. "Let's rinse. Close your eyes."

"What in the world took so long?" Linda asked as Danny finally rejoined her.

"That kid had mud everywhere!"

"I know… which is why _you_ got to give her a bath," Linda chuckled.

"Guess what she hit me with?"

"What?"

"The daddy question."

Linda gasped. "What'd you say?"  
"Told her I didn't know. I didn't know what to say and she wouldn't let me phone a friend."

"Oh no. What do we do?"

"I'm not planning on doing anything. She seemed satisfied with my answer. I say we just ignore it and hope it doesn't come back up."

"Sounds good. By the way, I booked a condo next to your dad for our beach trip. We leave the week after the wedding."

"Fantastic."


	21. Chapter 21

By the time the wedding rolled around, Millie had finally gotten excited about the prospect of being a flower girl. Danny and the boys went out for boy's night as Millie and Linda went to the rehearsal. They took a seat on a the front pew while the wedding coordinator tried to wrangle everyone to join them for a briefing before the actual rehearsal began.

"So when do I throw the flowers?" Millie asked, already bored by the entire thing.

"First Mrs. Sue has to tell us who's walking where. Then, we'll all go to the back like we will tomorrow, and me and the bridesmaids will walk in, and then, you see that little boy over there?" Linda pointed to a dark complected, seven year old, missing a few of his front teeth.

"Uh huh."  
"He is the one that carries the rings. He will walk down the aisle and then it's your turn. You'll come down and drop all of the beautiful flower petals. You have a very important job because you know who comes after you?"  
"Who?"  
"The bride."

"Ohhhh…."  
Mrs. Sue grabbed a microphone and got the crowd's attention before giving a few instructions and starting the rehearsal. They practiced where everyone would be standing throughout the ceremony first and how everyone would leave, before starting all over again from the beginning. Millie didn't understand why they were doing it backwards, but Mrs. Sue assured both she and the ring bearer, Ryder, that she would be there to tell them what to do. One runthrough was all it took and Claire was satisfied.

"On to the rehearsal dinner!" she cheered as she led the company out the back door of the church.

"Where are we going _now_?" Millie asked, clearly ready to go home.

"To dinner. We're all going out to celebrate."  
"Can we go home instead?"

"No. We have to do this for Claire. It will be fun."  
"Is Mr. Uncle Danny coming?"  
"No. He's out with the boys."

"Can I go out with the boys?"  
"No."

Millie sighed as she took Linda's hand and walked to the car. "You did great tonight," Linda encouraged. "You think you can do that again tomorrow?"

"Yes ma'am. Can I throw _all_ the petals?"

"You sure can."

"Cool."

"Want to call Uncle Danny on the way to the restaurant?"

MIllie nodded excitedly as she crawled in and buckled up. Linda dialed Danny and handed the phone to the backseat.

"Hey Babe! How was rehearsal?"  
"It's me, Mr. Uncle Danny!"

"It is?"

"Uh huh."  
"Well hey Silly Millie! How was rehearsal?"

"Fine. We just practiced. I didn't get to throw any flowers yet, but that's the most important part because it let's Mr. Sawyer know that Ms. Claire is on her way down the aisle."

"Ah."  
"Now we have to go to dinner to celebrate. I wanted to come home but Mrs. Aunt LInda says we have to go."

"Yeah you should probably go. You can come home after… and by that time, me, Jack and Sean will be home."  
"What are you doing?"  
"Sitting here eating pizza. I bet whatever you're about to eat will be way better. I bet they'll have good stuff for dessert."

"I hope so."

"Look, you have fun and be good and we'll see you in a little bit. Ok?"

"Ok."  
"Let me talk to Aunt Linda."  
Millie passed the phone up. "He wants to talk to you."

"Hey," LInda smiled, anticipating the voice of the love of her life.  
"Hey Babe. Headed to dinner?"  
"Yeah. It's at Fancy's on Fifth… should be good. Glad I'm not picking up the bill."

"Millie's not as excited as you?"

"Not in the least. I think she's tired."

"Well, if she gets cranky, give me a call. We can swing by and get her."

"I think it'll be fine once we get some food. We're both hungry, right Mil?"  
"Right."

"What time will you boys be home?"  
"We're headed to the movies now, so we should be home right as you guys get back."  
"Sounds good."

"Hey, make sure you park in the parking deck. I don't want you parking on the street this late."

"I will. I'll shoot you a text when we head in."

"Sounds good. Love you."  
"Love you more."  
"Love you most."

LInda and Millie hopped out in the parking deck and rode the elevator up to the 31st floor of the Fancy's building. "Can we go to the bathroom first?" Millie asked as they stepped off the elevator?

"Sure."

They navigated their way around to the restrooms. When Millie finished and began washing her hands Linda got a bright idea. "Hey Millie, you know, this is a pretty fancy place."  
"Uh huh."

"We have to be on our best behavior."  
"I know," Millie sighed. "Mr. Uncle Danny said to be good."  
"Yeah. I was thinking, you're pretty grown up tonight. How about a little lipstick to jazz up the evening?"  
"Really?" Millie's eyes lit up.

"But it has to be our secret. If Mr. Uncle Danny knows you're wearing makeup, he may stroke out on us. He doesn't want his Millie to look like a grown up lady for a long, long time."

"I promise," Millie said solemnly as she crossed her heart.

"Good," Linda smiled as she leaned down and put some lip shimmer on Millie's lips. Most people wouldn't even notice, but you would've thought Linda had just crowned her princess for the night. Millie was overjoyed as they waltzed into the dining room and took a seat with a few of LInda's cousins and their husbands. While LInda talked to the ladies, Millie struck up a conversation with Fitz, one of the husbands, who felt equally as out of place.

"Mr. Fitz, what's your job tomorrow?" Millie asked. "I have to throw flowers before Ms. Claire walks down the aisle.

"Oh wow. I don't have a job that important. I just have to hold my wife's purse and make sure she doesn't forget anything."

"I bet Mr. Uncle Danny will have to do that too." They continued chatting until it was time for them all to hit the buffet. Millie wasn't a fan of the chicken covered in fancy sauce, but she liked the roasted potatoes, mushrooms, rolls, and dessert table. After getting full, Millie was even more tired. She leaned up against Linda as the speeches began and slowly drifted off to sleep. Fitz was a saint and carried her to the car when the evening finally came to a close. Linda called Danny as they pulled into the driveway and he met them at the car.

"Have fun, Mama?" he asked as he gave her a kiss.

"We did. It actually went really well. I'm hoping we can get the same cooperation tomorrow."

"I'm sure we can manage that," Danny said as he opened the back door and removed a sleeping Millie.

"Did the boys have fun?"

"They sure did. Both of them passed out from a sugar coma about ten minutes ago. How long has this one been out?"

"Since the speeches started... probably a good hour and a half."  
"So she's out for the night?"  
"I'd say that's a very safe bet."

"Good. I've already got the wine poured. Let me put her to bed and I'll join you on the couch for some adult time."

The following morning, Linda was up early to head to the church for all of the wedding day festivities. Knowing Millie's tendency to get very bored, Danny agreed to somehow get her to the church in time for pictures, but wasn't about to make the kid go over any earlier than necessary. Claire had agreed that the little kids could arrive at 1pm for all of their pictures so they'd only be there for two hours before the wedding started instead of the five hours that the rest of the wedding party was there.

"Do I need to have her dressed when I bring her?"

"Nope. I've got her dress. She can get ready here at the church," Linda said as Danny watched Jack, Millie, and Sean play on the homemade slip-n-slide he had set up in the backyard using a tarp, water hose, and way too much dish detergent. Around 10:45am, he hosed them off and declared the fun over. He already had lunch set up in the kitchen, so they all piled in for a hot dog and chips before he sent Millie to find some clothes.

"Jack, you good to stay with Sean until I drop Millie or do you guys want to ride?"  
"Nah. We're good here."

"Stay inside. Don't be out slipping and sliding. We can't afford a broken arm today."

"We'll play video games."

"Sounds good. I've got my phone on me… the church is only twenty minutes away, so I should be back within the hour."  
"Ok."

Millie stumbled back down the stairs with the outfit Linda had left laying out for her to wear to the church… a cute little matching outfit with a coordinating headband and brown velcro shoes. "Hey, there's my flower girl. Ready?"

"I guess so."

Millie and Danny loaded up and took off to the church, just shortly after 11:30am. "Whatcha thinking back there?" Danny asked as he noticed Millie staring blankly out the window.

"Nothing," she sighed.

"Nervous?"

"No sir. You're coming right?"

"Of course. Me, Jack, and Sean will be there watching the whole time."  
"What do we do after?"

"We go to the reception."

"What's a reception?"

"We'll eat dinner, dance, eat cake…"

"More dinner?" Millie looked extremely put out by the concept of more wedding festivities. She had signed up to throw some flowers. That was it. Nobody had warned her about all the social activities that went along with it.

"This dinner is more fun, I promise." He looked in the rearview mirror to see Millie with her head leaned up against the window. "Not to add to your troubles, Mil, but I might as well go ahead and tell you, there's going to be a lot of people there today that are probably going to want to talk to you."  
"Who?"

"Aunt Linda's family. Her mom and dad and her sister Wendy and her daughter Sophie, and a whole lot of other family who are going to want to meet you and talk to you and ask you a million questions."

"Why?"

"Well, when you joined our family, you joined their family too and they all want to get to know you because they have heard how awesome you are."

"I don't need their family. We have enough. We have Grandpa and Pop and Mr. Uncle Jamie and Mrs. Aunt Erin, and Nicki."

"I know. But you have more family… Aunt LInda's family, and it's very important for her that you like them, so do me a favor and be sweet when she introduces you to all of them."

"Ok," Millie sighed.

Danny sat quietly for a minute, but figured he needed to up her spirits before he dropped her off or there would be a very sad looking flower girl walking down the aisle. "Guess what happens in exactly one week."

"What?"

"We're going on vacation."

"We are?"

"Yep. All of the Reagans. We're going to a resort with a big pool."

"Grandpa too?"

"Yep. Grandpa and Pop."  
"And Mr. Uncle Jamie?"

"Yep. And Aunt Erin and Nicki."

"How long will we stay?"

"Five days."

"What all will we do?"

"Well, we'll swim and hang out with everybody. We'll probably go to a couple of fun places and go on a few adventures. How does that sound?"

"Cool!" Millie smiled.

It was too much longer until they arrived at the church. Danny pulled into visitor parking and hopped out, opening the door for Millie who unbuckled and jumped out as well. "Let's go find Aunt Linda." They passed the flower people decorating the rails and made their way inside the chapel.

"That's Mrs. Sue," Millie whispered as she pointed at the old lady up front, reviewing some notes with the organ player.

"I wonder if she knows where Aunt Linda is." They made their way down front and over to Mrs. Sue.

"There's my flower girl! Hello Millie. Are you ready for your big day?"

"I guess so."

"And who do you have with you?"

"Hey. I'm Danny Reagan, dropping off the flower girl. Have you seen Linda?"

"I think they just finished up some pictures out back."

"Great. Thank you."  
Danny and Millie made their way out the back door and spotted the flock of bridesmaids and groomsmen getting their pictures made with Claire. "Hey!" Linda waved as she made her way over.

"You look hot," Danny smiled.

"Well I hope so. I'm not wearing anything under this dress, and if everything goes as planned, I might get lucky tonight," she whispered into his ear before turning to Millie. "Ready to go get your dress on?" she took Millie's hand and grinned over her shoulder at Danny, who stood, speechless, smiling at her.

As LInda got Millie dressed, she noticed that her hair was still damp from the morning's festivities.

"Mil, did Daddy give you a bath before you came?"

"Sorta."  
"What exactly does 'sorta' mean?"

We went outside and Mr. Uncle Danny made a big slide in the backyard and we poured all the dish soap on it and turned on the waterhose and we would run and slide on our tummies! It was so fun!"

"That was your bath?"

"Uh huh. We got real soapy. Then when we had to get ready, Mr. Uncle Danny just hosed us off."

LInda rolled her eyes. "Did he feed you guys lunch?"

"Yes ma'am. We had hotdogs and chips. It was pretty good."  
"Good thing we have a hair dryer and a curling iron. Come sit." After a few minutes, LInda had Millie's hair perfectly curled and pulled back at the top. Mrs. Sue brought over a crown of flowers for her to wear, which she wasn't entirely crazy about, but she obliged and stood still so they could pin them in place.

"Mrs. Aunt LInda," Millie whispered. "Do I get lipstick today?"

"I think so… and a little mascara."

Millie's eyes went wide. That officially made having to be there and take pictures all better. When the marathon of pictures was finally over, Mrs. Sue locked the bridal party away until time for the wedding. Danny and the boys arrived shortly before 3pm and took a seat on the bride's side. They got as close to the front as possible so Millie would be able to see them.

When everyone was finally seated, the ceremony began. Millie bounced with excitement the closer it got to her turn. "Can I throw all the flowers?"

"Yes," LInda whispered. "Just don't throw them on any people."

"Ok."  
"And spit out your bubblegum."

"Do I got to?"

"Yes. Now."

Millie spit out her gum just as LInda made her way down the aisle. "Ok," Mrs. Sue smiled down at her. "Your turn. Remember, stand right up front in front of Aunt LInda." With that, Millie took off tossing and sprinkling flowers all over the aisle. She was so enthusiastic the crowd got tickled.

Danny and the boys caught her eye as she passed by. "Hi Mr. Uncle Danny, hi Jack, hey Seany!" Millie waved excitedly.

"Good job, Mil," Jack whispered as she took her spot in front of LInda. The ceremony didn't last too terribly long and it was a good thing. Millie was bored out of her mind. She and Ryder both covered their eyes for the kiss, making the greatest pictures ever.

When they finally all arrived at the reception, Danny's premonition for Millie came true. All of LInda's family kept coming up and introducing themselves. "LInny, you look gorgeous!"

"Thanks, Dad!" LInda smiled as she hugged the cute little old man with the beard and then the older lady clutching a silver purse. "Hi Mom."

"Hello. That's a mighty pretty flower girl you have there."

"Mil, come say hi. Do you remember Grammy and Bop Bop?"

Millie looked at them confused.

"I'm your Grandpa!"  
"No you're not, Silly. Grandpa's tall and he has a mustache."  
"Grandpa on Uncle Danny's side does have a mustache. But Bop Bop is your Grandpa on my side of the family."

"So I have two now?"

"Yep. See. Here he is," LInda said, attempting to get Millie to agree. "Can you give him a hug?" Remembering Danny's warning to play nice, Millie agreed and hugged them both.

"Ooooh. Is this the bonus kid? She's beautiful!"

"And this is your Aunt Wendy," Linda said, a little less enthused as her sister walked up.

"What's she mean bonus? My name's not Bonus. It's Millie Rose Reagan."

"She just meant you are our extra special daughter," LInda covered.

Millie wrinkled her forehead and stared up at Wendy who was straightening her flower crown. "Well, you may not be Danny Reagan's child but you sure do have a look like him."

Luckily, Danny walked up about that time as Linda's eyes went wide and Millie took a deep breath. "There's my girl!" Millie reached for Danny as he picked her up. "Hi Wendy, Hi Grammy. Hey Bop Bop. Are you all getting reacquainted?"

"I don't know what that means but I don't like her," Millie muttered as Danny's eyes went equally as wide as Linda's.

"We're going to grab a bite to eat. Excuse us," and with that, Danny made an about face and headed to the buffet line. "Boys, go speak to your grandparents and Aunt Wendy."

"Ugh. Do we have to talk to Aunt Wendy?"  
"Yes. Go. Didn't I tell you to play nice?" Danny said as he grabbed an empty plate for himself and one for Millie.

"She called me Bonus. Then said I wasn't yours. I don't like her."

"Oh. Well, in that case, you don't have to. Just don't say it out loud. Copy?"

"Copy."

"You want pasta?" Millie shook her head. "Chicken?" Again, she shook her head no. "You gotta eat something, kid. You haven't had anything since this morning."

"Can we have that cake?"

"Not until you have real food."

"Can I just eat the salad?"  
"Sure. Do you want onions? Carrots? Cucumbers?" Millie shook her head after each question. "Cheese and lettuce it is." As they neared the end of the line, the only option for dressing was balsamic vinaigrette. Danny knew that was not going to go over well, but thankfully a waiter with a big smile and an equally big heart walked up at the same time. "Hey, I hate to ask, but is there any chance you have a kid friendly dressing back there?"

"For the flower girl? Let me see what I can find." In a few short minutes, he returned with some ranch dressing and a fruit bowl.

"How's this?"

"Perfect. Thank you so much."  
"Thank you," Millie smiled.

"You're very welcome."

After the Reagans all had their fill of dinner, it was time for the dancing to begin. Danny spun Linda around the dance floor first, then found Millie for a slow dance. She hopped up on his feet and they danced away. He even let her twirl a few times. "How cute is that?" Linda gushed. "Which one of my boys is going to dance with me?"

Jack pushed Sean out of his chair. "Go."

When the fast music returned, Millie, Jack and Sean all got out and partied on the dance floor while LInda and Danny walked to the bar to get a glass of wine. "Did I tell you you look gorgeous tonight?"

"I think you mentioned it," Linda smiled.

"Still planning on getting lucky?"  
"Depends on how long it takes those three to come off the sugar high and go to bed."

Danny smiled as he took a seat and Linda sat down on his leg. "I have a surprise."

"What's that?"

"The kids aren't going home with us."  
"Excuse me? They have to. Millie doesn't like my family."

Danny chuckled. "She doesn't like your sister. That's why I called mine. Millie and Nicki are going with Erin. Jack and Sean are going with Uncle Jack."  
"What?"  
"Jack's in town and agreed to some male bonding with the boys, which probably means he's going to drop $200 at the arcade and Erin wants to take the girls to get their nails done in the morning."

"Jimmy's here. Are you telling me you trust your ex-brother-in-law with our sons more than you trust my actual brother?"  
"Yes. 100%. Don't you?"

"Yeah I really do," she laughed. "So we're…"  
"They'll be here at 8pm. You and I will enjoy this open bar as long as we like, and then, we will make our way across the street to the Fitz Hotel and make sweet, sweet love. All. Night. Long," he said as he kissed the side of her neck.

"Why Daniel Reagan. You never cease to amaze me. What are the rules on stealing a bottle of wine from the bar and leaving as soon as the kids do?" she asked with a chuckle.

"I'm in."

Erin texted Danny about a quarter until 8pm to alert him of their arrival. He gathered the kids and ushered them to the front door. "Hey Jack," Danny said with a handshake as Jack got out to make sure everyone got into the SUV safely. "Hey Sis." Erin also got out as Danny kissed her cheek. "Thanks for doing this."

"You got it. We're going to have fun, right guys?" Jack asked as he hi-fived the boys.

"Right!"

"Have fun. Be good." Danny gave them both a hug as they jumped in. "You too," Danny smiled as he placed a kiss to the side of Millie's head before dumping her in the back seat. "I'll see you tomorrow. Don't keep Aunt Erin up late. She turns into a witch after midnight."

"She does?"

"Don't worry. She switches back by the morning."

"What are you telling her?" Erin asked as Danny closed the door.

"Nothing. Here's the rundown, the boys have been fed and each have money for tomorrow. Millie may be hungry, but she's also not had a nap, so I'm guessing she'll be asleep before you get back to Manhattan. They've all been bathed. Text me when you get home tomorrow and I'll come get them, unless it's an emergency, do not call me. I"ll be in bed with my wife."

"More information than I ever needed," Erin said, unamused. "We'll see you tomorrow."  
"Thank you!"

Millie woke up halfway through the night, desperately wanting a drink of water. She snuck out of Nicki's bed and made her way to the kitchen, found a cup, filled it up and had just taken a sip when Erin walked in. "Hey Millie."  
"Ah!" Millie screamed as she dropped the cup and covered her eyes.

"It's ok. It's me. It's Aunt Erin."  
"Don't put a spell on me. I was just thirsty!"  
"What?"

"Don't turn me into a frog! I'll go back to bed. Honest!"

"What are you talking about? And why are you covering your eyes?"  
"Mr. Uncle Danny said you're a witch in the night time."

Erin rolled her eyes. Leave it up to her brother to terrify the kid with a ridiculous story. "Millie, open your eyes." Millie cracked open one eye, but stayed a safe distance back. "Do you see a wart on the end of my nose?"

"No."  
"Does my face look green?"

"No."  
"Am I wearing a pointy hat or riding a broom?"

"No," Millie chuckled.

"I'm not a witch. Uncle Danny was just trying to be funny. Me being a witch is like saying he's not a pea-brained neanderthal and that he turns into a genius during the day time. It's simply untrue."

"Whew!" Millie sighed a sigh of relief. "That's good to know."

"Now, are you ready to go back to bed?"

"Yes ma'am." Millie got up and put her cup in the sink as Ering took her hand and started back to Nicki's room. "Mrs. Aunt Erin?"  
"Hmm?"

"What's a neanderthal?"

Erin thought for a minute and decided on an easy answer. "An ape."

Millie cracked up. "You called Mr. Uncle Danny an ape."


	22. Chapter 22

Danny tried very hard to tie up every loose end of every possible case he could the following week. Linda had made it very clear that there would be no shop talk while on vacation, so he was attempting to do his part. Over at 1PP, Baker was also trying to keep the Commission on task so that, he too, would have everything taken care of until he returned.

"So what are you guys going to do at a resort for a week?" Eddie asked as she and Jamie hit the streets. "I mean, that's a lot of family time."

"The only problem I foresee is that Erin is going to be sharing the condo with me, Dad, and Pop which means…"

"You can't live like cavemen and leave your underwear on the floor?"

Jamie rolled his eyes as he chuckled. "Yeah. Something like that."

The week proved relatively uneventful in the grand scheme of things. Erin had the most excitement, trying a big case and putting away three members of the Blackhawk Brotherhood, a rival gang of the Boundary Street Brotherhood, with whom Danny was very familiar. By the time Saturday morning rolled around, Henry had the car packed and ready to go, he, Nicki and Jamie just had to sit and wait on Frank and Erin to get home. Erin had to go in just long enough to finish up a small amount of paperwork. Nothing could bring her down after the guilty conviction she had been working so hard to secure, so it didn't take her very long. Frank, however, had to sort through a little drama with the Governor's office as well as pushback from the Mayor's office, and the ever present complaint from Rev. Potter, and finally scurried in shortly after 2:30pm.

"Hurry up, Francis!" Henry scolded. "You're going to make us late! We were supposed to be on the road three hours ago."

"Late for what, Pop? I'm pretty sure the condo's not going anywhere. Besides, the city of New York doesn't care that we want a vacation."

Many miles down the road, Danny's family was having their own bit of frustration at being at a dead stop on the interstate while road construction took place. "Daaaaad! How much longer until we get there?" Sean whined as he sat down his video game and threw his head back dramatically against the headrest.

"We would've already been there if it weren't for the construction," Danny grumbled. "We're about to get out of it though, so we only like about thirty more minutes once we reach the rest stop."

"Where's the rest stop?" Jack asked.

"About two miles up. Do you guys need a bathroom break?"

"I do," Jack answered.

"Sean?"

"I'm good."

"Millie?"

When Millie didn't answer, Danny looked back in the rearview mirror. "Mil? You ok?"

"I don't feel very good."

"She looks kinda green," Jack observed.

Linda's eyes got wide as she turned around. "Millie, Sweetie, do you feel sick?"

Millie nodded. "What's that smell?"

"Asphault. It's what they use to patch the holes in the road. I don't like it either," Danny said. "Think you can hold on just a couple more minutes?"

Millie didn't answer as she took a few deep breaths and began to wring her hands.

"Jack, switch with me," Linda said as she unbuckled and climbed in the backseat. She wet some papertowels and started wiping Millie's face and the back of her neck. True to his word, it was only a few minutes before Danny was able to off road it enough to get to the rest stop. Linda started unbuckling Millie as soon as Danny exited. Her eyes got big, but LInda assured her, it was ok.

"If she pukes, I'm going to puke too," Sean muttered as Millie started to heave.

Danny pulled into a parking place in just enough time for LInda to open the door and Millie to lose everything she had eaten for breakfast.

"EWW!" Sean exclaimed.

"Take a walk with your brother," Danny frowned at him as he pushed them both toward the building. "What do you need, Babe?"

"Well, it looks like we may've gotten a little on our sundress. Can you dig though Millie's bag and find her something to wear?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Aunt LInda," Millie cried.

"It's ok," Linda soothed as she held back her hair as she threw up again. "We'll fix it." Millie coughed and spit as she stayed bent over beside the Jeep. Linda rewet the papertowels and wiped her face and back of her neck. "Here, rinse out your mouth." Millie sloshed around some water as Danny dug through the bags in the back of the Jeep.

"How about this?" he asked as he pulled out some pink shorts and a white shirt with a flower on the front.

"Perfect. Think you're finished?" Linda asked. Millie stood up and took a few breaths before nodding her head. "Ok. Let's go get you cleaned up."

"I'll meet you guys inside. I'm going to move the car," Danny said, trying to avoid looking at the throw-up in fear that it would make him too lose his breakfast.

Linda took Millie into the restroom to change her clothes and wash her face and hands. "Do we have to get back in the car?" Millie asked miserably as they exited the rest stop in search of the boys.

"Well eventually, but I'm sure we can walk around for a few minutes. That will give your stomach a little more time to settle. It's only about thirty more minutes before we'll be there." They made their way around the small walking trail as Jack and Sean ran off a bit of their energy. It wasn't long before Danny caught up to them.

"How are we doing, girls?"

"We need to walk just a little bit longer," Linda winked at him.

"Here you go, Mil. This should help," Danny smiled as he handed her a Sprite and some plain potato chips.

"If it doesn't, I've got some medicine in the car that will," Linda assured her.

They took a few more minutes before Sean was pulling them toward the car, ready to get to the resort so he could hit the pool. "Come on, let's go! You'll feel better when we get there, or you'll still feel bad. Either way, at least we'll be at the pool."

Danny frowned as he thumped the back of Sean's shoulder. "Go get in the car. I moved it over there," he pointed to the opposite side of the parking lot.

"What do you think, Mil? You up for riding just a little bit longer?" Danny asked as he bent down right beside her.

"I guess."

"Do you still feel yucky?" Linda asked, not wanting to hop in the car only to be hopping out a few minutes later with more vomit. Millie nodded sadly as Linda dug through the glove box, pulling out a plastic baggie with all sorts of over the counter prescriptions for both kids and adults. "Here," she smiled, "take one of these. It will help with the motion sickness."

Help it did. In about ten minutes, Millie was sound asleep and did not move until they pulled up at the resort. "Mils, wake up! We're here!" Sean shouted as he and Jack jumped out of the Jeep. Millie rubbed her eyes and stretched before unbuckling her seatbelt and hopping out as well.

"Feel better?" LInda asked as she took her hand and followed Danny and the boys to registration. Millie nodded. The front desk clerk was over-the-top welcoming, explaining all of the fun activities and amenities to the kids. She gave them each a wristband and then continued telling Danny and Linda everything they could ever want to know about their condo.

"We have more family joining us tonight. They have a four bedroom. Any chance you can put them beside us? It's under Frank Reagan."

"Oh yes. We have you right beside each other on the sixth floor. You should have a great view." Finally after about ten minutes, they finished up and headed back to the Jeep to move around to their unit.

"Can we walk?" Jack asked. It's just around the corner.

"Well I have to move the car," Danny said, "but if Mama wants to walk with you, then yes."

"Sure," Linda smiled. "I'm tired of riding too."

Once they got inside, Jack and Sean immediately went to change into their swim trunks while Danny and Linda unpacked everything. Millie, still attempting to shake the lingering drowsy effects of the medicine, walked around examining her new surroundings.

"Mr. Uncle Danny, can I go out there?" Millie asked as she pointed to the balcony.

"Sure, Mil," Danny walked over and unlocked the sliding glass door and accompanied her outside.

"Wow! We're high up."

"Yep. Six floors. Can you see the ferris wheel way over there?" he asked as he pointed into the distance.

"I see it! Do you think it's bigger than the one on Coney Island?"  
"I think so."

"Millie! Let's go. Get your swimsuit on. We're going to the pool!" Sean shouted as he ran into the livingroom wearing a swim mask on top of his head with a snorkle dangling from the side.

Millie made her way back inside as Danny closed the balcony door. "Your swimsuit's in here, Millie!" LInda called from the kid's room where she was unpacking their things.

"Are you going swimming?" Millie asked as she collected the tangerine one-piece from Linda.

"Of course. We're all going. Go put that on so I can put sunscreen on you. We don't want you going home looking like a lobster."

"Mr. Uncle Danny, are you going swimming?" Millie asked as she walked out and made her way down the hallway to the bathroom.

"Sure am." He could tell Millie looked a little nervous about the whole event, so he gave her a smile. "I'll be in the water the whole time." She sighed a deep sigh of relief as she made her way into the bathroom and got dressed.

"Boys!" Linda yelled as Millie rejoined them in the livingroom. "Come here please! You need sunscreen." She then proceeded to coat every square inch of the pale Jack and the equally dark complected Sean and Millie."

"Ok. GIve me two seconds to get my suit on and we'll head down."

"We could take Millie and go on ahead…" Jack smiled.

"Not if you want to live to see your next birthday," Danny assured him.

Once Linda had on a bathing suit, cover up, large beach hat, sunglasses, and flipflops, they were ready to go. Millie reached up and grabbed Danny's hand as they made their way down the elevator and to the pool. "Well aren't you just the cutest!" an older lady said as she hopped on the elevator with them, fruity drink in hand. "You look like my granddaughter. How old are you?"Millie looked up at Danny, but didn't say a word. "Are you this many?" she continued, putting three fingers in the air.

"MIllie," LInda urged. "This nice lady is asking you a question. Can you answer her please?"  
Millie tugged on Danny's arm as he leaned down to her level. "I thought I wasn't supposed to talk to strangers," she whispered.

Danny smiled at both the lady and Linda. "You're absolutely right, Mil. You aren't supposed to talk to strangers, but if me or Aunt Linda are with you, it's ok."

Millie nodded as she looked up and at the old lady. "I'm five years old."

"Five?" the lady gasped. "My you are a tiny thing for only five! You need to eat more vegetables."

Linda looked at Millie, who appeared rather hurt by the claim. "She's the perfect size for a gymnast, right Millie?" Linda winked as the elevator stopped. "Have a nice day." Linda grabbed Millie's hand and quickly led the way off the elevator and to the pool. "Forget what I said, Millie. You don't have to talk to strangers if you don't want to."

"What was that?" Jack asked as the Reagan men hurried to keep up with LInda and Millie.

"That, boys, would be Mama Bear in action." They shrugged as they each grabbed a towel from the linen hut, claimed a pool chair, and made their way over to the side of the pool.

"Can we jump in now?!" Sean asked, super excited.

"Yeah. Go for it!" Danny, LInda, and Millie watched as Jack and Sean both jumped right in to the deep end. They came up smiling and splashing. "Want to go jump in?" Danny asked, looking to Millie.

"I think I'll stay up here and just put in my feet."

"Been a while since you been in the water?" Millie nodded, confirming her concern. "Well, here's what we'll have to do. You hang on to me until you feel comfortable swimming off by yourself."

"But what if I can't remember?" Millie whispered.

"We've got a whole week. I'm sure you'll remember by then. Ready?" Danny jumped in and looked up to Millie, still on the side. "Come on," he smiled. "I'll catch you."

Noticing her hesitation, LInda stepped up beside her. "Or, you can just walk in at the shallow end with me. Would you like that?"

Millie nodded as she grabbed LInda's hand. "We'll join you boys when we get ready."

LInda eased Millie into the shallow end and after a few minutes, they walked their way down to where Danny was standing, watching the boys take turns jumping off the side. "Hey," he smiled as he reached out and grabbed Millie's hand, helping her stay above the water as the water as the pool began to get deeper and standing on her tiptoes was no longer working. She latched on to him the minute he pulled her over to his side and lifted her up. It really wasn't helping that there was a family of six near them in the pool and the kids were being obnoxious. The baby was crying, the two oldest boys were fighting, and the middle girl was screaming at the top of her lungs because the dad wouldn't buy her a slushie. Before long, the mom finally had enough and yelled at the three oldest kids to go sit in time out on the side of the pool.

"Thank goodness," Linda muttered.

"Makes you real thankful for our three, huh?" Danny whispered.

"Mr. Uncle Danny?"  
"Yeah, MIl?"

"Why is that girl screaming?"  
"Uh… she didn't get what she wanted and hasn't yet gotten what she deserves."  
"But her Mr. Uncle Danny said no. So why is she still screaming?" Linda chuckled at the innocence of the question. Millie truly couldn't fathom why someone would throw a fit. No for her had always meant no. End of discussion.

"Forget about it," Danny smiled. "Let's go over here practice swimming so you can play with the boys."

In less than an hour, Danny had Millie swimming all over the shallow end while the boys enjoyed a game of volleyball with some other kids at the other end of the pool. Linda had decided to get out and relax in on her pool chair in the sun. "Ready to try the deep end?" Danny asked.

"I guess so."

"How about you jump in and swim to the other side?"

"Ok." Danny gave her a boost out of the pool as she made her way to the side opposite from where Danny was standing and where Linda was seated. "Ready, Mr. Uncle Danny?"

Danny chuckled as he gave her a thumbs up. "Ready!"

"Are you watching, Mrs. Aunt LInda?"

"Sure am, Mil!"

"Jack! Are you watching?"

"Yeah Mil. You got it!"

Before she even asked, Sean piped in. "You can do it, Millie!"

With all the Reagan courage she could muster, Millie jumped in the pool. Unfortunately, the bratty kids from earlier decided they were going to also jump in and race each other and ended up right on top of Millie, who couldn't come up for air. It only took Danny about three seconds to get to her and pull her out of the water. The boys were completely oblivious to the fact that they had, in one careless act, ruined every bit of the progress Danny and Millie had made in the past hour. Jack and Sean did notice and were by Danny and Millie's side as quickly as they could get from one end of the pool to the other. Millie came up sputtering, coughing, and gasping for air. She also was clinging to Danny for dear life, looking like a drowned cat.

"Hey, you're ok," he tried to assure her. "Just got a little tangled up there." He sat her on the edge of the pool and tucked her hair behind her ears as she gasped for breath.

"Sorry about that," the kids' mother waved as she attempted to follow the boys. "Boys, watch where you're going!"

Danny rolled his eyes as Linda walked over to lend some support. "Ready to try again?" Danny asked, once she had calmed down.

"Can I be in time out?"

"Huh? You didn't do anything wrong, Mil."

"No. That girl got time out and got to sit out of the water. I want time out."

"I understand," LInda smiled. "Take a break. Why don't you come and sit with me for a little bit?"

Millie grabbed LInda's hand and followed her over to the pool chairs, curled up in the shade of the umbrella with the huge pool towel draped around her shoulders and watched everyone else at play. She didn't mind how long they stayed out there, she just didn't want to get back in the water. It wasn't long before Jamie and Nicki made their way down to the pool. "Hey!" Danny yelled as he slid out the side and walked over to where they were. "You guys just getting here?"

"Dad got tied up at the office, so we had a late start and got stuck in traffic and in that construction. What a cluster."

"You have no idea. Where's everyone else?"

"Putting their suitcases in the room. We had a feeling you'd be down here."

"What's the plan? You going to get in or are we going out for dinner?"  
"No clue. They're supposed to come down once they finish."

NIcki kicked off her flip flops, sat down on the edge of the pool, and placed her feet in the cool water as Jamie and Danny walked over to Linda and Millie.

"Whatcha doing on the sidelines, Cricket? Don't like the water?" Jamie asked.

"Not so much," Millie muttered.

Danny shrugged before whispering, "She's had a rough start to the trip. I'll tell you about it later." He turned back to the boys and waved them over. "Come on, guys. Let's go see what Grandpa has planned for tonight."

As the Reagans sat around eating pizza, Jamie suggested they take the kids to an amusement park the following day. "Come on! It's the same one we went to when we were kids. It's got the Tornado Twister and the Screamin' Whistler! It'll be fun."

"I'm in," Jack smiled.

"Me too!" Nicki and Sean both shouted.

"How much is this going to set me back?" Danny asked.

"Don't worry. I'll bankroll it," Frank said.

"Dad you don't have to…"

"Consider it an order."

"Well, if the boys are going to play at a theme park, you and I might as well hit the outlet mall," LInda smiled.

"What are you going to do, Pop?" Millie asked.

"Me? I'm going to stay right here, Peanut."

"Can I stay with you?"  
"Mil, don't you want to ride the rides?" Danny asked, trying to get her excited. "These are way bigger than the ones on Coney Island."

"No sir. I don't want Screamin Wheelies or Twisty Tervies. Can I please stay with Pop? I promise I'll be good."

"I don't know.… Grandpa?" The last thing Danny wanted Henry to have to do on vacation was babysit.

"If my great-granddaughter wants to stay with me, she most certainly can. We can find plenty of things to do here that don't involve high speeds and loopty loops. We'll be just fine, Daniel."

Millie sighed a huge sigh of relief that she wasn't going to have to ride any rollercoasters. "Thank you, Pop."

"You're welcome, Peanut."

"So are we playing cards or are we watching a movie?" Nicki asked as she got up and threw away her paper plate.

"I vote movie," Frank said. "I brought an oldie but a goodie."

"Movie it is," Linda smiled as the Reagans all made their way into the living room and settled in for one of Frank's favorite westerns.

"Hey Millie, why don't you go brush your teeth and put on your pajamas real quick?" LInda suggested.

"Am I still in time-out?" Millie asked innocently. "I wanted to watch the movie with Grandpa."

"No," Linda laughed. "I'm just afraid you might fall asleep, so I want you to go ahead and have your teeth brushed and your jammies on so you're already ready for bed."

"Ok," Millie shrugged. She followed Linda into the bedroom and then returned a little later, clad in her newest pair of psychedelic pajamas. Danny just chuckled as she skipped back into the living room and went straight over to where Frank was kicked back in a recliner. He never even spoke. He just picked her up and relaxed back in his chair while Jack pressed play. "Grandpa," Millie whispered as she rested her head back against his shoulder.

"Hmmm?"  
"Are you going to the rollercoaster place tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I think I may stay with you and Pop. How does that sound?"

"I like that idea." That was it for Millie for the night. In less than ten minutes, she was sound asleep.

"Hey Erin, toss me that blanket," Frank said softly. Erin walked over and draped a fleece blanket over Millie, who rolled onto her side, rested her head on Frank's chest, and draped her arm across him.

"I remember when that used to be my seat," she chuckled.

"Not anymore," he deadpanned. "You've been replaced."

"Want me to take her to bed, Frank?" Linda asked as she settled in beside Danny.

"Nah. We're good."


	23. Chapter 23

Erin and Linda left early to go shopping. Danny, Jamie, and the boys left shortly after to spend the entire day at the theme park. Sean had made them promise they wouldn't leave until dark, so they were all preparing for a full day of fun.

"Mil, you good?" Danny asked as Nicki and the boys headed out the door. Millie gave him a thumbs up as Henry handed her a slice of the peach that he was cutting up to put in their oatmeal. "Ok. We'll see you tonight. Behave! Dad, if you need anything…"

"Hold it," Frank said. "All of you come here, please." Jack, Jamie, Nicki, and Sean all sighed as they walked back inside and stood beside Danny.

"I need your phones."  
"Huh?"  
"Phones. I want your phones. If you don't have those things, you won't be distracted."  
"You're kidding, right?" Jamie asked.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Frank stood in front of them, his expression unchanged.  
"But what about Linda?"

"And Mom?"

"They'll be fine. And we'll have our phones in case they aren't. Besides, I already told them I was taking your phones so they shouldn't try to call any of you. They both thought it was a wonderful idea."  
"But what about work?"  
"I'm the police commissioner. I'm pretty sure they'll call me if the city goes under attack. Now. Phones. I won't ask again." Frank handed out his hand as the entire lot of them, except Sean, sadly handed over their devices. Since Sean didn't have a phone, Frank took his iPod instead and smiled, happily at himself for making them all fully invest in an afternoon of fun. "Wonderful. Have a good time. We'll see you tonight." With that, they all filed out the door, somewhat unsure of what a day unplugged would do for their sanity.

Frank nodded and turned back to Henry and Millie with a big smile on his face. "Now, what do the three of us want to do today?"

"Glad you asked," Henry smiled as he wiped his hands and picked up the small notebook sitting beside him. He put on his reading glasses and began. "Here at the resort, there's going to be a tye-dye tshirt activity at 3pm, snowcones at the pool at 3pm, caricature art at 4pm, volleyball at 5pm, pizza at the pool at 6pm, and a marshmallow roast/s'more party at the fire pit at 7pm. Karaoke at 8pm and Dive in Movies start at 9pm if we get really crazy."

"We planning on all of that, Pop?"

"I don't know. We can pick and choose. What do you think, Millie?"  
"Definitely s'mores... and the snowcones… and the tshirts."

"I like it. Sounds like you two have the afternoon planned out. I was looking around for something to do this morning. What do you think about taking a trip to East Hampton? There is a pretty fun looking history museum."  
"For a kid?" Henry asked. "No kid wants to look at a museum."

"I'm no kid," Millie assured him. "As long as there's no rollercoaster in the museum, I'm in. Let's do it, Grandpa. Can we be back in time for Pop's stuff this afternoon?"

"Yep. If we leave now we can."

"Let's go!"

Frank, Millie, and Henry drove to East Hampton and visited a few of the museums recommended by the historical society. Henry was shocked. He and Frank weren't truly convinced Millie was taking anything in, but she certainly seemed interested and never complained. They had a wonderful time walking though and exploring everything. They took some pictures and headed back to the resort for Henry's afternoon of fun.

"Millie, did you enjoy that?" Frank asked.

"I did, Grandpa. Thank you!" Frank smiled at Henry who rolled his eyes. He still just thought his great-granddaughter was a good actress. Either way, they were all happy. They stopped at the truck-stop close to the resort to gas up the car.

"Hey!" Henry smiled. "They have burgers and milkshakes. It's just like Bernie's Diner! Let's do lunch here."  
Frank and Millie shrugged as they took a seat and grabbed a menu. Millie had no clue who Bernie was, but the memory seemed to make Henry really happy. As they sat and enjoyed lunch the nice old couple that owned the place entertained them with stories. They were only interrupted briefly when a host of teenagers walked in, one of which was the owner's grandson. Frank and Henry listened intently as Millie checked out and began watching the every move of the older kids.

"Hey Granddaughter, Mr. McGrady asked you a question," Frank smiled, getting Millie's attention.

Millie looked back to the older gentleman as he asked again. "Have you had fun with these two?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. We're going to let you finish up. Let us know if you need anything."  
Millie immediately turned back around and refocused her attention to the actions behind her.

"What are you looking at?" Henry asked as he too, turned around and saw the kids, milling about around the liquor display.

"They're going to be in so much trouble when their Mr. Uncle Danny's show up."

"What?"

"They're going to be in trouble when their Mr. Uncle Dannys show up."  
"Why, Mil?"  
"Because Mr. Uncle Danny said if you take something that isn't yours it's stealing. Even if somebody else steals your lunch first, it's stealing. And if you steal, you get a spanking. And I've already had one from Mr. Uncle Danny and I never want another one never again. Those kids must not know, but I bet they won't do it again after their Mr. Uncle Danny gets here."

"How do you know they're stealing, Millie?" Frank asked.

"And when did Daniel Fitzgerald Reagan ever spank you?" Henry asked, indignant of the thought.

"Hold on, Pop. What did they steal, Mil?"

"They took all those little bottles of juice off that shelf and put them in their pockets. Want me to tell them you're the most important police man in all of New York and they should put them back?"

"Let me," Frank smiled a wry smile as he led Henry and Millie up to the counter to pay. "Mr. McGrady, thank you for lunch. It was great."

"Good!"

"Umm… I have something I need to alert you of."

"Yes?"  
"That group of young men and the young lady have been back behind our table stuffing their pockets with your small bottles of liquor. If you let them walk out of here, they'll be leaving with, oh I'd say $200 of inventory… give or take."

"That's where all my liquor has been going!"

"Sir, I know one of them is your grandson. If you'd like to handle this in house, we'll just be on our way, but if you would like to call the police to come over and arrest them, I'll be more than happy to detain them for you."

"Grandpa is the police commissioner," Millie whispered.

"Commissioner Reagan! I knew I knew you. You know, I hate to do it, but that kid's been getting away with stuff his entire life. That's why his hair is blue right now. Maybe a little scared straight will be good for him. I'll make the call."

The teens noticed the conversation happening up front and decided to make an exit. They all shuffled by, thinking the McGradys were distracted by Frank and company.

"Excuse me," Frank said as they pushed by him, "I think you may want to think twice before you leave this building."  
"What in the world are you talking about, old man?"  
Millie's eyes went wide as Frank's eyebrows went up. "I said you may want to think twice about what you're doing."  
"And you may want to show a little more respect," Henry growled.

"And what do I need to think about?" the leader of the pack asked.

"Maybe the choices you made today. The effects that the choices you are currently making are having on your future."

"Yeah… I think we good, Yoda. We're just going to be on our way."

As soon as they walked out the door, the four policemen who had just arrived outside, detained them. "We'll just be on our way," Frank smiled at the McGradys. "Have a nice day."

"You too, Commissioner."

Once the kids had all been cuffed, searched, and seated on the sidewalk, Frank deemed it safe to walk outside. As they passed by, one of the boys shouted, "You rat us out, old man?!"

Millie looked up at Frank, "Can I tell him now, Grandpa?"

"Sure, Millie."  
"His name isn't old man. It's Grandpa. And he's the Police Commissioner. That means he's the top cop of all the police mans." Their mouths dropped open. "You're in a whole lotta trouble."

"What she said," Henry scoffed as the Reagans walked away, leaving the hoodlums to their own demise.

Frank laughed to himself as they got into the car. "I cannot wait to tell your Uncle Danny that you solved your first crime."

"Think he'll be proud?" Millie asked.

"Absolutely!" he looked back to her, beaming in the backseat.

"Now, Peanut, let's back up and unpack what you said back there," Henry began. "When did your Uncle Danny spank you?"

"Leave it, Pop," Frank muttered.

"The day we went to the mall and saw Santa."

"It's fine," Frank continued. "It was well warranted. I was there."  
"You were an accomplice to this?!"

"She ran through a parking lot by herself and nearly got flattened by a car. Besides, when have you ever been against fair corporal punishment?"  
"For you, never," Henry chuckled. "For the grandsons, totally ok. For my great granddaughters, never."  
"That's not exactly fair."  
"I don't have to be fair. I'm their gg."

Frank rolled his eyes. When they returned to the resort, they made their way to the t-shirt hut.

"You're making one too, right Grandpa?"

"Huh?"

"Of course he is," Henry said as he nodded to Frank and the three of them took a seat. Neither of the older Reagans could figure out what they were going to do with a tye-dye t-shirt, but Millie was very excited so they put on a happy face and joined her in the fun. While their shirts were drying they walked around to the pool and enjoyed a snow cone. When they walked by the artist drawing the caricatures, Henry thought it looked like fun and insisted the three of them sit for a portrait. Millie agreed, so long as they went back and got their matching shirts. To her delight, their shirts were ready, so Henry and Frank reluctantly put them on and went and sat for the drawing.

The portrait turned out amazing. Ziggy, the artist, drew Frank with a goofy looking grin, raised eyebrows, his signature 'stache, and Hawaiian print shorts to match his tye-dye shirt. Millie was in between them with an arm around each of them with a huge smile on her face and her curls spilling over her shoulders. He gave her a pair of cute shorts and matching flip flops to go with her tye-dye shirt. He put Henry in cargo shorts, his tye-dye shirt, and a Panama Jack hat. Millie loved it! She was so proud of that picture that she didn't even care about doing anything else the rest of the evening. She couldn't wait for everyone else to get back so that she could show them.

As instructed, they all headed back in time for dinner. "Hey!" Erin announced as she and Erin walked in the condo.

"Hey!" Frank called. "We're out here."

Erin cracked up when she saw their matching shirts. "Nice look."

"Hey Mrs. Aunt Erin. Hey Mrs. Aunt Linda!"

"Hey Mil," Linda smiled as she and Erin joined them out on the balcony. "Did you have fun with Grandpa and Pop?"

Millie ran inside and grabbed their picture. "Look what we did!" Linda helped her unroll the picture to which she and Erin both got a big chuckle. "Don't you like it?"  
"I love it, Millie!"  
"That is the best thing ever!" Erin smiled.

"What else did you do today?"  
Frank got up and pulled out both Linda and Erin's chair so they could take a seat and Millie could entertain them with a recap of her day. She told them about the museums and the snow cones and t-shirts. "Can we go toast marshmallows at the fire things tonight?"  
"I don't think that will be a problem, but we'll see what Daddy says when he gets back with the boys."

"We're baaaaack!" Nicki called as she and Sean burst through the door.

"Let's go inside," Henry instructed the balcony crew. "I don't think this thing will hold all of us."  
They made their way into the livingroom just as Danny, Jamie and Jack joined them.

"How'd it go?" Linda asked.

"It was great!" Sean exclaimed. "We rode every single ride twice. Dad and Uncle Jamie turned the same color as Millie on the trip here."  
"Never eat hotdogs and then ride something called the Backwards Boomerang," Jamie sighed. "Serious repercussions."

"And what did you do all day?" Danny asked as Millie stood squirming, waiting on her chance to talk.

Millie took a deep breath before bursting with excitement. "Me, Pop, and Grandpa went on a trip and saw some old museums from a million years ago and hey were really cool and then we at lunch at a truck stop and then we came back and we made these t-shirts and then we ate snow cones and walked around and then this nice man named Ziggy drew our picture!" She unrolled their caricature and held it up for them to see. "Isn't it great?!"

They all chuckled. "Millie, that's amazing!"

"Nice hat, Grandpa," Danny laughed.

"Millie Rose Reagan, you buried the lead," Frank said, looking down at his granddaughter. Seeing her very confused look, he leaned down and whispered something in her ear.

"Oh yeah. And me and Grandpa and Pop solved a crime and got some teenagers arrested!"

Their eyes all went wide "WHAT?!"

"When we went to lunch. They were stealers and their Mr. Uncle Danny's weren't there to make them stop, so Mr. McGrady called the cops and they got arrested! And I got to tell them that Grandpa is the most important police man in all of New York!"

Somewhat confused, they all looked to Frank and Henry for a little clarification. "They tried to lift over $200 of small bottles of liquor from that wonderful little truck stop down the road. Millie's excellent observation skills picked up on it and we called the cops, leading to the detainment of six wayward teens. Picked up and processed same day."

"Whhhaaaat?"  
"Way to go, Cricket!" Jamie grinned with a hi-five.

"Wow, Millie. You may be the youngest to join the family business," Nicki laughed as she poured a glass of lemonade.

"Let's not think of that," Linda said. "Instead, how about you all go get freshened up and I'll make some spaghetti."  
"Then can we go…" Millie look at Linda and nodded down toward the fire pits.

"Oh yes… Millie wants to go down to the firepits for s'mores tonight. I told her we'd have to ask Daddy."  
Danny got a huge smile on his face. "Absolutely! I love s'mores!"

"YES!" Millie screamed.

The Reagans enjoyed their spaghetti supper, sitting around, swapping the rest of the stories from the day. Linda and Erin told them of all of the great deals on clothes they had gotten for the kids. Henry filled them in on everything Millie had missed about the museum, even though he still thought it was stupid to take a little kid to a museum. When they finished supper, Jamie suggested they walk around the resort before heading to the firepits. He took lead on the adventure, keeping the kids entertained. Danny and Linda trailed behind, holding hands, while Frank slung and arm around Erin's shoulders. Henry told Jamie he'd be just fine not walking the entire property and instead went to stake out the best seats at the firepit. When Jamie finally deemed enough exercise for the night, he raced the kids back to the firepits.

"Careful…" Linda warned as they all came to a screeching halt before they got close to the fire.

"Over here!" Henry yelled, waving their roasting sticks in the air.

"Can we eat two, Mrs. Aunt Linda?"

"Let's start with one and then we'll see."  
"We're definitely eating two," Danny whispered as he leaned over and put a marshmallow on her roasting stick. True to his word, the men and the kids ate two, while Linda and Erin stopped at one.

"What's next, Peanut?" Henry asked as Millie made her way over to where he was sitting.

"You said it was that singing thing. Let's go do that!"

"Karaoke it is! Everybody up!"

The Reagans made their way to the patio area where the karaoke party was well under way. Danny was the first to grab the microphone. He even drug Linda on stage to sing with him, much to her dismay, but much to the delight of the children. They decided to sing their song, "Just Give Me a Reason" by Pink. Frank and Henry had never heard it but the crowd loved it. Sean, Jack and Jamie were up next, belting out "Bust a Move".

"Pop, will you sing with me next?" Nicki asked, batting her eyes.

"You got it, Princess."

Henry and Nicki ascended the stage and performed their school talent show winning rendition of "I Don't Need Anything But You".

As Millie sat watching, Frank leaned up to ask her a question. "Mil, you want to sing?"  
"Not really, Grandpa. I like watching."  
"Me too," he smiled. "Me too."


	24. Chapter 24

The night before leaving to head back to the city, the Reagans all sat down for a game of poker. Since the kids really didn't feel their skills were up to par, they each took a partner. Sean sat with Pop, Jack sat with Jamie, Nicki played it both ways in between Linda and Erin, and Millie sat with Danny.

"Mr. Uncle Danny," Millie whispered, as Danny sat thinking of which card he should play next.

"Mmm hmm?"

"Can Pop and Grandpa and Mr. Uncle Jamie and Nicki and Mrs. Aunt Erin still stay with us when we go home?"

"Huh?"  
"Can Pop and Grandpa and Mr. Uncle Jamie and Nicki and Mrs. Aunt Erin still stay with us when we go home? And hang out with us at night like here?"  
"Uh, no."

"Why?"  
"Not enough room. If they move in, Phil and Gus will have to move out. Do you want that?"

Millie thought for a moment. "No they wouldn't," she chuckled. "They sleep with me. But Grandpa could have my bed and me, Gus, and Phil could just move into the big bed with you and Mrs. Aunt Linda."  
Danny chuckled as he discarded two cards. "Definitely not. You and Phil and Gus have to stay in your room."

"Then can we all move in with Grandpa and Pop?"

Danny chuckled as he kissed the side of her head. "Did you enjoy your first Reagan vacation?" Her eyes lit up as she nodded. "Good. There's plenty more in the future."

Frank ended up cleaning them all out. By the end of the night, Linda and Erin combined owed him an imaginary $3,486.

"Ok. Nicki, Jack, Sean, and Millie, go get ready for bed and make sure you put all of your clothes into your suitcases." Linda announced.  
"Do we have to go to bed now? It's still early!" Sean protested.

"You don't have to go to bed yet. Just get ready for bed. You can come back and hang out for just a little longer." The kids didn't move. They were very unmotivated to have to end their vacation and thought the longer they stayed up, the longer it'd last.

Seeing Linda needed a little reinforcement, Henry came to her aid. "Get back in less than seven minutes, and I promise a story to end all stories before bed. First one back gets to pick the storyteller." That promise brought the life back into the kids and they all raced off to do as told. Jack was the first back, followed by Sean, then Nicki, and finally Millie who had somehow managed to put her pajama shirt on inside out and backwards.

Danny chuckled as she raced in as if she were anywhere close to being the first one back. "Did I make it?"

Danny looked at his watch. "Right on time… with fifteen seconds to spare. Know what we can do in fifteen seconds?"

"Eat ice cream?"

"Ha! No. We can flip your shirt around. Those llamas should be dancing on the front. Arms up." He pulled off her top and switched it around while she stood, yawning, but never admitting she was slowly wearing down. "Did you brush your teeth?"  
"Yes sir." She smiled real big so he could inspect.  
"Good job. Boys, did you brush your teeth?"  
"No, Dad. We thought we may eat more."

"Nicki?"  
"No, Uncle Danny."  
"Huh," Danny chuckled. "You did win, Mil. You were the only one to follow all the directions."

Once Danny had Millie's pajama situation all straightened out, they all settled in on the couch for a few bedtime stories. Jamie opened, followed by a couple stories from Frank, and the big finale from Henry. Millie was sound asleep in Danny's lap long before Henry began. Sean drifted off about half-way though. Nicki and Jack stayed strong though and were up until the very last. "Ok," Frank announced once Henry was finished. "It's late and I need all of my grandkids in bed forthwith."

"The little kids are asleep already, Grandpa. Let us stay up and see what you talk about," Nicki smiled.

"We talk about how to get you guys to go to bed and quit bugging us," Danny dead-panned. "Go." Nicki smiled as she rolled her eyes and floated off to tell everyone goodnight before heading to bed. Jack followed and did the same. "Not gonna lie," Danny began as the kids left, "I'm going to miss this when we go back. I've enjoyed all the family time with my boys and this little one."

"You know," Linda grinned as she sipped a glass of wine and leaned up against the bar, "you're going to have to find somewhere to hang up that picture. She loves it." They all laughed as Erin held it up to reexamine. "Thanks for doing that, Frank. You and Pop made her very happy."  
"It was a good day," Frank agreed.

"So, are we leaving first thing or…"  
"I say we get up and get going," Henry stated. "We can grab breakfast once we get on the road. It will break up the trip a little for those that can't stomach riding all the way back in one sitting."

"Good plan."

The Reagans got up, not terribly early, but early enough to beat the rush hour traffic. Frank was itching to get back to the city to stop in and see how everything was. Leaving early meant the kids slept for most of the morning, so they didn't have to stop for breakfast until they had awoken.

"What are you gonna eat, Jack?" Millie asked as they neared the restaurant.

"I don't know, Mil. Maybe ham and eggs."

"What about you, Seany?"  
"Pancakes. Or waffles. Or French toast."

They all chuckled. "What about you, Millie?" Linda asked. "What do you want to eat this morning?"  
"I don't know," Millie shrugged. "Do you think they have Fruit Loops?"  
"Probably. But how about we eat something a little more filling? We've still got a little ways to go."

They Reagans all piled into the restaurant. Millie decided to steal a seat next to Jamie while everyone else decided who would sit where. "What looks good, Cricket?"  
"I wanted Fruit Loops but Mrs. Aunt Linda said no. What are you eating?"  
"I'm thinking an omelet… with spinach and tomatoes and mushrooms."  
"Ew."

Jamie laughed as the waitress came around to get their drink orders. "I'll have an orange juice, please."  
"Red Kool-Aid," Millie grinned as her eyes lit up.

"How about milk?" Linda suggested as Millie frowned.

"So, milk?" the waitress asked.

"Just water," Millie sighed. She was beginning to wonder why grown-ups asked her anything. It seemed like they were always deciding for her.

"Let's find you something good to eat," Jamie suggested, noticing Millie's sad demeanor. After suggesting a million and one things, they finally settled on a bacon biscuit. "What are you most excited to do when we get home?"  
"See Phil and Gus."

"Yeah? What else?"

"That's it. I just want to see Phil and Gus."

"Are you ready to get back to the gym and see Coach Harry?" Henry asked.

"Oh yes, Pop. I am ready for that. What about you?"

"I want to go sit in my chair in the sunroom and take a nap. I've missed that chair."

Shortly before the Reagans made it back to the city, Sean noticed a huge billboard with a giant ice cream cone. He elbowed Jack and pointed. "Hey, want ice cream?"  
"They'll never stop if we ask."

"But they will stop if Millie asks…" He turned and poked Millie before leaning over to whisper, "Hey Mil, ask Dad if we can stop and get ice cream. Tell him you saw the sign."

"Ok," Millie chirped. "Mr. Uncle Dannnnny?"

"Yeah, Mil?"

"Can we stop and get ice cream?"  
"Huh?"

"That sign said there was ice cream coming up."  
"You can't read…"  
"But I know ice cream. Can we have some?"

"We don't need ice cream," Linda said. "Besides, we'll all have to get out because the three of you are not eating ice cream in this car."

"Please?" the three of them begged as they put their heads together and smiled sweetly.  
Danny chuckled as he handed her his phone. "Call Grandpa and see if he has time to stop. Have your two accomplices back there help you find his number."  
Jack laughed as he dialed Frank's number and handed Millie the phone.

"Hello?" Henry answered.

"Hey Pop. Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing, Peanut. Just sitting here. What are you doing?"  
"Mr. Uncle Danny said to ask Grandpa if we can stop for ice cream at the ice cream store."  
"We sure can. Tell him to lead the way."  
"Thanks Pop!" Millie ended the call and smiled. "He said yes!"

"We sure can what?" Frank asked.

"We're stopping for ice cream."  
"We don't have time for that. I need to get back to the office. I already told Garrett and Baker."

"Well un-tell them. The ggs want ice cream."  
"You never gave into my kids like you give into your great-grandkids."

"That's because yours were always fighting in the backseat… well, Danny and Erin were. These sweet angels just want ice cream, so we'll stop."  
Unlike at breakfast, it literally took Millie no thinking time to figure out what she wanted. She was the first one through the line with Danny. "I want a double chunky fudge dip in a cone, please."

"How'd you know that they even had that?" Danny asked, completely dumbfounded.

Millie just shrugged as the lady at the counter fixed her ice cream cone. "And for you, Sir?"

"I'll take what she's having," he smiled slyly, knowing there had to be more to the ice cream story.

Sean got cotton candy, Jack got pineapple mango, Erin got mint chocolate chip, Nicki got cookies and cream, Frank got peanut butter, Jamie got vanilla fro-yo with bananas and blueberries, and Linda got strawberry. Soon after the Reagans all got seated around a table in the back, Henry came walking up with a gigantic banana split. "Pop, they gave you four cherries!" Millie announced.

"I know… I thought I may have four beautiful ggs that may want one." Each of his great-grandkids took him up on the offer and enjoyed the cherry.

"Grandpa, I have a question," Danny said, slowly putting the pieces together as he licked his ice cream cone.

"What might that be?"  
"Where do you and Millie go every Thursday?"  
"To gymnastics," he answered, non-chalauntly.

"Before gymnastics…"  
"You said you had one question, Daniel," Henry cut him off.

"Uh huh," Danny laughed. He knew good and well what was happening but was content to let the two of them share their secret.

By the time all the Reagans were ready to continue their journey, the smallest Reagan's face was covered in chocolate.

"Ok," Frank announced. "Everyone visit the restroom before we leave. We've got to get back to the city."

"Come on, Millie," Linda smiled. "We've got to go try to scrub all the ice cream off your face."

When the Reagans finally made it back to Staten Island, they dropped by the vet's office and picked up Phil and Gus out of boarding. Millie was thrilled to have her little family back together and, truth be known, Phil and Gus were equally as glad to be getting dragged around and hugged and squeezed by a five-year-old.

Linda chuckled as she turned on Millie's nightlight and started to walk out of her room after tucking both her and the cats into bed. "Boys are both in bed," Danny said as he joined her and noticed her laughing. "What?"  
"I swear I think those cats smiled when I put them on the bed and she basically put them in a headlock before drifting off to sleep."

"They're probably exhausted… as am I. Let's go to bed."

That night, for the first time in months, Millie had a dream about Jackie and even though Phil and Gus were right there with her, she was inconsolable when she awoke.

"Mr. Uncle Danny," Millie sobbed as she stood at Danny and Linda's bedside, waking Danny up and nearly scaring him half to death in the process as he was completely unaware there was a tiny child standing beside him, watching him sleep.

"What is it?" he whispered, cracking open an eye. "What's wrong?"  
"I… had… a… dream… about… Mama."  
Danny rubbed his own eyes trying to wake up, knowing this was going to take a minute, and then rolled over, propping himself on his elbow so he could face her.

"You had a dream about Mama?"

"Uh huh. She… was… walking… and… wouldn't… stop. She… left… me."

"Ok," he sighed. "Want to go get some juice?" Millie nodded as he pulled himself out of bed and picked her up before walking downstairs. He sat Millie on the counter as he grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it up with apple juice. "Now," he began as he handed the glass to Millie and tucked her messy hair behind her ears, "you know it was just a dream, right?"

"But it was true. Mama did leave me."

"Yeah. But she didn't want to, remember? She just had to and she made sure that Uncle Danny and Aunt Linda would take care of you. She loved you very much." Millie sighed. "You want to go back to bed?" She shook her head no. "Still sad." She nodded. "Want to go watch some Porky Pig?" he sighed. She nodded again. "Ok." That's where Linda found them both sound asleep the following morning, cartoons still blaring. It's also where she found Phil on the back of the chair and Gus on the footrest.

Linda leaned over and kissed Danny, rousing him from his sleep. "Good morning, Daddy."

"Hey. Good morning. What time is it?"

"A little after 7:00am."

"What time did she get you up?"

"Somewhere around 1am. She had a dream about Jackie. I can't believe you didn't hear her. Poor kid was beside herself."

"That vacation wore me out," Linda chuckled. "I slept like a rock. Sorry you had to deal with the meltdown."  
"It's ok. Porky Pig therapy works wonders."

Millie stretched and rolled over, looking up at Linda. "Hey, Mrs. Aunt Linda."

"Good morning, sweet girl," Linda smiled. "Want to come and help me fix some breakfast before we have to go to mass?"

"Ok." She looked up to Danny. "Whatcha want for breakfast?"

"Hmmmm….. how about…."  
"Cinnamon rolls?" Millie smiled with a glisten in her eyes.

"Oh that sounds like a great idea!"

Jack and Sean ran in when the smell of cinnamon rolls wafted up the stairs. "Millie! That smells amazing!" Jack chirped as he walked in. "Did you make breakfast?"

"Uh huh!"

"Good job," Sean smiled as he grabbed one of the hot cinnamon rolls with icing dripping off the sides. "This is delicious!"

"Hey Dad, are we going to Grandpa's after church?"

"Don't we do that every Sunday?"

"Yeah… but we just spent a whole week with them."  
"You want to tell your great-grandfather you have something better to do?"  
Jack thought for a minute. "Absolutely not."

"That's what I thought."


	25. Chapter 25

Millie thoroughly enjoyed her first summer as a Reagan. While Jack, Sean, and Nicki all went to sleep-away camp for a couple of weeks, Millie spent time with Henry, intent on learning how to read since she would soon be starting kindergarten. Each morning, they would read the USA today together and then work the crossword puzzle. In only four days, Henry had Millie reading the entire front page. When Nicki and the boys came home, they all spent a few days at Frank's house, camping out with Henry in the backyard, learning the names of the stars, and eating more roasted marshmallows than would be approved by Linda or Erin, if they had any clue exactly how many marshmallows were being eaten.

As summer came to a close, Linda quickly got into new school year mode. "We need to go get new uniforms," she announced one Friday morning.

"Mine are still good," Jack assured her, trying to get out of it.

"You've grown at least two inches this summer. No way your pants still fit. I'll get them just a little longer than I got those dress pants the other day so you will be good for the year.

"I haven't grown," Sean sighed.

"We'll see if Jack's pants will fit you. If so, you may avoid this particular shopping trip as well."  
"What about me?" Millie asked.

"You definitely have to go. You're going to be in real Kindergarten this year. We've got to get you official uniforms."

"So I can't wear my purple skirt anymore?"

"Nope."  
"Or my rainbow tights?"  
"Nope."  
"I don't think I like Kindergarten."

"You will," Linda chuckled. "And not to rain on your parade, but we also have to go to the doctor today and get your shots for school."  
"WHAT?!" Millie's eyes got as wide as saucers. She definitely didn't like school now.

"It will just be a couple of shots and then we'll go meet Daddy for lunch in the park."  
"I don't want to."  
"Sorry. You have to."

"Nooooooo." Millie began to cry as Danny put on his suit jacket and made his way into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee before he had to leave for work.

"What's going on?"  
"Mr. Uncle Danny, tell her no!" Millie squealed as she ran and jumped into Danny's arms.

"Tell who no about what? What's wrong?"  
"I just told her we have to go to the doctor today for her shots."

"Oh and you're scared?" Danny asked as Millie buried her face in his shoulder and held on to him for dear life.

"It's… gonna… hurt…"  
"Well, you're right. It will. But it'll be real quick and then Aunt Linda's going to bring you to eat lunch with me in the park."

"I don't want to go!"

"But you have to go. If you don't get your shots, you can't go to school and show them all how good you can read."

"I don't care. I don't need school now. Pop can teach me everything."

Danny chuckled. He could only imagine what all Henry may teach her.

"If you don't get your shots, you might get sick again. Like the time you got meningitis. Remember that?" Linda asked. "We don't want you getting sick again."

Millie wasn't convinced. She didn't go in kicking and screaming, but she definitely didn't go in willingly. She was skiddish about everything the doctor and nurse asked her to do. She didn't want to get weighed or put on the gown or let them check anything. She was on full alert for the shots and started crying before they even touched her with the alcohol swab. Four shots later, Linda picked her up and headed to the park.

"How'd it go?" Danny smiled as he opened Linda's door. She looked to him and back at Millie, whose eyes were still damp with tears.

"You're up for the next round," she smiled as she got out and gave him a kiss.

He walked back and opened Millie's door. Her bottom lip was stuck out and she still had tears on her cheeks. "Hey, Silly Millie. Looks like they gave you some pretty cool bandages." She unbuckled her seatbelt and reached for him. "Guess what."

"What?" Millie sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I talked to Grandpa today and he said that he wants all of us to go to a hockey game tonight."

"Really?"

"Yep." He kissed her forehead. "What do you think?"

"Is Mr. Uncle Jamie coming?"  
"Uh huh. Doesn't that sound like fun?"  
"I guess. Mr. Uncle Danny, my legs hurt."  
"I know, but they'll feel better later. You won't even think about it."

"Tell him what else we found out at the doctor," Linda smiled.

"I grew 1.2 inches."

"You did?"

"Let's eat," Linda said as she unpacked the sandwiches and handed them each one. "Millie, hop down so Daddy can eat and get back to work."

"I can't hop. My legs hurt."  
Danny chuckled as they sat down and put her on his lap. "You know what? I know how you can get those legs feeling better before the game."

"How?" Millie asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Well, when you and Aunt Linda go home…"  
"Uh, we're going to buy uniforms," Linda reminded him.

"Right," Danny corrected. "First when you go to get your uniform, you've got to do a lot of walking. Because shots work like this. They put the medicine right there in your legs, right?" he asked, pointing to the brightly colored Band-Aids on her tiny thighs. Millie nodded. "So right now, all the medicine is right there. But you need to do a lot of walking so that it moves it all through your body. You know why?"

"Why?"  
"Because that way, when you go to school and some germy kid has one of these diseases like chicken pox or mumps, it doesn't matter where the germs touch you, you won't get anything." Linda was trying to best to keep from cracking up as Millie took in every single word that Danny said.

"What do I do after that?"

"Then, you go home and ask Aunt Linda real nice to let you take a bath in our bathtub. But don't splash around, just sit real still and let the warm water relax all of your muscles."  
"With bubbles?"

"Oh yes. The bubbles will get rid of all the germs. When you get out, look in my dresser drawer and find one of my sweatshirts. It doesn't matter which one. Put that on, then lay down and get Aunt Linda to put a pillow under your feet so they're propped up just slightly. Lay there for about an hour and whala! You'll feel so much better."

"Did you hear that Mrs. Aunt Linda?!" Millie asked, wide-eyed.

"I sure did."  
"Don't forget. Do we need to write it down?"

"No. I think we're good."

Millie was already feeling better by the time lunch was over. Danny had planted a seed in her head and Linda was especially grateful. "She would've been a bear to shop with if you hadn't devised your master plan," she whispered as she and Danny walked hand-in-hand to the car. "Thank you."

"You can thank me later," he grinned as he kissed her.

Millie cleared her throat and crossed her arms. Danny and Linda stopped kissing and looked down at her. "No kissing. It's gross."

Danny rolled his eyes as he kissed Linda once more then turned and scooped up Millie in his arms before kissing her on her cheek a couple of times. Millie died out laughing.

"Mr. Uncle Danny, you're crazy."

"Crazy about my two favorite Reagan women."

"I love you," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his heart melted.

"Love you too. Be good for Aunt Linda."

And good she was. Millie was an angel. Linda was able to outfit her in 3 skirts, 6 shirts, 5 pairs of knee socks, 1 sweater, 1 blazer, and two pairs of shoes. Millie didn't ask for ice cream or a toy or even a red lightbulb. She was fully focused on getting home and doing exactly what Danny had told her to do. Linda was thrilled. She put her in the tub the moment they walked in and then when the water got chilly, Millie got out, put on Danny's sweatshirt, and crawled in his bed. Linda tried to assure her he meant her own bed, but that wasn't a fight worth fighting, so she propped up her feet, tucked her in, and left her to nap.

When Danny came home an hour later, Linda was even more in love with him than when she left him in the park. She pulled him down on the couch and climbed on top of him to kiss him.

"What in the world is this for?" he asked.

"We had a fantastic trip. What could've taken all afternoon and lots of tears literally took forty-five minutes. Then we came home, Millie is bathed, and she has been napping for the past hour. I've had time to do literally every bit of housework that I wanted to do and I even had enough time to read a few chapters of this new book."

"Want to take this up to our room for a few minutes?"

"We can't."  
"Why?"  
"Millie's in our bed." Danny's own plan had backfired. "Care to make a trip to the basement?"

Linda rolled her eyes as she giggled. "We've got to get ready. Go get your boys. They're shooting basketball with the Laraby twins."

Linda made her way upstairs and rifled through Millie's closet. She finally found the hockey jersey that Henry had purchased each of his grandchildren for occasions like this, a pair of black leggings, and red, blue, and white stripped socks. "What else do I need?" Linda looked around the room and picked up Millie's tennis shoes, a hair brush and two white hair ribbons.

The boys both blew past her as she was making her way to her bedroom. "Hey Mom."

"Hi boys. Your jerseys are hanging in your closets. Take a shower first!"

"Do we have time for all that?" Sean asked.

"Yes. We always have time for a shower. Go." Danny appeared at the top of the stairs as Linda shook her head and laughed at the boys. "That goes for you to, Mr. Reagan. Shower now."

"Yes ma'am," he grinned as he made his way into their room ahead of her. "But let's wake up Millie first."

"Nope," Linda said as she pushed him straight into the master bathroom. "Shower. Now." If it weren't for Linda, the Reagans never would get anywhere on time. She walked over and put all of Millie's clothes on the bed then dug through the closet and found an outfit for Danny. "Danny, I'm leaving your clothes on the counter."  
"Thanks Babe, wanna jump in?"  
"No. I'm clean and need to get a five-year-old dressed."

"Not even for a second?" he smiled as he pulled back the curtain.

"Later," Linda grinned as she kissed him. "Hurry up. You know how your grandfather gets when we're late."

"Love you."

"Love you more," she called as she made her way out and over to the bed to wake up Millie.

"Love you most," Danny sighed as he returned to the shower to get the soap out of his hair.

Linda sat down on the bed and stroked the side of Millie's face, moving her hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. "Millie. Millie. Ready to get up and go see Grandpa?"

Millie stretched. "Hi Mrs. Aunt Linda. Is Mr. Uncle Danny home?"  
"Yep. He's in the shower. Ready to get up and get ready so we can go to the game?" She yawned, sat up, and stretched again. "Here. Let's get you dressed and I'll fix your hair."

"Can I wear this?"  
"Daddy's Brooklyn sweatshirt? No."

"Please?"

"No. You can wear it to bed tonight, but not to the game. You've got to wear the jersey Pop got you. Sean and Jack are wearing theirs."

"Then why do you have this shirt too?"

"You need an undershirt. It will be cold in there. Come on. Up up up."

Millie got up and stepped into the leggings Linda was holding up for her before putting on her undershirt and jersey. "Ok. Have a seat on the bed and put on your socks while I work on this hair. How do you feel about braids?" Millie shrugged as she pulled on her stripped socks.

Linda gently brushed her hair and began braiding as they heard the water turn off. "I think Daddy's finished." Millie grinned as she anxiously awaited Danny's arrival.

"Mom, do I have any clean jeans?" Jack asked as he ran by in his jersey and boxers.

"Look in the dryer. I just washed a load a little bit ago."

"Thanks. Hey Mil. Ready for the game?"  
"Yep."

Jack ran off as Danny walked out of the bathroom and joined the girls.

"There she is," he smiled as Millie attempted to jump up.

"Hold it," Linda instructed. "Not done yet."

Millie frowned so Danny sat down in front of her to keep the peace. "Mr. Uncle Danny, did you catch any bad guys today?"  
"Nope. No bad guys, but I did catch a bad lady."

"Good job."  
"What did you two do? Did you get some uniforms?"

Millie wrinkled her nose, signifying she was still not excited about the whole uniform situation. "We did," Linda answered. "We were in and out in under an hour and have her set for the entire year of St. Mary's Kindergarten."

Danny helped Millie with her shoes while Linda started the second braid. "Hey, let's practice tying these shoes. Your kindergarten teacher will love it if we send you to school reading and tying your shoes." They practiced long enough for Linda to finish Millie's hair and tie her ribbons.

"Ok. Let's go see if the boys are ready. We've got to leave in ten minutes," Linda said, looking at her watch. "I'm assuming traffic will be a nightmare."

"Probably so. Mil, you want to drive?" Millie cracked up as she jumped on Danny's back and they followed Linda.

"There they are!" Frank smiled as the Reagans all piled in the aisle where he, Henry, Erin, and Nicki were already sitting.

"Where's Mr. Uncle Jamie?" Millie asked.

"He'll be here. He got caught up in some paperwork."

Frank was right. About ten minutes later, Jamie arrived to all of the children's excitement. He ended up taking a seat between Jack and Nicki, with Millie in his lap. It had been a long day and all of the adults could see it on his face, but his nieces and nephews didn't notice.

"Why didn't you bring Ms. Officer Eddie?"  
"She uh… she had some paperwork to finish."  
"So did you," Nicki pointed out, clearly understanding that there was more to the story.

"Yeah. She just had more than me. It was a long day."

Frank's keen sense of hearing and ever watchful eye looked their way. "Who wants something from the concession stand?"  
"Ohhh. Me!" they all shouted.

"You just ate!" Linda exclaimed.

"Don't worry. It's just a snack. Jamison, come help me."

"You got it. Be right back, guys."

Danny and Jamie made their way down to the concession area. "How'd your debrief go?"  
"We got cleared. It was ruled a justifiable shooting. Eddie's blaming herself though."

"Sounded like you didn't have any other options."

"Yeah." Jamie walked up to the counter. "Chocolate or popcorn?"

They returned to their seats with a little bit of everything, much to everyone's delight. Danny was just as excited as the kids about the Milk Duds. "I haven't had these in forever!"

"Hey Mr. Uncle Jamie," Millie said as she jumped back in his lap. "How about we take a picture and send it to Ms. Officer Eddie to let her know what she's missing."

"Ok," he chuckled as he pulled out his phone. All of the kids leaned in as Jamie snapped the selfie.

"Tell her we miss her."

"Will do."

Jamie sent the message to Eddie with the simple message, "Told you to come. Cricket says hi."

Eddie noticed her phone notification as she filled a glass with wine. She knew who it was before even looking, but picked it up all the same and opened the message as she took a sip. It made her smile more than she thought it would.

"Tell them I'll be there for the next one she replied."  
"U okay?" Jamie shot back.

"Getting there. Call me tomorrow. Have fun!"

"Copy that."

"What'd she say?" Millie asked as Jamie smiled and put his phone back in his pocket.

"That you're the coolest ever and she hopes you have fun."  
Millie grinned. "You got to marry her, Mr. Uncle Jamie. I like her."

"I second," Nicki agreed.

"I third," Jack added.

"I don't know what we're talking about, but I fourth!" Sean yelled across Nicki.

Jamie just laughed. "Watch the game."


	26. Chapter 26

Millie wasn't exactly nervous the first day of school, but she was far from excited. Linda tried everything possible, but could not get a smile out of her for the first day of school pictures. It didn't help matters that Danny had gotten called in to work a homicide in the middle of the night and as much as he had tried, didn't make it back in time to see them off.

"Come on, Mil," Jack said as he hopped out of the car and reached for her hand.

"I can take her in, Jack," Linda said. "I just need to go park the car."  
"It's fine," Millie sighed. "I'll just go with Jack and Sean."

"Are you sure?"  
"Mom, we got this," Sean stated matter-of-factly as he grabbed Millie's other hand and the three of them hurried toward the front door of St. Mary's.

"Have a good day!" Linda shouted from the car.

As promised, Jack and Sean took Millie to Sister Carolyn's Kindergarten class. "Are those my Reagan boys?" the tall, thin, white haired asked as she made her way over to the doorway where Jack and Sean stood with Millie, slightly behind them. She was a beautiful woman with a deep Southern accent.

"It sure is, Sister."  
"Ah! How are you?" she asked as she hugged them both at the same time.

"We're good. We've got someone for you to meet."  
"Well who is this?" she asked as she knelt down so that she could be eye-level with Millie and not quite as intimidating.

"This is our little sister, Millie."  
"Hi, Millie."  
"Hi," Millie whispered.

"We're going to have a lot of fun today. I hear that you already know how to read and tie your shoes."  
"Yes ma'am."

"That's good. You can help me teach the others. Ready to go find a seat?"

Millie looked up to Jack. "You got this," he assured her. "I'll come get you as soon as school is over. Ok?"  
"Ok."

"Have fun, Mil," Sean said as the bell rang and he and Jack scurried off to class.

"Hey, Babe. How'd it go?" Danny asked as he answered a call from Linda as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Well, they're inside. Jack and Sean insisted on taking Millie, so I didn't get to take her to class."  
"Oh that's good. She won't go in kicking and screaming if the boys go."  
"I guess not, but she did look slightly terrified."

"Well, it is big school now. And there are nuns. They scare the crap out of me too."  
"Danny!"

"Well! Sister Agnes never had any problems whacking my knuckles with a ruler."  
"I'm pretty sure they don't do that anymore."  
"Still. Those penguins can look rather intimidating."  
"You're ridiculous. How late are you going to be?"

"I should be home around lunch. You headed to work?"

"Yeah. I'm working 8:00am until 3:00pm. I told them I've got to be off in time to get the kids."  
"Don't worry about it. I'll go get them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Do what you need to do. I'll go pick them up."  
"Ok. I guess I'll be home around 4:00pm then."  
"Sounds good. We'll see you this afternoon."

"Love you."  
"Love you more."  
Danny chuckled. "Love you most."

While Danny was wrapping up his investigation, Millie was trying to get the hang of kindergarten. It all seemed easy enough. Meanwhile, Sean and Jack were attempting to navigate fourth and sixth grades respectively. Sean was not at all excited about having to learn all of the states and their capitals. Jack really only had one interest and it had nothing to do with schoolwork. He had lucked out on a seat right behind Maya Sellers. Needless to say, he didn't hear a thing Mr. Danmore said all day long. He was too fixated on the beautiful blonde curls cascading off Maya's shoulders.

Across town at St. Vics, Linda was just beginning her shift when three members of the Boundary Street Brotherhood were rushed in with gunshot wounds. Shortly thereafter, two members of the West Brooklyn Blue Gang were also brought in with gunshot wounds. It took all of ten minutes for war to break out in the waiting room when all of the members started arriving to support their injured "brother".

"DANNY!" Linda yelled. "Mob war in the waiting room. Now!"

"What?!" Danny and Baez had just pulled up back at the precinct. He quickly backed out and sped toward the hospital. "Get somewhere safe and don't move! They're just shooting at each other. Don't get caught in the crossfire! I'm on my way!"

When Danny and Baez arrived, the police were swarming. Danny, of course, pushed his way right in and went in search of Linda. The mob war had ceased, but not before twelve people had been hit by the crossfire. Thankfully, Linda had been pulled into a back office by one of the residents, so she was unharmed when Danny found her.

"Linda!"

"Danny!" she rushed into his arms as he sighed a big sigh of relief.

"Are you hurt?"

"No."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. How bad is it out there?"

"They're gone. It's safe. There's about a dozen or so who were hit by crossfire."  
Linda looked to the resident and other couple of nurses that were with them. "We need to get out there."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Danny asked with his hands on Linda's shoulders as he gave her a once over.  
"Yeah. I'm good. As soon as they can get people here, they'll release all of us. You still got the kids? It may take a little while."

"Yeah."

"How about I get them and then come back and get you?"

"No. I'm fine. I'll be fine. I'll see you in a little while." She gave him a kiss and ran out to help with all of the injured patients in the ER.

Danny hung out at the hospital with the rest of the cops and detectives on the case until it was time to go and pick up the kids. He dropped Baez at the 5-4 before driving back to St. Mary's. He spotted the kids the moment he pulled into the car line. They didn't look any worse for the wear, so he was fully expecting a good report. He rolled down the window as they walked up. "Hey, guys!"

"Dad? What are you doing here? Where's Mom?"

"Work. I told her I'd come and get you. Hop in and buckle up." They all sighed, exhausted after the long day, and jumped in. "Silly Millie! How was your day?"

"Fine. But I don't think I want to do school anymore. Can I call Pop and stay with him tomorrow?"

"Uh no. We gotta come back tomorrow," Sean said.

"WHAT?"  
"Yeah. No more skip days. You have to go every single day."

"But I don't need kindergarten. I know all my numbers and letters and colors. I know my address and how to tie my shoes. And I know how to read. These kids don't know how to read."

"Let's talk about it later. Boys, how was your day?"

"Fine," they both shrugged.  
"How about we go home and make a good dinner for Mama?"

"Sounds good."

When the Reagans got home they went straight to work. They had a wonderful time making homemade pizzas. As expected, Linda pulled up at 4pm. She held the kids for a little longer than normal when she hugged them. Thankfully, they didn't catch on that she'd had a rough day. They had dinner and the kids went out to play while Danny and Linda collapsed in the livingroom to decompress. They cuddled on the couch, each thankful for the moment.

"Danny, I literally saw my kids flash before my eyes… not my life… but my kids. That was so scary."  
"I know, Babe. It was a scary situation."

"I don't know how you do it. The thought of not coming home to those three was too much."

"I think of it every day. You four are my driving force. That's why when I go into a situation, I'm not scared. Some call it arrogance. I just say to myself that I will be coming home at the end of the day. Whatever scum bag I'm after can go to jail or go to Hell. They're not taking me out. I'm coming home to you and those kids at the end of the day."

Linda leaned over and kissed Danny. They were enjoying their few moments of quiet when they heard the door open. The kids had literally only been out playing for about five minutes when Millie made her way back inside. "Who's that?" Danny asked, without turning around.

"Me." Millie made her way to the front of the couch and wiggled her way in between Danny and Linda.

"Hey Millie Rose. Tell me about school today," Linda smiled. "What was your favorite part of the day?"  
"When it was over."

"Millie! Did you know most of the kids?"  
"I knew some. I don't want to go back there tomorrow. I want to go stay with Pop. He's more fun."

"Too bad. Pop has old man things to do," Danny smiled.

Millie looked at him strangely. "Like what?"

"Like… polishing his glasses and drinking coffee… and meeting his friends to exchange old war stories." Millie looked unamused. "Come on. I bet something was fun today. What was your teacher like?"  
"Mrs. Sister Carolyn? She's nice. I don't like that Sister Fredrick lady though that is in the lunchroom and in the hallways. She's mean. And she said "yes ma'am" isn't good manners. I'm supposed to say "yes sister." But you tell me I'm always supposed to say "yes ma'am", don't you, Mr. Uncle Danny?"  
"You're right. That's very good manners. It's just different when you talk to nuns."

"Well I don't like her, and she's not my sister."  
"That's fine. But remember what we say about people we don't like. You don't have to like them but you do have to respect them. So just try to remember what to say when you see her and stay out of her way. Huh?"

"Ok."

"You don't want to go play with your brothers?"

"I just want to sit with you."

"Ok," he laughed, realizing sexy time with his wife had quickly been replaced with daddy time with his only daughter.

"Want to read a book?" Linda asked.

Millie shook her head no. "No more school. Just sit." She wrapped her arms around Danny and buried her head in his stomach.

"Ok." He patted her head with his right hand and rested his left hand on her back. He couldn't quite tell if she was going to cry or if she just needed an escape. Either way, he was glad to provide it. Linda, seeing that Danny clearly had this situation under control, leaned over and gave him a kiss, and got up.

"I'm going to check on the boys."

"Ok. We'll be right here if you need us." After about ten minutes, Danny thought he might ought to try and get a little bit of information out of Millie. "Hey Mil, want to sit up and chat?"

"Do we have to talk about school and going back?" she asked, without even looking up.

"Nope. I thought I'd tell you about my day."

"Ok," she sighed as she sat up and crawled into Danny's lap. "What did you do today?"

"Well, let's see. I got a call from the Sarge at 2:00am this morning telling me I had to get up and come to work."  
"2:00am in the morning?"  
"Yep. The sun wasn't even up. It was still nighttime. And you and your brothers and Phil, Gus, and Aunt Linda were all still asleep."  
"Why did Sarge wake you up that early?

"Well, the bad guys were being bad and I had to go catch them."  
"Did you?"

"Not yet, but I will."

"Then what did you do?"

"Well, me and Detective Baez went to breakfast when the sun came up."  
"What did you eat?"  
"Ham and eggs."

"Then what?"  
Danny thought for a minute. "Then I went and saw Aunt Linda at work and then I came and got you and now I'm here."

"Did you talk to Uncle Jamie?"

"Nope. I didn't talk to Uncle Jamie today. How about Grandpa?"

"I got a text from him."  
"What'd he say?"

"He was just telling me to be careful."

"Careful about what?"

"Here's the thing, Mil. You know how I tell you and Jack and Sean to be careful when you go out and play or when we go skating?" Millie nodded. "Same thing. Just like I'm your dad and want you to be safe and happy, Grandpa is my dad, and he wants the same thing."

"But you're a grown up."  
"Uh huh. So I'll still be telling you to be careful when you're a grown up."

"You know, Grandpa's been telling me, and Uncle Jamie, and Aunt Erin to be careful our whole lives."

"Even when you were almost six."

"Yep. Even then. When I went to school, I got to do all sorts of cool stuff. We'd go on field trips and he'd tell me to be careful and stay with the group. When I'd go to sleepovers at all of my new friend's houses on the weekends, he'd tell me to be careful. When I'd play basketball or football or baseball, he'd tell me to be careful."

"Grandpa told you that a lot."

"Well, there were a lot of fun things to do when I started school and I did them ALL."

"Oh."

"I bet Jack and Sean will do football and soccer again… and it wont be long before they're hanging out with their buddies."

"And maybe I could maybe do something too."

Danny smiled. "Yep. You sure could. Thought of anything in particular?"

"Well, I have gymnastics on Thursdays with Pop."  
"Yep."

"But I could…" Millie sat and thought for a minute. She had no clue what was all available to a five year old, but she was bound and determined to do something. "I could…" She finally sighed. "I can't do anything. I don't have friends."

"It's only your first day. You'll meet people. You'll find people you like. And you know what? You can invite them to your birthday party because you have a birthday coming up, right?"  
"Uh huh. October 10th."

"Right. We've got to plan a party."

"Party?" Linda asked as she breezed through. "Who's having a party?"  
"Me!" Millie shouted. "October 10th is my birthday, Mrs. Aunt Linda."

"It is?"  
"How many more days is that, Mr. Uncle Danny?"

"Uh…." Danny calculated in his head. "Thirty-five."

"Thirty-five more days? That's not too long."

"Nope. You're only five years old for thirty-five more days. Can you believe it?"

"And then after that, I'll be seven, and then eight, and then I'll be a teenager and a grown up!"

"Whoa. Slow your roll. You're already growing up too fast, Millie Reagan. Stop it. I'm still not ok with you turning six… much less seven or eight or a thirteen."

"Don't worry, Mr. Uncle Danny. I'll start with just turning six."

Danny laughed as he hugged her tightly. "Sounds good, Mil."


	27. Chapter 27

The kids weren't in any better mood the following day. Sean was still freaking out over his state capitals, Jack was still too nervous to talk to Maya, and Millie still didn't really care for any aspect of school. Especially Sister Frederick.

"Silly Millie, have you started thinking about your party yet?" Danny asked as he and Linda took the kids for a walk to the park after they got home. Danny had made it another early day and Linda was convinced they all needed a little family time and vitamin D to boost their spirits.

"What can it be?" Millie asked as she held his hand and swung it back and forth each time they took a step.

"Well, you can do a party at home and invite some friends, or we could go out and you could invite some friends… or we could take a little day trip… just the five of us."  
"That's way too many things to think about. What would you do, Jack?"

Jack thought for a minute. "Well, if you invite friends, they'll bring you lots of presents. But if you don't invite friends, we can go on a trip!"

"Yeah. That. Let's do that. Can Grandpa and Pop and Mr. Uncle Jamie and Ms. Officer Eddie, and Mrs. Aunt Erin, and Nicki come?"

"We can talk about it. Where do you want to go?"

"Jack, where do we want to go?"

"Millie, it's not Jack's birthday. It's your birthday! Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. I need to talk to Grandpa."

"Well, lucky for you, Sunday will be here before you know it. You can talk to him then."

The Reagans spent a little over an hour at the park. Danny and Linda watched as the kids played on the playground and ran around non-stop. The only thing they forgot was that they all still had to walk home. It was only about a quarter of a mile, but that was a quarter farther than Millie wanted to go. Luckily, Danny was well rested and let her hop on his back. The trip to the park had definitely made it an easy night for Linda. After baths, she had Millie in bed by 8:00pm and the boys in bed by 8:30pm.

By the time Sunday rolled around, Millie was bouncing out of her skin to talk to Frank about her birthday trip.

"Hurry up, Mr. Uncle Danny! If we're late to church I won't get to talk to Grandpa. He will make me wait until after and that will take forever!"

"We're not going to be late, but even if we are, you've got all day to talk to Grandpa," Danny assured her as he looked at her in the rearview mirror as they pulled into the church parking lot. He could see one hand ready to unbuckle and the other ready to open the door. "Hey, do not open that door and jump out of here unless you want us to bypass Grandpa and go straight to the bathroom for a discussion. Copy?"

"Copy," Millie sighed as she sat back and waited.

When Danny finally got the Jeep parked, Millie looked up at Danny in the mirror. "Now?"

"You can unbuckle and get out, but you wait on me."

Millie and the boys jumped out of the Jeep. Danny grabbed her hand as her eyes lit up. "Come on!" she pulled him along excitedly.

"Wish my kid was dragging me to mass instead of the other way around," Dan Liles laughed.

"She's got birthday details to discuss with her Grandpa."

"Don't run," Linda reminded her once they got inside, "and wait your turn if Grandpa is talking to someone."

Millie walked as quickly as possible over to where Frank was being held hostage by three older ladies that wanted to set him up with their nieces. For Frank, the sight of his granddaughter was a welcome relief. "Millie! How's my girl?" he asked as he reached down and picked her up.

"Grandpa, can I talk to you, please?"

"Sorry ladies, we'll have to finish this later. We have some important business to discuss." He hurried off as they all nodded. "Don't tell your brothers and cousin, but Millie, you are my favorite grandchild today."

"Thanks."  
"Now, what do you want to talk about?"

"My birthday."  
"Oh yes, that is coming up. Ok. What do you want?"  
"Oh I don't want a present. Mr. Uncle Danny says that I can either have friends over who bring presents, or we can go on a trip. Me and Jack want a trip like when we went to the beach. And we want you and Pop and Mr. Uncle Jamie, and Ms. Officer Eddie, and Mrs. Aunt Erin, and Nicki to come."  
"Uh huh.."  
"But I don't know where we want to go. Can you help me?"

"Well. That is a big decision. But I shouldn't make it. You should. It's your birthday."  
"That's what Mr. Uncle Danny kept telling Jack but I don't know what to pick. I need help."  
Frank smiled. "How about I talk to your Uncle Danny and then give you a few places to choose from. Will that work?"

Millie nodded. "Will you and Pop come?"

"Given nothing happens, yes."

"Cool."  
"Ok. Let's go get a seat before Father O'Reilly gets on to us."

"Hey Pop," Millie smiled as she and Frank made their way over to where the Reagans were sitting.

"Hiya Peanut."

"Hey Mr. Uncle Jamie," Millie whispered as she crawled over Jack and Sean, "it's about to be my birthday and I get to plan a trip. Will you come?"  
"Sure, Cricket. Where are we going?"  
"I don't know. Grandpa is going to help me pick."

"Sounds good."  
"Can Ms. Officer Eddie come too?"

"I don't know. We'll see," Jamie blushed.

Millie leaned up and looked to Erin and Nicki. "Mrs. Aunt Erin! Can you and Nicki come to my birthday?"

"We wouldn't miss it," Erin smiled as it started to get quiet.

"Nicki?"

"Sure," Nicki whispered.

"Millie Reagan, come sit down, please," Linda said, pointing to the seat between she and Danny.

Millie quickly crawled back over everyone and took a seat just as mass began. "Mr. Uncle Danny…" she pulled at his sleeve. "Mr. Uncle Danny…"

"What?" Danny whispered.

"Mr. Uncle Jamie, and Mrs. Aunt Erin and Nicki all said they'd come to my birthday."  
"That's great."

"And Mr. Uncle Jamie said he'd see about Ms. Officer Eddie coming."

"Ok."

"And Grandpa said him and Pop will come as long as nothing happens."

"Good. Let's talk about it at lunch. Church is starting."

Oblivious to the fact that Father O'Reilly was on stage and really too excited to care, Millie continued. "Grandpa said he'd help me figure out what we're going to do."

Linda looked at the two of them before placing her finger on her lip, signaling the end of the discussion.

"No more talking," Danny whispered as he reached in his pocket and handed her a piece of bubblegum. Millie sighed as she sat back and popped the gum in her mouth, wishing for a quick end to the service so that she could get to Frank's and plan her big day.  
"So we're going on a trip?" Frank asked Danny as soon as the service ended.

"We're doing something. I said a day trip for the five of us. Millie has turned that into another family vacation. She loved spending time with everybody at the beach."

"I told her I'd give her some ideas. What are you thinking? Coney Island? Zoo?"

"She's terrified of roller coasters and she cries at the zoo. Something about the animals being in cages. I have no idea what to do with her that everyone will enjoy."

"I'll think about it. And since it was just supposed to be a small trip for the five of you, Pop and I will pitch in on expenses."

"Dad you don't have to…"

"It's my youngest granddaughter's first big birthday as a Reagan. I'm helping."

"Mr. Uncle Danny, can I ride with Pop and Grandpa?"

"Did you ask Pop and Grandpa?"

"I asked Pop and he said I could."  
"Ok. Don't talk their ears off."

"Mr. Uncle Danny, you can't talk so much somebody's ears fall off," Millie said with a giggle as she threw her hands in the air. With that, she turned and rushed back over to Henry, "He said yes, Pop!"

"He did?"

Frank and Danny always got tickled at the way Henry could match Millie's enthusiasm for any given situation.

"Can we go too?" Jack and Sean both asked.

"Absolutely," Frank smiled.

"Please don't let the two of them pick for her?"

"I won't. It will be Millie's decision."

As Frank drove the short distance back to his house, Millie began to quiz him on possible destinations.

"Well, you could pick going to a park for a picnic."

"We do that on non-birthday days."

"True. You could go to the skating rink."  
"But Pop can't skate."  
"Very true," Henry agreed. "But I can watch."

"How about the cabin by the lake?" Sean asked.

"Not a bad idea," Frank pondered. "There's horse riding, fishing, and hiking… a little something for everybody."

Millie's eyes sparkled. "That sounds great! Can we do that?"

"We'll have to run it by your dad," Frank smiled.

"Help me tell him!"

Frank didn't have to help. Millie was so excited the minute they pulled up at the house, she jumped out of the car and sprinted to Danny who had pulled in about two seconds ahead of them. "I got it, Mr. Uncle Danny! I got it!"

"Come here," Danny directed so Jamie could also pull into the driveway without flattening his niece.

Millie ran and jumped into his arms. "I got it!"  
"Ok, tell me what it is."

"The cabin at the lake and there's horses and fishing and hiking and all sorts of fun stuff that everybody can do. Even Pop!"  
"There is a lot to do there. We haven't been to the cabin at the lake in a long time."

"Can we go for a whole two weeks?"

"Two weeks?!" Danny laughed. "Sorry, Silly Mil, but no."

"How about one week?"  
"No. But we can probably do a long weekend. Let's go eat and we'll talk about it."

After prayer, Millie dove right into the birthday trip plans. It didn't take much convincing at all to get the Reagans to all agree to a three-day stay in a cabin by the lake.

"The kids have Fall Break October 24th and 25th," Linda said looking at her phone. "So we could go on Thursday and stay through Saturday so we can be back to church on Sunday."

"Perfect. I'll get Baker to look at my schedule."  
"Mr. Uncle Jamie, can you come?"

"Yeah, Cricket. I'll lock in some vacation time tomorrow."  
"Mrs. Aunt Erin?"

"I'll clear my schedule first thing in the morning."

"Cool!" Millie's grin encompassed her entire face.

"I'll call and make the reservations tomorrow," Henry assured her.

After lunch, Jack, Nicki, and Sean attempted to take Henry for everything he had at gin rummy. Millie opted to go find Danny. He, Frank, and Jamie were all in the sunroom watching hockey while Linda and Erin cleaned up the kitchen.

"Hey. You didn't want to play cards with Pop?" Danny asked as Millie climbed up in his lap. She shook her head before leaning back against him, resting her head against his chest.

"Ok."

Erin and Linda finished with the dishes and made their way into the sunroom with after dinner drinks. "Millie, are you feeling ok?" Linda asked when she noticed the normally active five-year-old sitting quietly with Danny. Millie nodded as she took Danny's right arm, draped it over her like a seatbelt, and hugged it tightly. He shrugged at Linda as she and Erin took a seat. "Just want to hang out with Daddy?" Again, Millie nodded.  
"It was a long week, wasn't it Mil?" Danny said as he kissed the top of her head.

Frank looked over at the two of them and smiled. His #1 gold shield detective may be tough as nails on the street, but he had quickly become a big softy at the hands of a tiny little girl.

Trying to get the three kids to get excited about school that week was about as easy as finding a needle in a haystack. They were so excited to go to the cabin none of them could focus or talk about anything else.

"Mrs. Sister Carolyn, guess what!" Millie squealed the moment she burst through the classroom door we picked out my birthday trip! We're going to a cabin! And Grandpa says we can ride horses!"

"You can? That's fantastic, Millie!"

"Only three more days!"

Each morning, Millie gave Sister Carolyn an update on how many days were left. On Wednesday, a special visitor joined her for lunch. Two special visitors, actually. Millie was sitting in the lunchroom, quietly eating her cheese sandwich when her ears perked up to the sound of a familiar voice.

"There she is!"

She turned to find Frank and Jim standing behind her. "Hey, Grandpa! Hey Mr. Jim! What are you doing here?"  
"Well, I was telling Mr. Jim about your birthday and he wanted to bring you something."

Jim smiled as he pulled out a tray of cupcakes from behind his back. "Happy birthday, Mil! We brought strawberry with sprinkles for you and your friends. Just the way you like it!"

"Oh Mr. Jim!" Millie jumped up and straight into his arms. "This is the best present! Thank you!" She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he lifted her up.

"You're welcome."

"Can you stay for a while?"

Jim looked to Frank. "We'll hang for a bit. At least until you finish lunch. They sat down on either side of her. Frank's 6'4" frame looked quite humorous sitting at the small table with a bunch of tiny children.

"Want some of my sandwich?"

"No thanks, Mil," Jim smiled. "What are you most excited to do on your trip?"

"Me and Grandpa are going to see the horses. And Mr. Uncle Jamie said we can roast marshmallows on a fire. And Mr. Uncle Danny is going to tell us ghost stories. And Pop said we can go on a night walk and look at the stars because stars are much brighter when you get out of the city. Did you know that, Mr. Jim?"

Frank chuckled as Jim listened intently. "I didn't know that. How many stars do you think are up there?"

"I bet there's at least five hundred," Millie answered, wide-eyed.

"Me too."

"What are you going to do while we are gone, Mr. Jim?"

"I'm going to hang out at home. I'm working on a project at home."

"What is it?"

"Well, I've been trying to build a bookshelf for my office. I'm going to finish putting in the shelves and then I'm going to sand it down and stain it."

"Want me to find you something cool to put on your shelf? Me and Mama used to collect rocks. I could find you a cool one if you want."  
"Sure. I'd love that."  
Millie turned to Frank. "Don't let me forget. We've got to find the perfect rock for Mr. Jim."  
"I think we can handle that," Frank smiled.

"And maybe one for Mrs. Detective Baker too."

Frank took one cupcake out of the box for Millie and handed the rest to Sister Carolyn to pass out to the rest of the children.

Millie got her spoon and cut her cupcake into three pieces. "Here," She smiled as she handed the crumbling pieces to Frank and Jim.

"You don't have to share with us, Millie," Jim said.

"I want to. Say 'Cheers!'"

"Cheers!" They all smiled as they toasted one another with their cupcake bits.

"Grandpa, can we take a picture and send it to Mr. Uncle Danny?"

"We sure can," Frank smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone.

"Mrs. Sister Carolyn!" Millie yelled. "Will you take our picture?"

"Sure will." Frank and Jim leaned in with Millie in the middle and Jaleesa standing up behind them.

"What do we want to say?" Frank asked after thanking Sister Carolyn for taking their picture.

"Tell him. Look, Mr. Uncle Danny! Mr. Jim brought me a birthday cupcake! And Grandpa came! Happy Birthday to Meee!"

Frank chuckled as he typed exactly what she said. Meanwhile, Danny and Baez were just sitting down to their meal after having a rough morning trying to break a perp. "Dad? What's he want?" Danny asked as he saw an alert from his father pop up on his phone.

"Anything wrong?" Baez asked as he opened the text.

"No," he laughed, turning around his phone. "My wife thinks Millie has me wrapped around her finger… I'm nothing compared to the Commish and his right-hand man. They have gone to kindergarten with pink cupcakes."

"That is precious," Baez smiled.

Danny just shook his head. "And Linda thinks I'm the one spoiling Millie."

The entire trip up to the cabin, Sean, Jack, and Millie were making their plans of what all they were planning on doing, each minute of each day. Danny and Linda just chuckled with amusement. They were looking forward to three days of rest and relaxation. The sun was already going down with the caravan of Reagans arrived at the cabin. "Let's go skip rocks on the water!" Sean shouted as he, Millie, Jack, and Nicki all jumped out and surveyed the land.

"Hold on. We'll all go," Frank said. "Let's get suitcases inside first."

The Reagans all walked down to the lake and watched the sunset.

"I could stay here forever," Nicki smiled. "It's so beautiful!"

"Me too," Linda agreed. "It's very romantic… the way the sun paints the colors of the sky."

The women of the family all stood, mesmerized by the beauty of the moment. Jamie and Danny looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Yeah… I need food," Jamie said, ruining the moment.

"Me too," Danny agreed. "My stomach's eating my backbone."

"Hotdogs?" Jamie asked, looking to Danny.

"Absolutley."


	28. Chapter 28

Life at the cabin was everything the Reagans wanted it to be. Frank and Henry were up early each morning for a sunrise walk around the lake, Erin and Linda enjoyed endless cups of coffee out on the porch overlooking the property, Danny and Jamie taught he boys all their best secrets of fishing, and Millie and Nicki kicked around at the lake looking for the perfect rocks for Jim and Baker. The most exciting part of the trip was when they finally got to go horseback riding. All of the Reagans suited up in their riding attire and made their way to the stables. Pop decided to hang out and trade war stories with the gentleman at the stables, whom Frank assured he could be a trusted guide in leading them up the mountain trail and back down again.

"Mil, you can't ride by yourself. Who do you want to be with?" Danny asked, assuming it would be himself.

"Hmmm…." Millie tapped her finger on the end of her chin and surveyed the crowd. Erin was out because she and Nicki were riding together, as were Jack and Sean who had also decided to ride together. "Mr. Uncle Jamie, can I ride with you, please?"

"Absolutely, Cricket," Jamie smiled.

"Why not me?" Danny asked.

"I don't know if you can drive a horse, Mr. Uncle Danny."

"Neither can your Uncle Jamie."  
"But Grandpa calls him Cowboy…"

Millie's intuitions were right. Danny was not exactly an expert cowboy. Frank kept trying to correct his form, but no matter how hard he tried, the horse would go opposite of where Danny was intending.

"City boys," Henry sighed, rolling his eyes.

"We are not horse people!" Danny exclaimed as the guide went and pushed Danny's horse in the right direction.

The Reagans had a lovely time on their little horse-riding adventure. They all got a good laugh at Danny who never did master his horse wrangling skills. Frank was clearly the most skilled of all the riders, but the rest seemed to manage and were able to keep up with him. When they finished, they all returned to the cabin for an afternoon rest.

"Mr. Uncle Danny," Millie said as climbed up in the hammock beside Danny, "when are we going to hiking?"

Danny yawned as she got in the crook of his arm and rested her head on his chest. "When are we going hiking? I don't know, Mil. Maybe tomorrow."

"Where is it?"  
"Where's what?"

"Where is hiking?"  
Danny chuckled. "Hiking is something that you do. It means walking. We'll be walking on a walking trail climbing up the mountain."

"Oh."

With that, the two of them closed their eyes and took a nap. When they awoke, Erin had a surprise. "I heard you two talking about going hiking," she smiled. "I have something for you."

She pulled out a red flag from behind her back with the words, "Mt. Reagan 2.0" sewn on the front.

"What's that?" Jack asked as he and Sean came out to see what fun thing was planned next.

"When you go on your hike tomorrow, you can plant this flag at the top, just like we used to do when we were your age."

"Hiking?" Sean asked.

"It means walking up a trail up a mountain," Millie clarified.

"What do we do when we get to the top?"

"Plant the flag," Danny answered.  
"Then what?"

"Nothing. It's a hike. After that, you come back down."  
The three kids looked at him like he was crazy.

"Mr. Uncle Danny, why would we walk all the way up a mountain just to come back down again?"

"Because that's what hiking is."

"Yeah… we can do without that," Sean said. "I'm sure we could stay here and find something else to do."

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "I just got good cell reception. We can just Google Earth it and look at the top of the mountain and save an entire morning."

Danny and Erin then took their turn to look at the kids like they were crazy. "I have raised city kids!" Danny exclaimed. "Tomorrow, the three of you, plus Nicki are hiking up that mountain and we're planting this flag. Fresh air is good for your lungs. Be ready by 6am."

"Who wound him up?" Nicki asked as she and Jamie made their way outside and over to where Danny was giving his very spirited instructions.

"We're going hiking tomorrow," Sean grumbled.

"All the way up a mountain to put a flag and come back down again," Millie continued.

"At 6am," Jack muttered.

"I…" Nicki started to protest before Danny and Erin both crossed their arms and looked in her direction. She reconsidered and changed her stance. "I… can't wait," she faked a smile.

The kids were up and ready, but Danny was nowhere close to being ready to hike at 6am. He rolled out of bed shortly after 7am when Frank walked by and knocked loudly announcing that it was time to go.

"What happened to 6am?" Nicki asked as Danny stumbled into the kitchen in search of coffee.

"It's 6 o'clock somewhere. Go put your shoes on."

"Will you ladies be joining us?" Frank asked as he walked out on the porch where Erin and Linda were kicked back, taking in the beautiful morning before them.

"Sorry, Frank. We've got a half a bottle of wine with our name on it."

"Ah."

"Millie, Jack, Nicki, and Sean," Linda said as the kids all gathered out front, waiting on their fearless leader. "Keep your hats on your heads. It's a little bit chilly today and I don't want you catching a cold."

"We will."

"Jack and Sean, don't jump off any bolders or do anything crazy."

"We won't."  
"Good boys." Linda wrapped an arm around each of them and kissed the tops of their heads. "Have a good time." They ran off to meet Danny who was just making his way outside.

"And you, missy," Linda smiled as she wrapped an arm around Nicki's shoulders, "you are in charge of all of them. Bring those three and Grandpa back in one piece. And don't let your uncles do anything stupid."

"Will do, Aunt Linda. See you later."

"Millie, Stay with Daddy or Grandpa or Uncle Jamie at all times. Ok? No wandering off."  
"Ok."

"Can I have a hug and a kiss?" Millie wrapped her arms around Linda and kissed her cheek.

"I've got to go!"

"Ok. Go. Go. Go. Have fun!"

"Hey Grandpa," Nicki chirped as the mighty mountain climbers ascended the trail, "Mom said to ask you about the last time you guys came up here and planted a flag."

"For that story, you have to ask your Uncle Danny."

"I prefer not to relive that."

"Well, your grandpa and your great-grandpa took me, Joe, Jamie, and Aunt Erin up this very trail to plant our flag and your mother wouldn't stop singing the whole way up. It was super annoying because as I remember, Dad and Grandpa had us up at 5am."

"So your Uncle Danny decided he was going to get some peace and quiet. When Pop and I planted the flag, they all decided to take a walk around to see the sights and Danny and Joe convinced your mom that she and Jamie needed to climb a tree because we'd been mauled by a mountain lion."  
"Uncle Danny!" Nicki exclaimed.

"Well, it had to be believable."  
"So, when we got ready to go, I was two kids short. Danny and Joe swore they hadn't seen Erin and Jamie."  
"You lied to Grandpa?" Millie asked as Danny helped her over the big log blocking the path.

"Sorta."  
"Definitely," Jamie clarified. "He left us up in that tree and told Grandpa that we probably had started walking back to camp, so they all left us!"

"I kept asking them if they knew where Erin was, but they were adamant they didn't."  
"Joe wanted to tell, but I had him convinced Dad would kill us," Danny mumbled.

"When we got back to camp, I called in the local authorities."

"And you still didn't tell?" Nicki asked.

"No way. I told Joe he'd for sure kill us if we wasted valuable resources."

"So how'd they find you?" Sean asked Jamie.

"Oh they finally fessed up," Frank answered.

"Yeah… when we saw Mom cry, we knew it didn't matter what happened to us. We had to tell him."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, Pop and I raced back up to where Danny and Joe had said they left them and sure enough, there sat Erin and Jamie. They were both scared to death."

"But relieved you hadn't been mauled by a mountain lion," Jamie added with a smile. "Erin had made me sit there and be quiet the whole time because she was convinced a lion was about to crawl up that tree and get us."

"What happened to Dad and Uncle Joe?" Jack asked.

"It did not end well for us," Danny said, thinking back. "As I recall, we got the spanking of a lifetime from Dad, and then the next morning, we got one from Grandpa."

"Wow," the kids all whispered in disbelief.

"I still say I got it worse than Joe."

"You both got it equally," Frank assured him. "Besides, your punishment actually should've been worse. You were older."

"Yeah but Joe went along with it willingly. Erin was getting on his nerves too."

"You never left your sister and little brother in a tree again did you?"

"Sure didn't."

"Mr. Uncle Danny, you were bad," Millie gasped, rather shocked by the story.

"Wanna know how to stay out of trouble with Grandpa?" Millie nodded. "Don't lie. Don't put your little sister and little brother in a tree. In that order."

"I don't have a little sister or a little brother," Millie giggled. "I'm the little sister."

"Yes, you are."

"Jackers!" Millie called up ahead. "You and Seany can't put me in a tree!"

"Ok, Mil!"

"Go ahead," Danny chuckled. "You can run up there with them."  
"Mrs. Aunt Linda said I had to stay with you."  
"Just stay where I can see you."

"Ok!" Millie's eyes lit up as she ran up ahead with Nicki and the boys.

They all made it to the top of the mountain in pretty good time. Jamie and Danny coached the three oldest as they planted the flag. Frank and Millie looked on for a few minutes and then decided to take in the rest of the scenery. After a quick group photo around their flag, they started their decent.

"I'm starving," Sean groaned about halfway down the trail.

"Me too," Millie agreed.

"Well, it won't be much longer," Frank assured them. "Pop will have lunch waiting when we get back."

"Hey Grandpa, will you tell us another story?" Nicki asked, attempting to take their minds off their stomachs.

"Not about me!" Danny grumbled.

"Hmmmm…." Frank thought. "Let's see… Did your Mom ever tell you about the time I busted the four of them for grand theft auto?"

"What?!" Jack and Nicki both exclaimed.

"Wait. Hold on. It was not that bad," Danny countered.

"Tell us, Grandpa."

"Well, your grandmother and I had gone to the Met Gala and left Danny in charge. He was around seventeen, so your mom would've been about fifteen, and the two of them got invited to a house party about fifteen minutes from the house. Your Dad," he continued, looking to Jack, "decided since I had taken the keys with me so they wouldn't drive, that they would just take the golf cart from our next-door neighbor's house."

"It really wasn't that big of a deal," Danny said.

"Yeah. Until they were coming home and went across a busy intersection, got spotted by the cops, and went on a low speed chase through the Polo Park Subdivision."

"Who was driving?" Sean asked.

Danny and Jamie looked at each other and grinned. They both assumed that the statute of limitations was up on their secret.

"That would be me," Jamie grinned. "In all my seven-year-old glory."

"I'd had a few… Kool-Aids," Danny clarified.

Frank looked at the two of them. "I knew Pop should've left the four of you in holding."

"Did you get arrested?" Jack asked.

"No, but we did get taken down to the station and they called Grandpa to come pick us up. That was a fun ride home."

About that time, the kids spotted the cabin. "We're back! Last one there is a rotten egg!" Sean yelled as he and Jack took off in a dead sprint.

Nicki locked arms with Frank as she looked up at him, "No way you didn't know Uncle Jamie was driving? Am I right?"

Frank had a twinkle in his eye as he smiled that wry Frank Reagan smile. "The boys have their secrets… I have mine."


	29. Chapter 29

"Hey Jack," Millie whispered as she got out of her bed and ran into her brother's room. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah, Mil. What's up?"

"Can you look up something on your phone?"  
"Sure. What do you want to know?"  
Millie ran over and jumped up in bed beside him. "I want to see fireworks. You think maybe when it gets to Seany's birthday, we can go to the Statue of Liberty and see fireworks?"  
"Well since Sean was born on the 4th of July, I'm pretty sure we can probably see fireworks without going to the Statue of Liberty."  
"Yeah but the statue lady is real pretty. I want to go there."

"So what? You want me to look and see if they do fireworks there?"

"Yeah."

"I don't see any and I don't think they'd let us ferry out there that late anyway. But we could go to the statue during the day and then go watch the fireworks down at the Brooklyn Bridge that night."  
"I like that idea."

"Hey, I thought I already put you in bed," Danny said as he cracked up the door to the room that Jack and Sean were sharing. "Why are you in here bugging Jack?"

"I had a question about Seany's birthday."  
"Well it's not for another nine months. You've got plenty of time to talk about it. Let's go. Say goodnight to your brother."

"Night, Jack."

"Bye Mil."

Millie jumped on Danny's back as he carried her out and back over to the room she was sharing with Nicki. "Now, how about you stay in bed this time?"  
"Ok," Millie smiled. "Good night, Mr. Uncle Danny."

"Night, Mil."

"Hey Mr. Uncle Danny," she whispered as he started out the door.

He turned around and made his way back over to her bed. "What?" he whispered.

"I've had a real good birthday. Thank you."  
"I'm glad," he smiled. "What was your favorite part?"

Millie tapped her finger with her chin. "I liked riding the horses with Mr. Uncle Jamie, and I liked the s'mores. And I liked taking a nap in the hammock with you. And I liked walking to the lake with Grandpa and Pop. And I like sharing this room with Nicki."  
"So all of it?"  
Millie smiled as her eyes lit up and she nodded her head excitedly. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know. It's a surprise from Grandpa and Pop."

"Are you gonna go with us?"

"Yep."

"Mr. Uncle Danny, can we just stay here and not ever go back to the city?"

"No," Danny chuckled. "In fact, we have to go back to the city tomorrow afternoon."  
"But I like it here."

"I think you like it anywhere where we're all together." Millie giggled. There was absolutely no debating that fact. "But right now, you have to go to sleep. It's getting late."

"But I'm not even sleepy," she yawned.

"Oh really?"

"Mmm hmm. You and me could go out and look for those glow worms that Pop was talking about. He says they only come out at night."

"No. It's late, and the night air is way too cool for us to be out walking. Your Aunt Linda would get both of us if we went out right now."

"But we don't have to tell her. We could tiptoe out real quiet and open the door real slow so it doesn't squeak…"

Danny looked on in amazement. "Millie Reagan, exactly how many houses have you snuck out of in your six years?"

"I saw it on tv," she shrugged. "Please Mr. Uncle Danny? I bet Mr. Uncle Jamie will go."

"Mr. Uncle Jamie is asleep… just as you should be."

"But…"

"No. End of discussion. Now go to sleep." He kissed her forehead and started out again.

"Mr. Uncle Danny…"  
"Millie, I mean it…"  
"Just one more thing. If Mr. Uncle Jamie is awake and he does want to go look for glow worms, come get me. Please?"

"Ok," Danny softened. "Now, good night."

Danny made his way back into the kitchen where the adults had settled for a night cap.

"What took you so long?" Linda asked. I thought you were just going to make sure they were all asleep.

"I was. I'll give you two guesses who was out of bed and begging to go on a night hike to find glow worms. Thanks a lot, Gramps."

"Hmmm… Wouldn't be a certain six-year old would it?"

"Bingo."

"So let's take her. I'm sure the boys will want to go too."  
"I just got her in bed."

"Come on… tomorrow's Saturday. They can sleep all the way home. Let's give them one more fun memory."

"Mark it down. Once again, I'm not the one spoiling Millie. This time it's Uncle Jamie."

Jamie grinned as he got up and headed to wake up the kids.

"Make sure you grab their coats," Linda sighed. "It's awfully cool."

Henry got up and followed Jamie. "Where you going, Pop?" Erin asked as she poured Linda and herself another glass of wine.

"Who do you think is going to be tour guide?"

Jamie walked into the girls room, where Millie lay wide awake. "Hey Mil, want to go see some glow worms?"

She shot straight up and out of bed. "I knew you'd take me!" she squealed.

"Take you where?" Nicki yawned as she roused out of a deep sleep.

"Hey Nick, we're going on a night hike to see the glow worms. Want to go?"

"Ugh. Hike? No. See you in the morning." She rolled back over and put her pillow over her head.

Jamie chuckled as he looked back to Millie. "Come on, Cricket."

Jack and Sean were definitely up for a midnight adventure and were quick to grab their hats and coats.

"Hold Daddy's hand at all times," Linda instructed, extremely concerned that Millie would wander off and they'd never find her in the dark.

"Or Mr. Uncle Jamie?" Millie asked as Linda bundled her up tightly in her coat.

"Or Mr. Uncle Jamie."

"Or Pop?"

"Or Pop."

"Ok."

"Let's roll," Danny smiled as he joined the night hike crew. "Wait, where's Nick?"  
"She said no way she's getting up to wander through the dark with us," Jamie laughed.

Danny looked to Erin. "That's so your daughter. Let's go, Team Reagan."

"Danny Reagan," Linda said as he happily bounced toward the door. "You better come back with all three children."

"Yes ma'am. Let's go, guys."

The night crew left looking rather respectable, but they returned, looking like a hot mess. Somehow along the journey the kids managed to lose their hats and gloves and they ended up covered in mud. Henry, Danny, and Jamie all returned with muddy handprints all over their jackets.

"What in the world?!" Erin asked as she opened the door to the muddy mess of kids and adults who stood in front of her, giggling like hyenas. "What happened to you guys?"

"We kinda slipped in the mud," Millie answered.

"Actually Sean kinda slipped in the mud," Jack corrected. "And he grabbed Mil, and Mil grabbed me… and then we all fell."

"And we tried to grab on to Dad and Uncle Jamie to get up and we fell again."

"Where are your hats? And gloves? And coats?!" Linda exclaimed.

"Calm down, Mama," Danny grinned. "The coats are hanging out on the railing over there. We made it back with a few hats, but those gloves are long gone. They are in the bottom of the mud pit."

"We had so much fun!" Millie squealed. "We saw glow worms! And a hoot owl!"

"And you're all going to catch a cold. Get in this cabin right now. Pop, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Henry chuckled. "We had a great adventure!"

"Grandpa! The hoot owl turned his head, all the way around like this," Millie said with wide eyes as she tried to keep her head still and turn her body around.

"It did?" Frank laughed. "Come sit down and tell me all about it. I've got you some hot chocolate and peanut butter crackers."

The Reagans all took a seat around the table and enjoyed their midnight snack before Linda sent them up for their second bath of the night. By the time they all got back in bed, they were exhausted. It was nearing 1AM and very much past their bedtimes. Needless to say, the Reagan kids slept the entire way back to Staten Island. Danny and Linda didn't mind the silence at all. They enjoyed the adult time and limited stops.

"You think our six-year-old had a good birthday?" Danny asked as he interlaced the fingers of his right hand with Linda's left.

"I'd say so," she grinned as she turned around to see the three Reagan kids, sound asleep. "I think her brothers enjoyed it just as much as she did."

"You know she's already planning the next trip for Sean's birthday."  
"What in the world? I've never seen a kid love family vacations as much as Millie."

"Me either. Then again, it was only ever her and Jackie so she's never had big family trips. This is all still new to her and I think she found something she likes."  
Linda sat and thought for a moment. "Well, I guess technically we only have about twelve more summers with her and much less for Jack and Sean, so we better enjoy it while we can."

"I'm not prepared to even think about that…" Danny muttered.

Millie had a hard time getting back into the swing of things at school. She didn't want to go and it made it even worse when Danny took on the Brooklyn Serial Killer case that required lots of long hours away from home.

"Mrs. Aunt Linda," a sad Millie asked one night, when she saw Danny once again wasn't going to be home anytime soon.

"Yes?"

"Can I go stay with Grandpa and Pop tonight?"

"On a school night? I don't think so."  
"But I don't like school I can stay with Pop tomorrow."

"You have to go to school."

"Well can I go stay with Grandpa and ride with him and Mr. Jim tomorrow. Please?"  
Linda thought about it for a few moments. "How about you just give them a call?" She held out her cellphone as Millie smiled and ran over to grab it. "You want to call Grandpa or Pop?"

"Grandpa."

Linda looked at her watch. "He might be off work by now. Let me check."  
Linda dialed the number and waited for Frank to answer.

"Hey, Linda."  
"Hi, Frank. Are you still at work?"  
"Just walking out. What's up?"

"Millie wanted to talk to you so I told her I'd give you a call. She's been missing Danny since he's been non-existent here having to work this case. Do you have a minute?"

"Absolutely. Put her on." Linda handed the phone to Millie.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Granddaughter. What's going on?"  
"I told Mrs. Aunt Linda I wanted to spend the night with you."

"Oh. What'd she say?"  
"She said it was a school night and I could call you instead, but I don't want to go to school anymore. I don't like it. I want to come hang out with you and Pop."

"I see. What if I swing by tonight and read you your bedtime story?"

"Really?"

"Yep. Take your bath, put on your pajamas, and don't give Aunt Linda any trouble. I'll see you in a little while."

Millie did as told and as promised, Frank made his way to Staten Island shortly after 7pm.

"Grandpa!" Millie greeted him at the front door as she leapt from the couch, where she had sat, peering out the window for the past hour.

"Hey!" he smiled as he reached down and picked her up, "did you have a good day?"

Millie shrugged. "Mr. Uncle Danny isn't here." Frank could tell she was missing her great comforter and protector even more than usual.

"I know. He's been working a lot this week hasn't he?" She nodded. "Miss him?" Millie nodded again.

"Well, he's getting close to closing the case and when he does, he'll be home more."

"But I want him to come home now."  
Well, you just have give it time and be patient. From what I hear, he's getting close to being finished with this case."  
"You're his boss. You can make him be done now."  
"I could, but the case isn't closed. And it's not like your dad not to finish something he started. Right?" Millie nodded sadly and Frank dropped her into her bed. "You did brush those teeth, didn't you?" She smiled wide so that he could inspect. "Good girl. Now. Let's see…" Frank scoured the bookshelf before landing on Peter Pan. "I think this will do just fine." He set out reading the first chapter. Millie fought with every fiber of her being to stay awake, but finally gave in about page six and drifted off to sleep.

"She finally give it up?" Linda asked as Frank made his way downstairs.

"Yep. We didn't even make it to Neverland, despite her best efforts. That's one sad little girl you have up there."

"I know. She hates school and misses Danny. I really can't do anything about either one of those."

"She'll be fine. What about the boys?"

"Oh, they're used to it. I think they actually enjoy being the men of the house… Jack does anyway. Thanks for coming over, Frank."

"No problem. I'll try to make it a nightly visit… at least until Danny is back on a normal schedule." And for the next week and a half, Frank was there. Every night, he read Millie's bedtime story. Finally, on day thirteen, Danny and Baez got their guy, but not without some serious drama.

After a high speed chase and a shoot out, they had him cornered and he knew it. Danny chased him on foot up a parking deck, exchanging gunfire the entire way up. When they got to the top, Robbie Daniels, jumped out from behind a pillar and struck Danny's wrist with a tire iron, causing him to drop his gun. Luckily, Baez was only three steps behind him and shot three times, striking Daniels in the chest. "Thanks, Partner," Danny winced as he grabbed his wrist with his free hand. "Cold cuff him, will ya? I'll call it in."

As usual, Danny refused ambulance transport and had Baez drive him to St. Vic's to get his wrist x-rayed. Clearly it was broken, they just needed to determine how badly it was broken. Linda flew in, with worry all over her face until she realized he was fine. "Are you ok?"

"We got the guy."  
"That's not what I asked."  
"Yeah, Linda. I'm fine. It's just a bruise."

Danny's x-ray revealed otherwise. His ulna was broken, putting him out of commission for a couple of weeks. The doctor set the break and put him in a temporary cast until the swelling could go down enough to put him in a permanent one.

When Frank got the word, he called Linda to check on his son. After she filled him in, he agreed to call Henry to go and collect the kids. Millie suspected nothing and was thrilled when Henry showed up to get her. Jack and Sean, however, couldn't be fooled. "Where's Mom?"

"She got stuck at work."  
"What about Dad?"  
"He's with her. They'll be home later."

"Why's he with her?" Jack asked. "What happened?"

Henry knew he'd been found out. "Look, guys, your Dad broke his wrist today wrestling around with a perp, but he's fine. They're putting him in a cast and he'll be home soon."

"Did he really just break his wrist or are you just saying that in front of the little kids?" Jack whispered.

"I'm not a little kid," Sean frowned.

"ME EITHER!" Millie agreed. "Where's Mr. Uncle Danny?"

"I told you. He really did break his wrist and he will be home soon to tell you about it. He's fine, guys. He said to get you home, fed, and bathed and he'd take over when he got there."

Despite Henry's best efforts, the three Reagan children sat on pins and needles until they heard Linda pull into the driveway. Once they heard the car door slam, they all sprinted toward the front door, greeting their weary dad and emotionally drained mother.

"Dad! Dad! Mr. Uncle Danny!" they all screamed as they ran to attack him.

"Careful!" Linda warned, shielding Danny's arm from the onslaught that was headed his way.

"They didn't believe me when I said you were ok," Henry smiled. "How ya feeling?"  
"I'm ok," Danny assured him as he hugged the boys and placed a kiss atop Millie's head.

"Were you guys good for Pop?" Linda asked as they made their way inside and Danny took a seat on the couch, surrounded by his trio.

"They are bathed, fed, and ready for bed, as per my orders," Henry announced. "And now I'm going home, because I too am ready for bed."

"Thank you, Pop. We owe you." Linda hugged him. He walked over and grabbed Danny's free hand.

"Glad you're ok."

"Thanks, Grandpa."

"Dad, what happened?" Sean asked as Linda walked Henry to the door.

"It was nothing. Just got tangled up with a bad guy."

"Did you catch him?"

"Yep. Baez slapped the cuffs on him herself."

"He going away for good?"

"Oh yeah. He's not coming back," Danny assured them. He didn't want to tell them Baez had killed him. He never wanted that kind of stuff in their heads, but he did have to assure them there was no threat.

"Mr. Uncle Danny…"  
"What's up Silly Millie?"  
"Can I sleep in the big bed with you and Mrs. Aunt Linda tonight?"

"What?" You have to sleep in your bed with Phil and Gus like you have every other night."  
"No," Millie protested as she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head in his lap. "I want to stay with you."

"I think somebody is sleepy," Linda said as she rejoined the three in the livingroom.

"No I'm not," Millie grumbled.

Danny looked at his watch. It was only 7:00pm, so technically it was still half an hour before Millie's bedtime and still a while before Jack and Sean's. "Hey, I've got an idea. I need to go take a shower, but after I do, how about we make some popcorn and watch a movie? How does that sound?"

"Great!" the kids exclaimed.

Danny made his way upstairs and ever so carefully shielded his arm while he showered. He put on a Brooklyn Dodgers tshirt and a pair of pajama pants and made his way back down to where his very eager children were waiting on him. "What's on the playlist guys?" he asked as Linda placed a pillow under his arm and handed him some pain medication.

"80 Foot Monster Eats Manhattan," Sean smiled as he and Jack set up the movie.

"Boys, I don't quite think that's appropriate for your little sister," Linda frowned.

"Mooooom!"  
"I don't mind," Millie shrugged.

"Yeah and she'll be asleep in like ten minutes anyway…" Jack whispered.

"Pick something else," Danny instructed. "Your mom doesn't want to sit through monsters either. That's a boy's night film."

"Ugh!" Sean and Jack sighed as they searched through the selections. "Fine. How about the one where a kangaroo joins a basketball team?"

"Perfect."

Jack was indeed right. Millie was asleep before the opening credits were over, nestled snuggly beside Danny. As soon as Jack and Sean saw she was asleep, they gave Danny a pitiful look and he begrudgingly agreed to let them change the movie. With that, they were thrilled. Linda came in not too long after and offered to take Millie upstairs.

"She's ok," Danny said. "Sit down and relax with us for a little while."  
"Let me take her up first and put her to bed so all of this monster nonsense won't wake her up. This is our one chance at getting her in her own bed tonight. I'll be back in a minute." Linda gently picked up Millie and headed upstairs. She tucked her in and placed Phil and Gus on the bed beside her before rejoining the Reagan men downstairs. "Mission accomplished."

"Phil and Gus upstairs?"

"Of course. You know those cats aren't coming down here with us when she's upstairs in bed."  
"True," Danny laughed as she took the seat once occupied by Millie.

"How's your arm?" Linda asked, completely ignoring the movie.

"I'm fine," Danny said softly as he kept his eyes glued to the giant monster eating the empire state building.

"Danny…"

"I'm fine," he sighed as he turned to her and gave her a kiss. "I'm fine."

Linda smiled as she snuggled next to him and rested her head on his chest.

While Danny was super annoyed at the inconvenience of a broken wrist, the kids loved every single minute of it. Two weeks off work meant that he was in charge of pick up and drop off at school, which meant that there were many mornings of doughnuts for breakfasts and milkshakes in the afternoon.

"Mr. Uncle Danny," Millie whispered as she tiptoed into their bedroom one morning and climbed in bed beside him, being careful to avoid his wrist, still in a cast.

"What's up, MIl?" Danny yawned as he cracked open one eye.

"Can we play hooky today? Just you and me?"

"No way. We'd be in trouble with Sister Carolyn, Sister Frederick, Aunt Linda…"

"But we don't have to tell Mrs. Aunt Linda. And we can just tell Sister Carolyn and that mean Sister Frederick that I'm sick."

Danny frowned down at her. "Well now that would be a lie and Reagans don't tell lies. Remember?"

"Or we could just not tell any of them. Pleeeeeease, Mr. Uncle Danny? Just you and me today."

"How about we go get Jack and Sean up and meet Grandpa for breakfast at the Biscuit Hut?" He asked as he kissed her forehead. "Hm?"  
"Nah. I'd rather just lay here with you." She stretched her arm out over Danny's stomach, rested her head on his chest, and closed her eyes.

"Ok," he chuckled as he too closed his eyes and drifted back off to sleep.

It wasn't too long before Danny and Linda's alarm clock began to alarm. "Good morning," Linda smiled as she rolled over and kissed Danny. "When did that one show up?"

"About an hour ago. She wants to play hooky."  
"No way."  
"Oh I told her, but I mean… she is only in kindergarten so it's not like she'd miss anything important."  
"Danny Reagan, when did you ever let the boys play hooky from school?"

"Well, never. But the boys were never this sweet. She just wants to spend the day with me."  
"I'm sure. Daddy Danny is a saint and takes her for doughnuts and milkshakes." Danny gave her a fake surprised look. "Don't play innocent, Daniel Reagan. You may be the detective in the family, but I know good and well you've been spoiling the three of them," she said as she kissed him again. "And this weekend, you are going to spoil me."

Danny smiled. "Yes ma'am."


	30. Chapter 30

"Hey, Silly Millie," Danny whispered as Linda went to take a shower, "you ready to get up?" He kissed her forehead as she scrunched her eyes together as tightly as possible, hoping that if he thought she were still sleeping, she wouldn't have to get up and get ready for school. "Mil-lie," Danny wrapped his arm around the little girl and began to tickle her. Two seconds later, she was laughing hysterically. "Come on," Danny laughed. "We've got to get up and get dressed."

"Can't we stay home just today? Pleeeease?" Millie stuck out her bottom lip and gave him the saddest look possible.

"Nope. You've got to go to school and I've got to go down to the 5-4 and check on Baez."

"But…"

"No buts. Up up up." He got up and stood her up on the bed in front of him. "Now. You go get dressed. When the boys get up and get dressed, we'll go grab a biscuit for breakfast before I dump you guys at school. Copy?"

"Copy," Millie sighed as he smiled and turned around and she jumped on his back for a ride down the hallway.

"Seany! Jackers! Uppity up. Let's go. We have to go to school today because Mr. Uncle Danny won't let us play hooky."

"Why not?" Sean yawned. "I won't tell Mom, I swear."

Danny looked at Millie and then to Sean. "This has nothing to do with Mom! You're going because I say you're going. If not, I'll call Grandpa and tell him to lock you three up for truancy. What do you think about that?"

"You'd tell Grandpa to put us in jail?"

"He did it to me."

"Seany, get up. I don't want to go to jail," Millie said, with wide eyes.

"Ok," Sean chuckled. "I'm up." He stretched and rubbed his eyes as Millie hopped off Danny's back and ran to get her uniform.

"Hey, don't forget to put on your sweater!" Danny yelled after Millie. "It's going to be cool today."

Danny woke up Jack, got dressed, and went downstairs to wait on the kids. He was kicked back at the kitchen table, reading the paper, and drinking a cup of coffee when Millie bounded down the stairs. "Ready!" she announced loudly.

"Hey, I just got a text from Aunt Linda. Go back upstairs and put on your tights. She said it's also too cool outside for knee socks."

"I TOLD you I just need to stay here with you today."

"Go!" Danny laughed as Millie did an about-face and hopped back up the stairs as the boys were coming down.

"Where you going, Mil?"  
"I gotta put on tights. Don't leave me."

The kids soaked up every single minute that they got to spend at home with Danny while his arm healed. The boys insisted on movie night or game night, every single night. Millie didn't mind at all as long as she got the seat right next to Danny.

"Millie, guess what's in your folder," Linda smiled as she cleaned out Millie's backpack one evening.

"My color sheets?"

"Well, yes. But a field trip permission form. It looks like Mrs. Carolyn is taking you all on a surprise field trip tomorrow."

"What's that?"

"Oh it's fun, Mil. You don't have to do school. You get to go on an adventure instead."

"Ok," Millie shrugged as she turned back around and pulled Danny's arm around her shoulder.

"Where are they going?" Sean asked.

"It's a surprise."

Linda looked somewhat stunned as Danny just shrugged. For the life of her she couldn't figure out Millie's less than excited reaction, considering she never actually wanted to go to school. She figured there was not point in pursuing though and just left it while she went back into the kitchen to pack all of the kids lunches for the following day.

"So where are they going?" Danny asked as he and Linda climbed into bed after tucking in all the kids.

"Who?"

"Mil's class."  
"Oh. Perkin's Pumpkin Patch. They're going to let each of the kids pick out their own pumpkin. It should be fun for her."

"So why the surprise?"

"Would you want to answer a room full of kindergartener questions every single day?"

"Good call, Sister Carolyn."

The kids were all abuzz when Danny dropped Millie off at school. Their excitement continued all the way to the Pumpkin Patch. When they arrived, Mrs. Carolyn got up and announced plans for the day.

"When we get off the bus, I want you all to thank Mr. and Mrs. Perkins for inviting us and then, we are going to walk, not run, out to the patch. Once we get there, you can pick whatever pumpkin you want to take home with you, but no fighting. Understood?"

"Yes, Sister," the kids all answered in unison.

"Be respectful. Be kind. We'll have lunch in a little while at those picnic tables before we go play the games. Sound good?"

"Yes, Sister!" they all answered, slightly more excited.

"Ok. Let's have a fun day!"

Everybody got off the bus except for one little kindergartener. "Hey, kid. Aren't you going to join the rest of them?" Buddy the bus driver asked.

Millie shook her head 'no' as she remained in her seat. "Well…" he got up and stepped off the bus where Sister Carolyn and Mrs. Chattam, the school counselor, were doing their final counts to make sure they had everyone.

"Um, ladies, we've got one that doesn't want to go."

"Who?" Mrs. Carolyn did a quick assessment of her group. "Millie Reagan."

"Ah. Let me check on her," Mrs. Chattam said. "You guys go ahead. We'll catch up."

"Hey Millie," she smiled as she walked back to where Millie was seated. "What's going on?"  
"Nothing," Millie whispered.

"Ready to go pick a pumpkin?"  
Millie started ringing her hands. "I… I don't want to. I'm just going to sit here. I'll be good."

"How about we just sit and talk for a minute and then see how we feel?"

"No thank you. Can I go home?"

"What makes you want to go home?"

"I just want to."

"Have you ever been to a pumpkin patch?"

Millie had a distant look in her eye before tears started streaming down her face. "One time."

"Can you tell me about it?"  
"I went with Mama… and then she went away. I don't want to be here. I don't like Pumpkin Patches."

"Ahhh…." Mrs. Chattam said. "I see. Is Uncle Danny still at home?"

"Yes ma'am."  
"Ok. How about I give him a call and see if he'll come get you?" Millie nodded as she wiped her eyes with her sleeves. "I'll be right back." Mrs. Chattam stepped off the bus and looked up Danny's number and placed the call.

"Danny Reagan."  
"Hey Detective Reagan, this is Annie Chattam from St. Mary's. I'm on the field trip with the Kindergarten today."  
"Uh oh. Is everything ok?"  
"Yes. We're fine. We just got here, but Millie doesn't want to get off the bus. She wants to come home."

"What in the world? Did she say why?"

"I think she's missing her mom. She said she'd been to a pumpkin patch once before with her mom before she went away. She's pretty upset and I don't want to push it. I'm happy to sit on the bus with her, but we'll be here all day. I think it'd probably be better if you could just come and got her."

"I'm on my way."

It took Danny about forty-five minutes, but he finally made it to the Pumpkin Patch. He parked close to the bus and made his way over where Mrs. Chattam had once again disembarked.

"Hey," she smiled as she shook his hand. "Thanks for coming."  
"Absolutely. I'm so sorry about this. Where's Mil?"  
"She's on the bus. She's just having a bad day."  
"I feel terrible. I had no idea she would melt down over pumpkins."  
"I don't necessarily think it's the pumpkins. I think it just brought up some memories that she wasn't even suspecting."  
"What do you think, in your professional opinion? What in the world is going on?"

"It's going to happen. Kids that lose parents… sometimes it's a smell or a picture… or a place."

"Like a pumpkin patch."  
"Exactly. And then there's the holidays or special events. These poor kids have to relive the grief every time something big happens. They won't see it coming, but anytime something big happens that they would normally share with a parent, you can probably expect a reaction."  
"Yeah.. The first year has been a whole set of first without Jackie."  
"Have you been able to sense when a meltdown might be coming?"  
"She does have a few tells… like the hand wringing."

"Yep. She did that today. That's why I didn't press it."

"And the thousand-yard stare..."

"Exactly. Look, Detective Reagan, in my personal opinion, you're doing everything just right. There's no scientific way to know what's going to be a trigger and what's not… and even if you know what is… you can't guarantee a way to stop it. Sometimes, we all just need a good cry, or in this case, a friendly face to come and pick us up from the pumpkin patch."

Danny smiled. "Thanks. Can I get my girl now?"

"Absolutely."

Danny climbed on the bus and looked back to a sad little Millie, who sat, staring out the window and wiping the tears that slowly fell down her face.

"Hey, Mil." Millie looked up, half heart broken, but with a flood of relief on her face. "Ready to blow this pop stand?"

Millie nodded as she got up and made her way to the front of the bus. "I'm sorry, Mr. Uncle Danny."

"For what? You and me are going to go spend the day together. Just like you've been wanting to do."

He took her hand as they got off the bus. "We'll see you guys tomorrow," Mrs. Chattam smiled. "Have fun today!"

"Where do we want to start today?" Danny asked as a solemn Millie hopped in the backseat and buckled her seatbelt.

"Mrs. Aunt Linda's going to be mad."

"No she's not," Danny assured her. "Besides, you don't even have to tell her. She won't be home until after we pick up the boys anyway… and we've got another five hours before we have to do that. What do you say we find something fun to do and then call Uncle Jamie to meet us for lunch?"

"And Ms. Officer Eddie?"

"Yep."

Millie finally smiled. "Cool."

They rode in silence for a while. Millie was still staring out the window, lost in thought. Danny kept glancing at her in the rearview mirror, but wasn't quite sure what to say. Finally, he had to break the silence. It was driving him insane. "Hey Mil, how about we head downtown so Uncle Jamie doesn't have to go far to meet us?"

"Ok."

Danny couldn't think of anything to do, so he decided to take Millie to Times Square, the polar opposite of a pumpkin patch. They walked around, looking in the windows of all the stores, and taking in the sights and sounds of the city. Shortly before lunch, Danny gave Jamie a call.

"Hey Danny."

"Hey. You and Eddie had your meal yet?"

"About to. What's up?"

"Oh, Millie and me are in the city and thought we'd meet you for lunch. What do you say?"

"You sprung Cricket from school?"

"She needs a pick-me-up and wanted to see you two."

"Sure. Where we going?"

"We want pizza. How do you feel about Little Tony's?"

"Sounds good. You close?"

"Yep."

"Ok. We're on our way. Meet you there in ten."

Millie was overjoyed to see Jamie and Eddie roll up in their RMP. "Hey, Mrs. Officer Eddie!" she smiled as she ran over and jumped into Eddie's arms.

"Hey, Mil! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know. We need to have another pajama day."

Danny looked at them both, confused. Quickly trying to cover, Jamie stepped in. "Hey, Cricket. Can I get a hug too?"

Millie smiled as Jamie took her from Eddie's arms. She gave him a big hug. "So how'd you talk Uncle Danny into playing hooky today?"

Millie looked to Danny. "She's six. It's not the Space Program. We needed a day. Right, Mil?"

Millie nodded sadly as Jamie and Eddie exchanged a glance.

"Well, I'm starving!" Eddie announced, easing the tension. "What are we eating?"

They ordered a giant pizza and relaxed back into some lunchtime chatter. "So what are the boys up to this weekend?" Jamie asked as Millie and Eddie took turns drawing pictures in Jamie's memo book.

"Going to a monster truck rally with the Carlsons."

"And what are you doing Miss Millie?" Eddie asked.

"Nothing," she sighed.

Jamie looked to Danny. "How about you come and stay with me Saturday? We'll do something fun and you can spend the night."

"Really?" Millie's eyes got wide. The boys were always going off somewhere, but Millie never got to go.

"Yep."

"Mr. Uncle Danny, can I?"

Danny smiled and nodded. "It's up to you."

"I would like that very much," Millie grinned.

After lunch with Jamie and Eddie and an afternoon in the park, Danny and Millie picked up the boys and headed home. That night, Danny clued Linda in on the events of the day.

"So, no zoos, bridges, rivers, or pumpkin patches?"

"For the time being, yes."  
"And you took her out for the whole day?"  
"They were on a field trip. It's not like she missed anything. And besides, Linda, I had too. The poor kid was miserable."

"Danny do you think we should get her a therapist?"

"What?"  
"Should we get Millie a therapist? I mean, do you think she's handling things well? Should we do more than just take her out of school when she's sad?"

"I think she's six and she lost her mom a year ago. It's going to take time… and the anniversaries are still going to be hard. Look, every year on the anniversary of Joe's death, I have a dark day. Some years it hits me harder than others. I'm assuming the same thing will happen with Millie."

"What about Millie?" Millie asked as she walked into the kitchen where Danny was just putting up the last dish that Linda had handed to him.

"It's time for Millie to go to bed," Danny smiled as he picked her up.

"I'm not even tired yet," she protested as she laid her head down on his shoulder.

"Not even a little?"

"Maybe just a little bit," she yawned as he chuckled.

"Say goodnight to Aunt Linda." He turned around so Linda could see her face.

"Good night, Sweet Girl," Linda smiled as she kissed Millie's forehead.

"Night, Mrs. Aunt Linda."

"I'll be back," Danny whispered as he walked out of the kitchen and started upstairs.

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Uh huh."

"Yes sir?" Danny corrected.

"Yes sir. Did you tell Mrs. Aunt Linda I get to go spend the night with Mr. Uncle Jamie?"  
"I didn't, but I will." Danny carefully put Millie in the middle of her bed and then took a seat on the side as he tucked the blankets in around her.

"Ready to say your prayers?"  
Millie closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. "Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep. God bless Jackers, Seany, Grandpa, Pop, Mrs. Aunt Erin, Nicki, Mrs. Aunt Linda, Mr. Uncle Danny, Mr. Uncle Jamie, Ms. Officer Eddie, Mrs. Detective Baker, Ms. Detective Baez, and Mr. Jim, and Phil and Gus and Gunner. Amen."

"Amen," Danny smiled as he leaned down and kissed Millie's forehead. "Goodnight. I love you."  
"Love you too," Millie yawned again as she rolled over and put one arm over Gus who was stretched out right beside her.

Danny turned on the night light and made his way out into the hallway.

"Millie's in bed," he said quietly to Jack and Sean who were on their way into their room. "Try to keep the noise down."

"Will do. Night, Dad."


	31. Chapter 31

"Mr. Uncle Danny, what are you going to do tonight?" Millie asked as she and Danny relaxed in his recliner, watching cartoons and eating Pop Tarts.

"Hmm… I don't know. Jack and Sean won't be back until late… and Silly Millie is going to be gone…"  
"For the WHOLE night," Millie interrupted.

"That's right. For the whole night. So it's just me and Aunt Linda. I think I'll take her to a fancy dinner."  
"In the Times Square?"  
"Nah. I don't think we'll go to Times Square, but we will go somewhere nice. Then what should we do?"  
Millie thought for a minute. "You should take her ice skating like Jackers took his girlfriend."  
Danny smiled. "You know, that is what me and Aunt Linda did on our very first date."  
"Really?"

"Uh huh. We went skating and ate orange truffles…"  
"What's that?"  
"Chocolate candies with orange crème in the middle."

Millie wrinkled her nose. "I don't think that would be good."  
"No? You never turn down anything chocolate."

"Nope. I think it would be better with peanut butter in the middle."

"You do?"

Millie nodded. "Or marshmallows." She laid down her half a Pop Tart on the coffee table and relaxed back against Danny. They both sat and enjoyed cartoons until Jamie came to pick her up. "So do we have everything we need?" he asked.

"Yep. She's got an outfit for mass in her bag… unless you want us to get her ready for church tomorrow," Linda said as she handed everything to Jamie.  
"Nah. We can handle it. Right, Mil?"

"Right."

"Come here, you," Danny said as Millie dropped Jamie's hand and walked over to where he was at the door with her coat. "Be good for Uncle Jamie. Don't run off and don't drive him crazy. Copy?"

"Copy."

"Don't make a mess and use your manners. Yes sir?"

"Yes sir," Millie saluted.

"Ok. Have fun. Call us if you decide you want to come home. Love you."

"Love you, Mr. Uncle Danny," Millie wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug.

"Hey, can I get one of those?" Linda asked as she stood off to the side with Jamie. Millie gave her a small grin as she walked over and hugged Linda. "We'll see you in the morning."

Danny looked to Jamie, "When she decides at midnight that she wants to come home, just call and I'll come get her," he chuckled.

Millie ran to Jamie's car and hopped inside. "Where's Ms. Officer Eddie? You didn't forget to tell her to come with us, did you?"  
"No I didn't forget. She's meeting us there."

"And where is there?"

"It's a surprise," he smiled. "You'll like it."

Jamie and Millie drove to the Brooklyn Boho Art Studio and found Eddie, waiting out front.

"Ms. Officer Eddie!" Millie screamed as they got out of Jamie's car and walked, hand-in-hand to the front door.

"Hey Mil!" Millie dropped Jamie's hand and ran straight into Eddie's arms. "Ready for some fun?" Millie's eyes lit up as she nodded her head emphatically.

"Hey," Jamie smiled. "Thanks for coming."  
"You bet," Eddie smiled as she took Millie's hand. "Let's go get our pottery on."  
The Reagan/Janko clan had a wonderful time. They all tried a hand at spinning pottery on the potter's wheel, and by the end of it, were covered from head to toe. Jamie sat back and enjoyed watching Eddie try to guide Millie's hands, and then both of them throwing their heads back in laughter when their pot ended up as a big ball of clay.

"Hey Cricket, where we want to eat tonight?" Jamie asked.

"Hmmm….. How about the Japanese place where they cook at that big table and they throw the eggs in the air and it lands in their hats?"

"Oooh. Umi Soba? That sounds amazing."  
"You're coming, right Ms. Officer Eddie?"

Before Eddie could even answer, Jamie cut in. "Of course she is."

"Cool!"

The pottery crew went back to Jamie's apartment to get cleaned up before getting dressed to go out to dinner for the night. "Where's Mr. Uncle Jamie?" Millie asked as she made her way into the livingroom where Eddie was dressed and seated on the couch.

"He's getting ready. How about we work on that hair?"

"Can you do a braid in it like yours?"

"Sure can."

Eddie braided back the top of Millie's hair and just finished up when Jamie walked in, fresh out of the shower. "Ready?"  
"Ready!" they both answered.

Jamie led the way as they walked the two blocks to Umi Soba Japanese Restaurant and had an amazing night enjoying the food and watching the hibachi chef put on a show. When they finished, they walked a few more blocks to enjoy music in the park. Millie was wrapped tightly in her coat, scarf, and hat, but Eddie soon began to shiver. When Jamie noticed, he handed over his jacket and quickly got the girls headed back to his apartment.

"Mr. Uncle Jamie, can we drink some hot chocolate?" Millie asked as they walked inside.

"Absolutely. Go find us something to watch on tv and I'll make it."

"I better get going," Eddie began.

"No, stay!" Millie begged. "Pleeeease?"

"Yeah. Hang out a while," Jamie smiled. "At least have some hot cocoa."

Eddie made herself comfortable on the sofa as Millie ran to the linen closet and retrieved a fuzzy blanket. Jamie looked on and smiled as he did not mind at all that this is the life he could have someday. When the hot cocoa was ready, he carefully made his way over to the couch where he kicked off his shoes and took a seat beside Millie.

"Mr. Uncle Jamie, do you know what this movie is?"

"Chitty Chitty Bang Bang? The question is, do YOU know what this movie is? This is an old one, Cricket."

"It's a classic," Millie smiled. "Ms. Officer Eddie picked this one, you can pick next, and then I'll pick."

"We're watching a triple feature?"

"I don't know what that is, but we're watching three movies."

Eddie chuckled as Millie settled in between them. Her triple feature only turned into about thirty minutes and she was sound asleep.

"I guess I should be going now," Eddie said as she looked at a sleeping Millie. "I'm pretty sure we don't have to worry about her waking up for movie number two or three."

"Stay," Jamie smiled as he rested his hand on her forearm on the back of the sofa. Her eyes met his gaze. She'd been hoping for the invitation all night. As much as Jamie had enjoyed playing house with Eddie and Millie, she had enjoyed it just as much. That is why it only took her about 1.2 seconds to agree. They sat back and enjoyed the rest of the classic, passing the popcorn back and forth between the two of them, while Millie slept soundly.

"Oh Mr. Reagan," Linda swooned as she walked down the stairs and found Danny sitting on the couch, "have you heard from the boys?"  
"Truck Rally should be getting over in the next half hour or so. I figure with traffic, we have about an hour and a half before they get here."

"And the daughter?"  
"She's got Jamie and Eddie. She's fine."  
"Eddie?"

"Uh yeah, Linda. It doesn't take a gold shield to see my little brother is spending all his free time with his partner. He told me he may invite her for backup. And Millie is crazy about her. I'm confident she's over there."

"Well, good. I like Eddie."

"Me too. You know what I like even more?" Danny asked as he pulled Linda down beside him and began to kiss the side of her neck.

"What?"

"The fact that we still have an hour and a half by ourselves. All. By. Ourselves."

"Let's go back upstairs," Linda chuckled as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

The next morning, the smell of bacon, biscuits, and scrambled eggs woke up Millie and Eddie who were both still conked out on the couch.

"Good morning, ladies," Jamie smiled as he saw the two of them sit up and stretch. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

They looked at each other and grinned. "You stayed," Millie said to Eddie.

"Of course I did. After you fell asleep, Gunner said I couldn't leave. He got to pick the next movie."

Millie chuckled as Jamie put the last plate on the kitchen table and made his way over to the couch to sit down beside Millie.

"Ready for breakfast?"

She rested her head against his chest as he wrapped her in his arms. "I had fun at my first real live sleepover, Mr. Uncle Jamie. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Cricket. I had fun too. Ready to get up and get something to eat? We've only got about an hour and a half to eat, get ready, and get to church. You know Grandpa will give us a mean look if we're late."  
"Are you going to fix my hair?"

Jamie looked to Eddie who was making her way over to the coffee pot. "That's why we have Eddie," he whispered as Millie giggled. He was right. Eddie got Millie's hair braided back nicely before taking off.

"Aren't you going with us?" Millie asked.

"Not this time. I've got to go home. I had fun though."  
"Me too," Millie smiled as she gave Eddie a hug.

"Hey, run and get your stuff," Jamie said. Millie skipped off happily as he stood at the door with Eddie. "You know, you could go with us."

"And let your dad know that I woke up here? No way."

"It wasn't like that."  
"I know that. You know that. Millie knows that. But the Commissioner… No thank you."

"Well, thanks for everything. No way this weekend would've gone this well without you."  
"You got it, Reagan. It was fun. I'll see you in the morning."

Millie and Jamie rolled into church right before Danny and company arrived. They were standing around talking to Erin and Nicki when Danny and Linda walked in, hand-in-hand.

"There's my girl," Danny said as Millie turned and caught their eye and her entire face lit up.

Linda smiled and opened her arms as Millie dropped Jamie's hand and ran over to greet them.

"Hey, did you have fun?" Linda asked as she gave Millie a big hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes ma'am. We did pottery and watched movies and ate at the hibachi thing, and drank hot chocolate."

"Wow! That sounds fun."

"Hey you," Danny said as he bent down, "miss me?" Millie nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, that's a good hug." He started to raise up, but Millie was still attached. "Ok," he laughed as he picked her up. "Were you good for Uncle Jamie?" Millie nodded. "Good girl."

That afternoon, the Reagans discussed Thanksgiving over family dinner. "Millie, what do you think about going down to the parade this year?"

"I think that's a very good idea, Pop."

"But it's going to be cold," Jack whined.

"Toughen up, Buttercup!" Nicki laughed. "We're going and staying from start to finish."

"Grandpa, can we at least get box seats, somewhere?" Sean groaned, just as unexcited as Jack about freezing. "I didn't think I'd ever get the feeling back in my toes last year."

"I'll see what I can do," Frank laughed.

The adults all retired to the sunroom with after dinner drinks while the kids went upstairs to enjoy some old school video games in Jamie's old room. The boys were the major players, taking time about trading out with Nicki. Millie quickly got bored sitting around watching, so she mindlessly made her way back downstairs and into the lap of Danny.

"Hey. What happened? Will they not let you play?" She shrugged. "Want me to go up and make them give you a turn?" She shook her head and relaxed back into his arms. "Ok," he smiled as he relaxed as well.

"Hey Millie, why don't you tell Grandpa what you and Uncle Jamie did last night?" Linda suggested.

"We made pottery and went to the hibachi place and watched the chef show, and then went to a light show and music in the park and then went home and watched movies and drank hot chocolate."

"Wow. That sounds like a busy night."

"It was fun, wasn't it Cricket?" Jamie winked.

"So, did you all clear your schedules for Saturday?" Henry asked. "Millie and I are going to need all of our Reagans, sitting in the front row of the Staten Island Showdown."

"Sure did, Pops," Erin answered. "Nicki and I will be there at 9:30am. And Jack will also be joining because he's taking Nicki to a concert after, so I expect you, Dad, and Danny to be on your best behavior." Henry rolled his eyes.

"You're never getting married," Danny whispered to Millie who giggled.

The morning of the gymnastics meet, Linda got up early to go get the kids ready. When she didn't find Millie in her bed, she went on the hunt. She eventually found her, in Danny's recliner, with Porky Pig on the television. Millie was sound asleep.

"You find Millie?" Danny asked as Linda made her way back upstairs.

"Yep. Porky Pig's on the television."

Danny caught her eye, knowing what she was thinking. "I'll go check on her." He went downstairs and scooped her up and took a seat.

"Hey," he whispered as she stretched and rubbed her eyes, "did you have a late night tv party without me?"

"I don't think we should go anywhere today," she said, hugging him tightly. "Let's just stay here."

"You've got a big meet today. Coach Harry will be disappointed if you don't show up so he can show off all of your talents. He told Pop you're competing against a couple of kids that are twice your age." Millie sat, emotionless. "Feeling sad?"

"Mama's not going to be there today."

"No. No, she's not. But remember what I said. She's going to be right here," he said, touching his index finger to her temple, "and right here," he continued as he touched her heart, "forever."

"I want her to be at my meet too."

"I know you do." Danny sat quietly for a few minutes, then decided to work his magic. "You know who _will_ be there today?"

"Who?"

"Me and Aunt Linda. Jack and Sean. Aunt Erin and Nicki. Grandpa, Pop and Uncle Jamie. Your whole big Reagan family will be there."

Millie sighed and finally cracked a smile. "Will you keep your eyes open the whole time?"  
Danny chuckled. "Not when you're those bars. I still don't like you flipping around on those bars."

"But those are my favorite."  
"I know. But I still don't like you flipping on something that's above my head."

"Let's go, Mr. Uncle Danny," Millie smiled as she got up and grabbed his hand. "I need to get ready."

As promised, all of the Reagans showed up in support. "Hey," Erin smiled. "How'd it go with the hear this morning?"  
"Oh we went with a bun on top of her head," Linda said. "Then I gave her the hairspray and she hosed it down. That hair won't be moving for a week."

"What's up with Millie?" Frank asked as he sat down beside Danny.

"What do you mean?"

"She's not herself."  
"You can tell that from up here?"  
"I know my granddaughter. What's up?"

"Jackie's not here. This is the gym where she came to see Millie last year before…"

"Got it."  
"She's had a tough week," Henry agreed. "She's face-planted about eight times. Let's hope today goes a little better."

"She did the same routine at all eight meets last year," Jack said. "I think she can handle it."

About that time, the meet started and Millie's group was up first on the floor. "Whoa!" Sean said. "She's like… better!"

"Of course she's better. What do you think we've been doing for a year?" Henry chuckled as they all watched Millie's new routine. The Reagans were all quite surprised at how much progress she'd made. Danny even attempted to make good on his promise and keep his eyes open the whole time she was on the bars. It wasn't her best meet, but she made it through it. As soon as it was over, the boys were up and ready to go.

"Grandpa, you're still going to the shooting range with us, right?" Jack asked.  
"Sure am!"  
"Great! Dad, let's go!" Sean exclaimed as he started pulling Danny's hand.

"Not yet. We've got to see your little sister first. Tell her she did a good job."

"What are you girls going to do today?" Henry asked as they all stood, waiting on Millie to be released to them.

"Me and Dad are going to a concert in the Garden!" Nicki smiled up at Jack Boyle.

"We're going to lunch," Erin answered, looking to Linda, "and then…"  
"We'll see where the afternoon takes us."

"Here she comes!" Jamie announced as Millie made her way up into the stands where all of the Reagans were waiting. "Cricket, you were awesome!"

She shrugged as she made her way over from a hug from each member of the family. "I fell off the beam."

"But you got right back up, and you finished. That's what's important," Frank said, matter-of-factly. "You did great, Granddaughter."

"Thanks, Grandpa."

As the boys all headed to the shooting range, Linda, Erin, and Millie made their way to the Cherry Tree Café for lunch. Erin and Linda both got soup, half a sandwich, and a fruit bowl. Millie opted for yogurt and granola with blueberries and bananas. "Hey Mil, what do you think about going to mall with Aunt Erin for a little while?"  
"Ok," Millie shrugged. "Are we looking for uniforms again?"  
"Nah. We're just going to window shop."

Millie sat and thought on that statement for the rest of lunch. She couldn't figure out why in the world they needed more windows in their house.

"Where's the window store?" Millie asked as they walked around the mall.

"Huh?"

"You said we were shopping for windows. Where's the window store?"

"Oh no," Linda chuckled. "It's just an expression. It means we weren't really planning on buying anything… just looking."  
"Oh. Ok."

That night, Millie wasn't interested in going to her own bed. After her bath, she got dressed and headed straight to Danny and Linda's room. "Whatcha doin' Mil?" Linda asked. "We were just about to come and tuck you in."

"I want to stay in here tonight." She climbed up in the middle of the bed and crawled under the covers.

It wasn't long before Danny walked upstairs. "Hey Lin, I can't find Millie…"  
"She doesn't want to sleep in her room tonight," Linda whispered, pointing at the little lump in the middle of their bed.

"She ok?"

Linda shrugged.

"Well, ok."

They both got into bed and turned off the lights as a non-sleeping Millie curled up in the comfort of Danny's right arm. "You did good today," he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"No I didn't. I fell."

"Yeah. But you didn't quit. And even though you didn't feel like competing today, you did. You didn't let your team down. That's a win in my book."

"And you even got your Uncle Danny to keep his eyes open most of the way through bars," Linda laughed.

"Really?  
"Uh huh. I'd say today was a definite win."

"Thanks. Goodnight, Mrs. Aunt Linda."

"Goodnight, sweet girl. I love you."  
"Love you too." Millie reached out her right hand and grabbed Linda's hand. "Goodnight, Mr. Uncle Danny."

"Sweet dreams, Mil. Love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
